The Shadow Queen
by thesupersomething
Summary: Would you marry someone just because your father says you should? For Kyouya, that would be the case. For Haruhi, there's no way that's going to happen. But will Kyouya ever give up? I don't think so. TEMPORARILY ON HOLD! kyoharu kyouharu kyouyaxharuhi
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Haruhi Fujioka, and other things related to Ouran Highschool Host Club (Ouran Koukou Hosto Kurabo), is owned, copy written, and trademarked by Bisco Hatori._

_**Author's note:**__ OKAY. This is my first story for Ouran and in my new account, and I am a little nervous as to what my readers are going to say and think of this little masterpiece. I dare think that you (you gorgeous person you) are going to review and favorite this story. I succumb to sheer silence of gratefulness if you author alert someone as un-worthy of your kindness, I, a noob writer. _

--

**PREFACE**

My name is Fujioka Haruhi, I am an 18 year-old, and I work in the nearby drugstore to fill our stomachs at night. My father, Fujioka Ranka, is a cross-dressing person. He is my father. He is my mother, mostly. We are not rich, but neither are we poor.

I study in Ouran High School, wherein I am at my last year. Ouran High School is a school for rich kids, with a lot of money to spend or rather throw away. I used to be in the Host Club—a club for rich men with lots of time, to accompany and give joy to women with lots of time—even though I was a girl. It's a long story, but I'll shorten it anyway. I was minding my own business, looking for a place to study, when I stumbled into the third music room, knocking down an 8,000,000 yen worth of a vase. I had to work as a host to pay of my debt.

My debts where soon paid off last year, the final year of the Host Club. Tamaki Suou, the king and founder of the host club, had graduated with Kyouya Ootori. The year before that, two other members—Haninozuka Mitsukuni (Honey-senpai) and Morinozuka Takashi (Mori-senpai)—had graduated too. All that is left of our group are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, who are in the same year as I.

People say that I am too skeptical, tactless and practically dense.

I can't see it.

**--**

**ONE**

_Greetings._

_You are cordially invited to the annual MTOG (Medical and Technology Ootori Group) ball of the Ootori family, _

_Held at the Ootori grand hall, at 8 p.m GMT daylights savings time, 9__th__ of January 2011._

_The attire is formal, floor length/ cocktail dress for women and coat/ tuxedo for men. The guards will not allow entries otherwise._

_We hope to see you there._

_Medical and Technology Ootori Group_

I stared blankly at the invitation in my hand, wondering how on earth it got there. If there was one person in the world who would never waste time like this, it would be Kyouya-senpai. Kyouya is the shadow king of the prestigious Host Club at Ouran High school. He is the brains and the man behind the glasses and the clipboard of merits. He, as far as I know, is a busy man. So why do I have an invitation, when he knows I have no money to buy a dress?

I sighed and placed the gold-lettered invitation back to its envelope, when I saw a small box in the corner of the apartment door. It is wrapped in silver paper, with a note on top with familiar handwriting. I knew instantly that Kyouya-senpai isn't exactly as stupid as I fleetingly thought he was.

Smirking, I took the box in my hand, and opened the note on top:

"_Haruhi, did you actually think that I'd forget all about your current commoner excuse? The dress in your hands right now is a _Vera Wang_ exclusive, handmade and can only be bought in Paris. The price is 4,000,000 yen. This is from me, Tamaki and the others. We will all be there, so don't forget to go tomorrow, or I'll charge the dress on you. Best regards, Ootori Kyouya."_

I rolled my eyes at the note. It was really quite likely that he'd threaten charging me, and it felt kind of familiar and nostalgic that way. But I really can't help but wonder, why would he waste so much time and money to invite and buy me such an expensive dress?

Despite the handwriting, and the threat, I somehow knew that this was not Kyouya-senpai at all.

--

"Oh dear, my Haruhi has final grown into a lady," cooed my dad as I stepped into our cramped living room, trying out the dress the Host Club gave me. I must admit, it really is a beautiful dress, and it was quite obvious that it took some time to make it as wonderful as it is. It is a dress in pink with gold crystals and diamond accents. The package they gave me not only included a dress, but also a pair of pink strap sandals and a pair of diamond earrings.

I grimaced as I stared in the mirror, my now long hair tied in a ponytail. The dress is great, but the truth is, it just isn't me. The real me would have been wearing a huge sweater and a pair of blue jeans with my favorite blue and silver flip flops. Dad cheered as I turned to the side and gave me a tight hug smothering my head with kisses.

"Haruhi, you will be married by a rich man who will treat you like a queen!!" he burst into happiness his voice high-pitched.

"Ah, dad, get off me!" I cried out in annoyance as he started to tickle me, "I'm just trying it on. I don't know if I even want to go!"

Dad gasped and staggered back in shock. I rolled my eyes. Yes, he over-acts, you'll get used to it soon.

"No, you will go, you _must_," he whispered, as if the devil were lurking nearby.

"Why? Do you know anything about this?" I asked, tapping my high heels. He stared at it and blushed.

"Of course not! It's just that your cute little friends are there too. You haven't seen them in quite some time, ne?" he asked, wiggling his plucked eyebrows at me. I groaned.

"Fine, fine. I'll go. But this is only because I don't want you to drag me out tomorrow, okay?" I asked, hoping that this conversation would be over soon. He grinned and gave me a huge thumbs up.

"That's my girl! If you want, I can go there with you. I will dress up as your father, with a nice flashy coat and tie. I'm sure there are a lot of handsome, rich bachelors out in that fancy party…" he thought batting his eyelashes. I won't even try to think of it.

"No, you stay here," I said firmly, taking the pink shoes off my feet. I grimaced as my heels started to ache. He smiled.

"You better keep those on if you want to get used to them for tomorrow," he said, winking cheekily at me. I stared at the shoe closet next to me, where his wo-men shoes (men sized women shoes for cross-dressing gays like dad) are placed. They almost blinded me.

"Okay okay, I'll go out for a while, I think I need some fresh air," I announced, putting on my jeans and _rock star_ shirt, which look quite out of place with the pink shoes they gave me. I waved, not looking at dad and escaped out the door.

--

Despite all the hard-work that I had to do to live my life, I love being the way I am. I enjoy walking at night, in the streets where anyone knows everyone, where you won't have to be lonely because it feels just like home. The sky seems to dark, yet the cold wind feels like a nice blanket of air. I raised my hands up in the air, and stretched them as far as I could, closing my eyes for a minute.

"It's freezing, and you didn't bother to bring a coat out," said a deep voice from behind me. I froze and whipped around, my eyes widening in surprise.

A black limousine was camouflaged in the darkness, the window at the back was open, and I could see a head peeking out.

He wore spectacles the shone in the light, almost evilly and shockingly striking, his black hair seemed to have grown longer than I could remember. He was smiling at me calmly, as if it was normal for him to pop up in commoner suburbia in a limo.

"K-Kyouya-senpai?" I asked anxiously. He snapped his fingers and a body-guard in a black suit popped out of nowhere. He was wearing dark glasses. I almost laughed out loud. Who wear glasses at night?

The body guard opened the door, and Kyouya stepped out slowly. I stared as the suspense seemed to rise in anticipation.

"Tachibana, you may leave for a while. Please return for me in a hour," ordered Kyouya. Tachibana nodded, and as fast as a second, they were gone. I stared at the spot where the limousine seemed to have been.

"Haruhi, did you get the invitation? The dress?" asked Kyouya, arranging his glasses. I could see his brown eyes boring into me, as if searching for something. He looked at the shoes on my feet, and he smirked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for the package," I replied, keeping my cool. Kyouya reached for my shirt, and felt the fabric as if it were placed on top of a mannequin. I watched him.

"I suppose you will be there tomorrow?" he asked quietly. I nodded, and he let go of my shirt.

"It's not that I don't like seeing you, but—"

"-- But you're wondering why I am here," he finished. I nodded again.

"You didn't come all the way here to ask if I am going to your party, I'm sure. You even told your body guard—"

"Body guards." he corrected.

"—your body guards to leave for an hour. What is going on Kyouya-senpai?" I asked, looking at his face. It seemed so smooth in the moonlight.

"I believe this is to be discussed with your father, come…" he said, placing my hand on his arm. I raised an eyebrow, but followed anyway, letting my curiosity get to me.

--

_**Author's note: **__I used to do 6,000 word chapters in my other account, but I decided that it seems too hard to pressure myself to write a chapter that long in a week, so I limit my chapters to at least 1,500 words a chapter in order to upload my 'chapter a day' policy. That way, I won't have to be stuck on myself to write too many un-necessary things in my story._

_I hope you don't mind that way, but still, it seems like a fair bargain, right? :D_

_BTW, I now accept suggestions and comments in my reviews. I would LOVE it if you give me more ideas to incorporate. The suggestions will be put in the dedications before the chapters. _

_Thank you for reviewing. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **__Everyone knows that Cliffhangers are the necessary evil of fan fiction writing, and you and I both enjoy hating that so called 'necessary evil'. I'm sorry to say, that my fanfic is filled with it. Please bear with me as we venture further into the second chapter. _

_EDIT: OMFG. I'm so sorry, everybody! I decided to be an everyday writer, but I just got my internet back!! GAH! Please don't kill me. Enjoy! :3 _

**TWO**

I could swear that Kyouya-senpai was smiling as I held on to his arm. He seemed composed, though. Somehow, I always marveled at his brilliant mind and calm composure. Not many things ticked him off, and if there ever was anything, it would be because of Tamaki-senpai, his best friend.

He adjusted his glasses and looked at the sky.

"No stars in the land of the commoners," he noted rudely. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"And there are stars in the land of the rich and famous?" I asked, trying not to sound too annoyed. He smiled at me, but a smile that never really meant that he was happy or pleased.

Ootori Kyouya, the third son of the Ootori clan. His family owns hospitals, centers, and even a security squad. His sinister aura came from his childhood, but beyond his usual blank slate and infamous empty smiles, I know full well that he has a heart.

"If there aren't, I can ask my servants to install our sky tent," he said slowly. I almost laughed as he stared at the sky again, his glasses reflecting utmost displeasure.

"Kyouya-senpai, I don't understand why you are here…" I mumbled my voice almost inaudible. He heard my words and he stopped. I almost tripped, but he held on to my arm with his hand. I could feel his muscles contract. It was almost painful.

I turned to face him and he pushed me gently to the wall nearby. It didn't hurt, but the heat of his body made me blush. He was on top of me, but one of his hands were pressed on my stomach to hold most of his off. If someone from the village sees us like this, I'm pretty sure that they'd think we were doing something illegal.

"Do you really want to know now?" he asked, his breath touching my pink cheeks. I can clearly remember the last time we were this close. He was half-naked and I was on his bed with him on top of me. While he threatened to molest me, I knew well enough that that was another way of him to get me and Tamaki-senpai to be friends again.

"It depends… Is this something that is so important my father has to hear?" I said, gulping as he let of a tiny smirk. I could see his white teeth behind his lips.

"It is. But you seem so impatient that I have to tell you twice," he said smoothly. I shook my head, my face turning pinker.

"Let me go, Kyouya-senpai," I finally said, and he let go slowly, my body felt strangely cold as he did. His brown eyes were looking at me but I looked away.

"I don't know if this is good or bad news for you, Haruhi," he breathed, and I turned my head, my hair whipping unintelligibly to my face.

"What—Happened?" I asked a short pause between both words. His hands reached for his glasses and adjusted them on the bridge of his nose as he usually did when business was to happen.

"I suggest we hurry to your father then," he muttered, and walked briskly to my house. I stared after him for a few seconds, and jogged up to him. This time there was silence. Though most of the time I sought after it, for the first time, my impatience is rearing its ugly head.

I said nothing as we walked, and the seconds ticked by like minutes. Finally, we arrived into our apartment.

As we entered in, I was not surprised to find my father already in bed at an early hour. He wanted to keep his _complexion _clean. I for one think it's absurd to think that way, for we rarely get blemishes.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked generously, flexing my head to the tea pot on the table. He shook his head and sat down on the mat, his hands on his thighs. He said nothing, and I could feel my forehead wrinkle in annoyance. "I'll go get my father, then."

I knew it was kind of useless to say 'get' for he was only a few feet nearby. Kyouya –senpai did not seem to care much, so I trudged my feet loudly to the room next door and shook my father rougher than I intended too. He stirred and rubbed his eyes.

"Eh? Is there something wrong?" he asked groggily, his hands covering his eyes to block the light from the next room.

"We have a visitor," I replied tightly, my eyes narrowed as I peeked at Kyouya-senpai still sitting on the floor serenely as if he owned the place.

"Oh my goodness is that Kyouya-san?" he whispered happily, "Has he finally decided to court you, my daughter?"

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes.

"Dad, just come with me. He has some _news_ for us," I said, my teeth still glued together. Dad shook his head and smoothed his hair away from his face.

"Do I look alright?" he asked, pouting like a hormone-induced girl. I nodded, deciding not to say that he had 'morning' hair. If I did, he was sure to take hours fixing it up.

We walked out of the room and Kyouya-senpai looked at us, his eye glasses catching light. My dad grinned at him as Kyouya-senpai stood up to give him a nice smile.

"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep, Ranka-san, but I believe you have to have a say into this matter. It involves you daughter, you see…" he said, his voice deeper than usual, as if he was thinking properly of words to say. Dad waved his face with his hand, laughing girlishly.

"Oh, don't mind, Kyouya-san! Please, take a seat. Tea?" he asked, pointing with his pinky too the teapot that stood sinisterly on the table. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, please," he said cheerfully. My mouth fell open in disbelief. How rude.

Ranka poured him a cup and he sipped it thoughtfully and laid it gently to the table. I sat down next to my father and we both watched him carefully as he cleared his throat.

"I really don't know where to start," he said. Surely this was not Kyouya-senpai? What happened to the i-know-everything-high-and-mighty attitude?

"Start from the start, _dearie_," said Dad, and he laughed his girlie laugh again, marveling at the word 'dearie'. I shook my head in disgust.

"Well, it really mostly starts with my father," he said slowly and paused to let us absorb... as if there _was_ anything to absorb. We waited as he sipped from his cup again and laid it down on the table.

"The Ootori group has accepted me to handle one of their biggest projects and my father made me a deal, and that is that I must get married to the person he chooses for me to wed."

I blinked.

"Kyouya-senpai… Is getting married?" I asked, feeling my face freeze for a moment, "I don't understand how this pertains to me."

He smiled and leaned forward, his face almost as near as it was before.

"My father told me that he had decided this a long, long time ago, way back before the idea of the new project was born. He said, and I quote, 'A girl with such undeniable spunk and strength that can handle obstacles thrown into our business. This is the girl I want you to wed, Kyouya.' Of course, I couldn't really comprehend myself for quite some time. I am too young, Haruhi, and yet I understand completely that this is just part of the job," he said gently. I slapped the table impatiently with my right hand and ignored my dad's gasp of protest and disapproval.

"An arranged marriage, a forced devotion to a girl… for business?" I asked him loudly. He stopped smiling and for a second I could see his eyes flash at me. I stood by my ground.

"This marriage is a double-edged sword. I accepted that," he said roughly.

"Who is she?" I asked after a moment of silence. Kyouya-senpai adjusted his glasses again.

"I will tell you if you close your eyes," he said quietly, and I glared at him, feeling slightly resentful and curious as to why I must close my eyes. Was he going to summon that girl out of nowhere?

There was a shuffle and I could hear my dad stifling a gasp between his hands. I sighed heavily, what was happening? The feeling of not seeing was unbearable, as if not being able to see showed my weakness.

"Please, open your eyes," said Kyouya-senpai after clearing his throat. I opened my eyes slowly.

There, stood before me in its entire marvel, was a ring with a rock the size of the jumbo marshmallows on sale at the drugstore at the corner. I staggered to find the words to say as it mesmerized my eyes. It was never natural for me to stare so long at such an expensive item, but somehow it sought after me.

"Fujioka Haruhi would you like to accept my last name?" he asked, his voice cracking. I have never heard him make such a preposterous sound for the past years that we studied togther. He must we nervous...

I tore my eyes from the ring and stared at the man who just proposed to me.

Ootori Kyouya, one of the richest people in Japan, asked me, Fujioka Haruhi, the cashier lady at the drugstore somewhere in the land of commoners, to be his wife.

_Me?_

_**Author's note: **__I really apologize for updating a week and a half late. That is completely unacceptable, and is in violation of the codes of promise. Please, please, please, don't hate me. I'll try not to mess up again, and I promise to update tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that day after that. :D _

_I'm still accepting requests and comments on the story. Review this story! It just gives me the extra boost to write!! Thank you! _DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **__The weather this morning is horrible; it's exactly how I left it last night, Wet and dark. __Oh well, this is no time to rant about how much it's ruining my hair. I re-read chapter two and spotted a couple of mistakes. See if you can spot the corrections I made! Please enjoy!_

_**--**_

**THREE**

There are a lot of responses to a proposal, if you are in love, you'd say,

"Yes, I'd love to marry you! I can't wait to have kids and start a family! Oh no, I need to get a dress now… Mom will be so pleased, and dad… You know, he might be a little surprised, but it's alright! Ah, my friend has this fabulous wedding planner—"

Or probably just a simple,

"Yes!"

If you just feel like he is not the one, you'd most likely say,

"I'm sorry; it's not going to work out."

Or, if you feel nervous about saying no,

"I'll think about it."

Of all the responses out there, there was only one thing that I could say to Kyouya-senpai and his humungous ring,

_"Eh?"_

He looked at me, but I couldn't remember when he shuffled and sat next to me.

"Will you marry me?" he rephrased, and raised the ring higher, it was now at the tip of my nose, which made it harder to think.

"Eh?"

"What are you saying, Kyouya-san?" asked dad coldly. Finally, my father has decided to speak for my behalf. Kyouya-senpai lowered his hands and placed the ring in my palm. For some strange reason, I couldn't move, and my body felt devoid of emotion. All I could think about was, "Eh? Eh?" I couldn't even turn to see what my father's expression looked like.

"My father has been in favor of your daughter for a long time, Ranka-san, and he plans on me wedding her," said Kyouya-senpai, his voice low again.

"This is not a matter of who your father wants to you wed. This is a matter of why you think I'd let my daughter get married to someone she does not love!" I heard my father say firmly.

Kyouya looked taken aback, but he cleared his throat.

"I heard that Haruhi has no money to enter college—"

"She can sign up for a scholarship."

"Haruhi works in a _drugstore…_"

"It is a perfectly noble job."

"She _needs _a better life, and I can give her that and more easily!"

"I am perfectly aware that money flows freely in your side."

There was a stony silence after they exchanged blows back and forth. I have never heard dad so agitated and Kyouya shaking with anger.

"I believe the one that has to decide is Haruhi herself," he said quietly, and he turned back to me. My body still felt frozen, but I forced myself to get back to earth.

"Eh," I muttered and cleared my throat, "I'll think about it." No.

He closed his eyes and sighed, but I could feel that he wasn't giving up yet.

"If you do decide to say yes, the date of the wedding will be a month after your graduation," he said, adjusting his glasses on the tip of his nose, "I need your answer soon, Haruhi."

I had so many things that I wanted to tell him, but nothing came out of my mouth as I nodded and he stood up gracefully.

"I do apologize again for intruding, Ranka-san. Good night," he said and swopped out of the door.

I turned to my dad who looked like he was about to cry, and I made to hug him, but I realized something was in my hand.

"The ring…" I gasped, and jumped from my seat to go out the door.

As I ran out to search for him, calling his name, I found that there was nowhere around; just the shadows whispering my name.

--

The next morning, I could hear the rain splattering on the window, and I curled up into a tight little ball under the blankets and sighed heavily.

I did not sleep soundly last night, and I was up thinking about _him_, but not in a good way. Last night as he proposed, I was frozen in shock, I was shocked because of all the people, why did his father chose me? Sure, I was intelligent, this I cannot deny. But my beauty is nothing compared to other rich ladies, my status in the community is something that is not worth looking at twice. He said that his father wanted 'A girl with such undeniable spunk and strength that can handle obstacles thrown into our businesses'.

Spunk? Strength? I do not have these qualities. I was always the weak little girl who stood up to bullies for other people's sake. If they bullied me, it did not matter as much as other people's sake did. I was never up for a business, because I cannot stand people who spend their time working in vain and spending their money on useless things. The money that they flash around in wads to shove into the faces of the poor… Instead of just donating things to those in need, they prance around in their shiny little shoes and designer duds, as if the world really cares.

But why, after all these, did his father want me to marry his son? What bothers me the most is that after Kyouya-senpai proposed to me, I still said, "I'll think about it." Even if I could have said 'no' as easily as I thought.

So where is that undeniable spunk and strength now?

--

"You are not going to your little party?" asked dad that night. I sat on the floor, still in my shorts and over-sized shirt. I buried my head in my knees and mumbled something incoherent, that even I myself couldn't understand.

"What?" ask my dad absentmindedly as I raised my head again, my face pink.

"It's a ball, dad, and I don't feel like going anymore," I said heavily, as if I wanted to go to the party in the first place. Dad sighed and took out the fancy pink dress from the closet and examined it.

"It's such a waste to let this gown rot in here," he said, gently caressing the fabric. I buried my face again.

"You can have it, if it fits you," I said, my voice muffled. I could almost hear my dad whimpering, torn between getting the beautiful Vera Wang dress and forcing her un-relenting daughter to go to the ball.

"Sweetie," said dad, he knelt beside me but I did not raise my head. He placed a rough manicured hand on the small of my back. "Last night, when Kyouya-san proposed—"

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it. At least not yet," I groaned into my knees. He sighed.

"Is that why you won't go to the ball-thing?" he asked.

"What other reason is there?" I said curtly.

"Ah, but if you don't go, they will charge you for the dress, remember?" reminded dad. I pouted and finally pulled my head up, my feet open like a ragdoll's.

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"You want me to marry him," I muttered. Dad looked at me incredulously.

"I—"

"You said it yourself, 'Haruhi, you will be married by a rich man who will treat you like a queen!'" I said, perfectly imitating his voice. Dad narrowed his eyes.

"That was perfectly rhetorical, merely the hopes of a father to his daughter," he said defiantly, waving a hand to tuck his long hair under his ear.

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Want me to marry him…"

He smiled at me and took my hand into his.

"I'll be honest, the first thing that I thought when he proposed to you out of the blue was, 'YES!', but then I felt like he was buying you from me… As if he bribed you to marry him so that he could shower you with riches and pleasure… All fathers want the best for their daughters, but I want you to marry someone you love." he said slowly.

I nodded and finally gave him a smile back that he was probably waiting for.

"Well, I guess I have a party to crash," I said, taking the dress from his hands. Dad grinned at me, and shoved me into his 'secret' dressing room.

"I believe it's time you learned how to be a girl," he said. I gulped. Oh no.

--

I _was _going to hail a cab, really. But to my surprise, as I stepped out of our apartment feeling awkward in heels, a black car pulled up in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at if for a second, feeling embarrassed as a kid gaped at it nearby.

"Um, hello?" I asked, knocking gently on the window. It rolled down, and there, sat like a golden prince was Tamaki Suou with an annoyingly bright smile on his face.

I stepped back as he bounded out of the car and jumped at me like a cat.

"Tamaki-senpai… Can't… Breathe…" I said, trying to pull him off, but his hug was too fierce.

"Haruhi… You look beautiful," he muttered in my hair, breathing into it more like. "You look like a flower blooming into spring… Your smell… So exquisite…"

I blushed and finally shoved him off.

"It's nice to see you again, Tamaki-senpai," I said, feeling happier than I usually intend to be. Despite my annoyance, it was nice seeing him again.

"Oh, my daughter, you grew your hair long! And you are wearing the dress we bought for you!" he exclaimed happily, his eyes bursting with tears of joy.

This is Tamaki Suou, I've known him as long as I've know everyone in the host club. Other than I, people say that he is denser than the rest. He is the heir of many industries and businesses. Somehow, despite his past being bleak and sad, he manages to smile and see the goodness in every speck of dust in his life. This is what makes him Tamaki Suou.

Sometimes, it gets pretty annoying for us to try to handle his joy, but I guess it is bearable in some way.

"Ah yes, it's beautiful, but it really is not me—"

"Oh, how Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to dress you, is absurd! As if I would let them touch the virgin skin of my daughter! Absurd!" he repeated, and he looked outraged as he raised his fists in the air.

I laughed nervously and shifted my feet.

"Tamaki-senpai, what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me, his fists still in the air.

"I'm taking you to the ball! Kyouya wanted to make sure you get there, or else he might ask you to pay for that dress, he said," said Tamaki-senpai, grinning, his hands stretched in invitation.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I could get a cab, you know. I don't need to ride your car," I muttered. He looked at me, his blue eyes smothering as if usually did.

His pain reflected in his voice,

"Please, Haruhi? You might get kidnapped in a cab… Or worse, he might try to take advantage of—"

"Alright, okay, I'll go with you," I said with a heavy sigh.

He smiled at me and pulled me into the black car, I didn't bother to resist.

--

_**Author's note: **__Aww, I feel so happy! Almost giddy, really! I can't believe that while I sat writing this chapter, four amazing reviews came. It really is nice that you guys put an effort to review and comment on my work! Thank you, everyone! You made my day! Keep on reviewing!!_

_Miharu Nakashima__: lol I believe random moments inspired that description! I was looking for something huge in my house that can be a rock, and I was sitting next to a bag of jumbo marshmallows. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **__YAY! I just got my first four 'anonymous' reviews! Okay, the truth is, this story will be progressing until the middle of July, therefore, I need more supporters and reviewers! _

_I actually would like to hire a beta reader, but I decided to place the ad here. I decided the best way to get a brilliant beta reader is someone who has been reading this story since the start. I find it really hassling to write a chapter and re-editing it after. So yeah, if someone out there is interested in the job, please send me a PM or a message on FACEBOOK. Search my name: **Myca Ermita** and we can go from there. For now, please read my new chapter! _

_Thank you._

**FOUR**

I remember as a child, my mother and father took me to watch movies whenever there was a free public viewing in the theatre. I could still smell the over-flowing popcorn stands, the hotdog vendors in the streets, and the excited children everywhere. As far as I can tell, I never really took interest in the showings, because they were un-realistic and I'd rather curl up with a good book at home. They'd just drag me, even if I would protest, so I would sleep while they watch.

One of the movies that I bothered to stay up watching was _Cinderella._ A beautiful servant girl turned princess who found true love in the ball room. Her dreams easily came true. I could still recall the moment when she entered the ball, as she scanned the place and found herself around the rich and the beautiful, in their immaculate gowns and handsome prince's in their arms. She felt out of place, until her prince came and swept her away…

--

I looked over at Tamaki-senpai, who stood next to me with a bright smile on his face. Ignoring the girls that swooned over him, I held on to my purse tightly and looked over the made-up faces of people around me.

"You look beautiful, Ohime-sama... Your beauty encases the barrens of my sanctuary, my heart. I hope in vain to take your lips into mine to tug into my heart strings... To deepen the feelings that dare burst out of my incompetent soul..." I heard him say slowly in between the squeals of fan-girls around him. I felt pretty sorry for whoever he was holding, she was probably placed into an unbreakable trance now.

"Oh, Tamaki-senpai..." groaned the girl. I shook my head, and turned away, pushing my way past people gathered. Everyone seemed to be chattering in silent voices and with serious looks on their faces. I imagined myself being like that, and for that, I shivered.

"Are you cold, Madame?" called a voice behind me, covering my eyes with one cold hand. I could feel the corners of my lips tugging into a smile.

"How are you, Hikaru?" I asked, and he let go of my eyes, and turned me to face him. Kaoru stood a foot behind him, with a grinning expression on his face. Hikaru looked at me from head to toe, his eyes narrowed. I suddenly felt conscious, and I crossed my feet together.

Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru are the twins of Hitachiin Yuzuha, a famous designer in Japan. I am in the same grade as them, so I see them almost every day. The twins used to be quite un-attached and very cynical to the world before. They never really cared about anyone else, but themselves until Tamaki-senpai asked them to join the Host Club, where they learned to make friends and to socialize, and eventually find differences and individuality between themselves.

Hikaru, the less mature and more 'evil' twin, dyed his hair brown so that he could be recognized as Hikaru not Kaoru, for they both look extremely identical. Kaoru, the mature and louder twin, has kept his orange-y hair. They both invented the game, "Which one is Hikaru?" that nobody ever got right, until I did, really.

Kaoru stepped next to Hikaru and they both bent their heads together to look at my face. I blushed and looked away.

"What do you think, Kaoru?" asked Hikaru, his voice thoughtful, tapping his chin and looking at his twin.

"Well, Hikaru, I think she needs to hold off the eye shadow, but other than that, she looks cute enough," said Kaoru, grinning at him.

"We wanted to dress you, you know," they both said together with perfect harmony. I looked down and my eyebrows twitched.

"Yeah, I know," I said testily. They both crossed their arms and looked down at me with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know why the others chose this 'Vera Wang' over us. It's not like she is _that _famous," they both said, still in harmony.

Suddenly, and arm draped around me, and Tamaki-senpai, started glaring obvious sharp daggers at the twins. It looked like he was trying to say, "Shut up, you guys, don't try to hurt her feelings by saying things like that."

I gritted my teeth and slowly shook of his arms.

"… Rich bastards," I muttered angrily. Tamaki-senpai bounced about kilometer away and pointed a long finger at me, his eyes filled with tears.

"Mo-om! Haruhi said the 'B' word!" he called out, his voice loud. A couple of girls looked at me, and covered their mouths, appalled looks on their faces.

Out of nowhere, Kyouya-senpai appeared wearing a beautiful black suit and his on arms his sides. He looked at me with a short look before flicking Tamaki-senpai on the ear.

"Be quiet, please, we won't allow intolerable noises here. This event will not be ruined by an incompetent little idiot," he said, his voice quiet. Tamaki-senpai sniffed and disappeared into a corner. I sighed.

"Really, that wasn't needed," I said. Kyouya turned away not replying, walking gracefully away to a middle-aged woman with her hair up in a pretentious bee-hive.

He _probably_ did not hear me.

"Anyway, Haruhi, what is that hanging on your neck?" asked Kaoru, reaching for the necklace slowly. I blocked it with my hand and placed it in my dress.

The necklace is silver, but what hung on it was the most expensive thing I may or may not own. It is the diamond engagement ring from Kyouya-senpai. I couldn't possibly leave it at home, because it might get lost with all the clutter in our apartment.

Also, I wanted to give it back to _him_.

"It is—"I started, rapidly thinking of a brilliant lie. I couldn't think of any, for a change. They probably saw the huge stone that hung on it, being the 4th and 5th smartest in our year, they aren't stupid or neither are they blind. I considered saying that it belonged to my mother, but it felt wrong to use my mom's name as a lie.

"HARU-_CHAN_! KAO-_CHAN_! HIKA-_CHAN_! TAMA-_CHAN_!"

_Ah, saved by the loli-shota_, I thought with a relieved sigh, whipping around to face Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

Honey-senpai jumped off Mori-senpai carrying his pink bunny. He bounced in front of me and I marvelled at how he seemed to have grown an inch. His hair reached my shoulders now.

"Ha_ru_-chan, would you like to play with Usa-chan?_" _he asked, his cute voice ringing in my ears. I stared at his bunny and again, found myself mesmerized by its tiny black beaded eyes.

"N-No, thanks, Honey-senpai," I said, backing away from the evil pink bunny.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, when did you get here?" asked Hikaru, his hands in his brown hair.

"We just came! Takashi forgot to wake me from my afternoon nap!" said Honey-senpai, smiling at Mori-senpai who replied with what looked like a cross between the Mona Lisa smile and the smile of a pole.

"Afternoon… isn't that 12 noon?" asked Kaoru skeptically. Mori-senpai finally spoke in his quiet, deep voice,

"Mitsukuni sleeps at 12 noon 'til 4 in the afternoon. He over-slept today," he said.

Morinozuka "Mori" Takashi-senpai and Haninozuka "Honey" Mitsukuni-senpai are the eldest of the Host Club. Both are martial arts masters and are cousins by marriage. In the past, the Morinozuka family served the Haninozuka family, until a member married another, but the characteristics of both show that the servitude and protectiveness of Mori-senpai to Honey-senpai is still practiced.

They are also the most ironic pair I have ever seen. Mori-senpai is tall, dark, extremely intimidating and is someone that rarely talked, while Honey-senpai is small, fair, cute, talkative and has a huge sweet tooth craving. For the most part, there are a lot of things about them that are surprising like how Mori-senpai turns talkative and flirtatious when he is tired, and how Honey-senpai becomes the child of the devil when someone wakes him up really early or when he lacks sweets.

"How long does it take you guys to get ready?" I asked, feeling embarrassed as they all turned their heads at me, as if wondering how long it took _me _to get ready. I controlled my head from looking down at myself. Did I have dirt on my dress? Probably.

"3 hours," said Kaoru and Hikaru at the same time, their faces with identical grins.

"5 hours," said Honey-senpai, squeakily. Mori-senpai nodded, which probably meant that it took him the same amount of time.

"How about you?" asked the twins curiously. I blushed and cleared my throat.

"Just an hour," I said, feeling completely dirty all of a sudden. They all laughed except for Mori-senpai.

"Are you kidding me?!" asked Hikaru loudly, he held on to Kaoru's arm as a support.

"Not really," I replied coldly.

"What do you do? Take a bath, take whatever is in your closet, dress up and that's it?" asked Kaoru, laughing so hard that his head was pulled back. I could see his perfect set of teeth behind his mouth.

"Well, isn't that kind of normal?" I stated through gritted teeth.

"Haru-chan… One-hour…" said Honey-senpai between gasps of air in laughter.

"Some people take lesser time…" I muttered, feeling my anger bubble.

"Ng." said Mori-senpai, a miniscule you-cannot-see-with-your-naked-eye smile on his face.

"Rich bastards," I said again under my breath.

I sighed, feeling slightly insulted, and turned away. Tamaki-senpai still sat in his corner, but his eyes looked at me in interest, his face filled with more questions about my hygiene.

"Please try to be quiet, or leave."

I turned to my side to see one of Kyouya-senpai's body guards, looking as same as usual with his heavily tinted black glasses and dark suits. The others stopped laughing and I looked at him gratefully, he looked back at me with a serious look.

"Master Kyouya-sama has asked me to call for you," said the bodyguard who I know realized is that Tachibana guy.

"Ah, and for what reason?" I asked, the dread and anxiousness filling my pores. I knew why he wanted to talk to me.

"The _reason_ is disclosed until further company," he whispered, his mouth barely moving.

I _should've_ known.

If the others knew about our engagement, that would be the particular topic now, not the length of my hygienic rituals. I shudder at the thought of what they would say, most particularly Tamaki-senpai. This could start a prejudice over no important reason—me, between Kyouya and him. I wouldn't want that.

"Kyouya wants to talk to Haruhi… Alone?" asked Tamaki-senpai, brewing anger in his eyes. I shot him a look.

"Yes, the young master has asked for her with no company," said Tachibana deeply.

"I think I should go," announced Tamaki-senpai viciously, "My daughter might—"

"Kyouya-sama ordered me to take down anyone who decides otherwise."

Tamaki-senpai glared, but it was done, I nodded at Tachibana and he led the way. But as I left, Tamaki-senpai grabbed my arm and took my face with his other hand.

"Whatever he wants, please don't do anything stupid." he whispered quietly, that only I could hear. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at him furiously, for what reason, I could never understand.

_Or something I might regret, _I thought.

He let go of me, and I followed Tachibana slowly, my feet dragging. I could feel the heavy diamond ring sitting on my breasts.

"_I need your answer soon, Haruhi."_

An answer.

Something, like a ton of money or a million yen mansion, which I do not have. Something I know I would have with a choice…

A simple yes.

_**Author's note: **__-sigh- my eyes hurt now after staring at the computer for too long. I just read a couple of KyouyaxHaruhi stories. I guess I'm an obsessed fan now. :D Anyway, how did you like the chapter? Would you like to see something that I can possibly insert into my fanfic? (E.g. Can you make Kyouya dance like a monkey?) I would love to see what you WANT to see. It can help me a lot. _

_Please review! I need a boost to write. D:_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **__I hope to get at least 100 reviews before the end of the story. I am humbled by your reviews, and my friends who are waiting behind me with a pin to deflate my head in case it decides to bubble up. :D Thank you, everyone!_

_Yes, I still am waiting for anyone who would like to beta read this story. Please check chapter FOUR for details. ___

_--_

**FIVE**

Tachibana led me to a small oak door that blended well enough with the rest of the grand ball room. As he opened it, it was almost a surprise to see such a generic looking corridor. While the ballroom's walls are covered in gold wallpaper and original artwork and hand-painted murals, the walls painted in white and the floors covered with a gray carpet made it look very contrasting to the room on the other side.

He waved at me to follow as he saw me stop and stare. I could see his face change in expression behind his eye glasses, but it was only fleeting. I followed him again, and finally, after a seemingly long walk, he knocked at a door at the very end of the corridor.

"Fujioka Haruhi is here, Kyouya-sama," he called out in a clear, unrelenting voice. Without anyone answering back, he opened the door and shoved me gently inside. As he did, the door shut behind me and I glared at the door. _He really is quite rude for a bodyguard_, I thought angrily.

"There's no reason to be shy, Haruhi," said Kyouya-senpai behind me and I stopped, my body impossibly rigid, as I realized that he was close… too close.

"I know that you want an answer, but I can tell you know that I have no intention of doing so yet," I croaked out, balling my fists. If he decides to touch me, I would definitely punch him.

"I can't see why you cannot give me an answer now. After all, it is just a simple 'yes' or 'no'," he whispered, but I could hear his every word. I heard him step nearer, and I edged closer to the door.

Despite the fact that I knew my answer was a 'no', it just wouldn't come out, as if there was a small barrier preventing me from saying the word out loud. He was right, it was just a simple answer, and I couldn't even say it.

"I said that I would think about it," I said lamely. He laughed a golden honey sound from his throat. It was the laugh of evil, I could tell.

"Ah, but what is there to think about?" he said, his voice louder now. I turned around, and expected to see him inches from me to realize that he was sitting on a chair behind a huge table. _When did he get back to that place?_

I gathered my thoughts and arranged my features into a glare, a fierce one, I hoped.

"Do you not know what marriage means, Kyouya-senpai?" I asked, feeling my balled fists shake as I could see his mouth turn up in an amused smile.

"It is a celebration of a man and a woman, a binding of souls, but I guess you have something to add there, am I right?" he said. I strode forward and stood in front of his table, stopping to look around my surroundings. The room seemed fit enough for someone like Kyouya-senpai, the walls and furniture painted white, with wedge colors for accents. The display cabinet held a couple of pictures and awards from Ouran High school, and a vase with a paper rose in it.

I turned back to him and eyed his careful expression before answering, "What you see of marriage is the external meaning, which I am sure you know full well. Your father was the one who decided it for you, anyway. I do not expect you to know the essence of it," I said, feeling waves of heat roll from my body. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses, I looked away and continued,

"Marriage was created for us, Holy Matrimony, the binding of a man and woman's souls. The sole purpose of marriage is love, and probably a mixture of never ending lust. I believe that if you are married, you must be ready to create a family together…" I said quietly. He stood, walking around his table, and stopped next to me, his head bowed, staring at his hands. I looked at him, fixated.

"What if I said that I don't want a family? What if I said that all I wanted was this girl?" he asked, still staring at his hands.

"What are you saying?" I asked back, suddenly feeling really confused. He looked at me, and I could see only a blank face.

"At first, I thought of our wedding to be a nuisance, after all, I am only 19. I can still get any girl I want," he said in a monotone, but with a strange stony sort of smirk on his face. "But after last night, when I was able to propose to you with my father's will, I realized that maybe destiny put as both together in the strangest of circumstances."

"I believe destiny has other plans for us," I said coldly, touching my chest—the exact place where the ring lay, poorly disguised as a necklace. He watched the movement, and as he did, he raised his finger to his glasses.

"Nobody can decide fate and destiny."

"But I can decide what I want for my life."

"So you have decided then?" he asked, his tone ranging from curiosity and rage.

"I have…" I said as my palms started sweating as he glared at me steadily. I squeezed them together, compiling my 'spunk' and 'strength'.

"What is it then?" he asked, his voice unnecessarily soft.

I sighed heavily, raising my hands to my neck and taking of the lock of the back of the necklace with my fingers. I slowly unraveled it from the tangles of my hair, and I took Kyouya-senpai's cold hands in mine, and placed the heavy ring gently in his. He watched me, but I did not raise my head to face his cold eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya-senpai, I can't marry you." I finally said, feeling a heavy burden lift from my shoulders.

He looked at the ring, the most beautiful and extravagant ring I've ever seen, and flung it uncaringly on the table. As I turned away, not wanting to see his anger, but he took my chin into his hand and lifted it none too gently. I tried to flinch away, but he held me tighter.

"I gave you a chance to say 'yes' with your own free will, but I guess you decided to be stubborn like you always are… One way or another, you will have to marry me, Haruhi," he said, in his soft voice. A voice of a lover, and yet he did not hold me like he was one.

"I will never marry a man like you!" I spat out, pushing him back, his finally let go and his eyeglasses dropped to the ground. He did not bend to put it back on, but instead he turned away.

"Before I do something that I do not want to do, please leave me," said Kyouya-senpai, his voice shaking.

"I will, but before that _here_," I said, removing the clasps of my shoes and expensive earrings. I placed them gently on the ground, before turning and leaving the room, keeping my dignity intact.

I heard him say something, but I couldn't understand it. It sounded muffled, but I did not turn back to ask him what it was.

My priority was getting out of that place, far away from him.

--

Strange how colder the night air seemed when I walked barefoot out of the grand ballroom. Everyone stared, but I continued walking out, breathing heavily. When I finally got out of the wretched place, I ran, ignoring the pain that it caused and the thoughts of how much calluses I would get in the morning. As I ran, the world continued spinning, the birds continued chirping, and everything else stayed in its place.

I stopped, when I realized that I was nowhere near familiar to me. I sighed, and looked up in the sky. Foreboding dark clouds seemed obvious despite the darkness. I could barely see anything else, for the closest lights were still in the ballroom. The huge building seemed like a fleck of white now. I sat, my back to a tree, _still_ ignoring thoughts as unimportant as how expensive the dress I was ruining was.

"Kyouya-senpai…" I muttered to the wind. The words that I absorbed seemed to sink lower now.

_I realized that maybe destiny put as both together in the strangest of circumstances._

Did he really believe that we could be together? Us both in very different worlds?

I grew up with both of my parents; they both loved me, and wanted me to aspire to be someone that I could fully be. They honed my potential, despite our lack of money. The only thing that I could say of my life is that I studied in a prestigious school like Ouran High School, but other than that, everything else is just a blur… In black and white.

He was alone since birth, lacking both of his parents. His mother died a long time ago, while his father seemed like a mere shadow of his life. Kyouya-senpai is one of the most brilliant and quick-witted people I know, but it did not matter to his father. _He_ who forced his son to marry someone like _me_… he who did not care what his son thought, as long as he could keep his reputation—and money, in his hands.

I breathed in heavily, and closed my eyes, raising my head again for the second time, letting the sudden rush of rain wash away everything away.

All the traces of the life I can never have.

--

_**Author's note: **__Uh, since when did the story get dramatic? Seriously, this chapter was the pits. I decided that too much drama for one night was enough. D: I changed genre two to: Drama now, because starting now, you'd probably see a lot drama from Kyouya, Haruhi and a certain someone in between. Of course, don't expect it to be angst-filled. I really don't do that genre well. :D _

_Sorry if this chapter seems shorter than the usual! My time was extremely limited today (an hour, oh my god). I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow, I promise._

_Hitsugaya07: the story is on the final school year for Haruhi. Kyouya and the others (minus the twins) graduated the year before and the year before that. And, I believe onyx is like brown… Almost black. Thanks for pointing it out, though. :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: **__Well, it's official; I am now very, very stressed. The only thing that makes me calm is reading your reviews after a very stressful day out. I also enjoy quenching your thirsts for more kyouyaxharuhi… I am now fully confident that I can reach my quota of 100 reviews soon! Maybe even more, if you guys can… ;) Thank you everyone, and keep supporting this story! _

--

**SIX**

"_I'm going to graduate soon," said Tamaki-senpai loudly, a few weeks before he and Kyouya-senpai graduated._

_We—the twins and I—raised our heads in attention. Hikaru looked at Kaoru and I watched as Tamaki-senpai's hands started to shake. Kyouya-senpai stood with his hands in his pockets. His eyeglasses glinted, agleam in the low light._

"_Ah, is that why you decided to ask us to come here in such a late time?" asked Hikaru loudly, shaking his head with his eyes closed. Kaoru huffed and sighed._

"_We could talk about this in school tomorrow, you know," he said dully. _

_Tamaki-senpai woke us all up in the middle of the night, calling our houses, bothering our sleep. When I asked him why he would call at 11 pm in the night, he said that it was a secret, and that we should just go to the Ouran Park for he had a surprise for us. I wanted slam the phone, but I decided otherwise, letting my inquisitiveness get in the way._

"_But don't you guys like the midnight air? The fresh feeling of today and tomorrow?" he said dramatically._

"_No," we all said at the same time. Tamaki squeezed his mouth together, jumped high in the air and threw his arms up._

"_The night electrifying, breath-taking and vivid! We, the host club members, should learn to embrace such beauty!" he cried, his face scrunched up in a rush of startling diction._

"_Tamaki-senpai, staying up late is bad for the skin," pointed out Kaoru. Tamaki-senpai fell on the floor with a loud thump._

"_Ehhh?" he asked obtusely, his eyes wide as tennis balls. _

"_Please," I said promptly, "Just tell us why you called us here." I waved a hand around me and looked at him crisply. He looked like he lost his puppy in the middle of the dessert. _

"_Haruhi, my daughter, the birth of your _mother_ and I, the lacuna and tabula rasa of my life, are you angry at me?" he asked beseechingly, looking at Kyouya-senpai (mother), hoping for some support. _

"_I believe she just wants to know—like every one of us—why you called us over at such an atrociously late time," said Kyouya-senpai. I could hear the impatience in his voice too, but I couldn't see his face anymore._

_Tamaki-senpai jumped up eagerly, giving us one of his determined looks. "The host club will deliver its final bows the day before graduation."_

_There was silence, and we all looked at him. Kyouya-senpai smirked._

"_Are you not confident that Haruhi and the others can manage the host club without us?" he asked, finally moving out of the darkness. He looked extremely malevolent. _

"_It's not that… It's just that, until we find people to replace us, we can't leave the club inadequate in members," said Tamaki-senpai, his fingers together. _

_I sighed. "I knew it would come to this sooner or later," said Hikaru, shaking his head._

"_So you guys understand?" asked Tamaki-senpai hopefully, his face lighting up brightly._

"_How about me?" I asked slowly, cocking my head to the side. He looked at me, his face impossibly close. Taking my face with shaking hands, he said with gusto,_

"_I would never leave you, Haruhi."_

"_No," I said with gritted teeth," What do you think the people in Ouran will think after finding out that I am actually a girl in my _senior_ year?"_

_Tamaki-senpai suddenly turned into stone. I tapped him on the shoulders, but he just fell into the floor again. I looked over to Kyouya-senpai, who seemed to be looking at me seriously. I looked away, feeling my cheeks turn pink at the intensity of his stare._

"_More or less, this might be quite scandalous, but I take it we—that is to say, Tamaki and I—can annotate and unfold the truth before we leave, you can count on that," he said. I blinked and nodded._

_Tamaki-senpai sat up on the ground; his white shirt smothered in dirt and earth, and sighed: a heady sigh of defeat._

"_No matter what happens, everyone here in this place now, will always be my family," he said, his eyes closed. _

_I believe that was the first time ever that I hugged him genuinely, without doubt, without sadness, just the warrant feeling of sense and belonging. For the first time ever, I knew that I would probably miss him and his utter stupidity…_

_I knew that after all that time, I truly cared for him. I never told him that, though._

_--_

"Haruhi."

I shook my head, and blinked my tired, red eyes slowly. I realized that Hikaru was sitting in front of me, looking visibly annoyed that I decided to fall asleep in front of him. We were in the canteen, I realized. The food in front of me remained untouched. Kaoru was nowhere to be found, I think Hikaru said something about him being in the library.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hikaru. It's just that I wasn't able to sleep very well last night," I said, groaning as my head started to pound heavily. Hikaru placed his hand on my neck and snapped back.

"You have a temperature, you know. What happened to you last night? One minute you were meeting with Kyouya-senpai, and the next you disappeared into the night! _Tamaki-senpai_ and the others were worried sick. How could you do that…? _Again?" _he asked angrily. I looked at him feeling the sudden urge of banging my head on the table.

"Sorry," I muttered. His face softened. He took my spoon and scooped up a pile of something that smelled really expensive. He shoved it roughly to my face.

"Eat. it'll make you feel better. You look like crap," he said rudely. I shook my head and took the spoon from it, placing it back to the expensive mush.

"I think I'd rather go to the clinic. I might start indigestion if I eat anything," I said my voice sounding sore and pale. Hikaru scoffed.

"Okay, I'll bring you to the clinic then."

With that, he scooped me up with both his arms. I tried to struggle, to at least protest to this act of absurd idiocy.

"_Geez,_ Haruhi, what in the world did you do last night? How did you get home? What did Kyouya-senpai tell you?" he asked, grasping me tighter as I exhausted my first try of resistance.

"I rode a cab… And then went to bed…" I said into his shirt. He stopped speaking for a moment.

"Did you get rained on?" he asked quietly. I nodded, closing my eyes. Hikaru almost dropped me.

"Damn it, you idiot! You don't take care of yourself well enough! And that dress! Oh my _god _what will my mother think of this?" he asked, gripping me tightly that it actually hurt.

"Sorry," I muttered again, my voice muffled into his shirt. He sighed.

"You didn't answer my last question," he said. I opened my eyes, blinking wearily.

"Nothing," I said blankly. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked with a dazed expression.

"Kyouya-senpai and I did nothing… he just wanted to ask how I was," I lied smoothly, closing my eyes again. Hikaru fastened his pace.

"Whatever he said, I'm pretty sure it's not nothing," said Hikaru, and I did not answer. He was right.

Finally, we arrived at the clinic, and he laid me down gently on the bed.

The Ouran High School Clinic has the best doctors and nurses in the world. Though it was quite pointless to install such a top-of-the-line clinic in a school, you wouldn't be surprised if you saw an ER there. I nuzzled the pillow. The bed and sheets of the clinic felt _much_ better than the ones at home.

And with that, I fell asleep.

--

When I finally felt well enough to leave the clinic without regurgitating or puking so to speak, I left and realized that it was already the end of the day. I slept though the rest of the classes.

I grimaced. This would _not _be good on my record. I started to wonder where the twins were, that way I could ask them for the home works and notes that they probably didn't copy.

I flipped my bag open and searched for the cellular phone they lent to me for the purpose of getting to talk to them and only them.

There was one message:

**Haruhi, please get well soon. We wanted to ask Tamaki-senpai to bring you home, but apparently he was not in his house. We tried to text him, but his phone was off. So we called Kyouya-senpai instead. Take care of yourself. – Hikaru and Kaoru**

I snapped my phone shut and clenched my hands into fists. I know they meant well, but it really wasn't necessary to call Tamaki-senpai or Kyouya-senpai. I could go home by myself easily! And if they were so worried, how come they didn't do it themselves? Really, those two…

I didn't even know if he would actually show up. After last night, there was no way that he'd want to talk to me, or even see me at all. Kyouya-senpai was not the type of person who would just act on impulse like that. Even after all the crazy and out-of-the-blue plans of Tamaki-senpai, he was the one behind everything. He was the type of person who would analyze carefully, plan is steps in vain, and would never allow himself to be taken in surprise at all. Everything, he knew. He is very much like a god of merits and plans in some way or another.

Running, or feeling the sudden urge to run, I started to the outside gates. I stopped; no one was around anymore at this time. The sun was starting to set, and every place I turned had its shadows now. The buildings of Ouran suddenly felt foreboding and chilly. I could see the moon's faint glow above. I clutched on to my girl's uniform closely.

"It took you long enough," said a voice loudly shouted behind me.I turned around to see Kyouya-senpai looking very debonair.

A million thoughts ran into my head at once. Most of them were questions: Why was he here? Was he planning on proposing again?

"I'm sorry," I apologized squarely. I walked cautiously to him. "I didn't realize you were to pick me up. I can leave, if you would—"

"Just get in the car." he said curtly, almost demandingly. I blinked and glared at him.

"I don't know why you even decided to do this," I denoted. He smirked.

"I wouldn't let you go home in that state, Haruhi," he said smoothly opening the door looking at me invitingly. "Get in."

"Where are your bodyguards? Your chauffeur?" I asked curiously, peeking in the car. He actually laughed, pushing me inside the car's passenger seat. I looked at him, shocked. He went into the wheel, looked at me, and then raised a quirked eyebrow.

"I get everything I want," he said quietly, running the engine with a flick of his wrist and after a second of silence, he added," That includes my privacy."

I stared at him as he turned and exited the gates of Ouran High School.

_**Author's note: **__I am currently writing the POV of Kyouya for 'The Shadow Queen', titled, 'My Shadows'. The name could change however, if any of you have suggestions. I am well enough open for them, because I'm not very creative with names at all._

_Thank you. Review, please! _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**__ I watched the English dubbed version of Ouran High School Host Club episode 10 a few minutes ago, and it was an odd experience. One, Kyouya's voice sounded extremely gay that I wanted to kill whoever dubbed his beautiful face! Two, they couldn't say 'Mori' properly. It pissed me off. And Three, if you decide to dub your character, you must learn how to pronounce Japanese words well. For all dub fans out there, please don' take offence, I was never a fan of dubbed anime, because I feel it takes away the anime experience. D:_

_GAH. My mind is filled with so many ideas for this story I feel like my mind might crack under pressure. So I now have one of those cute little notebooks and a funky pen that matches my purse. I'm very excited about writing the story, so much that you shouldn't be surprised if I upload two chapters in one day. :D_

_Oh, and btw, I fixed my 'and' problems in chapter SIX. Thanks, __**Kikto-chan**__. I really want to improve my stories, and you helped me a lot. ___

_--_

**SEVEN**

_Silence._

I looked over at Kyouya-senpai and looked back at the windshield.

There was a dog barking nearby.

_Silence._

I could feel his stare burning on the side of my cheek.

I pointedly looked away.

_Silence._

The faint sound of the wheels grinding on the gravel echoed in my head.

I could feel every bump.

_Silence._

I could hear our breathing.

Mine was jagged but _his_ was steady.

_Silence._

I could count the beats of my heart.

Thump… Thu… Thump… Thu… Thump…

_Silence._

"Kyouya-senpai…" I said, my voice sounding hollow. He did not look at me, and I did not look at him.

"Hm?" he asked distantly. Did he even know how conscious I am of his presence? He probably didn't.

"Uh, I don't want to be rude but—"I started, but he cut me off as he raised his right hand from the wheel to stop me from speaking further.

"It's better not to speak then," he said, and placed his hand gently on the steering wheel. I sighed.

On the back of my mind, I couldn't shake the thoughts that this was very, very wrong. Somehow, it did not make me comfortable to think that someone was bringing me home safely; it felt like I was just succumbing to danger just by sitting next to him.

It did not help that speaking did not seem to be part of the agenda. It kept me thinking about many things that I did not want to think about; I'd rather talk about useless and idiotic babble rather than be locked up in the cage called my thoughts.

The ride felt longer than it usually did. I knew that my house was very close nearby. I always walked home, after all. Many times, I could feel his fleeting stare and his distracting smirk.

Maybe this was amusement to him, driving me home.

Maybe this was one way of destruction, silent torment.

Maybe this was a joke, for he analyzed that it would make me uncomfortable.

Maybe he thought that I would accept his proposal by bringing me home at times that I needed help.

I could feel my blood boiling in my cheeks and my fists balling up in my coat.

_Silence._

Here it was again, why couldn't I just say what I wanted to say? It's probably because my body and throat was not up to arguing at all at the moment. _Yes_, that was it. Kyouya-senpai isn't _that _intimidating. He _may _be a year older than me, and he _may _be a lot richer, but it doesn't matter at all!

"Haruhi," I could hear Kyouya-senpai calling me. I looked up, slightly dazed to hear my name. I shook my head and turned my body to face his. He was smiling gently. I could feel my cheeks turn pink.

"Yes, Kyouya-senpai?" I asked, forcing my voice to sound formal. His smile turned up so high that my body inched farther by itself.

"I believe you have company," he said slowly, pointing a long finger at the window by my side. I turned back to the window. I suddenly felt completely hare-brained because I did not notice immediately that we were at my house and that I did not notice the car stopping.

There, standing like a moronic soldier, was Tamaki-senpai, his hands in his pockets and his back to the apartment railings. His bright blonde head seemed to stand out so hard that it was almost ostentatious. Kyouya-senpai chortled and I whipped back to face him, glaring.

"Did _you _call him?" I asked, my tone deadly. His face looked angelic as he raised both his forearms in arrest.

"Of course not, he was out today with his father, so I was not able to talk to him today," he said calmly. I closed my eyes for a second and looked back at the window, wondering why he wasn't turning around to meet us.

"Why do you think he is here?" I asked coldly. He shook his head slowly.

"He probably heard from the twins that you were in the clinic, and thought you would've been home by now," he said absentmindedly. I sighed heavily.

The truth was, I should've been thinking about what to say to Tamaki-senpai, how to explain as to why I was sick. Instead, all that was flashing in my brain was: _We are conversing in the car._

I bit my lip and turned back to Kyouya-senpai, not looking into his eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me home, senpai," I said, giving him a tiny grin. I made to go out, but he tapped me on my arm. I paused.

"Just tell him that you weren't feeling well last night. That way, it would sound like you left early without telling him because you had to get home to rest. He'd probably take that excuse easily," he said, sounding smug. I nodded, still not looking at him. I pushed the door open, getting out of the car swiftly. As soon as I did, he sped off without a thought. I stared after it and clamped my jaw together.

I stomped over to the railings of the apartment noisily, and yet Tamaki-senpai still did not move. I raised an eyebrow and walked cautiously tip-toed over to him.

When I reached him, I smiled and shook my head. There he was, in all his glory, his face slightly pink with the cold weather. His head was bowed, and his eyes were closed. I could hear his soft snores.

He was asleep.

"Tamaki-senpai," I said quietly in his ear. His head wobbled to the right. I pushed him lightly on his arms. His head wobbled to the left.

I rolled my eyes, feeling annoyance creep in.

"Haruhi, how could you do this to me?" he asked, and I looked at him in shock, thinking that he was awake. But his eyes were still closed, and another snore erupted from his throat.

"Tamaki… Senpai?" I asked, poking him on the ribs.

"Why… did you… decide… to marry… Kyouya?" he muttered, his voice slurred. My eyes narrowed but I wondered how he found out. I knelt beside him, my hands on my knees.

"I didn't," I said, feeling idiotic explaining to an unconscious person.

"Please…" he whispered.

"Please, what?" I asked, looking up at his practically numb face.

"Don't leave me…"

--

It was because I felt sorry for him that I let him sleep inside our apartment. I did not really plan it, but when he fell flat on his face after mumbling his final words, I knew that he wouldn't be conscious for a while.

My dad was not very amused to see Tamaki-senpai in his bed that night.

"What is that dim-witted _punk _doing on _my _bed?" he asked through gritted teeth. I sighed.

"Be nice, dad. He was sort of knocked out when I found him in our railings a few hours ago," I said, looking over at the door where his blonde hair peeked out. Dad snorted.

"Well, that's just great," he said irritably, but then he turned to me, "So, I wasn't able to talk to you this morning. You disappeared like a light before I even woke up… how was the ball?"

I blinked and struggled to find the better words to explain.

"Ah, well, it was fun. The whole host club was there," I said, my voice unnaturally cheerful. His eyes narrowed.

"Did something happen to you and Kyouya-kun?" he asked suspiciously. I laughed humorlessly at his words.

"I decided that it just wasn't going to work between us," I said. Dad sat next to me on the floor and enveloped me into a hug. He sighed deeply.

"I knew you would say that, you know," he said, "But I think you didn't think of it as much as you should've."

I pulled away from him and looked carefully into his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed again, but sounding slightly degraded.

"There are a lot of things in the world that takes time and a lot of willpower to develop, some things are obvious, some are not," he said softly. I raised an eyebrow.

"I bet you really _want _me to marry him," I said suspiciously. He laughed, his eyes wide. I glared at him.

"Well, you know that I want you to marry someone you love," he said, smiling at me. I crossed my arms.

"I really don't get you sometimes, dad," I said crossly.

"You'd probably know what I mean soon," he said, and stood up, dusting his tight jeans with his hands. I stared at him but I said nothing. "Oh, Haruhi?" he asked, through the washroom.

He appeared, his hands holding the pink dress that I wore last night. It was covered in so much mud and dirt that I winced. Oh God, that dress was 4,000,000 yen.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THIS DRESS?" he boomed angrily. I blocked my face from view. "DO YOU _KNOW _HOW EXPENSIVE A _VERA WANG_ DRESS IS?!"

--

That night, I sat up in the bedroom, watching Tamaki-senpai's sleeping form in the darkness. He was in deep sleep now, and so was my dad who slept next to him. I know that the only reason dad decided to sleep next to Tamaki-senpai was because he thought he was a pervert and that he might have some funny ideas while I slept. I smiled with amusement at the thought.

I looked at the window, watching the moon shine brightly like a lamp that never exhausted. The air felt soothing to the wounds on my feet. I could still remember how much pain it caused me to run back home in the rain, my feet's skin constantly being torn by unimaginable bumps on the streets. They were now bandaged, and I was lucky that dad did not seem to have noticed.

Tamaki-senpai stirred, and I stared at him, inching closer. His face seemed to have been carved by an angel. His pale eyelids and his pink lips illuminated in the darkness. I raised a finger and traced circles around his cheek. It was smooth, almost like marble.

"Haruhi," he croaked, his hands reaching up.

He slowly pulled my face closer.

My eyes widened, but my hands felt paralyzed by my sides.

I closed my eyes as his lips neared inches from mine.

--

_**Author's note: **DID TAMAKI KISS HARUHI? o.o_

_Okay, now here is where you stare at the screen in shock. In anticipation. In annoyance at the author for making an 'effing cliffhanger! Relax, my friend. You just have to sit patiently and wait for tomorrow. ;)_

_I was wondering, are there any guys readers here?_

_REVIEW PLEASE. :D I live to read your reviews! They brighten up my rainy days—literally._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: **__I have nothing to say. Today, I am pissed. I want to murder someone. But I decided to channel my increasing anger into my fanfic. I do wonder if that's alright… Oh well. Please review this new chapter. Thanks._

_--_

**EIGHT**

"Hyaa."

A hand flew out of nowhere, banging Tamaki-senpai painfully on the face. My hands regained their use, and I pulled his hands fiercely off my face. He shot up, his usually composed face looking ghastly, his eyes partially closed.

"Antoinette," he gasped his finger a-ready for wagging. He started lecturing his 'dog', his head facing the wall. "What did daddy say about—"

I turned to my dad—still fast asleep. His right hand was erected out of the blanket, and I realized that the hand that saved me from certain trouble was my father's. I sighed. He was over-protected _even _in his sleep.

"Tamaki-senpai," I breathed, pushing him gently on his side. His head snapped to me.

"Father… What are you doing in my room?" he asked, his tone mixed with gurgling sounds. I rolled my eyes, standing up. I took his arm and pulled him up roughly.

"_Please_, let's just talk outside. You might be more coherent when you get a cup of coffee," I implored, pulling him harder. At least he complied. He followed me out the door, his hands scratching his eyes. I wondered if he knew that doing so would dim his eyesight. I led him through the hem of his shirt to his seat in the kitchen. He seemed slightly awake, his eyes open, but dazed. He was unusually quiet.

"Sit down, I'll get you some coffee," I ordered. I turned away, feeling a little awkward. Tamaki-senpai was sitting in my kitchen, waiting for a cup of coffee after sleeping in our quarters, in the middle of the night. It felt somewhat conspicuous.

"Haruhi..."

I turned back, slightly unsurprised to find him slumped forward on the table, his face buried in his arms.

"Yes?" I asked after I lit a match swiftly, placing it slowly through the gas of the stove. As the water started to boil, his face showed through the side of his left arm.

"I apologize with all my heart for intruding at this time of night. It is _abominable_ for someone of my class to fall out of light in such a place. I am _appalled_ and utterly _repulsed _that I placed myself in your hands in such a late hour… For that, I ask for your forgiveness, I beg your pardon and I seize to repay you for your kindness, Haruhi," he said slowly, his head seemingly turning 180 degrees to my direction. I gritted my teeth.

"That's quite alright, Tamaki-senpai," I said, exasperated. He surely did not know how to apologize without being shallow and obtuse. "The truth was, I was a little late going home, and you were asleep when I got back. I didn't want to leave you out to freeze, anyway."

He slowly placed his head back into place inside his arms, his ears turning pink in a rush of emotion. When the coffee was finally done, I placed it in front of him. Sitting down on my chair, he looked up at me, his face looked torn.

"Is that… instant coffee?" he squeaked. I nodded. His body snapped up, as if he were an over-stretched rubber band. His eyes looked like he just saw Santa Claus. I sighed, knowing full-well what he was going to say next, which was probably:

"_Oh, Haruhi, the commoner's Instant Coffee was made by the Gods! Its aroma, its smooth texture, its delicious five-in-one prowess! The world of the commoners has the best things ever!"_

"The Gods have poured out the exquisiteness of a delectable cup! The commoner's coffee's mouthwatering fragrance! Its gratifying price! Its whole-hearted smoothness! Your world—the commoner's world—has the best things ever!" he moaned after one sip, tears of joy pouring out. I rolled my eyes again, my guess was close enough. _What. An. Idiot._

I put down my cup of coffee, and then cleared my throat noisily. He looked at me curiously.

"Ah, Tamaki-senpai," I started, pausing for a second, "What were you doing in my front steps? I figured you probably have a good reason for doing so."

Of course, I knew exactly why he was here. It was either he wanted to know why I left early from the party, or why he thought that I was engaged to Kyouya-senpai. He looked at me. I could feel him tensing up, as his hands tightened around the cup.

"I was having lunch with my father this afternoon, and I heard the most peculiar—absurd, really—news in my whole life! He told me that you were engaged to _Kyouya_. Of course, I was particularly um, surprised. It occurred to me that he was most likely pulling my leg, if you please," he said slowly. I watched as he looked at me, his eyes unsure, "So I after lunch, I went to Kyouya's house to make sure that the rumor was not true… but hee was not home, so I decided to wait for _you _to get home. I was desperate, almost blinded by anger at the thought of my only girl getting married to her _mother_."

I stared at him blankly.

"Did it occur to you, or even pass your mind, that you could've probably waited for me at school?" I asked, astounded by his idiocy. He stared back at me, equally blank.

"No," he muttered, shell-shocked, "But that's _not _the point. All I want to know—no, to confirm is that you aren't engaged to you-know-who."

"Kyou—"

"_You-know-who_!" he wheezed. I huffed trying to keep my patience.

"_You-know-who_," I said heavily," And I… are not engaged."

"Did _he_ propose?" asked Tamaki-senpai, as if he were speaking of the devil. I bit my lip.

"Well, Kyou—You-know-who was forced by his father to marry me. So yes, he did," I said. Tamaki-senpai turned a few shades of white lighter. He looked like he was having a seizure.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-He PROPOSED!?" he cried out in despair, his hands rose like viper claws in front of him. I stood up and flicked him on the ear, willing for him to shut up. I looked quickly at the other room, thinking about my father and if we woke him up.

"Calm down," I said to both of us. I was starting to feel extremely agitated. He looked at me, his eyes unbelievably wide. He _would've _looked cute, if it weren't for the fact that a vain was about to pop from my head. I sat back down on my seat.

"How come you did not accept?" he croaked, sounding like was trying very hard not to cry.

I looked down at my cup and took another sip. It tasted like mud now.

Why didn't I accept? There were so many reasons.

Like how being together was not good for both of us.

Like how his father thought of me as a strong and independent woman that I really am not.

Like how I don't love him…

Like how the thought of marrying him makes my stomach churn.

Like how our minds always seem to link into one.

Like how electric currents pass through us.

Like how his beauty and brains makes my heart fall apart.

Like how I feel desperate to be part of the world that he has…

I winced.

"I don't know," I mumbled silently. Tamaki-senpai put down his empty cup and took my hand gently into his, I did not pull away, because I was pretty sure he'd snatch it back or start crying if I did.

"Haruhi, please don't marry anyone at the moment," he said softly, I blinked, "You'll find someone worthy soon. Someone who will treat you well, almost like a—child of his own. So please, don't do it."

"I already said I wouldn't," I said, perplexed and very, very annoyed. He smiled at me, which slid down his face almost as fast as it appeared.

"Is that the reason why _he _asked you to meet him at the ball?" he asked loudly. I flicked him again on the ear, this time twice as hard. He twitched and instantly disappeared into his very own 'Haruhi's house' corner. This was where he grew mushrooms the last time.

"Yes. That night, I declined his offer. That's also why I left very early," I said into his darkness. He jumped out, and he took my face with his hands again. I could feel my skin heat up. Is he going to…?

"You... went out… BY YOURSELF? IN THE _POURING RAIN_?!" he asked, his tone getting higher and higher by every word. I sighed.

"Shut up, please, you might wake up my father. And yes, I did," I said, miffed. His lips twitched downward. "Let's _not _talk about my safety anymore, Tamaki-senpai."

He nodded, but he continued to look displeased by my actions. I wanted to say that he was a lot more idiotic than I, but decided otherwise. There was silence in the kitchen, until he stood up and sighed.

"I think I should get back now," he said, a trace of sadness in his voice. I stood up, taking his cup and placing it into the basin.

"Should I come with you to your car?" I asked, feeling a little guilty if I decided not to. He smiled at me, a beautiful smile. He rushed at me in sudden embrace.

"No thank you, Haruhi, just do me a favor and act on your own conscience and will, okay?" he asked in my ear. I blink and nodded on his shoulders. As he let me go, and turned away, I suddenly burst out asking,

"Tamaki-senpai, were you conscious when you tried to…?" I asked, not being able to say the word. He looked at me, confused.

"What are you talking about, my beautiful daughter?"

I smiled, genuinely, and shook my head.

"It's nothing. Take care of yourself, Tamaki-senpai," I reminded him. He laughed.

"I should say so to you, Haruhi."

As he disappeared out the door into the cold, chilly night, I sighed in relief.

There really was many times that I felt pleased, glad even, that he really _was_ an idiot.

--

_**Author's note: **__12 am in the morning really isn't a good time to update a story. I feel like my mind is about to explode. D: Ahmpph. Please review this chapter! I know, it probably isn't as great as the others, but bear with me, I beg of you. :o_

_Btw, I might not be able to update this 14__th__ of June. It is the day before my first day of classes, so I think I won't be at home then. So, yeah, to my anonymous readers, please bear that in mind. _

_Thanks in advance. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:**__ I debated whether or not to write this chapter in my head for about 3 hours. I hope you like it, though! Please review!! Thanks for everyone who tried to cheer me up. All that's left is for me is to handle the problem myself. ;) _

_Ah, and please don't forget that this is a kyouyaxharuhi story. :] There might be slight OOC here. I don't really know if it's obvious, because I tried my best not to make it so. _

_--_

**NINE**

For me, the end of the day means the start of something else. Work, that is. My job at the drugstore near my home did not pay as much as I wanted too, but it was better than nothing. Dad's job did not pay a lot, and I have to work as much as he so that we can pay the bills and have food in our plates at the same time. My father and I are a team, after all. Without him, I probably can't study anymore.

"I have to go now," I announced. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me, eyebrows raised. Seriously, if I were someone else, I would never be able to tell who is who. Ritsu Kasanoda, the third generation master of the Kasanoda-gumi, the most powerful yakuza group in Kanto, Japan, stood up suddenly and stared his somewhat scary eyes into mine. He used to be called Casanova or Bossa-nova, until he finally screamed out loud that his name was 'Kasanoda'.

"Hngh?" he asked through gritted teeth. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I can't help you with the project after school. I have work, remember?" I told them. Kasanoda sighed, which sounded like a machine whirring briefly. Hikaru scoffed.

"I can never understand why you just don't ask us for money, Haruhi. You know that if you do, we'd give it to you without a second thought—"

"—or, you could loan from us," connected Kaoru. Kasanoda nodded his head fiercely.

"I don't mind giving you any money, we are friends after all," he grunted, his face turning red for no reason at all. I smiled again, but this time bigger.

"I'd much rather work for my food. Thank you, though. Good-bye," I said. Hikaru suddenly jumped off his seat, his eyes wide.

"Haruhi," he said, I turned and looked into his flustered face, "We can drive you to work. I'm not sure if you are alright enough to go there by yourself."

I sighed heavily.

"Hikaru, I'm going to be alright. I don't even have the slightest fever," I said, exasperated.

"If you're sure…" he muttered. I nodded.

"I'll hand you guys my paper tomorrow, okay? Rest assured, I'll work on it tonight," I said. They all nodded at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. I really couldn't understand why they were all so apprehensive about my health.

--

The air in Ouran High School was much different from the air outside. It was like the grounds are cooler, much fresher and a whole lot cleaner than the rest. I breathed in, wondering where the scent of expensive perfume and the background music was coming from.

As I closed my eyes, feeling the air on my face, someone tapped me on my back. I swung around, startled, to find myself face to face with Kyouya-senpai. I twitched back instinctively, my face hotter than I hoped it would have been. He smiled at me, the smile of evil. I gulped.

"Ne, Kyouya-senpai, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. Instead, my voice came out feeble than it really was.

"I came to see you, Haruhi," he said, his voice innocent, however, his eye glasses glinted malevolently in the sunlight.

"Well, now you've seen me. I have to go now, bye—"I said in a rush, but he stopped me as he seemingly transported to the side of his expensive black car and opened the door slowly.

"Let me bring you home," he said, loud enough for me to hear. I blinked.

"I'm going to work, senpai. I don't need a ride, it's only a few blocks from here," I hollered out to him. He smirked, strode forward and took my arm, pushing me gently—as he did the last time—into the passenger seat.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry," he said out of nowhere, running his engine.

Until now, I really couldn't understand why he said that.

--

It has been_ exactly_ one month, three days, five hours, and 29 minutes. That is how long Kyouya-senpai decided to become my chauffer. I couldn't honestly remember when it started anymore. All I knew was that every single day after school, he'd be in the front gates of Ouran High School, waiting for me with his arms crossed.

Every single day, he'd open the door for me gallantly at the passenger seat. I'd refuse as usual, but he'd push me in as gently as he could. I soon learned not to refuse anymore. It did no good.

Every single day, I'd wait for him to strike up conversation, but he never did. Whenever_ I_ did, he'd just answer with a word or two, and the silence would continue.

Every single day, he'd drop me off to work, I'd thank him for his 'services', and he'd say that "it was nothing".

There was never a single day that I did not see him for the past month. Even on weekends, he'd be right in front of my apartment at exactly 9 am in the morning, ready to drive me off to work. Though I soon got used to this routine, my mind still circled around in one single question: _Why?_

I looked up from the book I held in my hands and watched as Kyouya-senpai pulled up in front of the gate. He smiled at me through the passenger seat's window; it was the usual evil smile. I grinned, not because I was happy to see him, but because today, _he _was late.

I went in without a word, not bothering to wait for him to open the door for me. He raised an eyebrow.

"You seem uncharacteristically happy today," he noted rudely. I sighed, but my smile was still there.

"That's because _you _seem uncharacteristically late today, Kyouya-senpai," I said with a smirk. He grimaced at me, but decided not to counter.

As we left the grounds, I turned to him, my arms resting on my legs. He gave me a look, a fleeting surprised look that he immediately disguised into a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked obtusely.

"I decided to tell you a story, senpai," I said, tapping my chin. He looked slightly anxious, and I almost laughed.

"Is it anything that I can live without?" he asked, his tone thick with implications.

"Well, since you seem to be quite determined to remain pensive throughout a ride…" I did not continue, as I looked at him, a little unsure. He snorted: a sound that I did not expect to hear, and nodded at me.

"Go on," he said grimly.

"When I was a child, my mother took me to her office. There, I saw the most magnificent things I have ever seen in my childhood. Thick, heavy books filled every cabinet and shelf; unworldly papers that I never could discern were laid down on the tables in stacks. Many people, usually crying women, would come to my mother and she'd ask me to leave for a while. I soon learned that her job was being a lawyer," I said. I could feel my eyes tearing up a bit, but I fought them back. Kyouya-senpai need not see my tears. They were nonessential. I stopped for a second, waiting for him to say anything. He did not, so I continued,

"My world soon centered into helping my mom with her work. She'd tell me the case, and I'd give her my advice. I knew that they were useless, though," I said, laughing. Kyouya-senpai turned his head an inch. "One day, after a serious case, my mom—she was really distracted, you see—was found dead in the side of the street, a gunshot on her head. We found out that she resisted giving her bag to the robber, and so he killed her."

The car swerved to the right, and I looked at him, shocked. He glared at something outside, and spoke,

"Did you find out whoever killed her?" he asked, his voice sounding unstable, almost inebriated.

"We never did," I said, my hands rolling into fists, remembering how much pain it caused my father. How many sleepless nights and uneaten meals it took him trying to find whoever killed my mom. I sighed, a shaky sigh and continued, forcing my voice to sound clear, "But anyway, a few years after her death, I found her law books in a box by the trash. I asked my dad why he wanted to throw them away; he said that 'they were not needed', but I knew then and there that _I _wanted to be a lawyer."

"A lawyer…" he muttered lowly. I looked at him, feeling slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway, staring straight ahead.

"Well, being a lawyer requires a lot of money," he said, matter-of-factly. I looked away.

"I'm going to get a scholarship," I said curtly. He smirked.

"Obviously, you know nothing about college. Scholarships are given to valedictorians and salutatorians—"he said. I glared at him, not being able to help it.

"I can do it," I said roughly. He grinned at me, this time it reached his eyes. I froze, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"Please let me finish. Scholarships are given to valedictorians and salutatorians for the _first _term. In other words, having a scholarship here in Japan would only mean that you _still _need an adequate amount of money," he said smugly as he could see that my face looked troubled.

There was silence for a minute.

"I _will _be able to do it, you know," I said silently. He stared at me. I stared at him back. When he looked away, he said,

"That's right. You probably could," he whispered.

I blinked, watching as the sides of his mouth turned up a few millimeters higher.

--

The next day, as I sat inside the car, Kyouya-senpai spoke,

"For me, love is irrelevant."

I looked at him, my eyes wide; surprised that he was speaking more than anything. He smiled at my reaction, and continued, as we made a u-turn up the street.

"The Host Club was created on my 1st year of high school. Tamaki fashioned the club into a source of happiness for women everywhere. He said that girls and women of all ages deserved happiness and love. Of course, I disagreed. Like I said, 'love is irrelevant'," he said, "One day, a girl, the grand daughterof the prime minister, arrived in Ouran High School. Of course, she soon signed up at the club. She chose me, as I chose her. My father taught me that having contacts with important and famous people was essential and influential in many ways."

I knew this, of course. Kyouya-senpai became friends with Tamaki-senpai because he was the son of the director of Ouran High School. He was also the heir of the Suoh riches, therefore he was considered an 'important contact'.

"At first, I expected her to be just like all the rest of my clients: childish, impatient and simple-minded. I soon realized how mistaken I was when I first talked to her. She was different. She took life with prowess and judgment. She was intelligent. I knew that she was a lot like me," he said slowly as his face darkened with every word, "She turned into my regular client, and I found myself undeniably smitten with her."

I looked at his face thoroughly, watching as disgust ebbed into his pores swiftly. He gripped the steering wheel of the car harder. His veins started to show into his white skin.

"What happened?" I breathed. He sighed.

"After I realized that I _did_ take interest in this woman, she disappeared. I found out that she switched schools, but the reason was left unknown. Thankfully, even though time progressed, nobody seemed to have noticed the change in my attitude. Since then, I learned not to trust myself; I learned to believe in the motto that I forced myself to make, 'love is irrelevant'," he said, slowly softening his grip on the wheel.

"That's wrong, Kyouya-senpai," I said gently. He looked at me, his eye glasses flashing. I did not wince or look away, "Taking love as a pointless feeling would never help you with anything. All you have done with your life is sealing it up, barring it against the pleasure of life itself. In fact, saying that 'love is irrelevant', just makes you farther from a human than you really are."

I looked up at him, giving him the biggest smile that I could muster,

"Don't try to forget someone that once made you happy, because you just end up remembering that person even more," I said. He stared at me, his eyes hidden beneath the sudden darkness from the outside.

After a minute of silence, he finally pulled up. I looked out realizing that we were in front of the drugstore.

"We are here," he said, his voice barely heard. I nodded.

"Thank you for driving me here. Please try to remember what I said," I murmured, closing the door behind me.

"It's nothing," he muttered.

I smiled as he drove away. For the first time, there was one thing I knew about Kyouya-senpai that no one else knew about…

The Shadow King has a heart after all.

--

_**Author's note: **__Well, what do you think? I was worried the whole while that I made a lot of OOC mistakes! Please review!! _

_--_

_Chikah: Wag mo na ako tawagan sa Linggo, baka kasi wala ako sa bahay. D: Mag-ingat ka diyan. Kumaen ka ng maayos, o uupakan kita! _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note: **__Hmm, happy 10__th__ chapter everybody! Yeah, I know, I feel really silly today. I decided that I need to introduce myself you guys, after all we'll probably be at it for at least 15 more chapters. So here are some facts about me:_

_My name is Myca, and I am 15 years old. I live in the Philippines. I have raven black hair, brown eyes, fair skin and I like to think that I am part Japanese. __My interests include reading a million books, writing fan fiction, forum hopping, and hanging out with my friends at the mall. Some say that I am very intimidating as a first impression; I prove them wrong every single time. :D_

_Now let me guess, you skipped that part? Good for you! Now on with the chapter!_

_**Claimer: **__I now own my first ever OC! Though I can't really copyright Takemoto Ayatsumi, I now plaster my name all over her imaginary face. :D _

_--_

**TEN**

"_What's your favorite color?" I asked one particularly early morning. Kyouya-senpai looked at me, his eyes surprised at my question. _

"_I presume… White," he said dully. I blinked._

"_White," I repeated._

"_What about you?" he asked back, looking at me briskly. I looked at my hands thoughtfully._

"_Probably… Red," I replied, saying the first color that popped in my head._

"_Why?" he asked, truly curious. I smiled._

"_I really don't know," I admitted. He scoffed._

"_This is not particularly interesting," he said, waving his hand in dismissal._

"_Fine, when was the last time you cried?" I conflicted back. He grimaced at me._

"_I don't have to answer that," he pointed out. I looked at him sternly, but he ignored me. _

"_That's not fair, senpai," I said. He looked at me for a moment, and then he smiled._

"_We're here," he said. I raised my eyebrows._

"_Thank you for the ride," I said, but I looked at him disdainfully. He grinned his smooth and evil smile at me, knowing that he won the argument._

"_It's nothing," he said, pushing me out of the door with one finger before I could say anything else._

_--_

Today felt like a usual day, as if the routine with Kyouya-senpai finally sunk in. I stopped questioning myself as to why he was driving me to work every day. I guess some things don't really need to be asked to be known.

It's not the same as before, now. Ever since I decided to tell him the story about my mom and after he told me about the girl he used to like, we spend time together telling each other about ourselves. It turned into an unwritten rule that way, and I guess I can't deny the fact that I enjoy talking to him.

"_Haruhi-chan_, will you _please_ listen to me?" spoke an angry voice behind me. I turned around and grinned bashfully at my manager, Takemoto Ayatsumi, who looked like she was going to start juicing the fruit in her hand if I didn't listen to her.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted," I replied, feeling slightly embarrassed to be caught daydreaming. She glared at me, her practically violet eyes narrowed into slits.

"A _little _she says!" she exclaimed, her hands rose up in annoyance. I looked at her in apology again, and she sighed. "After you are done stacking the boxes in the back_, please _start counting the money. Oh, by the way, it's almost your graduation, right?"

"Yes," I said happily, graduation was one of the most important events in my life, "It's in six weeks."

"Have you applied for college yet?" asked Ayatsumi-san. I sighed heavily.

"No, I haven't gotten around it yet," I said, and then added gravely, "I also do not have the money for it."

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" she asked loudly. "You can get a scholarship."

"Scholarships are only for the first term," I muttered under my breath. She looked at me in shock.

"No way! I didn't know that," she said. I rolled my eyes, but nodded just the same.

The Takemoto family has been handling management and business for years, so they have a bountiful amount of money. It's not as much as the students at OH, but they have more than I will ever have. That's why Ayatsumi-san went to college without any problems with money. She didn't have to fret about scholarships as much as I.

"Well anyway," she said uncertainly, "I'm giving you a vacation the week before, so you can be relaxed until then!"

I shook my head rapidly. She looked at me like I was an idiotic simpleton.

"I don't need a vacation! I really need the salary," I said, my voice an octave higher. Ayatsumi-san put her hands on her hips, her long blond hair falling smoothly on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, when I was your age I made the most out of vacations. And by the way, you've been working hard. I'll give you a bonus," she said, smiling at me.

"I-I—you don't need to do that," I said timorously. She wagged a finger at me, then looked around her, as if anyone was watching or even listening at us and then winked surreptitiously.

"Don't be stupid, you worked hard for it! Without you, I'd probably be stuck with another dallying laggard." she said, "Now get your ass moving. It's getting late."

I nodded, feeling grateful that I had a kindhearted manager. Sure she was loud, but she was really generous.

"Yes, manager!"

--

When I got home that evening, I almost wanted to run back to the drugstore and hide under the boxes I just stacked. There, standing like a couple of glittering brazen of princes, were Tamaki-senpai and the other host club members except for Kyouya-senpai. _Where was he?_

"HARUHI!" screamed Tamaki, tears of joy streaming down his pink cheeks. I shifted to the right, avoiding his coming—possibly painful—hug. As predicted, he fell on the floor, a big bang erupting bellow him. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, trying my best not to ask where Kyouya-senpai was. Honey-senpai bounced forward, clutching on to my leg like a puppy dog.

"We're going to plan something!" he exclaimed, his miniscule voice ringing in my ears. I smiled weakly.

"Plan… Something? Why didn't you do it somewhere else?" I asked the others through gritted teeth. Hikaru smirked, and Kaoru put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ha-ru-hi, I don't believe it. How could you _not_ know the incoming event?" he asked, his voice pretending to be shocked. I glared at him.

"Is it graduation? Because if it is, it's a little too ear—"I said, but Tamaki-senpai bounced up and put a hand softly on my lips.

"Ah, my daughter, it's Kyouya's birthday this weekend!" he cried. Everyone raised their hands up in celebration. I bent my head, looking at the window outside.

"And so? I don't think I'd be invited over—"I started to say, but Tamaki-senpai put his hands softly on my lips again. I pulled it off, anger boiling in my stomach.

"Now everyone! Gather over here!" he announced, pointing on the small coffee table. I looked at it, knowing that they probably won't be able to squeeze around it.

They all sat around it, their bodies pressed together in the 'Tamaki pose'. I scratched my head.

"I'll get the tea," I mumbled. Hikaru and Kaoru snapped his fingers.

"I'd rather have coffee," they ordered rudely. I glared at them.

"Chocolate cake!" shouted Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai nodded.

Tamaki-senpai bonked them all on the head in such a fast speed—I wasn't able to see it quickly.

"We are not here for coffee and cake—_though I would have wanted some tea_—but we are here to discuss Kyouya's birthday—_but tea sounds excellent right now_," he said angrily. I pursed my lips and dragged my feet to the kitchen.

"I'll get the tea," I said again, this time sulkily. Nobody seemed to have heard, though. They all were gathered in a circle, their heads together. I sighed heavily.

As I served them all the freshly brewed tea, everyone didn't seem as enthusiastic as they were before. I sat down next to Mori-senpai, who moved an inch away to give space.

Tamaki-senpai picked up his cup of tea, he looked at me thoughtfully.

"What is it?" I asked. He placed his cup down, looked at me deeply, and then entwined his fingers together. He looked unbelievably professional.

"We are having trouble with our plans, you see," he said gloomily.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked, watching as the Hitachiin twins rose from their places and sat down on either side of me. They both had identical evil looks on their faces.

"We plan on having his birthday over at his mansion, so that his brothers and sister can join in and return to their work at whim. The problem is Kyouya himself. If we arrange to have it in his home, we must keep him away for at least six hours after his class," said Tamaki-senpai. He too, now rose from his seat.

"Simply put, if Kyouya stays with any of the host club, it would be obvious immediately. But _you, _who wouldn't look like someone who'd want to join fortuitous gatherings such as these, would be able to lure him away," he said, giving me a thumbs-up to his plan.

"Well, I—"

"You wouldn't want us to use up a lot of money to have it wasted, right?" asked Hikaru, his face near and dark. Kaoru snickered.

"And we already paid up the pastry chef and the entertainment planner," said Kaoru, looking at his side carelessly. I glared at them both.

"But, I—"

"Haru-chan, Kyouya hasn't had a birthday party since his 12th birthday," added Honey-senpai, giving me a sad look, worthy of children's charity advertisement.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at Tamaki-senpai, who sighed.

"It's true that he has had a lot of presents in his past birthdays. But don't forget, his family has been busy with work and commission. I wouldn't be very surprised if they forgot that his birthday is coming soon," he said, then added as he saw my questioning look, "His sister gives him the presents."

"Oh," I said, not knowing what else to say. Honey-senpai turned to me.

"You just have to keep him out of his mansion, and then we'd call you," he said sweetly.

"But I have work," I said malevolently.

"We'd pay you for your services, if the money is what you need," said Hikaru and Kaoru in a chorus. Tamaki-senpai leaned over the table, close enough for me to punch.

"Haruhi, will you do this for me… Please?" he breathed, reaching for my chin.

"Idiot," I muttered. He disappeared into his corner. "Okay, I'll do it. But what do you suppose I do?"

"Simple," said the twins. I looked at them, and they grinned at me.

"You both go on a date."

--

_**Author's note: **__That was a short chapter, wasn't it? I just did this in the computer shop, anyway, so I guess I had to cut it short there. But I promise, the next chapters will be much better with a lot more drama and suspense. This will probably be the first time you'd see Haruhi crying because of someone. But that someone isn't Kyouya. _

_Please review! It makes me extremely happy when I see them, that I actually start writing chapters with unrelenting vigor. :D Take care, everyone. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: **__Haruhi has always been the kind of person who does not seek love, rather a person who seeks to be alone. She spends her time throwing herself in her work, studying, and taking care of her only living relative, her father. If you think she is in love with Kyouya at the moment, you should probably think again. :D_

_This week was pretty busy, so I apologize for those who probably did not notice and those who did: I was not able to update this weekend. I wanted to, but I was out of the computer. Sunday, I was supposed to upload chapter TEN, sadly, the Document Manager was under repair or something. So yeah, sumimasen, minna-san!_

_Lady Shadow of Time: Thanks for the theory/ tip. _

_Yes, please enjoy chapter ELEVEN!_

_--_

**ELEVEN**

"A date," I repeated, my tone blank. The twins nodded and Tamaki-senpai appeared to my side.

"Well, Kyouya isn't exactly the type who would want to go out with anyone in particular, but we—that is to say, the host club—believe that if we force him to go out with you, he would," said Tamaki-senpai in slight disagreement.

"Wouldn't it give him the wrong impression? Forcing him to go on a… _rendezvous_… with me would make it seem too obvious," I said, crossing my arms at the word 'rendezvous'. Tamaki-senpai's eyes brightened luminously, that you could almost see a huge light bulb flash above his head.

"It wouldn't matter! Look, Haruhi, I know Kyouya. Some would say that he is dark and unpredictable, but for me, he is unmistakably transparent. He would rather spend the day with one person, rather than the rest of us," he said, displeasure flashing his face in lightning speed again. I raised an eyebrow.

"Then why would you plan a party, when you know he wouldn't want one?" I asked slowly.

"It's more so for his family than he," said Honey-senpai, grinning, a trace of darkness in his huge eyes that seemed to mirror in the eyes of the others.

I laughed nervously.

"Okay, well, you can't just pay me for it, you know. My job _requires _my presence. If I don't report there, I might get fired," I said smugly. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Relax," they both said.

"With our cash—"said Hikaru,

"—_and_ unmasked beauty—"added Kaoru,

"We can just provide easy manpower to that little shack you work in!" they said together, their hands raised up in their heads elatedly. I sighed.

"_Rich bastards_," I mumbled feeling defeated. They all looked at me in shock. Mori-senpai twitched.

"She said the 'b' word!" cried Tamaki-senpai, pointing at me with his long, polished finger.

"Get out," I ordered roughly, my eyes closed. They were all out of my house before I knew it.

--

The next few days, I devoted myself to studying, rather than listening to the twins chatter on and on about Kyouya-senpai's birthday party. Though I most likely did not have to hear their plans, they decided to drag me alongside them, making sure that I can't keep to myself at all.

After school, Kyouya-senpai would still be waiting in front of the gates. Somehow, I wondered if he was 100% ignorant or oblivious of Tamaki-senpai and the other's plans. If he did know, he was either really good at hiding, or he simply did not care.

On the day before his birthday, he asked me one question that I did not expect at all,

"Tomorrow is my birthday, as you probably did not know. Would you like to spend the day with me?" he asked, his voice straight and estimated. I looked at him in utter shock. I could feel my face freeze up.

"Tomorrow?" I asked back, my voice slightly unclear. I tried my hardest to clear my head.

"Yes," he said, and then added, "Of course, if you'd rather work…"

"I-I think that would be quite alright," I said, smiling at him weakly. _At least this would be easier rather than forcing him to go out with me, _I mumbled in thought.

He smiled, though his eyes never left the road, "I thought about it, and it probably was not very noble of me for not answering your question that last time. I _think _it would be best of me to tell you about it tomorrow."

"What question?" I asked, short-sighted for a second. He smirked.

"The question of when was the last time I fell into tears, Haruhi," he said, glowering at the windshield. I could feel his body tense up beside me.

"Oh," I said, feeling disconcerted. That question _really_ was just asked out of impulse. I honestly did not know that it was a very intricate on his part.

"I'll pick you up by five p.m, then," he said. I turned to him sharply, and shook my head,

"No!" I squealed. He finally looked at me, his eye glasses reflecting the light from outside.

"No?" he asked, irritated. I punched my head inwardly. If he were to pick me up at five p.m, then it was very much unlikely that we'd be back in time for his party by eight.

"I think three p.m would be a much better time for us," I said quickly. His eyes narrowed. It felt like he was scanning my brain all of a sudden.

"Okay," he said, turning away, I sighed quietly in relief. But then he asked, "May I ask why?"

I gripped my hands and looked straight as he did, thinking of a lie, one without any holes.

"I need to clean the house for the weekend," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you work on the weekends too," he said, his voice possibly detecting dishonesty and slander. I laughed a laugh that was most definitely different from mine.

"Well, if I decide not to work for the day, I guess it's best if I maximize it, right?" I asked, sounding credible, even to myself.

"Okay. Well, I will pick you up by three. Please be ready then," he said, sounding amused all of a sudden.

I nodded. He turned his head an inch to me.

"We are here," he voiced out after a second. I looked around, feeling annoyed that I did not notice immediately.

"Thanks for the ride," I muttered, stepping out of the door. He nodded at me, grinning his usual evil smile. "I am curious, though. What made you suddenly ask me to date you for your birthday? There are a lot more women out there who would be better to accompany you on such a special day."

He laughed at my words, and I blushed.

"It's nothing," he said, closing the door for me. I watched as his car drove disappeared into the next road to the right.

_Nothing, huh._

_--_

When I got home, my dad was sitting on the floor, reading a glaringly ostentatious magazine. I sat next to him, and I sighed.

"What is it?" he asked, not putting down the magazine. I massaged my temples.

"It's just work," I said slowly. He turned to me, his eyes suspicious.

"Work," he repeated. I nodded, "Or is it about a certain boy?"

I rolled my eyes, feeling a little alarmed at how noticeable it seemed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered. He grinned at me.

"Ah, Haruhi, if there was one thing you don't know about me, it is that I grew mommy sensors when your mother died," he said, giggling irritatingly. He looked at me with serious eyes.

"I _know _that boy has been taking you to work for the past month," he said deeply, eyeing me with excruciating pleasure.

"Fine, there is no point in denying it anyway," I said, feeling uneasy. He looked at me disturbingly, almost like one of a proud parent.

"I knew it!" cried dad, his voice shrill. For one, he never really seemed as proud as he did when I admitted it. Even though I was a constant honor student and a possible valedictorian, that moment of pure aimless hope made him happier than I felt.

"Don't think too much of it, dad," I said, deflating him as much as possible. His huge smile did not diminish, and this was what made me feel piqued with annoyance.

"He asked you out for his birthday," said dad. It was not a question. I looked at him pointedly. He did not shrill away as I hoped he would.

"How did you know?" I asked, forgetting to be angry as curiosity declared winner as it usually did.

"He called me a few minutes ago, honey. He told me that I should get you ready for your _date _tomorrow," he said, and then added, "He seemed to be fairly happy, if you ask me."

I glared at him. He smiled at me.

"It's nothing," I said, turning away from my proud father and stepping into the kitchen to make myself tea.

_It's nothing._

--

Dad looked at me from head to toe, his eyes piercing me. I sighed as he took out a pair of scissors, snipping a tiny thread that peaked out from my blue dress.

"_Dad_," I groaned, "This is just a date, not a promenade of some sort."

"It does not give you an excuse to wear a plain tee and jeans," he said sternly. I sighed again, remembering how about fifteen hours ago, I stepped out of the bathroom—with wet hair and in nothing but a t-shirt and black jeans. My dad looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"It won't really matter what I wear," I said as he brushed my hair with a comb. He looked at me nimbly, excitement etched on his made up face.

"If it did not matter what we wore, we'd all be naked," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well, is the make-up necessary?" I asked. He grinned, but did not answer as he pulled me to face the mirror. I stared at the girl in the mirror, she stared back.

_Ring! Ring!_

I jumped, startled by the sudden sound. Dad smiled at me, pointing at the phone in my coat's pocket. I took it out, and stared at the id:

_**Calling: Ootori Kyouya (senpai)**_

I flipped my phone open, knowing that he'd be very annoyed if I let it ring any longer.

"Hello, senpai?" I said into the phone. Dad gave me a wink and a thumbs-up. I ignored him.

"Haruhi," he said, his silky voice sounding through, "I will be there in a minute, please be ready by then."

I nodded. Dad smirked at my idiocy.

"Okay," I said. I closed the phone with a snap and turned to my elated looking father, "He said he'd be here in a minute."

"You're going to be fine," said dad, fumbling with my clothes for the last time.

"It's nothing."

--

_**Author's note: **__Could this date turn into a disaster? Or will there be sudden secrets to be revealed? You will find out tomorrow, my friend! _

_Please review! ____ I think I am starting to enjoy updating daily, now. :D_

– _I changed my picture in my profile. Yeah, that's me. :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note: **__Yay! I finally reached my 100 review quota! Please believe me when I say that I am the happiest breathing creature in the whole world at the moment. :D Now that I finally know that I have the ability to produce such a big number, I think I'm going to raise it to 200. Can we do it? Yes we can! :D :D _

_Forgive me if I have a big head. I'm going to go to the other room to deflate it now. _

_I hope you like The Date part ONE._

_--_

**TWELVE**

_Fact: In the world of dating, I would be the tiny, insignificant little girl who knows nothing._

I walked out of the apartment, breathing heavily—as if I just ran a marathon in my heels. I stared at the street, counting cracks and leaves on the ground. A kid across the street smiled at me, and to my surprise, walked over to my side.

"Big sister, are you a _princess_?" she asked, her voice exclaimed in awe. I grinned at her, not able to help myself.

"Of course not, but in a few seconds, you are about to see a prince," I told her, and her eyes widened. I watched as she planted her feet next to me. I asked her, "Are you going to wait for him too?"

"Yes! I told my mom that if I see a prince, I'd marry him," she cried happily. And then her eyes suddenly narrowed, I inched away further. "Are you going to marry him?"

I looked at her, feeling my face turn pink.

"Well—"I started, but stopped—gratefully—as a long, white limousine stopped in front of me. The girl next to me gasped, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"A prince!" she screamed, pointing a stubby, pink nailed finger at Tachibana-san—who seemed oddly dazed for a second, before he decided to ignore her. He turned to me, and opened the door at the very back of the limo. I nodded at him, grateful. I peaked at the little girl who still stood on the side of the road— her eyes staring with awe at the back of Tachibana-san. I waved at her, but she didn't seem to see me anymore.

He nodded back, his face blank. As I entered the darkness of the limousine, a soft chuckle sounded next to me. I turned, almost obtusely amused, to see Kyouya-senpai next to me, wearing a black suit. He was smiling.

"Kyouya-senpai, happy birthday," I said, greeting him. His smile widened, but I detected an inch of slight malice in it. I moved away an inch.

"Thank you," he said, and then turned to the buttons, pressing one. The huge black window that separated the driver opened. "Let's go."

I looked at him, eminently curious all of a sudden.

"Where are we going?" I canvassed.

"A restaurant," he replied, his arms crossed. I nodded, looking at my hands.

"I wonder why you decided to have bodyguards on your birthday," I said, suddenly noticing that there were body guards again, unlike on days when he was bringing me to work.

"My father wanted me to have body guards on days when I go out like these," he said, his tone one of annoyance.

"You don't like people around on your birthday?" I asked, blinking. He smirked at me.

"It's not that. It's just that my father has yet to learn that I can handle myself without body guards surrounding me," he said quietly. He added, scoffing, "I wanted to drive us to the restaurant. But apparently, that place is much too far away for my 'capabilities'."

"Where is this restaurant?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"You really must learn to be patient, and wait for your surprises in silence," he said silkily. I glared at this.

"It's _your _birthday, senpai, not mine," I pointed out. Kyouya-senpai laughed the sound echoing around the limousine. It felt a lot more evil than it usually did.

"Ah, it's true. I _wonder…" _he said, his eye glasses glinting in some light from the outside.

"Wonder…?"

"I wonder if _you _have any surprises for me," he finished, his face blank. I bit my lip. Was he expecting a present from me? Did he honestly think I would have money to buy him something special?

"I didn't realize you wanted a present. I had an impression that gifts were never your thing," I mumbled. He laughed again.

"Everyone appreciates presents. But your impression is correct—indeed, gifts are never my 'thing'," he said, his lips twitching upward.

"Okay," I muttered.

There was silence in the car, no sounds but the silent engine and the sloshing of wine by the windows. I watched them, wondering why there was alcohol in the car.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" asked Kyouya-senpai, his voice lined with open curiosity. He was probably wondering if I was vulnerable or intolerable when it came to alcohol. I shook my head, pink in the face. He nodded, and poured himself a glass of wine. The red gush of liquid from the bottle seemed to take forever. When it hit the bottom of the glass, he turned to me and sipped it lightly.

He smacked his lips, and I watched, evidently mesmerized. And then he suddenly winked.

I stopped staring. _Wait, did he just wink at me?_ I turned to him, but his face was turned to the window, sipping wine once in a while. I shook my head; I probably just imagined it all of a sudden. It was probably a product of wine and sake commercials on television.

There was silence.

--

The restaurant looked like expensive from the outside to the inside. The walls, heavily adorned with froufrou laces, ornate glasses and gaudy, untarnished statues of naked white marble stood from every corner of the lobby. Everything seemed to be embellished with the word 'rich' and 'non-commoner'.

It was most intimidating.

"_Welcome to Miyake Yamamoto bar and restaurant_, do you have reservations?" asked a small, thin woman in the front desk. Kyouya-senpai took my hand and put it on his arm. I turned to him, surprised, but it seems he was completely unconscious of his action.

"Yes, Ootori Kyouya at four p.m, table for two," he said, clearly used to over-powering everyone else around him. The couple behind us watched him. They seemed to shrink behind us into a black hole as Kyouya-senpai spoke. I giggled quietly, which was caught by Kyouya-senpai.

"Is there something that is amusing you, Haruhi?" he asked in my ear. I shook my head, but turned to him. His eyes seemed almost a few centimeters from mine.

"Have you been here before?" I asked. He shook his head, tightening his grip on my hand by his arm.

"No, but I read in a review that this place serves the best sushi in Japan," he replied, smiling. I shook my head in disagreement. He blinked at me.

"The _best _sushi in Japan is served in a small hut by the park," I said, "My father and I go there on special occasions."

"Then you might be quite surprised when you taste the sushi here," said Kyouya, sounding defensive. I smirked at him, amused.

"I'm sorry, sir. But your reservations don't appear to be in the list," said the small waitress, her voice squeaky all of a sudden. Kyouya-senpai let go of my hand, and I let it drop, feeling the blood gush into my fingers. Was his hold _that _tight?

He looked at the girl, his face hidden in apparent darkness. The girl gulped.

"Well, I searched the list twice, but it really isn't there… Sir," she added nervously. Kyouya-senpai balled his fists, and breathed heavily.

"Do you have a table for two?" he asked, his voice shaking with unfaultable anger.

"W-We only accept reservations, sir. If you would like, I can reserve you another seat for the next month," she said, trying her best to control her voice. I could see tears on the edges of her eyes.

Kyouya-senpai glared at the waitress, and then snapped his fingers. Tachibana-san appeared with two other body guards on our side.

"_Fire her, and then get the car ready_," he muttered heatedly. With one sharp tug at my wrists, he pulled me out of the fancy and baroque hotel. His face was mask of anger and disgust, one that I do not often see on his face.

I didn't dare resist.

--

He sat on the bench nearby, his head buried on his face. I sat next to him, my hands on my lap, waiting for him to speak.

Finally, after a minute of silence,

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I cocked my head, wondering why he was apologizing.

"For what..?" I asked lightly. He straightened his back, and looked at me. I could see that his eyes were slightly blurred.

"I'm sorry that I brought you to such a damned restaurant. I wasted your time," he said, every word seeming to weigh down even more. I have never seen him so agitated. I smiled encouragingly. "I should've known that this would be the result."

"You didn't have to fire the poor girl," I said and sniffed, "She probably needed the money that came with that job."

Kyouya stared at me for a second and then looked at the sky above. It was dark now. I realized that we were very much alone.

"Well, I guess its fate that brought us out of that restaurant," I said. His left brow quirked.

"What are you mumbling about, Haruhi?" he asked.

"The sushi shop in the park is waiting for us. After all, if you want the _best, _then you have to go to the best, right?" I said, grinning up at him. He adjusted his glasses, one thing he only does when he means business.

"The sushi shop at the park… Is that place quite safe?" he asked, his eyes closed. I smirked, my eyebrows contracted.

"Of course it is," I said with a mixture of annoyance and amusement in my voice.

"The park is only a few blocks from here. Let's go," he said slowly, grabbing my wrists for the second time of the day.

"_Wait,_ to the park?" I asked, disheveled by the sudden change in his attitude.

"Where else?"

"On _foot?" _I gasped, staring at my feet. The heels seemed to be a lot higher than it seemed.

"Unless you want me to _carry _you, yes," he said with a small smile.

"How about your limo?" I asked, looking at my back. He tugged at my wrists again.

"It doesn't matter. When I want my privacy, I get my privacy," he said loudly.

"Oh," I said, not knowing what to say. He pulled me, and I suddenly felt like a small girl that needed to be guided.

I pulled away.

"I can _walk."_

He smirked and led the way. I followed suit, watching as his hand reached into his pocket to reveal a silver box that looked distinctively like a lighter.

_Is Kyouya-senpai is a smoker?_

--

_**Author's note: **__The next chapter will be mainly The Date part TWO, wherein they will have it in the small sushi shop. Of course, this one will be amusing for many reasons that I cannot disclose at the moment. I'm sorry again, if this chapter seems to be shorter, or somewhat boring. _

_Please review!! Help me reach quota 200! Hey, that sounds really cool. :D :D _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: **__Hmm… What can I say about this chapter? I guess I'd say this is my favorite. Though I must admit, I did not put many romantic parts in this chapter; you can say that it gets close. :D I sincerely hope that you'd like this chapter as much as you did the others. Please review!_

_EDIT: wow. I got a LOT of reviews from chapter 11, and I think there were some hints and requests over there. :D Oh, and __**Hankyoo, **__they haven't forgotten, believe me. It's just deep in the back of their brilliant and intricate minds, until now, that is. :D Thanks for reviewing!_

_--_

**THIRTEEN**

"Kyouya-senpai…" I called him, and he turned to face me, the silver box in his palm. I stared at it. He cocked his head to the side, wondering why I was stopping him from moving further.

"Yes?" he asked, baffled by my sudden idiocy. I looked into his eyes.

"Do you smoke?" I asked, sounding as stupid as I probably looked. He stared at me, surprised.

"Smoke," he repeated blankly. I nodded, pointing at his hand. He held it up, and stared at the silver thing in his hand. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but smoking slowly kills you. I don't understand why you want to kill yourself, senpai," I said roughly. He chuckled and threw at me the 'lighter'. I caught it and stared at it.

"It's a cellular phone, Haruhi. I didn't know you were _that_ poor," he said rudely. I flicked it back at him, fuming. "I see why you mistake it for a lighter. But really, did you not learn in kindergarten not to speak before thinking?"

I felt the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at him, but it would probably end with more disparaging insults. "Well, obviously you haven't learned that lesson yourself."

He looked at me, tittering mirth reflecting in his glasses. He flipped the phone open with his thumb and the small, tinkling sounds of its beeping echoed in the night.

After a second, he glanced at his watch and sighed.

"Are you not hungry? Or would you like to talk about more incoherent things?" he asked, crossing his arms impatiently. I scoffed and trudged away. He followed, but still, I could've sworn he was laughing silently behind.

--

"_The sushi shop,"_ whispered Kyouya-senpai, as we stopped in front of a small looking stall or shack near the park. He looked at it with such displeasure, I was sure that the shop would tremble. I grinned at it.

"If you decide to stop judging the exterior of this place, I'm convinced that you'd enjoy their world-class sushi," I said wistfully. He continued to scowl at the small sign above the wooden door that said, 'the Sushi Shop', in red, glaringly absurd letters.

Though I have only been there for special occasions, the place always left me with good and hospitable memories. My father always saved a lot of money just so that we could order enough sushi to make our bellies burst. Luckily, that place seemed to be affordable too, as it was popular with _our_ crowd—the commoner crowd, that is.

The Sushi Shop has been conveniently placed next to the park, but it's small, unconvincingly 'refreshing' brown paint and red accents made it hard for other 'unknowing' human beings to realize that it sold the best sushi in Japan.

Kyouya-senpai sighed heavily, "'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder' would be a good phrase here."

I nodded and smiled and pushed the heavy door open with both my hands. Kyouya-senpai looked torn between calling his bodyguards to take him away, or if he should just follow and lay his life in the hands of a commoner.

"Don't worry, senpai. You should take more risks," I mumbled at him as we stepped into the small shop.

"I'd rather take risks that don't involve me swallowing anything, thank you very much," he growled lowly. I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome to the Sushi Shop, would you like a menu?" asked an elderly waiter. I grinned at him and nodded as he led us to a small table at the very side of the tiny four cornered place. I looked around, feeling the familiarity sink in. The place looked exactly like the outside, except that there were three tables and six chairs inside. It was very cozy.

"This place is stuffy," complained Kyouya-senpai, fanning his face with his hand. The only other two customers in the shop stared at him. I looked at them apologetically.

"Please stop that," I said under my breath. He blinked.

"Stop what?" he asked, his deep voice near my ear. I didn't realize that the table was _that _small.

"You're complaining," I hissed. He ignored me as he picked up the menu and scanned it with one finger, as if it were dirty. I could feel myself get angry.

"Let's order a plate of everything, shall we?" he asked after five minutes of silence. I looked up from the menu—which I mostly used to block his face away from mine—and stared at him.

"Everything?" I asked in surprise. Of course, money really wasn't a problem for him, but _still _did he _not _think of the possibility that there might be some leftovers?

"If it were delicious, I'd like to bring the leftovers to my body guards," he said lightly, as if he could read my mind.

"What if it does not suit your taste?" I subjected. He smirked.

"The best, as you say it, would _always _suit my taste," he said abruptly. With that, he snapped his fingers swiftly. A waiter appeared out of the kitchen—a young teenager that looked about fourteen, looking flustered at Kyouya-senpai's command. I bit my lip as he stumbled to our seat, bumping his toe in the process.

"May I take your order?" he asked, his hands shaking as he held up a small paper pad and a ballpoint pen.

"I'd like to—" I started, but was cut off by Kyouya-senpai, who turned to the boy sharply.

"We'd like to order everything, one serving in a plate, please," he ordered, a hint of demand in his tone. The waiter seemed suddenly frozen. I sighed.

"And a glass of water for me please," I mumbled. The boy nodded, writing something rapidly on the pad, which looked like, 'One plate of everything for the rich dude.'

As the boy disappeared behind the kitchen's curtain I turned to Kyouya-senpai.

"That was interesting," I noted. He smiled a smile that was a bit stony.

"What? It was hardly interesting," he said slowly. I laughed.

"No, I'm talking about your aura and tone, it's very intimidating to others," I said indifferently. He continued to smile as he took off his glasses and wiped it with a cloth from his pocket.

"Intimidating? Do I intimidate you, Haruhi?" he asked smoothly. I grimaced.

"Not as much as you think, senpai," I said. He smirked, as he digested my words in his head.

Silence followed my words, until he broke it out of nowhere,

"May I ask you a question?"

I looked up from the table and found myself a few inches from his face. He did not flinch away as I did.

"It depends on what that question is," I said, nonplused.

"When was the last time _you _cried?" he asked, a curious look on his eyes. I blushed.

"I don't really remember, but the last time I remembered crying was when… My mother died," I said heavily. He eyed me, his face blank.

"Your mother… You loved her," he stated. I nodded, my face grinning on its own accord.

"Yes, I did. Many things in my life were inspired by her. She was beautiful, smart and loving, everything I wish and hope to be," I said, I put my arms on the table and leaned over to him. Still, he did not flinch or bother to move away. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. "Did _you _love your mother?"

He blinked and looked away.

"My mother died when I was young, I do not remember much of her. All I knew was that after she died, my father turned into the man he is now," he said coldly. I nodded, turning away as he.

There was more silence, this time, it was much more uneasy and disquieted. I broke it,

"Are you willing to answer the question that you asked me?" I asked, my voice low and intentional. He leaned back on his chair, and his face seemed to darken as it did when he was angry or anxious.

"I will answer that, Haruhi, but please wait for it later," he said, forcing a smile on his pale face. I smacked my lips together, an unconscious action.

"Why must I wait for it? Are you not sure of what to answer?" I asked, implying his tentative figure and aura. He shook his head.

"The fact is, it is a very long story. And I really do not want to spoil the food that is coming our way… Right now," he said, pointing with his hand the teenage waiter carrying a tray filled with so much sushi that it was colorful to no end. I wondered how much I should eat before I might start to burst.

"Wow," I mumbled, not able to help my awe. The couple next to us watched as the waiter laid it down on our table, connecting another so that we had remaining space. It was very limited.

"Here is your water, madame," said waiter-san, who grinned at me, as he most likely thought it was foolish to smile at Kyouya-senpai. He soon left, his arms looking red with the weight he lifted. I turned to the plates around us and grinned—as big smile that added to the familiarity.

"Itadekimasu!" I exclaimed happily, picking a piece of California Maki out of the others. It was my favorite. I grinned as the taste melted in my mouth. I suddenly realized that Kyouya-senpai was eyeing the sushi with prudent anxiousness.

"Come on, senpai, its delicious! If it were poisoned, at least you'd have someone to go down with you," I joked, feeling happier as I dropped another piece of sushi in my mouth. He sighed.

"You're right, this is getting ridiculous," he said, taking his chopsticks and getting an unfamiliar looking piece of sushi goodness. He grimaced and said weakly, "Itadekimasu. "

As he popped it in his mouth. I waited, feeling the need to see his reaction. To my surprise, his eyes started to tear up. Was he going to cry because of the goodness? That was possible.

"Water," he croaked, his eyes closed, his nose blaring. I grabbed my glass and shoved it into his hands, he drank it all in one chug. My eyes widened.

"Senpai?" I asked, completely amused. He breathed heavily.

"That was painful," he muttered, pointing one finger at the sushi that he picked.

It was covered in green. Oh, the wasabi sushi. The _statement group_ sushi that was used in dares. I looked at Kyouya-senpai, my face controlled from laughing.

"That was wasabi sushi, senpai," I said, which was muffled by my lips. He clamped his teeth together.

"I knew this place was going to poison me," he growled, "Who on earth makes wasabi sushi?"

"This place, quite delicious if you get past the coolness in the throat," I replied, my eyebrows cocked. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If you like it so much, will you please take one and shove it down your mouth?" he asked, sounding angry. I finally laughed, took my chopsticks, and picked one—'shoving it down my mouth', if you please.

My eyes started to water. Kyouya-senpai grinned evilly, as he pushed the whole plate of wasabi sushi in front of me.

--

"I will not lie, that was very delicious," he said two hours later as we walked around the park. He called a car a few minutes ago, not willing to walk me back home. I sighed; I guessed it was time to admit the truth: The host club was at his house, waiting for him to arrive.

"We have to go to your house, senpai," I said weakly. He looked at me, but only from the side of his eye. I waited for him to ask why. But he didn't.

"Okay," he said, "But I want to bring you to some place, first."

"Where?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't another restaurant. I already held a box filled with leftover sushi.

"My office," he said, smiling. I raised my eyebrows.

"Your office… You have an office?" I asked, bemused. It was not really surprising, but what made me quite curious was _why _his office was disconnected with the Ootori mansion. I recalled Tamaki-senpai saying that their family worked at the mansion, so why was Kyouya-senpai bringing me somewhere else?

"Of course," he said. I expected him to say something else, but he stopped talking as a familiar car stopped in front of the park's sidewalk. It was the usual car that he used to bring me to work. He walked pass me and I watched him enter the back of the car. I followed him a second later, feeling awkward. I realized the person that drove us was another one of his body guards.

"May I ask where your office is?" I asked after the driver pulled out of the park's entrance. Kyouya smirked.

"For someone who has a brilliant mind, your memory is quite substandard," he noted. I waited, keeping my cool and dignity intact, "The office is in the Ootori Grand Ball, if you remember."

"Oh," I mumbled. Yes, I do remember.

There are many things in my life that I could never forget…

My childhood with both my parents, the years I spent with the host club, the time _he _proposed, and the time I said 'no', running away with my bare feet in the rain.

Maybe I could say at that time that I was a coward. I should have faced him, despite the fact that he practically threatened me.

"_Intimidating? Do I intimidate you, Haruhi?" he asked smoothly. I grimaced._

"_Not as much as you think, senpai," I said._

I guess I wasn't different from the others, after all.

_**Author's note: **__the Date part THREE will be tomorrow! I hope you guys stay tuned for that, which will probably make a lot of people outraged or something. If you hate kyouyaxOC, I suggest you cover your eyes. :D_

_**I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS, ANYMORE. I'M SORRY, BUT MY TIME IS REALLY LIMITED NOW. PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING, THOUGH. I ENJOY THEM VERY MUCH. :D love love!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note: **__I just got home from the mall. My friends and I went out today, and yeah, I just remembered that I had to update today. I must admit, my head hurts a bit, but of course, that's really not a very good excuse as to not update, right? Haha! Though yes, the reviews I've been getting have been quite flattering, and I am seriously very happy—smug, really. That's why I must thank all of you people who have been reading and reviewing the past three weeks. You've been fabulous. :D_

_Hey, did you guys know that Honey-senpai was born on February 29? He only ages once every four years! That explains everything, right? Hahaha!_

_**--**_

**FOURTEEN**

We stopped in front of the Grand Ootori Mansion, and my body suddenly felt rigid, as if the night from before just came flashing back in torrents.

"_I'm sorry, Kyouya-senpai, I can't marry you." I finally said, feeling a heavy burden lift from my __shoulders._

_He looked at the ring, the most beautiful and extravagant ring I've ever seen, and flung it uncaringly on the table. As I turned away, not wanting to see his anger, but he took my chin into his hand and lifted it none too gently. I tried to flinch away, but he held me tighter._

"_I gave you a chance to say 'yes' with your own free will, but I guess you decided to be stubborn like you always are… One way or another, you will have to marry me, Haruhi," he said, in his soft voice. A voice of a lover, and yet he did not hold me like he was one._

"_I will never marry a man like you!" I spat out, pushing him back, his finally let go and his eyeglasses dropped to the ground. He did not bend to put it back on, but instead he turned away._

"_Before I do something that I do not want to do, please leave me," said Kyouya-senpai, his voice shaking._

I wondered if he remembered what happened barely a month before. Did he still think of it, unlike me who decided to eclipse my memories—and my thoughts of such a matter?

I looked over at him, unsurprised to see his face blank. He stood still, waiting with both his hands hidden in his expensive coat's pockets. The night air was cold, and yet somehow warm, like a lukewarm bath in the middle of a cold winter's day. I sighed, and he finally looked over to me: a sharp action that caught me off guard. He blinked and turned away. Somehow, his actions were a lot more glacial than the weather could possibly be.

The bodyguard named Aijima that drove us over to the ballroom, turned to us and nodded. Kyouya-senpai nodded back, and Aijima-san disappeared into the door.

"They are looking for the keys to the door leading into my office," he said quietly, answering my thoughts as to why we have to wait outside even longer.

"Kyouya-senpai, why isn't your office in the mansion like the rest of your family?" I asked as lightly as I could. He did not look at me when he answered; instead he stared darkly at the tree a few meters next to him.

"I wanted to have a place of my own, a place where I will never be disturbed, and a place where only a few chosen people know. At first, I considered having it in my bedroom like the rest of my siblings, but soon after, I realized that my sister Fuyumi is quite incapable of restraining herself from entering my room… Soon after, I asked my body guards to search for a private spot, somewhere that the Ootori family rarely goes. Here it is: the Ootori Grand ball," he said squarely, raising one hand up to the white building. I stared at his hand, even though it dropped shortly after. He turned back to me, as if he were watching my actions or maybe my reactions.

"Does your family know you have an office here?" I asked curiously. He shook his head, smiling diabolically. I stepped an inch away.

"_Oh no,_ I did my best to hide it from them. In fact, in this whole country, there are only a few people who know about this. That is you, me, and my body guards," he said, still smiling as if he was experiencing a tender delirium of some sort.

"Ah," I said, not knowing what else is there to say. He chuckled, a soft laugh that stunned me.

"You are the first person that has ever been into my office, actually," he said matter-of-factly, but humor was alight in his eyes. I wondered if he was joking.

"Why is that?" I asked my voice unfamiliar to my own ears.

"I don't really know, but ever since that place was finally finished, I banned any entry… Even my body guards," he said. I suddenly remembered a foggy memory.

"_Fujioka Haruhi is here, Kyouya-sama," he called out in a clear, unrelenting voice. Without anyone answering back, he opened the door and shoved me gently inside. As he did, the door shut behind me and I glared at the door. _He really is quite rude for a bodyguard_, I thought angrily._

"Oh, so that was why…" I muttered to myself. Kyouya-senpai raised an eyebrow.

"Will you not speak disconnectedly, at least not in my presence?" he said, not amused by my sudden stop in words. He probably expected me to connect something else into that sentence.

"I'm sorry," I said sarcastically. He glared at me.

"Kyouya-sama, Fujioka-sama, we have located the keys," said someone behind us. I jumped, startled by his sudden stealthy appearance.

"Thank you, Aijima, let's go Haruhi," he said smoothly, flicking one finger at my direction. I glowered at his back, but followed anyway.

The Grand ball looked very dark, as there were barely any lights open; just some, completely visible in the farthest corner of the room. The place was empty except for Kyouya-senpai, Aijima-san and I, our feet tapping noisily on the ground. Somehow, it seemed very comforting to hear other noises than the flurry of air that swept in the front door. I stayed behind them, staring at the intricate details of the ball room, seeming quite extravagant in the dark.

"Which door, young master?" asked Aijima-san, waving his flashlight at the many oak doors that surrounded the ornate room. Finally, I realized why nobody else seemed to have noticed that there was a secret office in the ballroom. If there was ever a possibility that someone wanted to open the door, it would be locked. I wondered why there were so many rooms in the ballroom, but decided not to ask.

"The third one to the right," said Kyouya-senpai. There was a soft tinkle of keys jostling into each other.

"I place my keys into different places in the grand ballroom, as to not have anyone enter it without my permission. That is why my body guards had to search for them," he said, as the door opened with a loud click. I nodded; of course he wouldn't want to_ get _them by himself. Sometimes, rich people tend to be lazy and dilatory.

As the light of the plain, generic white corridor opened, the path way felt familiar, despite having only been there once. Kyouya-senpai walked beside me patiently, even though my pace began decelerating with each step.

When we reached the small door, Aijima the body guard nodded at us and walked away, seemingly floating into the darkness of the outside. I turned to Kyouya-senpai, and he turned to me, a painful sort of smile on his face. He opened the door, and clicked on the light.

The white room with black wedge colored furniture and accents made it every step nostalgic, except for one particular detail: the table for where he sat the last time was a mess, a horrible paper-scattered mess.

I went in without an invitation. As I stepped in front of his desk, I shuffled the papers, staring at newspaper headlines, envelopes filled with incomprehensible letters, and some notes probably from medical school.

"You seem to be quite busy," I noted, turning to him, my hand filled with his notes. He nodded.

"Very," he said shortly.

"How can you find time to bring me to work?" I asked. He seemed surprised by my sudden question, but his face returned to his usual stare.

"An hour of rest is usually good for the body and mind, Haruhi," he mumbled.

"Okay," I said quietly. He shook his head.

"Let's stop with the small talk here, shall we?" he said, somehow, his words seemed to be disconnected with his face. As if he wanted to continue, to possibly keep himself from something else.

"Okay," I said again, unsure.

He turned away from me, striding over to his display cabinet at the corner. I watched him, feeling my heart beat in anticipation. I wanted to walk on over to him, to see what he was seeing, but somehow my feet stood firmly on its ground, whispering that I should stay put.

Kyouya-senpai whipped around, his fingers carrying a lone flower—a paper flower. I looked at it, its paper petals looking as if it's ready to fall off. I could see tape attaching it together.

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy. A boy that believed in falling in love," he muttered. I sat down—again without invitation—on his huge, executive-like chair. Kyouya-senpai twirled the flower and put it down on the table. He sighed and continued his story.

Though he whispered everything, I caught his words:

_When I was a young boy, my older sister, Fuyumi was starting high school. I wondered why she was always beaming and practically exaggerated with her actions. I would stare at her, I would watch her. Nee-san would tell me it's nothing, but my mind was superior enough to know that there was something indeed wrong with her—and I had to find out._

_One day after school, I saw her with a boy. He was not very handsome, and yet my sister seemed like she needed to hug him when he smiled. I couldn't understand it, so I asked her later that evening._

"_Nee-san, what is wrong with you? Are you sick?" I asked her. She looked at me strangely._

"_Of course not, Kyouya-chan," she told me, her voice sickly sweet. I remembered how I glared at her as fiercely as a nine-year old boy could. _

"_You're lying. I saw you out with that horrendous man. I expected you to reject him, or at least tell him to leave. And yet you smiled at him! Your face turned a horrible shade of red! I _know _you are sick! Don't lie to me," I screamed at her angrily. She laughed harder than I have ever seen her that day._

"_My my, little brother, your vocabulary sure is very impressive," she said gently. And then she sighed, "I didn't really want to tell anyone, or let anybody know about this, but since you caught me, I guess there's no point lying."_

"_Don't lie to me," I repeated to her angrily, reminding her more like. She sighed again, but this time her face was smiling._

"_I'm not sick, little brother. When you grow up, you'd experience this too… You'll learn to fall in love," she said, her eyes far away. _

_That was the first time I heard anyone in our family say that word. I could never forget it; because that was also the first time I found out that I _wanted _to fall in love too._

_--_

_When I entered my first year in high school, the Host club was established by Tamaki and me. At first I was reluctant, but I learned how to use my characteristics and talents into good use. Soon after, the Host club's fame was spread school-wide, and our list of clientele started to grow earnestly. My vigor for success started to amplify, as if it were a balloon that just started to swell._

_Though I was in high spirits, I was never overtly satisfied. It was true that there were a lot of beautiful women that hired us, but I was never attracted to any of them. I knew they were all the same, ebullient, lucky, and truly unoriginal. I hid behind a smiling mask and tried my hardest to satisfy their needs of attention, but all I could see was that everything was just a joke— a profitable and somehow humorous little joke._

_One day when I went to class, there was a commotion in our classroom. I was never one for commotions, or any force of public atrociousness, to be honest. But as soon as I heard Tamaki's voice, my mind started running,_

"_Ah, you are as wonderful as I imagined you would be in my dreams, Koizumi-sama," whispered Tamaki loudly in his 'voice of the Adonis'._

_I ran into the crowd, almost forcibly slamming into people. I ignored their protests, for I could feel the prospect of good fortune nearby. _

_As I faced her, I could see her face staring at the strange blonde human kissing her hand. Her hair was up to her waist, stick straight and deep, raven black. Her eyes were the oddest of grey, and her face shockingly white. "You must be that Tamaki Suoh I have heard off from the headmaster. You are the son, am I correct?" she asked, her voice was strikingly beautiful—like one of a wood nymph._

"_Why yes I am, hime, I see my reputation seemed to have preceded me yet again," he said happily, his eyes streaming with tears of disgusting joy. "And you are the prime minister's granddaughter, Koizumi Hitomi, of course."_

_She grimaced, one that was supposed to be a smile, I presumed. When everyone left into their rooms, and when Tamaki finally decided to go into his corner, I decided that it was time for me to speak. _

"_You are in our class, Koizumi-sama. You need to check into our log book before entering. I'm sorry if that troubles you," I said, humor in my voice. She looked up at me, curious._

_In my life, my father and the whole of my family has kept our grounds together and formed bonds with other famous and well-intercepted people in the industry and in the community. The very clear lesson is that one must learn to be humorous and light, because when it comes to gathering contacts, it's all about first impressions._

_Hitomi smiled at me. Her smile was sarcastic, something that I rarely saw. It took me by surprise._

"_I believe _that _is quite obvious. You must be the class representative," she said, smirking, as if my position was that of a rat's. I tried my hardest not to glare, instead I flashed one of my smiles: the one that made most of _them _happy but uncomfortable. She smiled back, it looked exactly like she mirrored mine. _

"_Why yes I am, and since you are the prime minister's granddaughter, I give you free accommodations to the Host club," I said nicely. I knew that the only way I could capture her into my web of contacts would be to talk to her straight out, possibly dazzle her with my charm. She was just like the rest of them, beautiful yet simple-minded women. _

"_Is that part of extra-curricular activities?" she asked with a questioning look. I gritted my teeth._

"_Yes it is, hime," I said. Why won't she just say 'yes' and get everything over with? Was the thought that entered my brain at that time. I couldn't understand why she was just so complicated._

"_Oh," she said, and then sighed, "All right, I'll be there. But I suppose I'd get you as my 'host', because I really do not want to end up with Tamaki Suoh," she said, her smirk widening. I blinked._

_Did she just say that Tamaki is a dunce? An utter fool? An indecipherable little idiot? Well, no she did not, but I could have sworn that she said those words._

"_Okay, it is in the Third music room and after classes. Come as you are and on your own pace, Koizumi-sama," I said, feeling my smile slipping as she nodded and turned away instantly._

_I couldn't understand her, and I probably never did._

_--_

_After a while, she turned into my regular client. We talked about serious issues unlike those of the other tables. I found that I enjoyed talking to her, because she was intelligent. _

_She was different._

_--_

_Soon, two months later, she sat in front of me clutching a flower—a paper flower. I could remember the look she gave me, a small smile but impossibly sad._

"_Kyouya, I think I want you to have this," she told me, holding my hand and placing it into my palms softly. I took it but stared at her, amused and slightly curious._

"_A flower?" I asked, feeling a small smile on my lips. Hitomi sighed and laughed her angelic laugh._

"_Oh yes, a flower. It's made of paper, in case you haven't noticed," she teased. I grimaced._

"_Thank you, Hitomi. But I wonder why you made such a useless thing that I would most likely throw away or use as scratch paper later in math?" I asked her. She glared at me, her grey eyes piercing that it was almost painful._

"_I made it with an effort, Kyouya. Just accept it, and if you want to throw it away, you may go ahead and do so," she said sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow and nodded anyway._

"_If you say so, hime."_

_The next day, she was nowhere to be found. I soon heard from the news that she moved away and is currently in a different school. They never said the name, for her personal privacy._

_I never threw out the flower._

_--_

I stared at him as he picked the flower up again and with one swift movement, threw it into the garbage can.

"Maybe now is the time to let go of the past," he said loudly that it made me jump. I stared at him, eyes wide.

"I really don't know why you bother to tell me this story, senpai," I muttered. He grinned at me, but I could see a trace of sadness cross his usually sharp and cold eyes. They looked milky in some way.

"That is because the last time I cried was three years ago, the day I found out that _she _was gone," he said, feelings seemingly drained out of him.

It took him a moment before he moved and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He sighed and turned away.

Some people say that pain would heal with time, with a bandage of love and care. The only problem with Kyouya-senpai is this:

Of all the pain he experienced, of all the scars that he took with him, there was never a bandage there to heal—to speed up and relieve the hurt.

With that thought in mind, and without thinking much, I stood up from the chair swiftly, letting the sudden rush of emotion envelope from my heart and then I hugged him.

After all, if there was one thing that he probably needed right now, it would be one big bandage, and a bottle of antibiotics.

--

_**Author's note: **__Yes, it's true, I did write this for two days. So that chapter is really longer than the usual. :D Ehem ehem. First thing I want to know is: WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? I know some of you hate, despise, spit on, and murder with flames kyouyaxOC fics, but please don't do such a thing. Haha! Review, si'l vou plait._

_Okay, I am now taking creative writing classes and it's the best class ever! It's really great, and my vocabulary is indeed bigger and more impressive. I love it, and maybe you should try it too._

_Review! Quota 200!_

_--_

_To everyone who is reading this story mainly because I update daily, i'm sorry to burst your bubble (i really am), but my schedule from now on will be as hectic as ever. School here in the Philippines has begun. -sigh- I won't remove the status in the summary because I WANT to update daily. I really do. So, in other words, don't worry. I'll try my best. Please continue supportng this story! _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note: **__Today was a boring day. I was moving around like an undead corpse. Well, to be honest, I wasn't able to get much sleep last night. I spent the whole night in bed thinking of ideas for the story, and with all the ideas, I think it's very possible for me to create a sequel next month. What do you think? _

_Okay, time to reply to some reviews, hm?_

_Danielle Winters: Looks like we have something in common rather than the country we live in! I, too, write on mini-notebooks, notepads, tissue papers, and anything that I could possibly write on, story ideas that pop in my head! We have the same mind flow. –wee—_

_Raion: That's a great idea! I didn't think of that, actually. Thank you for suggesting. :D And no, Haruhi is quite dense, so she does not realize how meaningful that fact is. D: But she will._

_Miharu Nakashima: Kyouya did not love Hitomi, per se. He actually simply LIKED her a lot to the point of infatuation. :o Btw, I like your name. Miharu was the first name that popped into my head when I wanted to name her, but instead, I looked online for cute Japanese names. :D_

_Please review this chapter, okay? _

_--_

**FIFTEEN**

Kyouya-senpai was warm. I didn't really know what to expect, but I probably thought in the back of my mind that he would be cold, or maybe somewhat only moderately tepid. I breathed in and the scent of expensive perfume wafted into my nostrils. I couldn't really comprehend myself. _He smelled… Good?_ I felt my face turn pink at that thought. His back was quite hard, almost like one of a boxer's or at least someone who spent a lot of time in the gym.

"Haruhi," murmured Kyouya-senpai, interrupting my thoughts. I realized my grip on his torso was harder than I thought. He was stiff, like a statue that spoke my name.

I cringed away, embarrassment ebbing, when he cleared his throat. He turned to me, and I realized that his forehead was wrinkled, and his eyes were calculating. He was not looking at my face, but at my arms. I blinked.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, feeling the heat on my face. I wouldn't have hugged him, but the truth was, the feeling of sudden need to help him realize that someone did care simply crashed upon me like an anvil from above—before I knew it, there I was, hugging his behind.

"Why would you feel sorry?" he asked slowly, still not looking at my eyes. I sighed heavily.

"That was stupid," I said with a grimace. He finally looked into my eyes, and a slow smile spread on his face. And then he laughed a low chuckle. I stared, surprised. And then he inched a bit, his body slightly edged towards mine.

"Thank you, Haruhi. I _believe_ that spontaneous burst of emotion is _exactly _what amuses me the most," he said, grinning from ear to ear. I laughed nervously, wondering if there was some kind of meaning behind his words—words that I couldn't really understand very well.

"I-I don't understand," I muttered, my eyes wide. He bent his knees, making his face the same level as mine.

"You don't have to. In fact, it would please me more if you never understood the words that I utter," he whispered into my ear. He stood straight again, his eyes boring into a silver wall clock that I never particularly noticed. It was almost eight, I suddenly remembered the party. I looked at him, alarmed. What should I say to get him out of here?

"_Kyouya-senpai_…" I said quickly, he smirked at the clock.

"Looks like we have to get to that party, Haruhi," he said, amused as he turned to see my face looking at my open-mouthed show of visual astonishment.

"You knew about it?" I asked after a moment of silent entertainment. I should have known, of course. If there was someone in the world that would've known any secret in the whole human kind or the planet earth as a whole, it would be none other than Kyouya-senpai. He gave me a sarcastic smile.

"As you must know, I have dossiers—files and files of personal and intimate details—of the host club in my grasp. It was quite obvious in many ways, and most amusing to see you and the others struggling to hide such a preposterous plan. My guess was confirmed when the others woke me up in my sleep to force me to date you this morning. When I told them that I have asked you already, they were… dull-witted about it," he explained, relishing in his success. I scratched my forehead. Yes, he really was the shadow king in many ways. Suddenly, I realized something disturbing.

"Ah," I said, cautious, "You have a dossier on me?"

He blinked shrewdly. And then put a hand in his hair, as if it was nothing.

"Well, yes," he said, unflinching power seemingly reflecting in his hands, "It's not very big, your file. Actually, I don't have much on you. Just that you live with your father, and that your mother has passed on."

I glared at him in annoyance.

"Can I see it?" I asked, tersely. I was not pleased at all. He looked at me somberly, all most gravely.

"I don't think I can show you any of our files, Haruhi, after all… It's just business," he said and then added in a lighter tone, "Don't worry about it, please. It is not much. There is nothing to hide, after all is there?"

I nodded slowly, looking away from his serene halcyon eyes.

There was nothing to hide. Not anymore.

--

We sat inside the back of his car, a pensive silence enveloping its air. He sat farther away now, as if there was something about me that scared him or drove him away. I wondered if I had bad breathe or if the look on my face was somewhat unpleasant. My cell phone beeped loudly twice in the car, and Kyouya-senpai turned to me promptly.

I took out the phone in my pocket, and flipped it with one finger. It was noisier than I intended, or maybe it was louder because the silence was deafening.

It was from the twins and from Tamaki-senpai:

**HARUHI. Get him here now! His brothers and sister are getting impatient. – Hikaru and Kaoru **

**Hello! \(o.o)/ I finally got your number from the twins, my daughter! (^,^) I hope you can get Kyouya here soon. Honey-senpai wants to know if you would like a strawberry on top of the cake. There are only seven on it. (.) Take care, my love. – Tamaki**

I rolled my eyes at their messages. There was one thing that I wanted to do now, and it does not involve fighting over strawberries on top of a cake. I wanted to go home, chuck the heels in the farthest corner of the room and change into decent clothes. I turned to Kyouya-senpai who was watching me with eyes still calculating. They bored into mine, and then he smiled gently.

"I would think that you would like to get home now, but if you want to prove me wrong, I'm giving you a chance to do so," he said, musing. I sighed.

"You are correct, senpai. It would be pleasant for me to get home now. I really am tired," I said, my tone high. His eyes closed for a second, and then he sighed like I did. When he opened his eyes, he looked to the driver.

"Aijima?" he said loudly. Aijima-san nodded. He was probably listening to our conversation. How did he know where I lived, though? I remembered that the last time he was at my home with a body guard, it was with Tachibana-san.

"Does he know where I live through my dossier?" I asked silently. Kyouya-senpai did not look at me, rather he tapped my hand gently—twice—with his.

"Please, will you not worry about those files? If you would like, I will burn it myself if it troubles you so much," he said, surly, as if he thought that it would be impertinent to do so.

"I don't really care. But I don't appreciate people looking into my business, and especially my past," I muttered, anger returning.

"Like I told you, your file is very small—miniscule, even. The only facts that we have are those that most people know. The thickest of files would be from the other hosts, especially Tamaki," he whispered, knowing what he was saying was getting confidential.

"Do _they _know about these files?" I asked loudly, avoiding his low tone. He glared at me, and then at Aijima-san who looked at us through the rear view mirror.

"Yes, they do, but they don't seem to be making a big deal out of this as you," he said smugly. I glared at him again, but his fierce stare of blankness kept me from speaking scornfully.

"Okay, the story I told you about my mother and my dreams of the future… did you—" I asked lowly, but he cut me off, his right hand raised for my silence.

"I would never," he said softly. I blinked at him, surprised at the gentleness of his voice. It was as if he breathed out those words. He coughed and looked away.

"Well, I suppose I will just tell the rest that you decided to go home. I'll act surprised, for their sake, of course," he said. I nodded slowly.

Finally, when we arrived at my house, Kyouya-senpai followed me to my door. I looked up at him, he was really tall. I had to crane my neck. He smiled his evil smile. I grinned back, my eyebrows raised.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your wasabi sushi, senpai," I teased, smirking as his face turned a slight shade of green. He probably recalled the pain.

"Thank you, Haruhi," he said simply.

"I enjoyed today, senpai. You were very amusing."

There was an awkward sort of stillness.

_How does one end a date? _

"Um," I said, simply dumbfounded at what to say or do. He sighed and took out his hand.

_A handshake?_

I took his hand into mine, my face pink. Kyouya-senpai watched me as we shook our hands together slowly. When it ended, my hands were sweating. Probably because of disconcertion _and_ mortified embarrassment.

"I'll be going now, Haruhi," he said. I blinked and nodded as he turned away and entered his car without looking back.

When his car left the drive way, I looked at the spot where it left.

_Somehow_, I thought, _the end would have been different._

I spun around and hit door, banging my head on its hard wood.

"Idiotic," I muttered, rubbing the spot on my forehead where it hit.

--

The next day, I was supposed to ask what happened in the party, but I realized that my phone was gone.

I probably left it in Kyouya-senpai's car or something.

--

_**Author's note: **__With the Swine flu or AH1N1 scaring and disgusting the world, I decided to make an ad here in my story! _

_You guys, wash your hands. Don't be lazy. If you don't carry a hand sanitizer or a bottle of alcohol, go buy some. _

_The end. _

_Okay now, did you guys notice what I myself noticed about Kyouya? My hands typed by themselves here, so it's very much a shock for me to see those words written on my screen. Go on, scream yourselves silly. Because I know that I did. :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note: **__I actually managed to eat about 17 mangoes today. I'm addicted. :D D: _

_Anyway, I decided last night that I won't make a sequel until I fully finish the story. I just wrote a long synopsis of the WHOLE story, and I must admit, it might take up to 50 chapters to finish this. I hope you people don't mind having to read for the next months or so. ____ The drama is thickening (in my mind at least), and you won't believe how many bombs and threats I created in my story. –Laughs evilly- _

_Please keep supporting The Shadow Queen, you guys are the best of the best. _

_angelkisses: I'll see what I can do. But I don't know how I'll be able to pull that off. :D of course, since someone requested it, I think it's good if I at least try, ne? _

_**Claimer: I own Koizumi Hitomi, however, the name Koizumi is from one of the past Prime Ministers of Japan—probably the one from 2006. So yeah, please don't steal her from me. **__****_

_--_

**SIXTEEN**

I sat in front of the gates of Ouran High School, waiting with a small pocketbook on my lap. I was reading a book_, Kiss the Girls_, which was translated in Japanese. It was about two brilliant men who happen to be the worst rapists in the whole of America. They catch girls into their spell, whisper words of love to them, and lure them into bed—even though they never wanted to. The truth was, I would never have picked that book, but ever since _he _told me about it, I was immediately captured by the horror of it. Somehow, I wondered if it were ever really possible to find such evil beings in the world. I knew in my heart that there were those kinds of people.

I sighed and closed the book with one hand.

Kyouya-senpai has been late before, but today, as I looked up in the darkening sky, I realized that he probably won't be coming again. If I were to be completely honest with myself, I would have said that I _was_ worried about him. But I could never admit something like that. It has been five days since I last saw him—and that was on our date.

I stood up, placing the book carefully in my bag. As I slipped on my ragged second-hand jacket, I realized that I was going to be late for work.

_Kyouya-senpai, where on earth are you?, _I thought bitterly.

I knew that I was not really infuriated at the thought that he was not there to drive me to work.

I knew with all my heart that I was really angry at him for not telling me that day before that he wouldn't be there.

It was irritating in many mundane ways.

--

"You're late again," said Ayatsumi-san, as I huffed my way into the drugstore. She had her hands on her hips, her face furious and galled. She handed me my uniform roughly. "I told you _yesterday _that if you were late, you'd have to do overtime!"

I breathed in heavily, letting my lungs catch my breath. Having ran all the way to work, my legs started to shake and my breath seemed uneven. This did not bother Ayatsumi-san, my manager, for this was the same scene from the past few days.

"I'm sorry, manager," I gasped out, jogging to the bathroom to change. It was not a problem for me to do overtime, but I was worried mostly for my father who would be wondering why I wasn't home with a hot meal prepared in the kitchen. I walked out, finally able to control my breathing again. Ayatsumi-san glared at me.

"Haruhi, what's going on? You've been late for the past week, it's not like you," she said vehemently. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, but this time I felt sincere. It was probably hassling for her to do all the work for the past few minutes when she had other things to do. The drugstore I worked in was actually only handled by a few employees, which was me, manager, and about four others who changed during shifts. She sighed vociferously. She was obviously unpleased by me. "I'm willing to do overtime…"

"That's not it, sweetie, I'm worried that you won't get your act straight. If this continues, I won't be able to give you your bonus and free week before graduation. Please tell me what's going on," she said, seeming bothered. I closed my eyes.

"It's nothing that could affect my work, I promise you," I told her, assuring her that I would keep myself in check.

"Look, anything that keeps you late or away from work is my concern too from now on, so if you won't tell me what's going on, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to fire you," she said seriously. It was a threat.

"Okay!" I whispered hastily. Ayatsumi-san raised an eyebrow as I waved at her to come nearer.

"What is it?" she asked urgently. She probably thought I was pregnant or something. I rolled my eyes.

"This guy has been taking me to work every day for the past month, and this week he wasn't able to do so," I told her as matter-of-factly as I could. She narrowed her eyes.

"That's not a good enough excuse, Haruhi."

"Well, I was expecting him to come, so I waited as late as I could, but he never came. So yeah, that's why I'm late lately," I said, turning away. Ayatsumi-san took my shoulder and pulled me back to face her.

"He didn't tell you?" she asked, almost frenzied. I shook my head and bit my lip.

"I didn't know why he didn't tell me the day before. We were on a date you see—"I explained, but she cut me off rudely.

"Wait! You had a date the day before? Is he your boyfriend?" she asked, losing her hysteric tone. It sounded like she was getting excited. I shook my head again, a little too quickly.

"Oh no! It was his birthday, you see. So he wanted to spend it with someone," I said. It was nothing. Just another friendly date, right?

"And he chose you," said Ayatsumi-san, her face smug with something that looked like a knowing grin. My eyes widened and I shook my hands, my face pink.

"Of course not! If he really did like me, he would've told me that he couldn't come to pick me up the next days!" I told her loudly. A girl from an aisle a few paces away from us turned to our conversation. She was grinning, amused. I glared at her, embarrassed.

"You're much too defensive for your own good, honey," she told me. I could feel myself getting frustrated. How could she think that he could like me? It was almost too impossible.

"I am not," I said, hotly. Ayatsumi-san took my hand and winked at me.

"You obviously like him too, you know. The fact that you seem much too affected about him not being able to tell you about this little detail would mean that you have grown attached, or probably too used to him being around," she said, her knowing glance not leaving her face. I sighed.

"It's nothing. You would feel angry or frustrated too if that happened to you," I said to her. She laughed boisterously.

"That's true. But still, you are getting to attached to him—"

"But that wouldn't mean that I like him, right?"

"No. That would mean that you feel the need for him to be around—"

"Of course not! Please don't put words in my mouth."

"You're in denial. You like him."

"No I don't. This is getting absurd. I have to work now."

"Absurd, she says. Look, Haruhi, I can see that he affects you. You may not be conscious of it, but when you come into work, you have this silly smile on your face. It's quite amusing," said Ayatsumi-san, grinning.

I blushed crimson. Was that true? Did I have a preposterous smile on my face when I go to work? Of course not. I know myself, I wouldn't act like that. Not so unreasonably ridiculous.

"That's not true, is it?" I asked, my tone so low that she bent her head to hear it. She flashed her tongue out at me, a childish act that showed exactly how asinine my manager was. It couldn't have been true.

She turned away, but winked at me before she did. I sighed.

_I do not like Kyouya-senpai._

I would never entertain such a thought. It seemed too comical, too senseless, too moronic… It was much too foolish.

"Get back to work, Haruhi!" called manager. I nodded and turned away, knowing full well that the inane blush on my face never left for a long, long time.

--

The rain poured from the sky. It seemed never ending, as if its cold droplets seemed ceaseless, persistent even. The moon hid from me that night, behind clouds of deep grey. It scared me, because I knew what was coming next…

Thunder.

--

I hid under my sheets when I got home, my hair dripping wet and my heart thumping a million beats per minute. I closed my eyes, gripping the thin blanket sharply with my fingers.

I've always hated the thunder. Of my fears, thunder and the death of a loved one are the things that scare me the most. I couldn't comprehend myself when thunder came. As if it's loud booms and the swift turbulent air would be the death of me. Somehow, the streaks of flashing white light feel like a bullet through my heart… A screaming warning…

It warns me to hide.

--

"Haruhi? Where are you honey?" asked my father later that evening. I lay down on my bed, my arms spread across its sheets. He peeked into our door and looked down at me. "You just got home?"

"I should be asking you the same, dad," I croaked. The thunder just stopped a few minutes ago, and cold sweat poured out of me.

"Ah, well! I just got a new job, Haruhi. It's in a gay bar…" he slowed in the last sentence, un-sure of how I would take it. I shot up, my back cracking in the process. I ignored that part.

"A _gay _bar? And what exactly do you do there, dad?" I asked with my eyes narrowed into slits. He cleared his throat and sat down on the floor next to me, I stared at him, waiting.

"Well, dear, it's nothing big. We just have to wear these glittering outfits, wigs and make-up and sing in front of an audience," he said slowly.

"You're taking up a job as a drag queen?" I asked, feeling surprised as how my voice seemed straight. His eyes seemed to brighten, he obviously felt better that he didn't have to explain himself further.

"It's not that bad, sweetheart. The only thing is that we have to be there for half a day, until late at night," he said excited. I sighed.

"Dad, you don't have to do this. If you are worried about our financial crisis again, it's okay—"

"No, it's not about that. I remember you telling me one night about college. I think it's time we both work extra hard so that we can afford your fees. Being a lawyer requires quite a large amount of money, you know," he said, eyebrow raised high.

"I know, but please don't stress yourself out. We both know you're not as young as you seem anymore," I said sternly, feeling like a mother rather than an 18-year old child. He laughed a laugh that sounded like a horn.

"Oh, please, you know that I would do anything for you, honey!" he bawled, giving me a tight hug. I hugged him back, a small smile on my face.

Despite everything, I knew that there was always someone around to be there, to love me more than I could probably ever love myself. That would be my father, the _only_ man in my life.

_I don't like Kyouya-senpai._

I shouldn't.

--

_**Author's note: **__I know, this chapter was without _him, _and you'd probably start sending me hate mail when you read the next sentence. He won't be in the next chapter, either. I'm sorry. Anyway, how was the chapter? I know it's a little short, and slightly un-needed, but I had to address 'things' here, so yeah. Please review!_

_**Don't take the Swine Flu or AH1N1 virus as if it's nothing. It can kill you, as it had done to other people. Go buy yourself a bottle of alcohol or hand sanitizer, it would do everyone good, and you'd be sure to lessen your risk. :D **_

– _**A friendly reminder from your crazy author, Myca**_**.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note: **__Directly after reading your reviews, I start to write chapter seventeen. I want to keep my hype and mood up while writing this chapter, because I don't want to make it seem too boring since Kyouya would not be here. Oh well, if you want to skip it, I recommend that you don't, but who am I to say that? :D Now on to replies,_

_elena potato: slow, huh? Don't worry; a real twist is coming up so soon that it might take you by surprise. _

_seraphim doll/ psychopathic doll: wow! When I saw your review my eyes started boggling, literally. My friend who sat behind me actually exclaimed the first sentence on your review. I'm very happy that you like my story so much to be obsessed with it. It makes my head grow bigger. Haha! _

_zanthun: oh, I'm sorry you had the swine flu. It's great that you're much better now! Thank you for reading my story. :D_

_Please review this chapter, onegaisimasu. _

_--_

**SEVENTEEN**

_I'm not in denial, and all I say is that if I were to feel such an absurd sense of consciousness, I would be that I was either dead or imprudently stupid,_ I thought angrily one particularly boring day. I sighed and continued stamping boxes with prices.

--

I stood somewhere outside the gates, tapping my feet while impatiently looking up in the sky. I promised myself a few minutes ago: _I will leave after five minutes_. And yet there I was, waiting past my promise.

Staring at my watch, I realized that I had to leave if I wanted to keep my job anytime further. It has been almost a month since I last saw _him_—Kyouya-senpai. Some days, I would wait for him, hoping that he would be there with his car, his back leaning on its shiny black exterior. Somehow, I would always end up disappointed, and this was one of those days.

I knew that I missed him—I missed his evil smiles and brusque comments. I missed everything about him, but even with all that, there was nothing in me or in my heart that I would say that I liked him. There was no way I would like _him. _It's just not emotionally possible.

I wondered why he wasn't contacting me, or even bothering to visit me at home unlike the rest of the host club that spent a few minutes a week just to see me make a cup of tea. Sometimes I wondered if he was only avoiding me—a post after math of our date.

Maybe I wasn't able to meet up into his expectations—not that I care.

I inhaled in my nose, breathing in the fresh scent of Ouran High School, and walking away.

Away from him and my doubts.

--

"Okay, students, as you must know, the graduation will be held in less than three weeks. As tradition states, the graduates must hold a customary ball directly after the ceremony. And as we only have about fifty graduates this year, I believe our class 1-A has the most students of 25. In other words, _we _are the ones assigned for the job," said class president Soga Kazukiyo, his small voice resounding all over our silent class room walls. I could hear the twins beside me sigh, obviously disinterested about the idea.

"Another ball. Great," they both muttered loudly together. The others in the class had identical grimaces and pouts. Nobody clearly wanted to do the job. I, too, found the task quite tiresome. It was different from the usual mood of the students. Since we all just finished final exams, the idea of extra work was not very endearing. The reason for my disregard was that I had to do work in Najii, a city far out of Osaka for my free week at the drugstore.

Originally, I would have taken a job at Karuizawa, Nagano to work at a pension run by Sonoda Misuzu, my father's old college friend. But since there were no open spots for the season, I had to look someplace else. Manager recommended a department store that needed a good sales lady somewhere in Najii city. At first, I was anxious about working someplace far away, but I decided it was good enough for a week. The job paid enough for a month.

"We should just use the usual, and that's it. It wouldn't really matter if we do something that has been done before. It's not like anyone cares," said one boy from the front seats. Kazukiyo nodded, writing the 'idea' on the black board with lighting fast speed. Kasanoda stood up so suddenly that everyone jumped from their seats.

"I think we should at least put our personal touches on it," he grunted with contribution. Everyone nodded, mostly because of his 'human blizzard' glare. Kazukiyo nodded meekly and wrote Kasanoda's idea on the board. Despite having proven that he really wasn't as scary as he was, when Kasanoda moved from 1-B to 1-A, most—except for the twins and I—tried their best to keep away.

I could hear the blatant sound of Houshakuji Renge's laugh behind me.

"Ohohoho!" she chortled. Everyone turned to look at her light brown haired head. When she laughs, it would mean that there was an idea: a brilliant one, most of the time. "That's not good enough! We, class 1-A, have to be ready for this ball! In order to gain interest, gatherings in school must be in place."

Houshakuji Renge used to be the self-proclaimed manager of the Host Club a year ago. She first came to the club with the idea that she was Kyouya-senpai's fiancée, only relying on the belief that he was like the dating sims character that looked a lot like him. As of the week she stayed over as the 'manager', her disappointment with the Host Club's characteristics rose. She tried to change them into 'interesting' people, but soon realized that there was no point. Of course she found out that Kyouya was not the dating sims guy that she thought he was, rather, a merit-loving, brilliant and evil minded human being. She developed a crush on me soon after, thinking that I was a boy.

Renge was one of the many girls that became Zuka Club (a club in St. Lobelia—OH's rival school—which is mostly about the powers of woman hood, and where the idea of girl-to-girl love was praised) fans soon after the Host Club proclaimed its end. I figured it was mostly because they found out that I was a girl.

"That's not a bad idea. If we have enough parties for our free week, we'd be prepped enough for the graduation," asserted Kurakano Momoka, class vice-president. She grinned on over to Kazukiyo, who blushed and turned away as he wrote the words 'after school and free week gatherings'.

"Haruhi, are you going to be there?" asked Hikaru who sat to my right into my ear. I turned to him and shook my head. Kaoru tapped me on my right and I turned to him quickly.

"Why not?" he asked curiously. I felt the sudden urge to roll my eyes.

"I have work," I said slowly, hoping that they could understand. They both chuckled at the same time.

"Well, since we don't have a particular reason to join in these 'gatherings'—"started Hikaru.

"—I guess we are going out of town this weekend," connected Kaoru happily, clamping me on the back. I glared at them.

"You aren't following me, are you?" I asked suspiciously. They both raised an eyebrow, with identical malicious smiles on their faces.

"We won't. But if you will tell us where…" they both said, edging their chairs closer to mine. I snorted.

"No, I won't. Have fun, you two," I said, giving them a big grin. They both blinked at me.

"Aren't you going to Karuizawa?" asked Hikaru, eyes wide as balls. I shook my head.

"There aren't any job openings there at the moment," I explained to Kaoru's questionable face.

"Well, I think we should have meetings twice a week," whispered president, he was shy with voicing out his thoughts. The twins turned back to the black board and raised their hands.

"We won't be at the free week gatherings, because we have meetings on those days," they both lied smoothly at the same time. I glared at them, but they ignored me, instead they both stood up, "I think the best way is to plan this week, so that next week we wouldn't have any problems when we aren't there for the final meetings."

"That's right," said some girl at the back with short, curly red hair. Her green eyes looked at the twins with such awe; obviously, she was one of their customers way back then. "I think that we should have a meeting later."

Everyone agreed to the plan, but I shook my head anyway. They wouldn't notice if I wasn't there. I had work after all.

That ball was purely troublesome.

--

I stopped for a second. Only a second. I looked at the gates quickly and let out a sigh.

"Of course he isn't there," I said heavily. A rustle and a thump sounded behind me and I tripped on a rock from behind. It was Hikaru and Kaoru, looking at me with amused eyes. I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it.

I was caught in the act. Caught waiting for him—however so fleetingly.

"Who is this 'he'?" asked Hikaru loudly. He didn't seem pleased at all, and so did Kaoru.

"Why are you waiting for someone?" asked Kaoru obtrusively. I stood up from the ground and patted my bottom with my hand. They looked at me with narrowed eyes, waiting impatiently as I shifted my head briskly thinking of a good excuse. There was none. I couldn't say that it was my father, for a lie was out of the question.

"Okay," I sighed with defeat, mostly to myself. It's time to face the music. I didn't really fully comprehend as to why I was so afraid of telling the twins—it's not like we were doing anything illegal. "I'm waiting for Kyouya-senpai."

They both looked at each other and raised their eyebrows up to their foreheads.

"Why?" they asked in unison. I shifted my feet and looked down on the floor.

"A month ago, he used to drive me to work every day, but the past month, he never showed up, so I wait for him—sometimes," I said lamely, it sounded deficient and trivial even to my ears. Somehow, it did not make me feel good about saying it—admitting it—out loud.

"Let me get this straight. A month ago, he drove you to work _every day, _but the past month he never showed so you wait for him sometimes?" asked Hikaru guardedly. I blinked twice.

"You just repeated what I said," I muttered, but they continued to ignore me as they looked at each other again, eyes alight.

"I knew it," said Kaoru.

"I knew it," said Hikaru.

What did they know? Did they think that there was something going on? There was nothing going on! Nothing.

As if they could hear my thoughts, they turned back to me,

"Don't deny it, but after he picked you up from school when you were sick, was that when it started?" asked Kaoru. I nodded, blushing. Did they know as much?

"I knew it," repeated Hikaru. He didn't look too pleased, "When Kyouya asked us to tell him everything that was going to happen to you, I knew there was something going on—or at least something that was about to happen."

Kaoru sighed and looked at him in agreement. I stared at Hikaru and Kaoru, wondering what it is they were agreeing about.

"Do you remember the ball?" asked Kaoru listlessly. I nodded. Of course I remembered it. How could I forget? When you reject a guy for marriage, the most that you could forget about it is hiding it at the back of your mind.

Hikaru pushed me down on the bench at the side and I listened to him telling the story. Kaoru had his eyes closed, as if he were the same person as Hikaru:

_"Where is Haruhi?" I asked Kaoru that night. I was sure that after an hour, you would probably be back at the party, so I we both went to look for you around the party. Tamaki-senpai, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were at the garden with a few girls, so we didn't bother to bother them._

_A few seconds later, we found Kyouya-senpai sitting on a stone table in the back of the grand ball room. It was odd because he didn't have his glasses on; we wondered if he could see clearly, so I waved my hand on his face. He turned to us, and glared weakly. Somehow, he looked sad, and we were curious._

_"Kyouya-senpai!" we both greeted him together, bouncing in front of him chanting his name, "Kyouya! Senpai! Kyouya! Senpai!"_

_He looked irritated, so we concluded that it was probably really Kyouya-senpai in the garden. I couldn't really understand why he looked sad," _told Hikaru, using his most dramatic tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Hikaru, you are a horrible story teller," I mumbled, interrupting his words. He grimaced and huffed, turning away.

"Oh, well, I thought you wanted to hear about it," he said angrily. I sighed. Kaoru patted Hikaru sadly on the back, it was mocking.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry. Please continue," I said, despite the lack of life in his story, I still wanted to know what happened.

Hikaru sighed and turned to Kaoru who gave him a grin.

"You tell her," he said roughly. Kaoru gave him a salute and sat down swiftly down next to me. He placed an arm around my shoulders.

_"Hikaru, Kaoru, can I ask a favor off you both?" he asked a minute later. His voice was soft, almost like velvet. The sky around him seemed to be darker, as if there was a demented wind about him. We nodded, of course. There was no question in saying 'no' anyway. Why I not?_

_"Please tell me if something happens to Haruhi for the next few days. Call me if she needs anything, alright?" he asked. Why was he asking this off us?"_ finished Kaoru, his tone serious. I gulped. _"Why?" we asked. He looked away and walked off to the outside."_

"The next day when I was in the library, Hikaru told me that he left you with the nurse. We both wondered if we should call Kyouya-senpai, after all that was what he asked of us. Before we did that, we called Tamaki-senpai, but he wasn't answering his phone, so we decided to call Kyouya-senpai instead," said Hikaru, his eyes now narrowed. Kaoru looked at me. For once, they both had different expressions on their faces, but somehow they both reflected curiosity and anger in them.

So that was why Kyouya-senpai decided to bring me home that day. That was why the twins weren't doing it for themselves. I wondered why he would ask a favor off the twins like that. Did he feel guilty about making me leave? Did he know about me running into the night like that?

He probably did, which would explain why he knew that I would get sick a few days later. The rain was quite a dead giveaway, after all.

"Would you know why he is acting like that?" they both asked.

"I seriously don't know," I muttered and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have no answers to your questions and questions you probably are thinking."

"Just answer me, Haruhi, when I ask you this question: Do you feel anything for him?" asked Hikaru, gripped my arms. I pushed him gently away, feeling the heat reach my face.

"I don't know, okay?" I said. Hikaru glared at the ground, and Kaoru looked at his brother cautiously, as if he knew that something was about to happen. "I have to go now. I can't be late for work anymore. Don't think about it, okay?"

They did not answer as I walked to the gate. When I reached a few meters out the gate, a hand grabbed my back and I turned around surprised to see Hikaru, flustered, staring at me with serious—and glaring—eyes. I've never seen him so fierce looking. I wondered where Kaoru was.

"Haruhi," he said blankly. I blinked at him, and he stared at me. He seemed frozen. I wondered why he came up to me all of a sudden.

"Yes?"

He did not answer immediately, but instead he put both hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes as he tightened his grip on me. When he released me, he bent his knees and looked me straight in the eye.

"Don't be stupid," he said. I nodded, and he seemed pleased enough with my answer. He turned away and ran back to Ouran gates. I watched him and bit my lip.

His actions were almost the same of what Tamaki-senpai did when he found out about my engagement.

"_I think I should get back now," he said, a trace of sadness in his voice. I stood up, taking his cup and placing it into the basin._

"_Should I come with you to your car?" I asked, feeling a little guilty if I decided not to. He smiled at me, a beautiful smile. He rushed at me in sudden embrace._

"_No thank you, Haruhi, just do me a favor and act on your own conscience and will, okay?" he asked in my ear. I blink and nodded on_ _his shoulders._

A hug.

A warning.

Somehow, despite how simple they put it, they were warning me about Kyouya-senpai. I knew that even though I didn't have to hear it, that if it were Kyouya-senpai, a warning was never enough.

--

_**Author's note: **__This chapter seemed to be longer than the usual. Well, does anyone read the manga? If it is not obvious, I am not following the manga anymore. I will not put spoilers here, because that just ruins everything for people, so all I'm saying is that some parts here are BASED on the manga, but the manga will not be followed anymore since Haruhi will end up with Tamaki anyway. _

_Okay now, I'm very happy to say that Kyouya will be back in chapter eighteen and in the strangest circumstances too! :D Well, I won't say anything here at all. You just have to see tomorrow, huh?_

_PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWING IS GOOD FOR THE BODY AND HEART. :D It keeps the swine flu away—and so does hand sanitizers, alcohol and washing hands. :P_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note: **__My eyes are red because I was reading Breaking Dawn again. It was actually meant for me to fall asleep, but instead of sleeping it made me do something else… Stay up all night. I think I'm going to sue Stephenie Meyer for making a good saga. :D Okay, maybe some of you don't like her books, but I'm going to be a fan forever. In my collection, I have Harry Potter (my ultimate favorite! It got me starting on fan fiction, of course), Inkheart, Twilight, Series of Unfortunate Events, Madison Finn, Babysitters Club, It Girl, and about a zillion pocket books. Why am I saying this? Well, unfortunately, I have the tendency to use inspirations from books and shows to my fan fiction. Yeah, it's horrible. D:_

_raion: no problem. I like reading kyouyaxharuhi fan fiction, anyway. _

_XxLuv-StruckxX/ Chris: I actually laughed out loud when I read your review. "_Geez child, why must you taunt me like that? Honestly, I was reading and then all of a sudden your author's note got in my way!" _is brilliant. I'm sorry that my author's note got in your way, though. Please feel free to skip this part. :D_

_zanthun: Now, here I am blinking with curiosity. Guys are reading my story… And loving it? That's not something you see every day. Hey zanthun's friends! Please review my story. I don't really care if you guys are guys. I'm not a sexist, I think men should wear foundation. :D_

_Now on to chapter eighteen!_

--

**EIGHTEEN**

Najii City is not as big as the other cities of Japan. It's about as big as ¼ of Tokyo, which in other words makes it so miniscule you can barely see it on a map. I arrived there via bus. It took us about five hours weaving through traffic and other flux of transportation.

I stopped as I looked around the empty bus station, breathing the somewhat fresh salty air from the sea nearby. I immediately found myself captivated and bewitched by the thought of something: _Nobody else will find me here. _

At first, I was worried about leaving. My father spends nights and occasionally days at the bar he worked at, and I figured it wasn't good for me to leave him like that. But he told me—even pestered me—to go. And somehow, it made me think that he just wanted me to leave the house. I smirked at that thought.

I walked on over to the side of the road, completely confused as what to do next. I was used to working all the time that I forgot that I needed a place to live in—at least for the time being.

Waiting for a cab, I watched the ocean thrash its watery tentacles around the edges of the rocks below. The sun was setting, almost too beautiful to imagine. I watched, enthralled, as big white birds of albatross swept further into the sea. Its beauty caressed me tenderly, mauling me off my feet.

But as I realized, I couldn't stay too late out in the empty city of Najii. Though it was smaller than most, it would mean the crime rate would be much deadlier. I shook my head, clearing my vision of seas and albatrosses and raised my thumb to hail a cab.

--

I planned to stay at a female bed spacer place, or a cheap apartment at least, but apparently, there are no open houses at the city, and there are barely any people around the place. I soon learned that Najii's residents were from the other cities, and that Najii wasn't really known as a city anymore but a vacation spot near the beach.

I now stayed at a small, tainted motel room a few blocks away from the department store I was to work in. The room was completely dark as there were no windows. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were my footsteps and the hum of the ancient air conditioner at the corner. I marveled at how there was no television, no radio and anything particularly entertaining in the motel room. I guess I expected too much, having been used to seeing the outside world as high-tech and expensive.

Having stayed here for about six days—tomorrow being my last day at Najii—I was able to do many things that I certainly wouldn't have done if I had extra work: karaoke with a colleague, going to an empty beach in a bikini, watching wildlife in the forests and so on…

Somehow, despite keeping myself busy with my 'vacation', I couldn't help but think—and maybe worry—about Kyouya-senpai. Since I left home with communicating with him, what would happen if he comes to my home, wondering where I was?

One particular day after work, my head was filled with home. They called it 'homesickness', something quite unreasonably destructive. I thought about my father alone, I worried about the host club following me over to Najii, I thought about the upcoming graduation with high spirits and an anxious heart, I tried my hardest to stop thinking about _him, _but it was impossible not to. I could see him everywhere, in the clouds, in the mall, in the shop that sells glasses. I could've sworn that I saw one of his body guards in the beach. So that night I took out one of the cheap, brittle paper provided by the motel and wrote down a list of why I shouldn't think of Kyouya-senpai:

_Why I shouldn't think or like Kyouya-senpai_

_One: because he abundant in easy money, and I am not._

_Two: because it would be completely absurd that way, some things just shouldn't be done because it is impossible._

_Three: because he hasn't shown himself for a month, so he most likely decided that I was not worthy of his attention._

_Four: because he is an unreasonable person who lacks a good heart. I have sworn to myself that I would only like someone who is inculpable and charitable in every way._

_Five: because if there is one thing I learned about Kyouya-senpai, is that you should never chase the lion when you are only a kitten._

The second I wrote that line, I immediately threw the paper in the thrash. It was useless. Writing things about him just meant that I was thinking about him more than I should.

That was the first night I dreamt of Kyouya-senpai.

--

On my last day, after picking up my check worth a month's salary, I laid down on the inadequately miniature thing that was my bed. My bag sat, packed, at the side of the door. I knew that I was going to miss the place called 'Najii', because being alone thought me a lot of new things and helped me understand the community outside Osaka. I closed my eyes, willing for myself to fall asleep—there were still 6 hours before the last bus to Osaka would leave.

As I was about to fall in deep sleep, there was something banging on my door. It sounded like a fist thumping rock-like, callous and without a beat. I thought it was a drum, but when I heard my name, I shot up from my bed, my head turned to the door, worried and terrified all of a sudden.

"Haruhi, open the damned door!" that person boomed from the hallway. The voice sounded familiar, but a voice quite distinctly far away. It was a boy.

"I-I… Who is there?" I croaked after a second. There was a loud scoff of impatience and his reply came abruptly.

"It's Kyouya. Now please open the door," he said smoothly, his voice loud enough for me to hear. My eyes widened in disbelief.

I was sure I was still dreaming.

My hand shook as I turned the locked doorknob with a click. I didn't want to look into the keyhole, because I was afraid of what I would see. I opened the door as slowly as I could, my eyes closed. As it was open enough for a person to come in, I breathed in. I could smell him, his distinctive smell of expensive perfume, mingled with the scent of sea from the outside—it smelled familiar, despite not being able to see him for quite a while. It was as if he was there every day, sitting next to me, driving me to work. I finally opened my eyes and there he stood.

I was sure that I would see difference in his face, but there was nothing peculiar, nothing deviating or contrasting at all. The only thing that seemed out of place from his face was the frown that seemed to go downward even further. His usually cold, yet provocatively beautiful eyes looked grim, oddly downcast. There was no usual flash of evil, no cocky smile of indignation… Just the look of someone that was about to say something… Something that was possibly unpleasant.

I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me. Was he going to apologize for keeping me out of the picture for the past month? Did he really think I cared so much that I would worry about him every single day? Was he sure that I was practically down on my knees, waiting for him?

With one finger he pushed his glasses up to his nose. I narrowed my eyes, words not able to come out.

"May I come in?" he mumbled in question. Without my preamble or even a slight look of argument, he put a hand on my waist and pushed me on the direction of my bed. I realized that I was rooted, practically icebound and speechless. I felt stupid, and yet my head was completely devoid of emotion. Nothing registered into me.

Kyouya-senpai placed me softly on the bed, laying me down with both his hands. He sat on the chair next to me, and I used all the power I could to turn to face him. His hands were on his face.

"Haruhi, I don't know where to start…" he whispered. I couldn't understand it when I heard a hint of agony and stress in his voice. Was he going to apologize now? I twitched my head again, signaling for him to go on. But he didn't seem to see me, so I breathed in and finally spoke,

"Kyouya-senpai, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I finally asked, though my voice sounded flawed, an octave higher than the usual. He turned to me, his somewhat brown eyes wrinkled.

"I asked one of my body guards to come here with you," he said unpretentiously. I shot up again, this time I jumped out of the bed and I stood above him. He did not look shocked at my actions, rather he seemed to have expected it, for he stood up at the same time, a few inches from me.

"You had me followed?" I asked, shaking with irritation and anger. He turned away and looked at the clock on the bedside table. I glared at him, even though it wasn't as fierce as I thought it would be.

With one swift movement, he took my hand and pulled me out of the door. I shouted, mostly out of sudden aggravation.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" I screamed at him. He grabbed my heavy bag with one hand hurriedly, as if it were nothing but an empty sack. He did not answer me, but pulled on my hand again. I sighed heavily and followed anyway. There was no point in resisting.

When we turned in the corner, and after Kyouya-senpai threw a 100,000 yen bill at the front desk staff, there in all of its shiny black glory was the car. _The car _that I have been waiting for the past month, and with that thought I pulled my hand away from him roughly. He did not look at me.

"You don't have a right to do this to me! Where do you plan on taking me?" I asked loudly. The policeman from the gate looked at us with curiosity and anxiousness. He probably sensed or thought that there was a kidnapping happening.

"We don't have any time to dally, Haruhi. Your father is in the hospital… He's in a coma," said Kyouya coldly, enough to chill me down into my bones. My heart stopped beating for a second. He pushed me into the backseat effortlessly, like he used to do.

As the driver pulled into the highway, I turned to Kyouya-senpai and grippe may hands on my shirt.

"Is it true?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded his head listlessly, his eyes searching my face. I looked away from him and closed my eyes, I asked shakily, "What happened?"

"I don't really know what happened, because I just got home from Hokkaido a while ago. All I know was that one of his friends used your father's cellular phone to call you, and I was the one who answered it," he said slowly, so that I could digest the words. I turned to him sharply, my neck cracking in the process. I ignored it.

"He's in a coma, you say. Is he stable?" I asked loudly, enough for the whole car to echo. He shook his head and I whimpered. My father was in the hospital, and I was in vacation. I felt horrible, as if I shouldn't have left him at all.

"It's better to be in a coma rather than to be dead," he said softly. I glared at him and then looked down on his hands.

"You can say that, when you never really understood what it means to love someone that much. If your father falls into a coma, would you feel the same way that I do? Would you feel the pain? The regret?" I asked him bitterly.

"You don't know what you're saying," he said crisply, pulling my chin up as to stare into his eyes, "Don't say anything that you don't understand, because you'll just end up embarrassing yourself."

His warm breath wafted on my chin and I blinked at him, feeling my anger ebb out of my body quickly as his cold eyes bored into mine.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for Hokkaido?" I asked after he released my chin, trying my best to keep my tone in check. He sighed.

"The freshmen of Ouran University's medical technicians left for Hokkaido the day after my birthday. It was just a fleeting decision, but our training program decided for ourselves. Originally, I was supposed to come to your house to tell you not to wait, but my plane was only scheduled for flight once that day. I called you, Haruhi, but you never answered… So I left you a message," he said gravely, throwing me my cell phone. I caught it and flipped it open.

**Five missed calls from Ootori Kyouya (senpai)**

**One missed call from Suou Tamaki (senpai)**

**27 messages from Ootori Kyouya (senpai)**

I gripped my phone tighter. 27 messages… One for everyday he was away.

"I couldn't understand why you weren't replying to my messages or answering my calls, and it was quite illogical having to worry if something was wrong with you or whatever senseless image popped into my mind, so I called up my body guards that I left here and told them to follow you," he said seriously. I blinked. _He was worried?_

He stopped waiting for my reply, which never came, so he continued,

"When I got home from Hokkaido about 8 hours ago, your phone rang in this car. I was _very_ surprised to see it, but I answered it anyway. That was when your father's friend said that Ranka-san was in an accident. Since my bodyguards had you here in Najii, I decided to come here by myself," he said unhappily. I looked at the driver, It was Tachibana-san, "I _thought_ about asking the others, but they wouldn't know where you were and if the twins did, they wouldn't have been able to tell for they are away as of the moment in Sweden."

"You came here immediately after finding out?" I asked, surprised, "Alone? You drove her for five hours alone?"

Kyouya-senpai laughed, the usual laugh of evil. It rang in my ears pleasantly, happy to hear familiarity. His eye glasses flashed when he turned to me swiftly.

"I drive fast," he said, smugly. "But I couldn't leave here without a body guard. Another five hours of driving is not good for me."

I rolled my eyes, but understood. Kyouya-senpai didn't look very good.

--

We spent the whole time in the car catching up. It was odd, nostalgic even, having to talk to him again so casually in the oddest of circumstances.

_As if he never left at all._

--

It was when we reached the highway leading to Osaka when I felt my eyes open, startled. I forgot that we were in _his _car. I turned to the side and let my surprise come in further.

Kyouya-senpai sat a few inches from me, his eyes closed, yet his body perfectly straight. He slept like a soldier. I realized that it was the first time for me to see him sleeping. He looked like a prince, even though the dark circles under his eyes seemed more prominent in the dark sky and in the moon light. I could feel the edges of my lips tug at its corners. With that, I closed my eyes again, letting my sleep catch on.

Somehow, my dreams seemed to get much sweeter, as the scent of expensive perfume and warmth wrapped around me.

--

_**Author's note: **__Haruhi's phone has a high-powered battery that can last about a month without usage. Just saying. :D _

_How did you like the chapter? I just woke up when I wrote it, and now I think I want to sleep again like Haruhi and Kyouya. Oh, I hope I answered all your questions as to why he was gone, but I think some of you have more questions, which I will fix tomorrow if there are. :D _

_Now why don't you review? It's just a click away. _

_Oh, BTW, AH1N1 is actually possibly airborne. Bring a handkerchief along with that hand sanitizer and alcohol. :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's note: **__First of all, before anything else that seems marginally unimportant: __**Michael Jackson rest in PEACE. **__His song Billie Jean is ultimately stuck in my head at the moment. _

_Today my author's note is about how giddy I am. I am very, very happy at the moment, and you can probably guess why. Yes, I reached my 200 review QUOTA! :D I can't believe it! I'm really, totally unrelentingly surprised mainly because I never expected to see such a number come so fast. I'm so incredibly grateful. In fact, I'm grateful enough to say that __**Meganine**__, since you are number 200, I'm going to dedicate a kyouyaxharuhi one-shot to you. You can tell me what you want to see and I'll write it by the end of next week, deal?_

_May Never Know: ah right! I should raise my quota to 500. Haha! I don't know, I feel confident, but I would my readers comply? :D_

_Gemaster: You're right. Haruhi missed her cell phone, but it's not such a big detail that it should be placed in the story. Though I guess I should've, since someone pointed it out. Sorry. ;) I check my cell phone every five minutes. :P_

_Andy_c: Ah, yes, it's kind of shock that she tried to push back her feelings of disconnection about her father in a coma. And she had to handle something else at the moment, so she was momentarily distracted, as you can say here. _

_--_

**NINETEEN**

"_Haruhi, do you know why daddy loves you?" asked dad, touching my chubby cheeks. I looked at him, my wide eyes seemingly searching his handsome face. He was smiling and holding the hand of my mother._

"_Why?" I asked after a second's pause. _

"_Because I know that you will help mom and me no matter what," he said sweetly. I glared at him, my narrowed eyes piercingly childish. Mom laughed._

"_You just want me to go buy the eggs in the market, right?" I asked hesitantly. Dad winked and nodded his head quickly. _

"_Right to the point," said Mom, grinning, "You'd make a good lawyer some day, sweetie."_

_--_

I could feel a soft nudge to the side of my waist, as if someone were continuously prodding it. I peeked through the rims of my eyes, and I could see Kyouya-senpai his head tilted to me. My eyes popped and I inched back to the edge of the car, feeling my cheeks heat up. He raised his eyebrows at me, quietly appalled at my sudden act of idiocy.

"What…?" I muttered, unsure of why or when I got inside the familiar looking car. Its exteriors seemed too polished, and I became aware that I was in Kyouya-senpai's car. He sighed.

"Haruhi, I would _love _very much to re-cap you on the matters and circumstances but we must get on if you want to visit your father," he said acerbically, sarcasm dripping in his first notes.

That's when it hit me.

My father was in the hospital with a tumor, a tumor that was bad enough to put him in a coma. I nodded sharply and he snapped his fingers loudly. Suddenly, out of nowhere—possibly in the bushes, appeared one of his unknown bodyguards who pulled the door so abruptly that I was out of the door before I could register anything.

We ran to the ICU, our feet tapping softly on the hospital floor. Nobody was around, and I wondered deftly why. The sky outside the window was darker than the usual, as there were no lights other than the meek glint of the street lights below. I looked at Kyouya-senpai, who looked back at me, his face blank and looked away. Suddenly, I was all too aware of his hand leading mine.

"Ah, Kyouya-senpai," I said, slightly breathless.

"Ng?" he replied, his face still straight ahead. I could feel his pace quicken. My heart was starting to beat harder, from our stride, I couldn't really tell.

"How do you know where to go?" I asked, my feet nearly traipsing. He chuckled softly, a slow sound that had a hint of indignation.

"Please give me credit for partially owning this hospital, Haruhi," he said impatiently. I bit my lip.

"Oh," I murmured, "I wasn't able to read the signs."

"That's quite alright," he snapped, obviously not 'quite alright' with my lack of observation. Having been busy looking at the outside of the hospital, I wasn't able to see the signs around the hospital. Below direction were logos of the MTOG. I blinked at them, marveling at the gold letters and classy platinum accents of the signs. It wasn't something you'd see in the commoner Osaka General Hospital. The most that you'd find there would be a big vending machine that sold the best coffee ever.

When we reached the elevator, I turned to Kyouya-senpai after he clicked the 123rd floor. He smiled at me, a smile that seemed a little strained. He released my hand, and it suddenly felt colder than I thought it was.

"And you know nothing about this?" I said slowly. He adjusted his tie and turned away.

"I have heard from the doctors while you were asleep, but I believe it would be best if you heard it from them directly, Haruhi," he said smoothly. I glared at the elevator door as it opened and a tall woman with short blue hair entered.

"I would like to know now, so that I would be more prepared to see what I will see," I said lightly, but rather cautiously. His eye glasses flashed in the light fleetingly.

"Your impatience is quite amusing," he said, "But if you may, I know what's best for you to hear."

"And what is that?" I shouted, though it wasn't as loud as I intended. The girl with blue hair raised an eyebrow at me, offended that I was shouting at a handsome bishounen. I ignored her pointedly. Kyouya-senpai sighed.

"Your father's tumor is apparently quite fatal. He needs to have an emergency soon to remove it," he said. But I could tell that there was something more to it. I closed my eyes, my heart beating fast.

"Okay," I said, closing my hands into a fist. There was a ding from the elevator, and the girl with blue hair probably left already. I could hear Kyouya-senpai shuffle in my side. He was probably wondering why on earth they decided to have over 300 floors in a hospital, but I digress.

Finally, when we reached the 123rd floor, Kyouya-senpai waved for me to follow him: he did not bother to hold my hand anymore. I ran, our footsteps seeming muffled by the thumping of my heart in my ear.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" called a husky voice from behind us. I turned, but Kyouya-senpai tapped his feet impatiently not bothering to turn around like I did.

"It's only the guard. It's after visiting hours, after all," he muttered fervently. I watched as the 'guard' walked to us, and I noticed that his eyes were red. He was probably sleeping on the job. Kyouya-senpai wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Oi, _you two, _I said, what are you doing here?" he asked in an appallingly loud voice. This was when Kyouya-senpai turned and glared at him angrily. His face was unbelievably dark.

"Tachibana," he whispered lowly. Through the window at the side, Tachibana-san appeared, his blonde hair glowing fiercely in the dark. Tachibana-san's head snapped to the lowly guard, who watched with wide eyes. "Fire this goddamned idiot."

It was one of the very few times that I heard Kyouya-senpai swear. He snapped his finger and Tachibana-san jumped to the guard who screamed like a banshee, running away, his steps uneven as he tripped on his way. I gulped and turned back to Kyouya-senpai who pushed his eyeglasses up and smiled at me.

"Sorry about that," he said cheerfully. I could see a trace of evil in his brown eyes. My feet fell back an inch away unconsciously.

"Um, senpai, was that necessary?" I asked quietly. He laughed and pulled at my hand, obviously keen to get moving again. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Not only was he sleeping on the job, but he did _not _even recognize me. He was on the grounds for expulsion when he decided to speak his first words at me, anyway. He should have seen it coming," he said fiercely. I blinked and a laugh erupted in my throat.

"I certainly wouldn't like to work for you, senpai," I said, undeniable amusement in my tone. He smirked at me.

"If you do decide to work for me, Haruhi, I would have to fire you immediately," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"And why is that?" I asked fiercely. He stopped and turned to me, releasing my arm as he did.

"Because I am quite sure that if you did, I wouldn't be able to—"he stopped. His eyes contracted and he sighed.

"You wouldn't be able to… What?" I asked, willing for him to finish. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said. I scoffed.

"It's never 'nothing', senpai," I replied slowly.

What was it that he was about to say? He wouldn't be able to do what exactly?

"I think you would want to see your father now," he said, gesturing to the door at our left. My head whipped to it, and I bit my lip, my questions dissolving as I stared at the small white door. Behind it was my mangled, coma-induced father. Kyouya-senpai sighed again and turned my face to look at his with three gentle fingers.

"You can do it, Haruhi. I'll go get the resident doctor," he breathed quietly. I blushed and turned away as he unplaced his hand off my face. He nodded at me to enter and I watched as he turned away and disappeared into another corner.

I inhaled heavily and put my hand on my heart, hoping with all my heart that my father would be there, smiling at me with his usual smile: the one that never failed to make me smile back. I wished, my eyes closed, that he would pull me into his comforting hug and assure me that everything was going to be fine. I opened my eyes, letting the warmth of kindled hope envelope me.

I pushed the door open and looked around. The room seemed to have been made for the rich people in quiet obviousness. The wall was covered with bright yellow wallpaper that was etched—hand-painted it seemed—with white mural-like flowers. It didn't seem like it was fit for all genders, but otherwise, the natural brown wooden floors added to a small portion of masculinity.

The furniture around was not much, but a huge cream colored love seat was placed wistfully next to the impressive view that was the window display. In the middle of the room was the bed, seemingly thrice the size of our beds. I stared at it, my feet planted on the ground. I couldn't move, because I knew that my hopes were going to be dissolved as easily with every step.

"Dad?" I called out, my voice low and nervous. He did not stir, but his red-ish hair seemed to peek out from the covers. I sighed and stepped forward.

I could hear the beeping of his life line. It was even, and yet I could feel my heart that seemed so much unlike his. I stepped again. It almost felt like I was doing a game of anxious hop scotch.

"Haruhi," said I voice. I almost though that it was my father, as his tone seemed quite displeased, but then I realized that it was behind me. I slowly turned to find Kyouya-senpai watching me, his eye brows raised high up in his head, "When do you plan on getting there? I hope not any particular event."

I grimaced, a chagrin that seemed etched on my face. It wasn't a good feeling.

"Excuse me," said a deep voice behind Kyouya-senpai. It was the doctor, who walked past Kyouya-senpai before he could reply. I have never seen someone who demanded such a presence against him. I blinked at him and watched as he walked to me, his face adjusting to one of a professional. He towered over me, so much that I had to crane my neck to be able to look at his face.

"You must be Fujioka Haruhi-san, my brother here as told me that Fujioka-kun over there is your father," he said, his deep bass of a voice ringing in my ear. _My brother?_

It suddenly occurred to me that this was one of his brothers. An Ootori heir.

"Y-Yes," I said, not able to say anything else. He smiled at me, a gleaming smile that looked gentle despite his disposition.

"My name is Ootori Ichido; I am Kyouya-kun's eldest brother. Despite our particular condition here, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said, taking out his hand. It was unnaturally big. I shook it and forced a smile on my face.

Kyouya-senpai walked on over to us, and looked at his brother.

"Haruhi here only knows the exterior of his condition, but I think she wants to know everything about her father," he said. Ichido-san nodded as his younger brother and he looked at me straight, a pair of flat black eyes piercing me.

"Your father was in an accident earlier this morning. A passerby has said that Ranka-san was quite drunk, almost intoxicated. As suddenly as nobody expected, he stopped in front of a car, possibly by accident. We could tell that it wasn't a suicide," he said and the paused. I shook my head slowly. My father would never commit suicide. "But as a result, he fell into a coma when he got to the ER. This is not a very good sign, Haruhi-san, as you must know."

I nodded. Kyouya-senpai closed his eyes.

"In short, the tumor that was found resulted into a generally important part of his skull. If we do not remove this soon, he might not be able to live anytime longer," he continued. I gasped. They both looked at me, eyes reflecting my face. It was one of horror and anxiety.

"How soon?" I murmured a sound that was surprisingly somber. As if it sunk into me sooner than I expected.

"Approximately in two weeks," replied Ichido-san gently. I breathed in, and gripped my hands.

"How much?" I asked, louder this time. Kyouya-senpai shook his head.

"Don't bother about it, we can handle that…" he said. I shook my head, anger ebbing quickly.

"I don't need your help. Just tell me how much it is, please," I said fiercely. Ichido-san sighed and looked at my father.

"Eleven million yen," he said.

I closed my eyes and my fingers sunk into my palms painfully.

"_Haruhi, do you know why daddy loves you?" asked dad, touching my chubby cheeks. I looked at him, my wide eyes seemingly searching his handsome face. He was smiling and holding the hand of my mother._

"_Why?" I asked after a second's pause. _

"_Because I know that you will help mom and me no matter what," he said sweetly. I glared at him, my narrowed eyes piercingly childish. Mom laughed._

_**Author's note: **__Sorry it took so long. Today was the only day that permitted me to go to the internet, so yeah; I apologize for making you wait. I hope you stick with me 'til the end. Don't worry, I'll try to update soon again. D: I might tomorrow, because I know how cliffhangers are. They're killer. _

_Please review! :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's note: **__A little while back in my early years of writing, when someone told me that I had some mistakes in my stories, I wouldn't have minded. Sadly enough, as I grew up, mistakes were something that hit harder than a stick and stone put together. Imagine my utter annoyance (to myself), when two of you told me that I had typos. Say what? "Typos," said the reader. Now here I am hyperventilating about my latest chapter and my errors. I decided first and foremost that I had to get chapter twenty over with before I go nuts about my mistakes. So yeah, here you go! Chapter Twenty! Enjoy and review desu!_

_--_

**TWENTY**

The air from the outside seemed a lot hotter than I had thought or hoped it would be. I stood in front of a beautiful view, the sky twinkling with opalescent stars of night. I sighed and shut the window as gently as I could.

"You don't have to bear this burden by yourself," I heard Kyouya-senpai whisper a few inches from me. I turned around, my face blank, emotionless... empty. His face was soft, yet I could see a trace of anxiety in his eyes.

"I've learned to battle my own wars, senpai,"I said coolly. He shook his head and adjusted his eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose. Somehow everything seemed to go in slow motion.

A few minutes ago, I received news from Kyouya-senpai's older brother Ichido-san, that my father needed surgery that was about eleven million yen. The truth was, it would have been easier to accept senpai's offer, but somehow there was some things that held me away from doing such.

"I will not be in debt to you again," I mumbled. He did not reply, but he turned and sat on the loveseat near the window. I stepped to my father and watched as his pale face illuminated in the moonlit sky.

Doctor Ootori Ichido-san, my father's resident doctor, has said that they have to keep my father under his watchful eyes until he wakes.

"_There will be tests made for him, Haruhi-san, and I hope you don't mind if we keep him here for further investigation. As of the moment, moving him from the hospital will not be good for him," said Ichido-san. I nodded, though I was a little anxious about leaving him in the hospital, even though it was probably a lot better and safer if he did stay where he was. It was foolish and downright dim-witted for me to think so, but could you blame me?_

"_When do you think he will wake?"I asked a second later. Ichido-san shook his head and tapped his clipboard with one finger. I wondered what was written there: _was it about my father?_ I had a sudden gush of unexpected feeling. I wanted to snatch it from his hands._

"_That matter will be wholly upon your father. But I hope that he will soon, or this might not be good," he said. I looked at him questionably, but Kyouya-senpai spoke from behind his older brother._

"_If he does not wake before his fourteen days are up, then it would be likely that the brain tumor would have spread and with that in mind..."he stopped. I understood and nodded. If it spread, then he would _die_. I did not want to hear it, and it pleased me somewhat that he knew that._

"_Can't you operate with him in a coma?"I asked, hearing myself, I knew I sounded incompetent. Ichido-san gave me a smile, the ones they gave they give to patients that said something in the lines of 'it's not going to hurt, I promise'._

"_Of course not," he said, "Although it is true that the patient must be unconscious, when the mind is not fully functioning, then it would be harder to locate it."_

_I nodded again. Somehow, I didn't like Ichido-san as much as I wanted to._

"It's not a matter of debt or payment," replied Kyouya-senpai slowly. I looked up, "I believe that the reason for my offer is that I _want_ to help you. It was also my father who offered to pay for your medical bills."

When did his father know about this ordeal? And why on earth did _he _care? As far as I could tell, Kyouya-senpai's father was a heartless man who spoke of nothing but perfection. I ignored these thoughts... They were ruinous and insignificant.

I closed my eyes, and sighed heavily again. "I don't think you would even need to charge me when this is _your_ hospital, senpai. But the truth is, in the back of my mind, I could tell that doing so won't be good for us."

Kyouya-senpai's eyes flashed in the darkness. His eyebrows seemed to contract together.

"_You think this is a plot?_"He asked menacingly. I shook my head, though for one second, if I were truly upright and truthful, I would have nodded instead. "What is it then that prevents you from trusting me? This won't harm you, Haruhi; I am only here to help."

"In my world, there are only two people, my father and I have been sticking together for the past eighteen years of my life. When my mother died, I was left to burden my mother's half in our family of two. Now that my dad is here, lying in a coma that could kill him in fourteen days... Can't you see? I am alone now, and the war is only with me, myself and I," I said, not able to help that my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and looked at him, my eyes intense and truculent. "Won't you believe me when I say that I can do it?"

To my surprise, Kyouya-senpai laughed, though it was a low and painful laugh: one that said that my words were foolish. I glared at him in annoyance rather than in amusement.

"It's not that I don't believe that you cannot do it, but more so because I can tell that you would throw yourself in different odd jobs and pressure yourself to your limit until you reach the amount of money you need, not because you need to, but because your pride is getting in your way," he said smoothly. I smirked, though I could tell that his words were already etched on my forehead with an invisible marker.

"Please, just let me finish my—"I started, but he cut me off rudely, a glint of malice in his deep brown eyes.

"—war?" he connected. I glared but nodded and continued,

"Let me finish my war, let me help my father by myself. I know that this can be a show of my pride, but all I need from you senpai... All I need from you is..." I stopped my words and looked out the window. I could hear Kyouya-senpai rise from his seat and walk slowly to me. He stopped and closed the curtain with a swift movement. The room was suddenly enveloped in darkness.

"What do you need from me, Fujioka Haruhi?" he breathed in my ear. I stared up and watched as his eyes bored into mine.

"All I need from you is that you watch me succeed," I finished, my voice caught in my throat. He shook his head and he smiled at me, his white teeth shining malevolently in the darkness.

"You should go to sleep now, Haruhi. I'll bring you to work tomorrow," he said softly. I watched as his face seemed to edge nearer to me when the lights suddenly opened.

He was gone.

--

Graduation was in three days. And yet I realized that the in most important day of my high school life, my father wouldn't even be there to cheer me on.

They told me that I was made valedictorian.

_It didn't matter anymore._

--

"So, Haruhi, it's your graduation tomorrow," said Kyouya-senpai as he dropped me over to my father's hospital room. I nodded and forced a smile on my face, though I knew very well that he could see through my mask. I was transparent to him, apparently. "Would you like the others and me to be there?"

"I think that would be alright, senpai," I said unobtrusively. He sighed and looked at me with unexpected firmness.

"I know you have been working as hard as you can the past three days," he said sharply, it was not a question, though it was more of a statement. I bit my lip and looked away.

"And I know that _you_ know why I have to do that," I said listlessly. He scoffed and shook his head.

"That is true, but working day in and day out? Barely eating or sleeping? This is not a normal life of a teenager," he said roughly. I laughed humourlessly at his words.

"You exaggerate, Kyouya-senpai," I said, matching his tone. We both looked at each other scornfully, "Though it is quite true that I don't lead the life of a normal teenager, we both know very well that my life has never exactly been normal."

He looked taken aback for a moment, but it was only brief. I closed my eyes.

I could never fully comprehend why he acted that way. His concern was appreciated, but somehow it never seemed to pass through my heart anymore. Maybe, I thought, if the situation were different, I could have seen through his anomalous kindness, but for now, all that seemed to matter was work, my father's condition and nothing else in between.

My job used up the cardinal times of life:

Morning...

Noon...

Night...

In the morning, I wake up as early as five, so that I could deliver papers to homes in the commoner area. After breakfast, I would dress up and walk over to the nearby 24-hour restaurant to work on the morning shift. In the afternoon, lunch would take a backstage because I would go to the park and do the daily clean-up. At night, Kyouya-senpai drove me to the drugstore. It was true when he said that I barely ate, for lunch and dinner never seemed to be of vital importance anymore. I worked like a robotic apparatus...

_It didn't matter anymore._

I opened my eyes and stared up at Kyouya-senpai, waiting for him to speak. Waiting for him to say anything.

He never spoke, for he gave me one last look— a look that seemed null and hollow. I watched him turn around the corner and enter the elevator nearby.

_It didn't matter anymore._

--

I sat next to my father, but I did not look at his face. I knew that if I did, I would have probably broken down. My face fell into my hands, and yet I did not know how it got there.

"Dad," I finally uttered, my voice crooked and soft. "Can you hear me, dad?"

He did not answer.

"Do you know? I'm graduating tomorrow," I said hesitantly.

"_Haruhi! You're graduating soon! Do you want to go to eat sushi at the park again, or would you like me to whip up some dishes myself?" he asked me one night. I smiled and rolled my eyes._

"_It's not really that special, dad," I replied. Dad grimaced and bounced to sit right next to me._

"_You really are monotonous, sweetheart, you know that I have been waiting for your graduation all my life!" he said cheerfully, raising his arms up in the air. _

"Your dream finally came true... I'm a valedictorian, dad," I said, pulling my hand from my face as a soft benign tear strolled down my cheek.

"_Honey, are you at home?" asked dad on my first day at Ouran High School. I looked up and walked on over to open the door of the apartment. Dad stared at me and burst out laughing._

"_What?" I asked blankly. He pointed one long manicured finger at me._

"_My dear, you look like a boy. A handsome, coming of age, boy!" he cried, laughing. His laugh suddenly turned a pitch higher. I gritted my teeth and told him about the Host club._

"_Well," he said, turning serious for a second before bursting into another transvestite chortle of laughter, "It doesn't really matter, as long as you stay on top, Haruhi."_

"_Eh? Is it good to pressure your teenage daughter to be the best?" I asked, suddenly amused._

_He stopped laughing and wagged a finger at me. "Don't be weak, be your best. It's my dream to see you on top."_

"Do you remember what you told me? You said you want to see me on top," I voiced bitterly, wiping the lone tear that struck like lightning down my cheek, "So why won't you wake up, dad? Why won't you wake up and see me on the top? _Why?_"

He did not answer.

I was foolish enough to wait for him.

--

_**Author's note: **__Bitter? I don't have much to say, but that I was unnecessarily crying when I wrote that part about his father. Sort of reminded me of something... Ahh..._

_Please review! _

_I'm sorry if I can't say much, my time is completely limited at the moment. Yeah. Review, dattebayo!:D :D_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's note: **__Hmm… As you might have noticed, the past chapters have been a little… dramatic… angst-ridden, even. So now, since its Haruhi-chan's graduation, I decided to lighten things up with the Host club! _

_roughdiamond5: _ _Ahhh, I feel really honored!! :D thanks for liking my story enough. ____ I'm sorry that I updated late, though. O.o_

_kolelovely: sweetie, you wrote out some parts of the story for me! I just changed it so it won't be obvious. I didn't make honey-senpai cry, and the twins weren't there. D: but please be assured, the twins _will _be in the next chapter. _

_cute18386__: lol yeah, it was kind of angsty, wasn't it? I won't apologize, but I can at least assure you that there will be happy, ecstatic, sad, bad, and downright awful endings and beginnings in this story. So don't give up on me yet!_

_meganine: I'd love to write that story for you, of course! It sounds like a brilliant idea, and a bunch of thoughts popped into my head as soon as I read your suggestion! I'll try to upload this story next week, because unfortunately, my time has been hectic as hell. Sorry, and thank you!_

_Chapter 21, everyone! Hey, it rhymes. ;D ;D_

_--_

**TWENTY-ONE**

The sun peeked from the small, startling white window near the place in which I lay. I stared at the reflection it casted upon the mirror nearby and I sighed.

"Happy graduation, Haruhi," I whispered to myself as I sat up and touched the hem of the white toga that hung loosely on the plastic chair by the futon. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of sudden anxiety and a hint of obtuse happiness—despite myself—to ebb in my scarred soul.

Graduation…

Since the start of my life in Ouran High School, the only thing I hoped for was to get by high school, and to graduate with flying colors. Now that my dream was coming true, I wished with all my heart that I could be happier. I looked at the mirror, watching as my eyes blinked back at me. It was the first time in days that I bothered to see how I looked like and I realized that I didn't look like myself anymore.

I inched closer as I stood up, my knees buckling as my reflection looked back at me with apprehensive eyes. As I stopped, my nose almost touching the smooth surface of the mirror, I bit my lip and shook my head.

The girl that looked a lot like me was someone that seemed so different than I last remembered. Her eyes mirrored that of a disheartened woman. Her posture, I knew so very well to be high and strong, slouched and shook as the horror in her eyes grew. She touched the glass, and the chill emanating from it smoothed over my palm.

"Haruhi," I said, calling out to the girl in the mirror. She called back and closed her eyes as I did.

"Haruhi…"

I opened my eyes, startled, looking at my reflection yet again. I thought that the girl in the mirror was the one that spoke my name until I realized with utter embarrassment that the voice that spoke was a boy and of course, Haruhi the mirror, would never speak back unless I did. I turned around, my face burning with mortified shame.

Kyouya-senpai stood next to the door, his arms crossed. I could see a trace of amusement in his eyes—he probably thought that I finally broke down and surpassed the mind of that of an asinine idiot.

"Kyouya… Senpai…" I muttered in greeting, blinking as he grabbed my toga swiftly and raised it over his shoulders. He grinned at me, though it was not his usual evil and suspicious smile.

"I understand if you want to stare mindlessly at your reflection for the rest of the day, Haruhi, but I believe you have a rendezvous to attend—namely, your graduation," he said softly. I bit back my retort, for as I looked up in the clock, I realized that there was only thirty minutes until the students prepare for their marches.

Kyouya-senpai raised his eyebrows as I snatched the toga from him, not bothering to be gentle.

"I'm sorry, but can you please leave the room while I change?" I asked, not helping as a smile crept into my face. He looked at me incredulously, as if he didn't need a reminder and that the fact that I did remind him was an insult to his ego, and sauntered away—throwing my toga over his shoulders carelessly in the process. I watched him, gritting my teeth in annoyance. Really, who gave him the right to enter my home without my consent? I shook my head and looked back at the mirror, raising the startling white graduation uniform to my body.

Somehow, even though I was very much annoyed about his apparent comfort in ruining ones privacy rights, I was very happy to know that someone was over there, watching me stand up on stage as I deliver the valedictorian's speech. I grinned, the muscles around my face contracting painfully.

Really, I had to smile more often.

--

I dressed quickly, not wanting to make him wait in the living room alone. But as I opened the door and looked up, I bounced back, almost tripping on the long white toga that threatened to tear below my three inch heels (the pink shoes from the Ootori ball). Sitting around the round table was the Host Club; all of them wearing white suits that made them seem unbelievably handsome. Tamaki-senpai looked up, and I could see sparkling tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Haruhi, is it true?" he asked in a deathly low whisper. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're talking about my graduation, yes it is true," I said coldly. Honestly, Tamaki-senpai can be quite stupid and idiotic sometimes. He jumped from his chair and grabbed my shoulders gently. I looked into his violet eyes, and blinked in annoyance.

"My daughter, is Ranka-san in the hospital?" he asked loudly. I could see the others—Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai—turn to look at me. I nodded my head and turned to stare at Kyouya-senpai, who seemed to have blended in the darker background.

"How did you know?" I asked slowly, even though I know full well that Kyouya-senpai was the culprit. Tamaki-senpai shook his head, tears splattering on the floor in the process. Only he could make it seem like a movie scene. I sighed, hoping the feelings of sadness and helplessness would disappear with my exhale of air.

"Ah, it does not matter!" he cries, literally, while glancing an inch over to Kyouya-senpai. Of course. "Why, oh, why did you not tell me? I could have been there to take you into my arms! To whisper in your god forsaken ears that it will be alright! To place your pink lips unto—"

"Okay, I _get_ it, senpai," I muttered, disrupting whatever particular profanity he was about to use.

I could see Kyouya-senpai from the corner of my eye, smirking like there was no tomorrow. My eyes narrowed.

"I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it," I said heavily, pushing a lock of my hair to my shoulders uncharacteristically—and to that, Tamaki-senpai whipped out a camera, sniffling, and snapped a picture of me, my hands still placed on the lock of hair. I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said sweetly, though his face was pink from tears. Honey-senpai bounced from his chair and attached himself to my leg like he usually did, Usa-chan suddenly placed on my arms.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan," he said, shaking his head with cute disapproval, "You know you can always count on us to help you no matter what."

I smiled at him and at Mori-senpai who nodded at me silently, feeling my face turn pink.

"Thank you," I said watching as the evil pink bunny named Usa-chan watch me with dark beady eyes. It was most uncomfortable, because I felt endeared to that thing. "But I can handle this on my own."

Tamaki-senpai banged his hand on the table, his face flustered. I turned to him, my eyebrows raised. "I propose a plan! After graduation and the ball, we will go out of town and have the time of our lives!"

I internally groaned. Plans by Tamaki-senpai usually involved faraway places, _more _common food, and lots of dysfunctional idiocies in between.

"I don't plan on attending the ball—I have a job—"I said slowly, voicing out my thoughts. Finally, Kyouya-senpai spoke, adjusting his glasses malevolently. He moved out of his dark shadows a small smile plastered on his face.

"Well, Haruhi, if you are so concerned about earning money, we will _pay _you to join us today," he said, fake enthusiasm in his voice. He looked at me, and I understood. This was probably the only way he thought he could help me at the moment, and probably give me a chance to rest, until he spoke his next words that is, "You can be the Host club's pet again."

Tamaki-senpai brightened up, and sat down on his throne—mainly the chair next to his 'corner'. Obviously, the thought of me being the Host club's pet brings back his thoughts of being 'king'. He pointed a long finger at me, every trace of sadness dispersing as fast as it came.

"Fujioka Haruhi, if you become our pet, we'll pay for your father's operation!" he screamed on top of his locks, a fierce look of… fierceness… spreading like fire around the small apartment. I blushed and shook my head quickly.

"I can't let you do that!" I said loudly, matching his tone. Honey-senpai raised his big eyes at me and smiled at me angelically, though I could see small bits of fierceness in his eyes like Tamaki-senpai did.

"You don't want us to help you?" he asked sweetly, the big smile on his face slipping like a mudslide. I gulped.

"W-Well, it's not that…" I said uncomfortably, though yes, it was exactly that. I did not want anyone to help me.

"But why aren't you allowing us to pay for Ranka-chan's operation?" he asked, his squeaky voice breaking in the right parts. I bit my lip, avoiding the evil stare of Usa-chan the bunny.

"Ah—"

"Why aren't you letting us give you a job?" piped in Tamaki-senpai, his fists raised up in the air—though I couldn't fully understand why he did that.

"But—"

"It's not a crime for us to help the needy, Haruhi. In fact, helping the poor is a good deed," said Kyouya-senpai, his arms crossed thoughtfully.

"Well—"

"Ng," said Mori-senpai.

I couldn't help but feel angry again. Why were they ganging up on me? Was this another one of their _plans_? I glared at each and every one of them—yes, even at Usa-chan, who glared back at me.

"You want more odd jobs, right, Haruhi? Well then, you have another one right here," pointed out Kyouya-senpai, ignoring the sharp pointed look I gave him.

He was right, of course. I was _still _in desperate search of jobs that required minimum effort and time that paid enough. It was true that I already had three jobs, but it was never enough. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily again.

"Fine," I said after a second. I could feel them all inch closer to me, and sure enough, when I opened my eyes, all their faces were a few inches from mine. "But I won't let you pay for my father's operation, okay?"

Tamaki-senpai glanced at them all, and wiggled his fingers at them—summoning them, I suppose—and they all jumped to the table again. I watched them with a mix of exasperation and indignation. Suddenly, they all turned back at me so quickly that my heart pumped feverishly for a second.

"Then we shall pay you a good enough amount of money," he said in his business voice. I watched with wide eyes as he pulled out a wad of cash and flashed it in front of my face expeditiously. "We'll pay you in cash, if you please."

I clicked my tongue. "Isn't it a little _brainless _and _irresponsible _for someone to bring a bundle of cash in their pockets like that?"

Tamaki-senpai disappeared—quite expectantly, I might add—to his corner. But Kyouya-senpai laughed and his eyes looked at back at me in agreement.

"That is quite true, Haruhi, only _careless, reckless, impudent_, and _carefree _people like someone I know would do something of such utter imprudence," he said innocently. Tamaki-senpai looked like was being stabbed with every insult that Kyouya-senpai said.

Honey-senpai poked Tamaki-senpai with one finger. He looked unconscious. "Tama-chan?"

I scratched my head and turned back to Kyouya-senpai who was watching me with a blank stare.

"Thank you," I said silently, mouthing my words. Kyouya-senpai grinned, a glint of his never ending evil in his smile.

"Of course," he said, "Though I am quite sure that the people of Ouran would not appreciate that their current valedictorian is late, it is good and well that we took care of that pointless show of pride."

My eyes widened as I looked at the clock. Sure enough, there was only ten minutes left before the ceremony would start.

"You can ride with any of us, Haruhi, my love," said Tamaki-senpai, bouncing out his corner happily. He was probably hoping I'd choose him.

"Wait, you all rode in separate cars?" I asked, not bothering to disguise my awe. They all laughed at my foolishness.

"Of course we did, Haru-chan," said Honey-senpai wiggling his bunny at me. "There won't be much space in one limo for each of us, so we decided to ride in separate limos."

I gasped and ran out to the balcony. My body suddenly felt weak.

Yes. There in all its glory, were three huge limos of different colors. They couldn't be conspicuous enough, could they?

--

_**Author's note: **__Okay, how do I explain this without any bomb threats? Hmm. Well, I decided to knock off the 'daily updating' thing. For I finally realized, that it would be bringing your hopes up in the wrong way. Yes, my schedule as of the moment is booked from hour to hour. My parents are keeping me as busy as possible, for reasons I cannot disclose. I have replaced my tag to 'weekly updating', but keep in mind, I do not really plan on doing it 'weekly' per se. The most I can do is three chapters in a week. The least, one, but I'll try not to disappoint that way. I will be posting the day of my next update, if possible. Because there are actually some blank dates on my calendar. Sorry, it took some time to make this juvenile chapter. :D I hope people found it interesting or quenching enough—even if I know that it's never enough. PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Oh wait, I have to reply to some more reviews:_

_ViperineVampire: that was mostly the point of the story. I had to make sure that the readers could feel the gloom spread around them when they read the story. Originally, as some of my first readers knew, my genre was romance/humor, but soon after, it just turned into romance/drama. Oh well, I don't mind. But sometimes, I feel very much upset after writing. It's part of the job, I guess. _

_maple the wacky tree: Yes you can get a tumor by hitting a car. You can even get a tumor from bumping hard on a wall, or even hitting a particularly sensitive part of your body. A tumor is something that grows over time, which can be fatal when not removed. I do watch Grey's Anatomy—they specialize on tumors. Haha! I am also quite pleased to see you and your pen name again. Please continue your support! Love love!_

_AHH! Right! I managed to cram all of these in less than two hours, and I'm sure there are more typos or whatever, so if you see anything that makes my story less than perfect, point it out and I'll fix it in a flash. THANKS! _

_REVIEW, REVIEW, ONEGAISIMASU!_

_:D :D_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: July 12, 2009. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's note: **__Happy weekend everybody! And with such a happy day comes with a happy announcement! I was able to write Meganine's st__ory yesterday, and I am quite pleased with it, even though it was longer than I intended. Please go check out my first OHSHC one-shot fan fiction, "__**One Night**__". This is a kyouyaxharuhi story, of course. Thanks for reviewing! _

_Now, I thank the Lord for giving me the will to update chapter 22 today, for without his strength, I would have abandoned it despite promises. :) Yes, I'm THAT tired today. 'One Night' took pretty much the rest of my evening, and I got to bed at about three in the morning. So yeah, I guess I should just shut up now and let you read chapter 22!! Review, hm?_

_Meganine: that's right, your fanfic is out! Make sure to review it, please._

_XxLuv-StruckxX: Yes, Tamaki did take a picture of Haruhi doing that because her hair is longer. It makes him happy to see her looking like a girl, after all. I hope you didn't forget to read this new chapter, though._

_Review, okay?_

_--_

**TWENTY-TWO**

Standing in front of a huge crowd of people would be discomfiting and awkward enough, but when you happen to be standing in front of a huge crowd of _rich _people, it just takes all comfort out of the question.

I glanced at everyone, my skin undeniably pink, as the headmaster Suou Yuzuru (Tamaki-senpai's father) handed me my diploma. I could see small droplets of tears in his eyes, and I wondered if he knew about my situation as Tamaki-senpai did. The headmaster seems to share a lot of qualities that Tamaki-senpai possesses, like the fact that he loves to tease and annoy people around him, despite senpai's seriousness around his father.

"Congratulations, Haruhi-chan," he said warmly, turning his usual charm on. I grinned at him weakly.

"Thank you, Suou-san," I replied. Suou-san shook my hand, his wrinkled eyes smiling.

"Call me Dada," he said musically. I blinked and blushed, nodding, though not really agreeing with his idea about calling him 'dada'. "By the way, Haruhi-chan, who will be hanging your academic award medals for you?"

I bit my lip, and turned back to the audience who seemed to look disinterested at the event, despite the blasé attempts of the school to liven it up with beautiful classic music in the back ground. "Eheh, how do I say this… Umm…"

"Your father is in the hospital, I hear," said Suou-san, his eyes suddenly serious. I stared up at him as he sighed and shook his head, "It is quite unfortunate, for this should be one of those days that one must never afford to miss."

"Yes," I said, completely confused as what to reply. It was true, for his words were exactly understood, and yet it was not really time to dwell on thoughts as to why my father was at the hospital on the day of my high school graduation.

"Who do you chose from your friends to hang your medals?" he rephrased, pointing with his thumb the Host Club that stood a few paces from the stage. They were all smiling. I could see the twins at the back waving with high hands. I grinned back, unable to help myself.

"Ha-Haruhi, Haruhi," perked up Tamaki-senpai, inching closer to the stage, his chair still attached to his butt. "I would love to hang your medals for you. I am your other father, as you _know_."

I smirked as Tamaki-senpai looked at me hopefully, ignoring his father's glare. I was about to accept his offer when Kyouya-senpai appeared—out nowhere—beside Tamaki-senpai, his right hand perched on his eye glasses.

"I think it would be best if _I _hang the medals for Haruhi. I imagine you making a fool of yourself and end up embarrassing her," he said in a domineering voice. Tamaki-senpai shook his head swiftly.

"No no," he beseeched, "I would never—"

"That's right, Tamaki, my son. If you trip and fall flat on your face, Haruhi might be more fatigued as she is at the moment," said Suou-san, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm not fatigued," I said, though I don't think any of them heard me.

"Excuse me headmaster-sama," said a voice behind Suou-san. We all looked over to a teacher, an adviser from senior class 1-D. "I think we should just let both of them hang the medals so we can start the speech."

I gulped. Speech.

Kyouya-senpai adjusted his glasses and nodded, walking over to the stage.

"Wait, Kyou-_ya_," he called loudly, his hands on the steel chair. "I can't get off this chair! It's like I'm glued on it."

I could see the twins snickering at the back, holding a can of what looked like permanent glue. Kyouya-senpai did not bother to help Tamaki-senpai as he wobbled from side to side, his face red with anger at the chair that seems to have fallen in love with his tail.

"Haruhi," said Kyouya-senpai as he grabbed a handful of my medals. I counted twelve. It was odd that I had a lot of awards that I don't remember even competing or working hard for. I guess I really just study diligently. I bent my neck and he placed them gently one-by-one unto my neck.

As he disposed the last of my medals ("No! No! I was supposed to do that! I am her father," cried Tamaki-senpai, standing up. His chair really _was _attached. "And I am her mother, dad," said Kyouya-senpai, loud enough for him to hear.), he bent over to me and whispered something on my ear, "Congratulations, Haruhi. You exceeded my expectations after all."

"Thank you," I said, my face starting to grow pink again. "After all?"

"Well yes, I didn't really think that there was much about you until I met you, Haruhi," he said matter-of-factly, as if they were obvious enough. I laughed, mostly out of embarrassment than happiness.

"Thank you," I said again. Kyouya-senpai smiled, one that showed his dazzling white teeth.

"You're quite welcome," he whispered, walking down the aisle and back to his seat. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were giving me the thumbs up. Tamaki-senpai was in a corner again, somewhere near the stage. I smiled, feeling happier than I last remembered.

_Everything seems in place right now, _I though as Suou-san grabbed my shoulders and pushed me gently to the microphone, _I just wish my father was here to see it._

--

I didn't have a speech prepared, that I knew very well. As I stood in front of the rich and beautiful audience, everyone hushed and anticipant. I gulped and fumbled for the wireless microphone. Why was it wireless? Did they expect me to walk around as I deliver a powerful speech? I gulped again, this time my throat felt dry.

"Well," I spoke into the mic. Everyone blinked and watched as I breathed in heavily and looked over at the school, "To be honest I really didn't plan on making a speech, though I was very much aware that the valedictorian always makes a speech."

Suou-san clapped a hand on my head and walked back to his seat. Yes, I was now alone on the stage. I sighed and looked at the beautiful buildings of Ouran High School. The clock tower's hands clicked on, and the beat of my heart followed.

"I grew up in a world that most of you probably have never seen or experienced before. My life always revolved around hard work and perseverance. There was not a second wasted, for every bit of life was a speck of a blessing," I started. Tamaki-senpai looked up at me his eyes wide. I ignored him.

"Some would say that being poor, I don't deserve to study in such a school. But I proved them otherwise. It has always been a dream of mine to study in Ouran High School, for it was prestigious, exactly what I wish to become. So one day, without my father's consent, I signed up for the scholarship program," I said, a smile crept to my jaws and I bent over the pedestal, "To my surprise, I passed."

I could hear a buzz of amusement in the crowd but I shook my head. "At first, I thought it was natural for students to be in scholarships. But soon I realized that Ouran High School had only one scholar: me."

Kyouya-senpai smirked at me, and I smirked back at him.

"Soon after, I realized that there was more to Ouran than I thought. As I roamed around its beautiful corridors searching for a quiet place to study, I ended up in the Third Music Room. Of course, I didn't realize that that was where the Host Club dwells," I said, watching a bunch of girls nearby squealed in the delight. One of them even pointed shamelessly at the front where Tamaki-senpai sat, frozen. "I smashed one of their expensive vases, one worth eight million yen."

Nobody winced, of course. Eight million yen was next to nothing to them, and it made me want to bang my head with the microphone, but I held on and continued,

"I soon became their 'pet' and was forced to do the most trivial chores, and soon became one of the hosts, as they could see my potential," I said, rolling my eyes inwardly.

"Wait," said someone from behind. We all turned to look at the girl that looked about Mori-senpai's age, "You're Fujioka Haruhi! B-But, you're a girl!"

I laughed nervously, "Yes, being a host required one to be male, but most of the hosts thought I was a boy in the first place, and it just clicked—I became a Moe."

"Don't call yourself that!" cried Tamaki-senpai loudly, but again, I chose to ignore him.

"Surely enough, I repaid my debts to the host club the year before, and Tamaki-senpai and the others explained to the other women my situation," I said, "I thank everyone for not going against me, even though I partially lied about my real self."

I stopped speaking, for everyone—except the hosts—started talking about how 'absurd' the aspect seemed. I cleared my throat, and they all turned back to me. I looked at my friends one by one, giving them each a small smile:

Houshakuji Renge and her pink bow.

Umehito Nekozawa with his right hand man, Belzenef (why he was there, I couldn't guess).

Kasanoda Ritsu whom I consider one of my closest friends.

Kasukazaki Kanako (who gave me my first ever kiss) and her fiancé Tohru Suzushima.

Takaoji Shiro and his cute naughty boy type smile.

Class president Soga Kazukiyo whose odd nyctophobia seems to have grown more obvious through time and vice president Kurakano Momoka giving him a sweet smile that tells him it's alright to be afraid of everything.

The Zuka Club members that I could see standing at the nearby door. Girls stared at them, completely dazzled.

And of course, the Host Club. Beyond all the crazy schemes and stunts they decide to pull, beyond every single time they drove me off the roof, beyond smiles we shared despite the trials in the club, I guess these people are the ones that I would be with for the rest of my life.

"The Host Club thought me a lot of things, but I would never really forget all the friendships I forged through the past three years," I said slowly, "I guess all that's left to say is that I would never forget one moment of my high school life in the prestigious school named Ouran High School, because I doubt anyone would let me forget it anyway."

The Hosts all cracked a smile, even Mori-senpai and Usa-chan the bunny.

"Here's to graduation," I said, raising my fists into the air—a sudden burst of action that would make Tamaki-senpai proud—and closed my eyes, "And the new rooms we might stumble into."

I opened my eyes to hear a burst of cheer from the students, a flash of white togas being thrown into the air, and the Host Club running to the stage, a smile that I could never forget—it ached like hell.

Happy Graduation.

--

_**Author's note: **__I completely lost my mojo when I got to the end of 'Happy Graduation'. Actually, I planned on writing a sneak-peak for her trip with the host club, but lo and behold, a writer's block plagued me in the last minute. I apologize for my noobness. Review!_

_**Chapter TWENTY-THREE: July 15, 2009**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's note: **__I just got home from school. I'm a little zombie-like right now. I want a cupcake. Lalalala._

_JenovaJuice97__: If I did that, then the conflict would end just. Like. That. And to be honest, I want the story to be as sane as life can be. And if Ranka just happens to wake on the same day of graduation, then we can surmise and make it a movie. _

_meganine: aw, I keep you up at night? That could be bad for your skin. Take a cue from Tamaki, and get some rest early, okay? Lol_

_Miharu Nakashima: yeah! Haruhi is intelligent after all. So speeches happen to be one of her skills, in my book. :D_

_roughdiamond5: Yay! I got you to smile. I'm so pleased. Thanks for reviewing._

_Oh, by the way, thanks to all those who reviewed and read my one-shot. I appreciate your reviews so much. If you haven't read and reviewed my story, please do. (It's a bit different from TSQ, though)_

_--_

**TWENTY-THREE  
**

"Dad," I said as I stood next to my father's bed. I knew he was _still _in a coma, and yet I was smiling as I stared at dad's deep sleeping face. "I graduated today."

He did not stir, or give any form of movement. I sighed and sat down on the soft armchair that they put in the room.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think I would be happy today. After all, I was practically robotically defunct the past few days. I can't believe that it's only been three days," I said, patting dad's soft hands.

I could see a trace of fire engine red nail polish on his fingers. He was always wearing it, his favorite color. I never wore nail polish, because I thought it was bothersome.

"Kyouya-senpai was the one who put medals on me," I said softly, looking down on my lap, "I wished you were the one who did it for me, though. That would have been great."

I looked up again and stared out into the afternoon sky, the soft wind billowing into the expensive hospital room. Even though that place wasn't exactly where I wanted my father to be, I was somewhat grateful that he was resting in such a wonderful place. If he were awake, he would appreciate it himself.

The host club was in the visitor's area in the 7th floor. They promised not to interrupt my 'moment' with my father, and to that was thankful. After all, I didn't realize that they had any respect for ones privacy, so I was proven wrong. I grinned at my dad again, though this time the edges of my lips were tugging downwards. I knew that my grin was more of a grimace now.

"Look," I whispered into his ear, waving the medals in front of his closed eyes. I didn't really know what to expect. Would he open his eyes all of a sudden, just so he could see my gold medals shimmer in front of him? "I have twelve of them. I was surprised too, you know. I wasn't able to count the competitions and tests I took the past three years."

I placed the medals one by one on the bedside corner next to him, as if I were placing it slowly on _his _neck. I knew he wanted to be able to feel that. When I finally deposited the last of my medals, I stood up and took of my toga, revealing a purple dress under, and placed the graduation uniform on the arm chair.

"Okay, I have to leave now, dad. I promise to visit soon, though; I just have to go to this _job_…" I said looking at the watch. It wouldn't be good to stay too long, or they might barge into the room and drag me out themselves. "… just… try to wake up soon… okay?"

It was almost bewildering that I managed to stop the drama that I experienced the past three days.

Maybe it was because I felt happy after graduating.

Maybe it was because I finally realized that my troubles might end earlier.

Maybe it was because I knew that there were people behind me no matter what.

Maybe…

I walked out the door, stopping at the doorway, giving my father a last look. He really did look peaceful, despite being in a coma. It was as if he were simply taking his beauty sleep. His injuries didn't seem to be obvious anymore. I sighed heavily again and turned away.

It was time to face the Host Club. For what it's worth, I knew that I was going to have fun anyway.

--

**Kyouya-senpai was evil. **

I should have known that he was not going to make my job easier for me.

Correction: Kyouya-senpai _is _evil.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and my eyes widened considerably as Kyouya-senpai stood behind me and adjusted what looked like a pair of bunny ears on my head.

"Is this absolutely necessary, senpai?" I asked, groaning audibly. He smiled at me, his glasses flashing diabolically in the low light of the huge limo we all rode in. I put down the mirror that I held and glared angrily at the twins who continued to put face paint on my skin. Tamaki-senpai sat, a few feet away, his eyes blindfolded. He didn't want to see me getting fixed up; as he thought that it would damage my dignity.

"Yes. You asked to become our pet, so we make you our pet," he said, an atrocious look on his face that showed how amused he was.

"First of all, I didn't ask to be your pet—you did. Second, I thought you meant to work as an errand person, not a pet in the literal sense," I said, raising an eyebrow at him. Kyouya-senpai laughed softly—never good—and smoothed my bunny ears with a hand. I resisted the urge to pout unintelligibly.

"Don't worry. You _will _be working at the same time. We just want to see you in a bunny suit while you do it," he said, as if he thought the idea of working while in a bunny suit comforted me. I stood up in anger, bumping my head in the process.

"Ouch," I muttered, feeling my head whirl. Tamaki-senpai perked up and moved blindly in the limo.

"_Haruhi_? Are you alright, daughter?" he asked loudly. I sighed heavily.

"Yes, yes, please sit down," I said as Honey-senpai rode on his back like a cowboy. "I'm alright."

"Is that you on my back, my beautiful princess? Because if it is, you are much lighter than before," he said slowly, almost thoughtfully. He then added, his voice hysterical, "Have you been eating well lately? Because if you haven't, I will be happy to feed you—"

"_No_, that's Honey-senpai," I said in annoyance. Kyouya-senpai crossed his arms and his legs, making him look much more sinister than before.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, the make-up is a little too thin. It might melt off when we go up into the mountain," he said. The twins raised their eyebrows; probably feeling offended that someone told commented on their work.

"Mountain?" I asked loudly. _What on earth were they planning for me to do?_

"Oh? I thought you wanted to _accentuate _her?" they both asked. "Light make-up is the way to go."

I looked at them in horror, "This is alright."

"No. A rabbit has whiskers and a pink nose, Haruhi," said Kyouya-senpai smirking at my aghast facet, taking one gold-ringed finger and rubbing it gently on the tip of my nose, "And as we can all see, you have neither. That is… Unless you are implying that we are partially blind or unobservant."

"Fine," I muttered angrily.

The twins nodded at him and pulled my face back. Hikaru pulled out a tub of black paint and I stared at the brush he held.

_Only for a day. Only for a day_, I chanted in my head as he placed it slowly on my cheeks, _only for a day._

--

I sat on a stone bench, watching the stars twinkle gently down at me. It was almost invigorating, the simplicity of the beautiful dark sky. Somehow, despite the heaviness of the day, everything around me made for a good feeling.

The Host Club was decidedly merciless the whole day.

It started out simple— something that the bodyguards could do for them—like opening the doors for them. And then they started asking me to fetch them countless drinks—sake for Kyouya-senpai and Mori-senpai, Mixed fruity drinks for Honey-senpai, Soda and red wine for the twins and Tamaki-senpai (who asked for five cups of instant coffee and commoner noodles later on). Next, they told me to bring the heavy a huge bag filled with cash and absurdities like Honey-senpai's intimidating and blood freezing dolls and clothes that I knew they wouldn't use or need even, while jogging after their bikes up the mountain.

But by the end of the day, I was thoroughly grateful when they asked me to sit down with them on top of the hill, watching the sun go down by the nearby lake. It was a good feeling to sit down and observe the host club's banter. It was childish, yet refreshing in some way.

They all decided to sleep over in an air conditioned five-star hotel, telling me to get some good rest because we were going out to the mountain again early in the morning. I snuck out of my expensive looking room, completely dazzled by its amazing interior, and decided to sit in the roof's viewing tower, letting the fresh air seep slowly into my body.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice by my left. I turned an inch, surprised to see Kyouya-senpai standing close to the golden rails. He looked like was there for quite some time.

"Ah, I should ask the same to you, senpai," I said, smiling as I noticed that his hair was messier than usual. He didn't seem to notice… or care.

"Well, I decided to see the view, obviously," he replied, turning his back on me, "You?"

"Same," I said softly, "It's beautiful here."

"It's the first time for any of us to go hiking, _they're_ all quite excited about doing it again tomorrow," he said, sounding a little displeased that his companions showed interest in doing more work. He probably considered mountain hiking an extreme sport. I didn't mention it, though.

"I'm pretty excited myself," I said sarcastically. He turned back, his upper body turned to me. He looked amused, "The bunny suit is finally growing on me, as you probably see."

"Of course… It fits you perfectly," he said. I couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or simply stating the truth. I grimaced. He smirked, "By the way, Haruhi, I have something for you."

I blinked and watched as he took something out of his jacket pocket. Curious, I stood up and watched as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You seem surprisingly interested," he noted as I stepped in front of him, hoping for a peek. His hand was closed tightly, keeping all sources of peeking closed.

I didn't answer, and he most likely thought that it was a yes.

"I didn't know what to give you for your graduation, actually, but when I saw this in a shack somewhere in the edges of the mountain, I decided to give it to you…" he said, slowly opening his hands to show a small bracelet. It was simple yet delicately crafted, a charm of a wooden flower attached to a bamboo chain.

"You didn't have to give me something, senpai," I whispered, staring at it.

"And yet, I _did_. Don't worry, it didn't cause me much. Just a few coins out of my pocket," he assured my pink face. I knew I was blushing, at least. "So…"

With that, he took my hand cautiously almost tenuously, and placed it on my left forearm with his fingers. When it was finally on, he took my chin with one of his hands, making me look up into his dark eyes and said smoothly, "Don't lose it."

"Thank you," I breathed as he let go. The corners of his pale lips turned up and he adjusted his eyeglasses on his nose.

"It looks good on you, Haruhi," he said, and then he laughed shamelessly, "I should have known that things that don't cause much are the ones that look best on you. You really are a commoner."

I smiled, not able to help myself. It was true, in some way.

"Thank you," I said again, though this time a little louder. He stopped laughing and sighed.

"Well, I have to go to bed now. Tamaki might try dragging me out to the mountain in the morning if I don't wake up early," he said, his annoyance returning.

"I guess I have to go to bed too," I said, my eyebrow quirking, "Tamaki-senpai _will _drag me out to the mountain of I don't wake up early.

He smirked again, "Would you like me to bring you to your room?"

I stared at him thoughtfully. _Would I? Would I? Would I?_

"I… _think_ I would," I said, hesitant and unsure.

He nodded and placed a soft, cold hand on the small of my back.

I blushed and bit my lip as I felt his hand push me gently out to the elevator. What was going on with me?

_He is just going to bring me to my room,_ I told myself roughly.

I couldn't understand myself.

Why on earth was my heart pumping rapidly bumping hotly on my ribcage? Why on earth were my palms sweating, my forehead exuding, when it was freezing?

_Why? _

**--**

_**Author's note: **__Well, well, well, Haruhi is 'why-ing' herself now. What is going on with her? _

_Okay, I know I haven't been updating daily lately, and some of you are probably starting to get annoyed with me. I understand completely, I hate having to wait. It's just an absolutely boring task that comes with reading fan fiction, I guess. I apologize. Though I want to upload every day, I've been completely assiduous lately. I can't say it enough, because I really am. So yeah, I'll try to update as soon as I can._

_Oh, have any of you watched the new Harry Potter movie? I'm so excited to be watching it this weekend. The theatre will probably be jam-packed by then, but I don't care. I'll be sitting on the ground, and yet I would die happy the next day. _

_So anyway, tell me what you think of this new chapter? What do you think Haruhi feels? Is she in love? Is she infatuated? Is the world going to be destroyed in the year 2012? PLEASE REVIEW!_

… _And read __**One Night**__ if you can!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's note: **__I was a little surprised when I read your reviews yesterday. I didn't realize that I made a cliffhanger by accident. Actually, I didn't plan on following through the part where Kyouya brings her to her room, but since it's pretty much demanded, I guess I should put it in for your entertainment or for more added 'what on earth is going to happen to them' justice._

_I already watched Harry Potter six! I thought it was great, and that's pretty rare. Despite it lacking a couple of key and significant parts in the book, I didn't miss it at all, because the movie was fabulous. You must watch it, or else you'd be wallowing in guilt. I'm serious._

_--_

_Now, talking about guilt, yes, I missed my deadline. I'll be completely honest and say that we just got our internet back after a week. So yeah, I probably shouldn't apologize about that. But I'm sorry for all the readers who were waiting in vain. _

_**cute18386:**__ slow? You think? I actually think I'm moving normally. I mean if it's too sudden, then people would think that it's much too fast._

_**gentle breeze of spring:**__ I think I did get it inspired from BOF. It sort of popped into my brain, you know. So it might be. ___

_**roughdiamond5:**__ I don't understand what you just said, to be honest. Can you clear that up? Haha._

_**The Last Fallen Angel:**__ I believe I can leave that to the reader's imagination. But really, Haruhi in a sexy playboy costume? How can she fill that out? lololol._

_**MISS CASSIEL MANTELLO:**__ I listed down your questions to answer._

_xWill Haruhi love Kyouya? _

–_yes, she will. Of course she will! It's a fanfic, silly._

_xWill Tamaki be jealous?_

_- as of now, I can't guarantee it. _

_xWill the twins finally kiss (I'm not a yaoi fan though...)?_

_- NO. hahaha. Well, unless you guys want me to make it that way??_

_xWill Honey finally grow tall?_

_- he will, of course. Who knows?_

_xWill Mori actually say something other than caveman language?_

_- Yes, he will. Wait for it!_

_xWill I eat the waffles I made?_

_- uhh… Random, much?_

_xWill you put a surprise twist?_

_- Yes. Of course. I am full of surprises. Bwahaha._

_xWhat will happen to the penguins?_

_- they might go extinct, because humans are stupid. _

_xAre the ice-caps going to be saved?_

_- again, humans are stupid. Who knows?_

_xWhy am I still asking questions?_

_- I can't tell myself. _

_--_

**TWENTY-FOUR**

Kyouya-senpai and I walked quietly back to the hotel room, our feet thumping heavily on the red, matte carpet floor. He did not speak, and neither did I.

We passed by doors _141… 142… 143… 144…_ And there, _145_, was my room. I looked up at him, about to say something witty—or at least hoping to—in the lines of, _"This is my room, senpai."_ Instead, he looked down at me, a soft smile plastered on his lips.

"I believe this is _you_," he said, pointing with his thumb the silver number one four five. I nodded, though I wondered how he found out where I stayed. It wasn't supposed to be a surprise, I guess, for he was notorious for knowing things that he really shouldn't. "And room 148 is _mine_."

"Oh," I muttered incoherently, "I suppose you are about to say that if I need anything, I just go to your room?"

I blushed, feeling embarrassed. It was true that that particular thought entered my mind, but it was rude to say it out loud.

He laughed, raising his finger to his glasses—a reflex, I noticed—and smiled, "Actually, I was merely pointing out my hotel room number. But please, if you do need anything, feel free to knock on the doors between."

"The other host club members are in those rooms?" I asked my eyes boggling. Of course, only they can get five Presidential suite bedrooms lined together in one floor.

"Of course," he said, smirking at me yet again. I sighed and turned to the door, grasping around my bag for the key card (I didn't know—though I must admit, I haven't exactly been knowledgeable with such—that hotel rooms used cards as keys. Whatever happened to the old fashioned key hole?), finally finding it, lodged between my wallet and notebook.

"Found it!" I announced, louder than I intended. I turned to see Kyouya-senpai hiding a smile behind his fist. I rolled my eyes and turned to the door, swiping the card swiftly down the long line. "Okay, I'm going to sleep now, senpai—"

Suddenly, he grasped my shoulder gently, turning me with both his warm hands. I looked into his dark brown eyes and he looked into mine.

"Hey," he breathed. I blinked, unable to speak back. My heart thumped harder in my chest, and yet I have suddenly grown used to it, as if it were my natural beat.

Finally I spoke, my voice coming out in a stutter, "Y-Yes?"

"_Sleep tight, Lady Haruhi_," he said in words of English. I looked at him blankly, taking quite some time to understand his words. I grinned and he released my shoulders, darkness seemingly enveloping him into its embrace.

"You too, senpai," I said softly, pushing the door, not before looking back.

I watched him walk away, his long back poised despite his hands being in pockets. His words circulated in my head,

"_Sleep tight, Master Kyouya_," I whispered back, closing the door behind me.

I believe, even though the cold air conditioner was on full-blast, even though the dark sky outside was closed behind dark curtains, even though the world around me was nothing but alien, that night was one of the first nights in a long time when I slept, without a sound, without a nightmare, just dreams of beautiful silence.

If every night were like that, I probably wouldn't have wanted to wake up again.

--

I woke up the next morning, hearing soft singing next to my bed. I turned to my side, opening my eyes slowly. I could see Tamaki-senpai in the corner of the bed, his face watching mine and his blue—almost purple—eyes were wide. I blushed and shot up, glaring at him angrily.

"Tamaki-senpai, what on _earth_ are you doing here?" I asked loudly. I shot up and he turned away, his hands covering his face.

"Please, Haruhi," he said, groaning, "Put some clothes on. I can't stand damaging my daughter's purity."

I looked down at my torso, alarmed. I rolled my eyes.

"I do have clothes on," I replied to him, fixing my pale blue pajamas. I stood up, pushing past Tamaki-senpai's blushing face. "How did you get in here, anyway?"

I couldn't be angry. How could I, when I felt like a million bucks?

"A-Ahahaha," he laughed nervously, "We were about to get breakfast, you see. And I thought I had to wake you up, since we didn't want you to miss our morning hike."

"Oh, that's right," I muttered, opening the oak built-in cabinet, shifting through my clothes. I picked a pair of dark washed jeans and a white shirt. "I have to get dressed now, senpai. Do you mind?"

"NO! Of course not! I would never want to see you naked! _NEVER_!" he screamed at my face alarmingly, flapping his hands, his face red. He dashed out of the door before I could say that I was just going to go change in the bathroom and that he could wait there while I did.

I sighed and opened the window, letting the fresh morning air sift into the room.

--

"Good morning," I greeted them as I walked over to their gold table-clothed table. They all looked up and grinned at me.

"Haru-chan! Come sit here. It's nearer to the desert table," said Honey-senpai, waving at me. Tamaki-senpai and the twins shook their heads.

"I think she'd want to sit next to _us,_" said the twins, raising their eyebrows smugly, "After all, the birds of the same feather flock together."

"_In what universe are we all the same_?" I muttered under my breath. Tamaki-senpai banged his hand, pointing a long finger at the twins who looked back at him with defiance.

"No, no, no, no, no, she should sit next to me, seeing as I _am_ her father," said Tamaki-senpai. I sighed and sat down next to Kyouya-senpai, who moved a little bit to give me some elbow space. They all stared at me, baffled.

"What?" I asked, turning pink at their stares. Kyouya-senpai cleared his throat.

"The Ootoro is right next to my place, as you all can probably see," he said, pointing his thumb at the sea food breakfast buffet. He probably felt embarrassed by his friends, as they are quite unobservant as I. Honestly, I didn't notice the fish buffet at all. I just thought that the best place to sit in was with Kyouya-senpai, since I didn't want any major disturbances for my breakfast with anybody well, disturbing, to sit next to. _Wait, did he say Ootoro? Meaning fat tuna fish?_

My head involuntarily snapped to the fish buffet. Sure enough, there stood a pile of fish: Pink salmon glistening deliciously next to a plate of sautéed tilapia fish. A few steps away, you could spot plates and plates of octopus and squid in different styles of cooking. But my eyes fell to the plate that had one word on it,

"Fat tuna, hime-sama?" asked a voice in front of me. I looked up to find myself in front of the buffet table. I didn't notice myself moving unconsciously to the Ootoro. It was quite unnerving. I bit my lip and the server looked at me expectantly, "Would you like some?"

"I-I…" I said, feeling my face flush with sudden idiocy.

"Yes, she'd like some," said Kyouya-senpai's voice next to me. I looked at him, seeing him smiling at the waiter and I as he held a bowl of tomato soup and a pile of soft, whole wheat bread with olive oil siding, "Haruhi, you better start eating if you want to join us."

I nodded, taking the plate of Ootoro— it's delicious fatness seemingly calling after me—watching as Kyouya-senpai turned back to the table, quietly slicing a piece of bread with expert hands.

"You work for them?" asked the server as I looked at the other fish thoughtfully. I blinked at him and nodded, grinning, "Well, it's only for a short while. But those people are _actually_ my friends."

…And it continues to baffle me to no end.

"Wow," he whispered his eyes wide, "You're really lucky. I can't understand why, if you are friends with them, that you are working for them… for a short while."

I laughed, though I could feel annoyance start coming, "I need the money, you see. I'm not exactly as rich as they are."

"Oh, how did you become friends with them, then, if you aren't rich?" he asked as he mixed what looked like oyster sauce preventing it from oiling.

"It's a very long story, I promise you," I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't understand how anyone could be so tactless. He smirked, a kind that signifies his amusement.

"I may have a lot of time," he said. With that, wiped his hands on his apron, whilst taking it out for me to take. I shook his hands and he grinned, "My name is Akihiro Momo, you are?"

"Fujioka Haruhi," I said, looking down on my plate of fat tuna longingly. He sighed heavily, looking at his watch.

"Okay, I see I'm keeping you from breakfast and your job," he said, his eyebrow twitching, "But if you need anyone to talk to, you can find me right here."

"Alright, nice to meet you," I said, nodding at him, turning away.

I sat down next to Kyouya-senpai's empty seat. _Where did he go?_

I could feel the stares of the other host club again. This time, though, they were quite stony.

"What now?" I asked, my fork poised to stab the fish through its death. Tamaki-senpai cleared his throat.

"Haruhi, my daughter, who was that imbecile of a boy you were talking to?" he asked, his voice getting louder with every syllable, "Is he your child hood friend? Do you have any personal relationships with him? Was he your _boyfriend? _Your missing _husband, _perhaps? Or do you have a secret crush on him??"  
I glared at him, bending over the table to flick his ears. His eyes watered, though he stood his ground, his eyes narrowed at my back. He was probably glaring at the poor server, "First of all, you should keep your voice down if you value any of your dignity."

Tamaki-senpai and the others twitched—yes, even Mori-senpai, "Second, that imbecile of a boy's name is Akihiro Momo. No, he is not my child hood friend. No, I do not have a personal or neither a secret relationship such as him being my boy friend or _husband. _Third, I can't possibly have a crush on him, seeing as I just met the person."

"_You mean you didn't even notice how much he was flirting with you?" _asked Tamaki-senpai, his voice a deadly whisper. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? He was only being nice," I said, looking at the others obtusely.

"And you didn't even notice how handsome he was? For goodness sakes, he makes Tamaki-senpai look like a pauper," said Hikaru, his head an inch from mine. Tamaki-senpai was suddenly gone from his seat. Probably in a corner again.

"No," I said incredulously. What were they talking about? He looked as average as any person.

"Unbelievable," said Kaoru, shaking his head with Honey-senpai, "She's as dense as ever."

"I don't really care if he was, anyway," I said, sighing, "I just want to eat breakfast and get over with it."

"Well, I apologize, Haruhi," said someone by the door. We all turned to see Kyouya-senpai with his arms crossed and eyes hidden behind flashing eye glass frames speaking, "But seeing as it's almost time for our hiking trip, we all have to get ready to leave and check out."

"But—"

"I warned you," he said reminded me softly, before turning away. Tamaki-senpai appeared next to me.

"Kyouya disappears like a ghost. It's almost scary," he said, shivering. I nodded as they all walked off, not before giving me a last look that said,_ "Poor girl, she's as dense as a lamp post."_

I stared at the Ootoro plate and exhaled heavily. It didn't look as delicious anymore.

"You should be more conscious of your actions, my dear," said a woman that sat next to us. She was thin and beautiful, though her features were aged and wrinkled. Her long red hair fell to her shoulders. She looked like a model that happened to be in her 40's.

I looked at her questionably, but she only laughed and shook her head, turning to her equally beautiful friend saying,

"Poor girl, she's as dense as a lamp post."

--

Huff. Puff. Huff. Puff.

Those were the sounds that came out of my throat as I jogged past the host club up the mountain. It was steep, and yet I liked it that way.

The mountain was a wondrous blazon of lush green trees lined the trekking path. The smell of fresh flowers exalted in my nose and throat as I jogged further uphill. I closed my eyes and adjusted my pony tail on my head. The host club decided that I didn't have to wear the bunny suit anymore; as they promised I only had to wear it for a day.

When I finally reached the camping site at the side of the mountain, I stopped, realizing that I was alone.

"Was I jogging that fast?" I asked out loud, wiping the sweat through my sleeve.

"Yes, that's quite true. If it weren't for the fact that I decided to take the cable car midway, I would think that you would be alone and vulnerable alone on top of a mountain right this second."

I whipped around to see Kyouya-senpai, sitting cross legged, on the ground behind a dark mahogany tree. He stood up, closing the book that he was reading and let his side lean on the tree. He was wearing a simple green t-shirt and a pair of cut-off jeans.

"Did you change?" I asked. He smirked and walked up to me. I noticed that he had a back pack, something that was quite off for him.

"Well yes, I didn't want to stink of sun and sweat the rest of the day, after all," he said matter of factly. I could feel myself laugh, not able to help it. His eyebrows shot up.

"Do you find anything amusing?" he asked, releasing his crossed arms. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it was just very 'Kyouya' of you to do that," I said, grinning at his bag, "And _very _'un-Kyouya' of you to bring a back pack."

He took the bag off his back and looked at it thoughtfully, "That's true. It's very bothersome, but seeing as you aren't our pet anymore, I can't really force you to bring this."

With that, he walked over to the edge of the mountain—opening the zipper, taking his silver cellular phone, his digital camera and wallet—and with one swift movement, throwing it off the mountain into the watery depths below. I looked at him, surprised.

"I wouldn't have minded taking it for you, senpai," I said in annoyance, "And don't you have body guards around here?"

"That wouldn't be fair, Haruhi. We promised you one day, after all. And no, I told my body guards to wait for us in the limos." he said, the edges of his mouth turned up.

"Okay," I said, shaking my head. "It's not that I don't appreciate the host club for being nice and asking me to join them for this mountain trip, but how come—"

He cut me off, his right hand raised, "How come I asked you to get off breakfast to join us?"

"Well yes," I said, feeling my face heat up as he took his glasses off. _Did he not notice that I wanted to eat the fat tuna with all my being? Didn't he care at all that I was practically drooling mindlessly at the thought of sinking my teeth into its flesh?_

"I didn't want you to stay there," he said, almost piercingly truthful. I blinked and watched as he walked stopping a mere inch from me. I did not move away, "I didn't like the way that _commoner _was looking at you."

I couldn't feel my hands anymore, which was good in some way, because if I did have the feel of my fingers, I would have reached to feel his eyes. I was so used to seeing them behind a pair of glasses that I didn't notice how deep they were. Dark, almost depthless, irises stared back at mine.

"It's nothing," I whispered. He shook his head.

"It's never nothing, Haruhi," he murmured back at me—I had the sudden sense of déjà vu at his words—his fresh breath heating up my cheeks. "He looked like he wanted to get… friendly… with you."

"I don't understand," I replied slowly. He smirked and he with one soft finger, he tucked my hair behind my ears.

"You don't have to understand. All you need to know is this, there are a lot of dangerous people out there, and seeing as you can't tell wrong from right, you better listen to the others," he said. I sighed and looked away. He put his hand on my cheeks, making my turn back into his eyes, "Do you promise?"

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, though my voice could barely be heard. He did not answer, instead he stepped away, his body as far as possible. I could hear thumping of feet and loud banter come nearer. The host club was finally arriving.

"Kyouya! How did you get here so fast? I thought you didn't like hiking!" cried Tamaki-senpai, his face flushed with sweat. "You were probably so fast, that you were a blur! I didn't see you!"

"Yes well, I am pretty good at _most_ things," said Kyouya-senpai, grinning evilly at Tamaki-senpai's dignity.

"Well, that's not fair at all," said Tamaki-senpai, pouting childishly.

I turned to see Honey-senpai staring at me, Usa-chan tucked under his arms.

"Haru-chan, why are you so pink?" he asked loudly. Everyone turned to look at me, even Kyouya-senpai who put back his glasses.

"It's probably from the hike. I am pretty tired," I lied smoothly. Tamaki-senpai and the twins raised their thumbs at me.

"This is good! That means you are being enthusiastic about stuff!" said Tamaki-senpai rudely. The twins nodded agreeably.

"We should do hiking more often," said Kyouya-senpai to everyone, though I could see him raising an eyebrow sinisterly at me, "It would give us the chance to… bond and talk about incoherent things."

"That's right," I said, looking back at him, "It's all incoherent, after all."

Kyouya-senpai turned away, not before giving me a last look, one that said something clearly,

"_We have to talk."_

_**Author's note: **__I'm pretty tired. I just finished my Physics work, and I think I want to sleep now, even though it's only eight in the evening. _

_So anyway, how was your week? How do you like chapter twenty-four? Why on earth is Ootoro sounding so much like Ootori? Isn't it a weird coincidence?_

"_**I want an Ootori—oops, I mean, an Ootori. Ah crap! Ootoro! Ootoro I meant! Don't look at me like that, mother!" **_

_Haha!_

_I NEED REACTIONS. Like, now. I hope when I get to school tomorrow, I'd be able to see a couple of good reviews. If they're bad, I'll just try not to cry and suck it in. lol_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's note: **__Have you ever read a book, understanding the deepest of its meanings only after reading it twice? I just read __**Love, Stargirl**__ today for the second time since six months ago when I first bought it. It was gathering dust in my huge book case, so I pulled it out to clean its cover. I was worried that the pages would yellow. I opened it, and I saw a small piece of paper wedged unwittingly somewhere between page 182 and 183. I read the piece of paper and I found myself crying. Written on the piece of paper were two initials: M and A, with a small pink heart drawn between. It was a bitter sweet moment._

_The next day, I read the book the whole day. :D And I fell in love with it; its meaning, its story, and its soft innocence. Only when I got to read it twice did I feel it's meaning resonate in me, and it humbled me completely. _

_That's why I want everyone to read that __**Stargirl**__ and __**Love, Stargirl**__. It's definitely a slap in the face for every teenager in the world. _

_--_

_**WARNING:**__**This chapter contains a swear word that most children would not appreciate. Please, cover their eyes.**_

_**Scherherazade**__**:**__ Ah, I see I need to explain some things. Her father being ill is a big and significant part of the story, and you will see why in chapter twenty-seven. Haruhi was willing to work for the money, but NOT for the whole shebang. After all, I already mentioned in the past chapters that she has enough pride to fill a country. She won't work at the Ootori Group as said in chapter nineteen: _

"_I certainly wouldn't like to work for you, senpai," I said, undeniable amusement in my tone. He smirked at me._

"_If you do decide to work for me, Haruhi, I would have to fire you immediately," he said. I raised my eyebrows._

"_And why is that?" I asked fiercely. He stopped and turned to me, releasing my arm as he did._

"_Because I am quite sure that if you did, I wouldn't be able to—"he stopped. His eyes contracted and he sighed._

"_You wouldn't be able to… What?" I asked, willing for him to finish. He cleared his throat and shook his head._

"_It's nothing," he said. I scoffed._

_**Danielle Winters:**__ That Momo guy isn't going to appear in the fan fic ever again. He was just a nice extra to show everyone Kyouya's jealous side._

_AH, crap, wish me luck, guys. I'm going to take the entrance/ admissions test to UP or University of the Philippines later. And I think I need to hurl. _

_REVIEW!_

_--_

**TWENTY-FIVE**

"We need to talk."

I looked up, surprised to see manager—Takemoto Ayatsumi-san—towering over me as I bent to arrange the beauty products near the counter. Her face was unreadable, and yet her arms were crossed in a disappointed sort of way.

"Ah, manager, what is it?" I asked after I finished pricing the bottle of lotion—it was 700 yen, quite inexpensive. I stood up and wiped my hands on the back of my jeans.

"I should have known, but really, Haruhi, I thought you were kidding…" muttered Ayatsumi-san, shaking her head. I stared, unable to comprehend her words.

"I don't—"

"You _really _don't want to go to college?" she asked, her eyebrows contracted. I sighed. I should have known this would pop up sooner or later.

"I do, but like I said, we don't have the funds for college," I said, and then added nonchalantly, "And by the way, all the money that I work for goes to my father's operation."

"I know, but haven't you considered going abroad for college?" she asked, grinning sadly. She looked like she wanted to say, "Just let Kyouya pay for the operation, and use the money to go abroad to study!", but held her tongue. I told her about Kyouya-senpai's offer a few days ago. When she asked _why the hell_ I didn't take his offer, I told her the same reason that I gave everyone else: I didn't want it to be an act of charity.

"Abroad? I can barely get through a different city anymore," I said tempestuously. Ayatsumi-san put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at her. She grinned at me.

"Haruhi, are you _stupid_?" she asked. I raised both of my eyebrows, surprised.

"No, I don't think so—"

"Are you an _idiot_?"

"Well, I try not to be—"

"Do you want your father to _die _because of my _stupid_ idiotic _pride_?"

"Hey, that's below the belt, manager," I whispered, even though her words stabbed me right in the heart. She was right, but I couldn't bear to admit it.

"But you know I'm right," she replied to my comment. I didn't answer as I looked away, so she sighed and lifted my chin so that I couldn't look away. And then, without warning or even the slightest second of chance, she slapped me right at the side of my cheeks. I stared at her, jolting shock etched on my face. Ayatsumi-san didn't look away, but neither did she look sorry.

"Haruhi," she said, crossing her arms, her usual look of stern annoyance returning, "Why do you let your pride get in the way? Can't you see? That answer to all your problems, the antiphon to your hard work, the justification that _indeed_, you do not need to be alone… is Kyouya."

"But…"

"Just shut up, Haruhi, and let the boy help you! I haven't seen him face-to-face yet, I haven't heard him speak, but somehow I can tell, this 'Kyouya' of yours is head-over-heels in love with you! And the fact that you don't let him do this would only mean that you are rejecting his love. And obviously—you are just too _fucking_ dense to see it—you are head-over-heels in love with him too," she said, pointing her long, lizard green painted nails ate me. I blushed crimson and shook my head quickly.

"No, no, it's not like that—"

"Please, just think about it, Haruhi. It's for your own good too, use your money to get a full-time scholarship abroad and let the boy pay for your father's operation. I gather he doesn't even need to pay, since he owns the hospital," said Ayatsumi-san crossly, almost angrily. I sighed and shook my head; there was obviously no reasoning with her.

"I haven't seen him for quite some time, you know, he probably isn't going to help me anymore," I said, forcing a smile on my face as an old woman who entered the drugstore grinned toothlessly at me.

"How long?" she asked after she helped the old lady with her meds. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me, though it was more of a leer.

I stared at the ground. How long exactly?

The last time I saw him was after our trip in the mountains. We all had lunch in a barrio over the beach, but I barely had time to speak with him. Somehow, I knew that he wanted to talk to me, or at least had something to say, but since the Host Club was on our tails the rest of the trip, it was almost impossible to even talk for a few seconds straight.

After the trip, they brought me to the hospital, where I stayed the rest of the day talking to the doctors and nurses. I haven't seen him since then.

So, how long was it exactly?

"Five days," I said, blushing again. Ayatsumi-san trudged on over to me, her eyes wide.

"Wait, you think five days is a long time?" she asked, her voice loud. I looked to my right to see the old woman grinning, obviously eves-dropping.

"Ah, don't say it—"I started, knowing full well that she was about to say something about the 'L' word again.

"I knew it, you're definitely in love with him," she said, smirking, and then she added, "And if you can't see it, then Haruhi, you're not as intelligent as I first thought you were."

And with that, she turned away, her butt swaying meticulously.

--

It was true, if I were to count the money in the bank, I would have enough for a plane ticket and a visa, but not enough for my father's operation. It was the 11th day, and tomorrow, should my dad wake up, the operation will be undergone. I was completely tired, and yet my final job had to be done. I swept the park at night.

It was a dangerous job, for I was spending my time alone in the almost unlit park avenues. The moon was unpredictable that night, for it peeked out of the dark clouds every few seconds. And when it disappeared, the park would soon be plunged into unimaginable darkness, and if that happens, I would stop working and I would wait, hearing my breath shudder in my throat.

Finally, I was done. I closed my eyes as I sat near on a cold metal park bench; my hands were shaking and calloused from work. The chilly air did nothing to comfort me.

I suddenly heard someone sit next to me, and I opened my eyes. I could feel an absurd feeling of hope—hope that it was a certain black haired man with a pair of eyeglasses perched sinisterly on his nose. But of course, to my disappointed, it was a woman.

She sat next to me, but her eyes too were closed. Her hair was short and deep black, falling softly below her chin in ringlets. I noticed that her skin was fairer than I. She wore a stark white dress with long sleeves that made her look illuminated in the darkness. I suddenly felt conscious of my clothes and possibly my worth as I looked down on my red cleaner's uniform.

"You can take a picture, if you want," she spoke suddenly. I blinked and turned away, flushing in embarrassment. Was I staring that long that she noticed it behind her long lashes eyelids?

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised that someone would still be here at this hour," I said, quietly. The girl laughed and looked at me, but I couldn't see her eyes very well in the dark. But they were bright enough, as if she got just got enough rest to last her lifetime, which was not the case for me at all.

"I see," she said softly. "Well, I guess that's reasonable as it is already after ten."

I nodded and she turned away.

"Well, I think I have to get going now. I have to go see my dad at the Ootori General… Do you know how to get to the exit?" I asked, a little worried in some way that something would happen to her since it was almost midnight.

"Oh yes, my body guards are roaming the park now, and they should be back here for me in a minute or so," she said, winking at me.

I sighed inwardly. _Why did people here need body guards, anyway?_

"Oh wait," she said loudly as I turned away. I looked at her and she was next to me. I noticed that I was about five inches below her, and she wasn't wearing heels. "You said the Ootori General… Do you, by any chance, know an Ootori about my age?"

I blinked. She looked like she was in her twenties, so she was probably talking about Kyouya-senpai's older brothers.

"Yes, I do actually," I replied, and she grinned widely, "But I am not fully acquainted."

"Ah, alright… You see, I haven't seen him for a long time, and I wanted to catch up with him, but since that's the case, I guess I'll go look for him myself," she said gradually and then she turned to her left as a burly man—probably one of her body guards—stood near the trees. "Well, I have to go now. Nice to meet you…?"

"Fujioka Haruhi," I said, stunned as she bent to kiss me on my cheek. And with that, she left, her white dress billowing in the night air.

I sighed and turned away. I really didn't understand why every single person I knew had a limousine, a body guard and had the personality and aura of a celebrity. Was a doomed to be stuck with the rich and famous?

As I walked to the hospital, I realized that I didn't know her name at all.

But somehow, though she was a complete stranger, it felt as if I knew her from somewhere.

I just didn't know where.

_**Author's note: **__Okay, now you all might be asking, what the heck is going on with the story? What will we expect in the next fifteen chapters (yes, you read right, fifteen chapters to go!)?_

_Well, I won't divulge much, but I guess some would be obvious. So I'll answer you in question:_

_Will Haruhi finally admit that she is in love with Kyouya? Will Kyouya finally admit that he is in love with Haruhi? Will Ranka finally come out of his coma? Or will something happen to him before it's too late? Will someone get between our budding couple? Is it Koizumi, Tamaki, Hikaru or someone new?_

_Will there be more surprising twists? YES YES YES! _

_Please review!_


	26. Chapter 26 KYOUYA POV SPECIAL

_**Author's note: **__THIS IS A SPECIAL KYOUYA POV CHAPTER! Yes, surprise! I tried my hardest to make it well-detailed and longer than my past 2,500 words chapters. I was thinking of my plot—yet again—last night, and I thought that it would be better if I showed you guys the happenings in Kyouya's point of view for this chapter. And guess what? I think most of you will find this chapter pretty endearing. __Well, most of you will also see that there are two sides in every story. Because happiness also has its black linings._

_Please review! Love love!_

_**hpnerd328**__**: **__I'd love to read your story. But unfortunately, the time I spend on the net and on writing is annoyingly limited. Of course, if I find the time, I would. Just keep reminding me, so I'll remember, okay?_

_^Oh wait, people, go read his/ her story if you want, aptly named: __**The Battle for Her Hand**__. It sounds like a kyouyaharuhitamaki story. :) Tell me if you like it, and I'll be sure to read it! _

_--_

**TWENTY-SIX (KYOUYA POV SPECIAL)**

The world around me spun like a top as bright colors flashed brilliantly from the multi-colored lights. My eyes were shut as I took another swig from the cheap alcohol they call 'beer'. I could feel a woman nuzzling my chest, but I did not bother to look, for I didn't really understand why I was in a bar in the first place.

"Kyouya-sama, would you like another bottle?" asked another woman to my right softly, her voice clearly dripping with undisguised lust. I opened my eyes, and rubbed them unintelligibly. Where were my glasses? To my surprise, the woman on my breast was wearing it, blinking at me through her fake eyelashes.

I shook my head, and pushed the woman—a prostitute, I supposed—gently off me, and she glared at me fleetingly, as if she knew that I just ruined her tactics of seduction. I ignored her look and stared at my _Technomarine_ unlimited watch. It ticked over to 10:43 and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Get me the bill, please," I said politely to the elder of the two women beside me. She raised her eyebrows, but nodded, most likely sensing the authority behind my tone.

I stared around me, displeasure tracing the soft lines of my face. So you might ask, how did I get to such a cheap bar at the outskirts of the city?

It's simple really, when you realize that your life is about to change, you grab the rest of your half and leave the other behind, in hopes that _she_ will pick it up.

--

_Eight hours ago._

"Kyou_ya_, wait for me!" called a voice I recognized as Tamaki's loud, boisterous one. I didn't bother to turn around for he caught up with me as I stepped up the long stairway of the Ootori mansion. Why he decided to come up to me after school, I had no particular idea. But I arrived into a conclusion a second later: He probably wanted to use the _kotatsu _again.

Tamaki grabbed my arm and I finally looked at him, my eyes narrowed.

"Look, Tamaki, you better have a good reason to stop me from my tracks—in _my_ own house, because I'm quite busy and I have a lot of work to do—" I started in a deadly whisper, but Tamaki stopped me, waving his hands impatiently. It was then that I noticed that his blue-violet eyes were anxious and worried. My eyes narrowed further into slits, and yet he did not flinch away as he usually did.

"We need to talk about something, _and I don't think I can hold it in any longer if we don't do it now_," said Tamaki quietly. If someone were to have heard his last words, they would have probably thought that he was thinking of something else that did not involve talking. I raised an eyebrow and sighed, staring at the huge grandfather clock at the corner of the room. It was three in the afternoon, meaning nobody was home except the maids in their quarters.

"Okay, but _only_ because I don't want any preposterous burn outs from you for the next days," I said, continuing my walk up the stairs. With 'burn outs', I would have meant that Tamaki just wasn't the kind of person who would keep anything inside of him and when he did, he would lose his self-dignity and prestige in the process. But there wasn't much left of it, he probably wouldn't even notice.

_It was true that it made for an amusing source of entertainment, though._

He did not reply. It was without a doubt not in his characteristics to keep quiet and not burst into hysterics. I digress_. _

'_He—for the first time—is most probably serious,' _I thought gravely.

When we reached my bedroom's white door, I took out my key card and with one swift indecisive movement I slipped it into its vertical key hole. It beeped loudly—whilst releasing the card to its side—and I took out my thumb from my heavy black gloves, placing it on the thumb mark reader hidden behind a secret wall opening. It beeped again, signaling that I was able to enter.

Tamaki blinked rapidly.

I knew that he thought it was preposterous for me—only because he believed families should be able to know every inch of you (_absurd_, I know)—to have so much security in my room, but I told him countless of times that it was only because my things were worth so much. _Truthfully,_ it was mainly because the only people I wanted to enter my room were my sister Fuyumi, my body guards and I.

I sat on my white couch and Tamaki followed, eyeing me tentatively. I smiled sinisterly at him, my signal for him to start talking or I might do something to him that he wouldn't like.

"Well, it's simple really, so I'll just ask you straight out, okay?" asked Tamaki thoughtfully, almost carefully. I nodded, wanting him to get on with it so that I could finally get back to my work. What he thought was _serious _probably involved something in the lines of instant coffee and different commoner noodle discussions.

"What is it?" I asked tonelessly, flipping through a magazine that was placed on my glass coffee table. Tamaki sighed and said in a whisper,

"Are you in love with Haruhi?"

I looked up, completely surprised. I blinked and shook my head slowly.

"Excuse me?" I asked lowly, unsure if I heard his words right. Tamaki grimaced, sighed again and said in a louder voice,

"Are you in _love _with Haruhi?"

"I-I…" I muttered, racking my brains for words. His question circled around my brain like a washing machine on a high speed whirl. Are you in love with Haruhi? Are you in _love _with Haruhi? _Are you in love with Haruhi?_ ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH HARUHI?!

"You are, aren't you?" he asked softly, his eyes starting to turn red with tears. I could feel my Adam's apple bobbing unwittingly up and down my throat. It felt heavy.

"No, I'm not," I said.

I worked hard to convince myself that indeed, I wasn't in love with Haruhi. It was completely out of the question and beyond impractical. But still, I knew deep down that there was _probably_ something in there. I was not completely dense when it came to personal feelings, after all.

"That's a lie, and we both know it. The whole host club knows about it, Kyouya," said Tamaki, shaking his head, his blonde hair moving with the wind.

Of course, they did not have anything to do but talk about worthless banter and gossip.

"And I myself do not know why you are daring to ask me such an absurd question," I said crisply. Tamaki stood up as I did and he pushed me back down to the chair, his face turning red.

"Sit down," he demanded. I stared at him with disbelief, but quickly hid it as I re-adjusted my glasses on the tip of my nose. "Would you like me to point out the reasons why we think you are in love?"

"No, not really," I said curtly. "If I were to have any feelings for a commoner, it would most likely be pity."

Tamaki ignored my last statement and he closed his eyes.

"First, out of nowhere you proposed to her. I understood why, we talked about it, remember? I thought it was really just about your father, but then the twins told me about how you were always picking her up in Ouran…" said Tamaki tempestuously. I could see his hands gripped under his coat.

"Don't assume immediately," I said roughly, feeling anger bubbling in my chest. How on earth did the twins know about that? Of course, Haruhi probably mentioned it in passing. She really _was _quite tactless. "The twins probably told it in a cock-and-bull way, you know how they are."

Again, he ignored me pointedly.

"Second, you were the first one to find out about Haruhi's father!" he said, his tone starting to get louder.

"That is only because her phone was in my car—"

"Third, you made a point to hang her medals by yourself, therefore marking your soul an important part of my daughter's life!" cried Tamaki, his tears flowing freely as he stood up and kicked the coffee table with all his might. As expected, he jumped back in pain. That coffee table was heavier than an armoire and a king sized bed put together.

"Is that why you're acting again?" I asked smugly, my patience rolling to the ground. I could feel my face turn red, like it did whenever I got angry… which was rare. I think.

"I'm not acting, Kyouya! This is _serious_! When you trudged out of the buffet that morning after seeing another guy flirting with Haruhi, I didn't realize until I saw you and Haruhi speaking closely up the mountain… Face it, you're in love with her," he said, his face closed with disbelief at his own words of justification.

"As usual, Tamaki, you are as idiotic and impudent as ever," I said vehemently, and yet my heart was pumping madly in my chest, "Like I said, don't assume without finding out for yourself."

There was a long pause that was enough for both of us to calm down. Tamaki sat back down on the couch and I stared at him, waiting for the words I knew were about to come.

"Are you in love with Haruhi?" he asked again without a mimic of feeling.

Fujioka Haruhi…

The time when my father told me that I was to wed Haruhi, I was not pleased with the idea at all. I never thought of her as someone who could be my wife.

She wasn't rich, and neither was she profitable. We both knew that. We both knew she had none of the particular merits that I needed.

Her beauty was not outstanding, and her personal manners were nowhere to be found. She spoke like a man, and she would never think before she spoke.

My father wanted her because of her spunk and strength. It was true that she possessed these qualities, and yet I couldn't put into mind the thought of spending the rest of my life with her.

"_Kyouya, you are an Ootori. You must know that when an opportunity arises, an Ootori takes it. An Ootori snatches it without a second of a thought," he said._

"_But father, she is nothing but a commoner—"_

"_She is a commoner, you are right about that," he said, his long eyes boring upon me. For the first time, he spoke with an added feeling, "But have you ever seen her beyond her riches and beauty?"_

I couldn't understand. I didn't want to understand.

Why would my father want me to marry her just like that? It was true without a doubt that he really did plan on giving me the latest project for Ootori group, and yet why must I wed a woman I never loved?

"_You will wed Fujioka Haruhi, Kyouya," said father, his emotion gone. His eyes flashed, "Prove to me that you really are an Ootori, son. Do not fail me. You have four months."_

_And with that as his final words, he snapped his fingers once. I left without another word, ideas of proposal and hopes for the future filling my head with lust._

I wanted that job so much that I was blinded by need to propose to her, so I did.

_"I'm not going to give up, Haruhi," I said, as she ran out of the door in her bare feet. _

When I was rejected, my mind started to whir in over drive, and surprisingly enough, my determination brought me to plan it out.

I would drive her to work every day, I would let her speak, and I would let her fall for me as other women did through my silence. To my astonishment, my silence _did_ force her to speak.

My plan, I realized, was working.

She asked me questions.

She told me her secrets.

I was secretly amused with her, so I told her one of mine.

I told her that love for me was irrelevant.

I told her that love was unimportant and was just another baggage to what we really want.

Yet for once in my life, someone decided to challenge my words:

"_That's wrong, Kyouya-senpai. Taking love as a pointless feeling would never help you with anything. All you have done with your life is sealing it up, barring it against the pleasure of life itself. In fact, saying that 'love is irrelevant', just makes you farther from a human than you really are. Don't try to forget someone that once made you happy, because you just end up remembering that person even more,"_ she told me.

I was stunned. I knew that she was right, and yet I didn't want to believe her at all. My pride was a hard rock beneath the layers of white diamond bars around my heart.

I didn't know what she did, but suddenly, I wanted to hear more.

I wanted to see her.

I wanted to know her more.

After that, the days never passed without me driving her to work. I would feel the sudden rush of feeling whenever I saw her appear at the gates of Ouran High School. I would talk and ask her questions about herself, not because it was part of my plan, but mostly because I was genuinely curious of what she had to say.

I knew, even though it took some time for me to realize out of my incessant and constant disbelief, that I felt something for the woman.

I felt something for the commoner I once so clearly would have passed in the street without a second look.

But drives to work were never enough.

On my birthday, I took the liberty to ask her as my date. Mostly because I didn't want to spend it with my family, I knew that if I decided that yet again, I would spend it alone with the maids and body guards as I usually did every year.

I planned, as I usually did, to sweep her off her feet. And to an abominable turn of phenomenal events, I found myself swept over by her instead.

She took me to a sushi shop after a failed attempt of mine to show her the best sushi in town. She told me that it was the best, and she was right. It trumped all the other sushi I ate in my past years.

I told her more about Hitomi, because she asked when the last time I cried was. I wasn't completely honest.

The last time I cried was after I graduated, alone in my bathroom.

I _cried_ because I was happy that I graduated. I _cried_ because my father said that he was proud of me in front of the whole Ouran. I _cried_ alone, and never told anyone.

An Ootori never cries, and that was a law.

I wanted Haruhi to know about Hitomi.

I wanted her to know more about how much pain it caused me to fall for a woman.

I wanted her to _understand_.

Koizumi Hitomi was the first girl I ever bothered with. I thought of her as someone who seemed like a naturally overwhelmingly different than most women I dealt with in the Host Club. She spoke like she knew the world; she spoke like she understood me. And she was right. We were both the same in one destructive land.

But soon, without a warning, she left me in the dark… the dark that swallowed me in and decided never to spit me out. Nobody noticed me turn away from the rest. Nobody noticed me slip slowly into an eclipse.

I stayed far away from women. My excuse to Tamaki was that the Host Club needed someone to handle expenses. He agreed.

I knew that I haven't forgotten Hitomi. The paper flower she gave me before she left lay in my office, as a reminder of the short time I spent with her.

It was, without a doubt, a mark of how much time I wasted.

How much I could have done without her.

How much pain I would have saved myself.

I threw the flower she gave me into the garbage bin, and without a warning, Haruhi hugged me. I regretted not being able to hug her back, for I didn't know what would have happened if I did. The warmth of her wrapped around me was practically glorious. I could have sworn that I saw the light out of the eclipse that was my first love.

That's why her apology was nothing to me. I wanted her to hug me again, so that if she did, I could have hugged her back.

Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky.

She soon found out that I had a dossier on her. I told her I'd burn it. I did, but I have a spare copy, but she didn't have to know that.

The end of the date, I would have wanted to do something. I lost all sense of security, so instead, I pulled out my hand. And we shook to the end of our night. When I left, I asked my body guard to punch me out of light. He did, but I never went out.

The next day, I had to leave for a special medical student mission for a month.

I wanted to tell her, but time wouldn't permit it. I called her that day, but she never answered. I admitted that I was worried, so I called one of my body guards and told him to look for Haruhi and follow her until then.

I found that she was in Najii, and I soon calmed down. But since I couldn't understand why she wasn't replying to my texts, I called her once every week. She still never answered. So when I got back, I found her phone in my car.

Her father's cross-dressing transvestite friend called me a few minutes later, hoping to find Haruhi.

_I sat inside the cold confines of my car. The back felt oddly empty as we pulled out of the drive. I realized that I sat Haruhi's spot from the last time I saw her was as wide as ever. I cleared my throat and the driver who dared look at me from his rearview mirror turned away. With that, I inched over to Haruhi's side and cracked a smile of amusement._

_Somehow, the inane sense of feeling was turning me barmy. _

_And then suddenly, a phone started to ring inside the car. I turned to the driver who was still concentrated on the road._

"_Are you not going to get that?" I asked in annoyance. He looked at me again through the rear view mirror._

"_I'm sorry, sir. But my mobile phone is not on," he said in his deep, slightly husky voice. _

"_Then where does that outrageously loud ring tone come from?" I asked loudly, grimacing as it beeped into an octave higher._

_I suddenly realized that the ringtone did not come from the front, but from the ground. I looked down, my eyes wide, to see a small cell phone blinking fanatically. I picked it up and nodded at the driver who seemingly stopped at a corner to let me get the phone on the floor. We started moving and I stared at the phone._

_I knew this wasn't mine. It was Haruhi's. The caller was an unidentified number. I glared at it, flipped the phone open and adjusted my voice into a demanding tone._

"_Hello? May I please know who—"_

"_Haruhi? HARUHI?" asked the voice loudly. I knew immediately that the person who spoke was neither a man, nor a woman._

"_I apologize, but Haruhi left her—"the transvestite cut me off for the second time and I could feel my teeth gritting. How dare _he._ Take that._

"_Haruhi! Your dad has been in an accident! Somewhere near the Moonlit bar, the corner of Sukate Street. Please, get here as soon as you can. There is blood everywhere! Haruhi!" the person screeched into my ear. The heat drained from my face and I looked at the rearview to see the driver staring at me again. _

"_Haruhi isn't…" I started but blocked off. _

"_Just get here, whoever you are!" the person cried and then I could hear him screaming from help behind the phone lines. The phone went off with a loud and long beep._

"_Driver," I said softly, "Go to the Moonlit bar, the corner of Sukate Street. You will find a man there that is severely hurt. How hurt, I can't tell. I wasn't given much information. I want you to turn your mobile on and tell me what happened as soon as you get there. For now, bring that man to Ootori General and have him stay in one of the suites after they check him and get him fixed," I said quickly. The driver nodded to every sentence, "Now, go. I need the car."_

_Without another word, he left and ran to a cab that was zooming away. I jumped into the driver's seat and zoomed away, my feet slamming into the gas pedal. _

_It was a good thing that I knew where she was. _

_The only thing I didn't know was that driving for five hours straight was not good for you. _

When I finally found one of my trusted body guards near the motel, he pointed to the door where Haruhi was staying.

The door finally opened after a few seconds of banging on it.

And then I saw her. I saw the girl that I thought about for the past month that I didn't see her.

I saw the girl whom I called five times one for every week. I saw the girl whom I painstakingly texted for every day that I was gone, in hopes that she would reply and say it was okay that I left her without saying anything.

I didn't realize it, I couldn't comprehend it, but I could have sworn that I saw a trace of anger and disappointment in her eyes. I had to explain myself, because I didn't want her to be angry at all—it just wouldn't do.

I didn't apologize. I never knew if she forgave me. I knew that she was distracted among other things, to distracted to think about how much was behind those texts and calls.

When she found out about her father, it was as if she lost herself.

She lost her light when she found out, and it instantly dawned to me that she loved her father above everything else. There was nothing I could do, but I offered my help. I wanted to pay for the expenses, and yet she rejected me again.

She said that she had to fight her own battles.

I didn't want her to—she didn't have to do it alone, but she insisted.

I watched, but I did everything I could to help her. I even considered emptying my savings account and transferring it all to hers, but I knew that if I did, she would never forgive me—again, it just wouldn't do.

On her graduation, I had to do something for her, but I couldn't think of anything.

I knew she didn't have anyone to hang her medals, so I decided that I would be the one. I would do it for her, because I knew that it mattered to her more than most things… I knew she valued her education. Of course, after, I decided that I would give her something for graduation.

A nice vacation and cash that would keep her from working too much was a good idea. I got Tamaki to do the inviting, but I did the back planning.

I understood that if we didn't give her work, she would think that it was just another one of our ideas to help her and give her 'charity'. So I put her in a bunny suit. It amused me and the rest of the host club, in short, everyone was happy.

What I didn't expect was a boy coming out of nowhere to catch her attention.

I remembered the thoughts that flashed in my mind.

I wanted to get him murdered all of a sudden, and I didn't like to entertain those thoughts, for they sounded like something my father would think.

I turned away and went to the washroom to clear my mind.

_Muttering a string of profanities and absurd curses, I splashed my face aimlessly with severe cold water from the faucet. It felt cool and refreshing upon the heat of my cheeks. I glared at the mirror and shook my head._

"_This is nothing. He is nothing. He's just another piece of lint on my coat," I told myself. _

_With that thought in mind, I sighed heavily, closed my eyes for a minute and hoped that when I come back, that piece of lint would have floated away._

I was colder to Haruhi than I intended too, but what did she expect? After all I did for her, she would just go around and let idiot commoners flirt with her?

Without thinking, I told her my thoughts, and this ended in her questioning, _"Why do you care so much?"_

I didn't know how to answer her. Why DID I care so much?

Was it true that I really was in love with her?

After all the thoughts that I thought about her, I realized that even though she wasn't rich or neither was she profitable, her heart was rich with love and care, something I sought in a never ending search.

Even though she wasn't overtly gorgeous, she stood out because she was simple and different with a beautiful and intelligent mind that never spoke wrongly about anyone she truly cared for.

She was explicably prideful, her nose up in the air, and yet she only did it because she didn't want anyone to help her.

She was quiet.

She loved blue even though she said that she liked red.

She spoke only when she needs too.

She laughs only when it really is funny.

She laughs only when she isn't amused.

She works harder than anyone I knew, and that was saying something.

Beneath the layers of tough skin, she was just a little girl that got hurt easily.

She, like me, was afraid of love.

She, like me, wants to fall in love.

She, like me, does not know how to do it.

Haruhi…

"Yes, I think I am," I finally said. Tamaki stood up, released his grip from his palms and grabbed my shirt roughly. I could see his eyes turn cold in a minute, and I knew this was a Tamaki that a few people have seen… A Tamaki that was angry. I blinked, but did not turn away.

"Kyouya," he whispered impetuously, "Take care of her, will you?"

"You don't have to remind me, I'm not going to hurt her," I said smoothly. His face lightened and he gave me a small smile that looked a little forced.

"I'm just saying," he said quietly. And with that he took my hand and shook it. "Kyouya, I don't think we can talk that much anymore."

"What?" I asked, caught off guard.

"I'm leaving for Paris soon. Since I finally am heir of the Suou clan, I decided that I am going to search for my mother. Now that I know that Haruhi will be in good hands, I think I can be completely happy," he said and then added in a low mutter, "You know I love her too."

I grinned, unable to help myself.

I guess I just got Tamaki's approval.

And with that, he deserves a price.

"I think I know where your mother is," I said. His eyes widened and he jumped up and down, his face bright and pink.

"_Really?_ Oh, Kyouya! Bravo! _Monam_i!" he cried, taking me and hugging me tight.

I should have known. It really _was_ easy to distract an idiot.

_--_

When I finally got the bill, I trudged out of the bar and into the night.

"Why did I even go there in the first place?" I asked myself again.

I knew why, and it was mostly because the utter realization was uncomfortable. A few bottles of beer and a lap dance from two annoyingly unoriginal women didn't help as I hoped it would have.

Did I want to erase my feelings for Haruhi?

_No._

Did I want to fall in love?

No.

Did I want to fall in love?

_Yes._

I just didn't want to be hurt.

If I tell her that I loved her, would she reject me like the countless times I tried to help her and make her feel special?

I shook my head.

Love is preposterous, enamored, and ridiculously senseless.

But who am I to say that, when I knew that I was in love?

--

It wasn't my first time, riding a cab.

In fact, I take it quite often.

I take the cab whenever I want to slip out of the house, nobody knowing where I am. My car had an impeccably hard-to-find tracker installed in it.

Apparently, my father never trusted me when it came to driving.

I asked the cab driver to drive me to the nearest 24-hour coffee shop. I needed to clear my mind, for the alcohol—even though it was only two bottles—was starting to sink in.

As we drove around the block, we passed the dark central park of Osaka. It barely had any light. And yet someone was walking out of the exit. I stared, realizing that it was a woman wearing a simple yet oddly ostentatious white dress. Her black curls shined in the wavering moonlight and she was accompanied by a string of body guards.

They entered into a smooth cream colored limousine. The woman was walking speedily, as if she were hurrying or excited about something.

We turned around the corner and I caught a short glimpse of the woman with the white dress and cream colored limo. Her face startling white. Her eyes the shape of beautiful almonds the color of deep grey. Her hair raven black.

It was Koizumi Hitomi.

I cursed loudly, actually making the cab driver swivel around to stare at my wide eyed face. I ignored him.

_Why did she have to appear now? Why now, when I finally realized that I was in love with Haruhi?_

Hitomi looked up, as if she heard my words and stared at the limousine, her eyes following as we continued to move through the pathway. I knew, without a doubt, that she saw me.

Damn these cabs. They're windows aren't tinted.

_**Author's note: **__Okay, I know what you're saying. "Way to go, dude. You finally did it. You ruined the happiness."_

_Now I know what you're feeling, and I won't stop you if you decide to send me hate mail. But you really have to admit, if she didn't come back, then the story would be oddly unfinished, right?_

_Yeah, I was surprised not many people realized it was her when I mentioned her in the last chapter. Fantastically enough, though, some people did! And with that, I applaud you for remembering the past chapters. :D_

_Hey, guess what? I changed my text in Microsoft Word! From Calibri to High Tower Text (eleven inches in size)! It looks fabulous. __Random, I know._

_Review, si'l vous plait! _

_P.S: Patience is a virtue. The next chapter will come when you least expect it. :* _


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's note: **__How long has it been? One month? Yes, finally! I have finally updated for this story. I'm sorry; you probably decided to chuck this story a century ago, dubbing it 'impossible'. True, I have proved myself irresponsible for going into hiatus mode the past month. But you can probably understand me when I say I didn't do it on purpose. I rarely got to use the computer, and when I did, I only went and checked my facebook account for updates. So with that, I apologize with all my heart and well-being. And I promise never to leave you in a cliffhanger for a month. _

_I won't be replying to your reviews today. Not enough time. I will do it for the next chapter. :)_

_Now that we got that cleared, I say you start reading this chapter! Please review?_

_--_

**TWENTY-SEVEN**

I closed my eyes, hoping for sleep to finally come.

It was the day after yesterday. In other words, it was the end of the two-week drought and hell that I plunged myself into. Also, it meant that my father was in a critical condition, as he has not woken from his coma slash tumor.

I opened my eyes and sighed as I stared into my father's pale eye lids.

"Dad, aren't you planning on waking soon?"

"I wonder," said a voice to my side. I jumped, literally, up to my feet as I recognized the voice. My head whipped unintelligibly to my left and I flushed bright pink.

Doctor Ootori Ichido ignored my sudden reaction as he adjusted his eyeglasses to the bridge of his nose. He glanced at my direction before resuming his usual stiff position right next to my father's 'practically death' bed.

"I wonder," he repeated as I sat back down slowly to my seat, "When will Ranka-san wake?"

I gulped down my throat, feeling my dry mouth, "Is it something I should worry about, Ichido-san?"

Ichido-san turned to me, his eyes blank and free of emotion, "Yes, we should take this into account, and yet I am partially sure that though he hasn't woken up yet, he _will_ in the next days."

I shook my head and exhaled heavily. _What did this mean for me?_

"If he doesn't?" I asked after a minute's silent observing.

"I suppose you know the answer to that, Fujioka-san," said Ichido softly. I nodded, laying my head on my palm as he turned back to dad's life line. It was blinking slowly, signifying life. I inhaled, realizing I wasn't breathing. If his life line stopped beeping, would mine continue on?

"_In short, the tumour that was found resulted into a generally important part of his skull. If we do not remove this soon, he might not be able to live anytime longer," he continued. I gasped. They both looked at me, eyes reflecting my face. It was one of horror and anxiety_.

"Haruhi," said Ichido-san, making my head shoot up from my hands. It was the first time he called me by my name without an honorific. Did that mean we were friends? It did seem slightly possible, seeing as we talked to each other daily. "May I ask you a personal question?"

I blinked as he smiled at me. "I-I guess that would be alright?" It sounded like a question.

"My brother, Kyouya, has been offering to pay for your father's medical bills, am I right?" he asked. I nodded, and yet I was unable to comprehend why he thought bills were something personal.

"Yes," I said quietly and added, "I'm sorry, but I decided not to take it. Your father also offered to pay alongside Kyouya-senpai."

Ichido-san raised his eyebrows at my direction. "I believe you are mistaken. As I have heard, it was only Kyouya-kun who offered."

I stared at the floor. What was he talking about? Kyouya-senpai said so himself.

"Well, it doesn't matter who offered, I decided to decline," I said, my tone almost rude. Ichido-san sighed, a deep and almost bass like sigh.

"I don't know if you know this, Haruhi, but _Kyouya is an Ootori_," he said silently. I bit my lip lightly. Where was this getting at?

"Yes, I do know that. It's impossible for me not to know," I said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Then you must also know that an Ootori rarely gives anything out, "said Ichido-san emotionlessly. I almost smiled despite myself. That was true. Rarely, and truly, Kyouya-senpai gave nothing unless there was something in it for him.

We stared at each other for approximately seven minutes. Ichido-san spoke in a deathly low voice, "Kyouya… He must really care for you."

I staggered back, unable to help my balance. "What?"

Ichido-san grinned. I could see a set of perfectly white teeth flash my direction, "Haruhi, an Ootori rarely gives anything out. And when we _do_, it is mandatory for the receiving line to take it."

I smiled weakly and his grin disappeared as he walked to the door, opening it with one swift movement.

"And when the receiving line decides to deny an Ootori, there are enough deathly consequences to give out."

I didn't know what happened clearly, but all I know was that when I exited the Ootori General, a limo pulled up in front of me, leading me to a pristine white mansion in the middle of a secluded lot that was obviously Kyouya-senpai's home.

I gulped.

--

What was I to say to him? That I finally accepted his offer after his eldest brother threatened me if I did otherwise? Or that I was significantly idiotic to think that I could save up eleven million yen in two weeks?

It was true that I managed to save up a large amount of money from my jobs the past fourteen days, but it was a speck to the quota that I hoped to reach. I didn't know what I was planning, but accepting the offer seemed such a good idea.

Still, if I did, would he say that it was too late? That I was completely stupid to think that he would still keep his offer when I declined it not once but thrice?

And he _if _he _did _say that it was alright for him to pay for the bills, would I be in his debt?

"Haruhi-sama," said the driver in the front. I looked up, feeling my forehead drip with sweat. "Are you ready to leave? Or would you like me to park for a while?"

I shook my head, even though it was a little insignificant to do so, "Oh, I think I am ready now. Do I just walk in or—"

"There will be a butler to escort you around, Haruhi-sama. My orders from Ichido-sama were to take you to the Ootori mansion, and nothing more," said the driver-san before he exited his seat to open my door. I breathed heavily, as if I ran a marathon before I stepped out of the beautiful black limousine's interior.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy as I stared up at the huge white mansion that was the Ootori Mansion. This was Kyouya-senpai's home.

Despite its simple yet elegant look, the mansion was nothing short of magnificent. Its stark white structure resembled the other Ootori buildings like the Grand Hall, but its architecture seemed to state so obviously that it was worked on a lot more than the others.

Black matte curtains hung in its windows, billowing sinisterly in the wind from the inside. Gold rods and accents filled the chambers of the outside, sparkling blazingly in the deepening afternoon sun. I saw-- though I would have doubted my eyes-- a couple of naked statues of what looked like a man dominating over a woman stuck artfully on the walls.

I stared balefully as I moved closer to the deep burgundy red door (I didn't even know burgundy looked good on white, really), I could feel my heart palpitating redundantly in my ribcage. When I_ finally_ reached the door without trying to turn and run away, it opened so quickly and quietly that I could have sworn my heart stopped.

"Ah, you must be Fujioka Haruhi," said the old man that stood loftily in front of me. This must be their butler, "I believe we have been expecting you?"

_Good grief, where they really expecting me? _

"Yes Madame, I understand that it was in the last minute, but we have prepared our accommodations for you," he said his tone high with secretive pride. _Wait a minute; did I say that out loud?_

"Oh, I don't really know what Ichido-san told you, sir, but I am only hear to speak to Kyouya-senpai," I said squeakily. Butler-san nodded and gave me a tiny smile that might have been a grimace.

"Yes," he said simply, and with that, the door opened further to reveal the cleanest home I have ever seen.

My jaw dropped, and I was hoping with my poor heart that Butler-san would pick it up.

--

"Please wait in the living room," said Butler-san. As if he needed to tell me twice.

The inside of the Ootori mansion was beautiful yet expected. When you see the wonderful exterior of a home, you can pretty much assume that the inside would match its beauty. I circled the living room, feeling my thin sandals sink into the soft grey carpets. Above the chimney was a portrait of Kyouya's father Yoshio and his mother. His mom looked a lot lie him, except his cold eyes were not to be seen in her light brown eyes. It was the first time for me to see his father smiling. Not just the expressionless smiles that I grew accustomed to, but the warm smile that reflected happiness. Was his mother's death the cause for his coldness?

I grinned, blushing madly, when I saw a picture at the corner of the display cabinet. It was a picture of the young—probably nine year old—Kyouya smiling up in the camera, his hands filled with snowballs whiter than white. Beside him was his sister, Fuyumi, huddled up in a tight pink coat, her pink face smiling too. Beside the pictures were other pictures of the family and awards in school, but none of them caught my attention. They were all the same, posed, camera-perfect and simply blank pointless. None of them were smiling. There was no mother in sight.

I stared back at the picture above the chimney. Kyouya's mother was breathtakingly beautiful. Her short brown hair tucked neatly behind her ears, her long lashes visible and dark. I could see a tiny flush of natural pink on her high cheekbones. I smiled again, unable to help myself. She _did _look a lot like Kyouya… especially when he was blushing and embarrassed.

"You should have seen her in person, Haruhi, she really was extraordinary," said a soft womanly voice at my right. I turned an inch to see Fuyumi-san's dark ringlets obscuring my vision. She was staring up at the picture too, nestled between her long, perfectly manicured left fingers was a glass of white wine. She also wore a black above the knee dress that fitted her silhouette perfectly. She was a picture of elegance.

I suddenly felt plain and out of place.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, though I didn't really know why I was apologizing. But suddenly, it felt like I was intruding.

"Please don't," she said sweetly after a second's pause. Fuyumi-san turned to me, a small warm smile on her pink lips. I blinked awkwardly as she placed a soft kiss on my cheeks, "I'm glad that I finally got to meet you, Haruhi."

"I-I… Yes, I'm very pleased to meet you too, Fuyumi-san," I stuttered uncouthly. Really, I lacked class. It was getting more obvious with every second.

"Please, call me Fuyumi. We don't use formalities here. I've heard so little about you from Kyouya, but I feel like I know you for centuries," she scolded with a wink. I nodded quickly, my face heating up from embarrassment. "Would you like some wine? I'm sorry… our red wine isn't fully matured yet."

"Oh, that's alright," I said, raising my hand to prevent her from pouring me alcohol. She was persistent. Ignoring me, she got the long dark bottle of wine and poured me a half-glass. She pushed it into my hands and I accepted without another word. Maybe this would calm my nerves.

"Anyway, Haruhi, I understand you are here to discuss terms with my younger brother, am I right?" she asked after I gulped down my whole glass. She refilled it without another word. I sipped it, "I heard from the maids that Ichido-nii called about your meeting. I couldn't help myself."

I forced a smile. She grinned back. I placed the wine glass on the coffee table and gulped, "Is he going to be down soon?"

Fuyumi laughed placing a gentle hand on my cheek for a second. I suddenly felt like a child next to a really mature grown-up, "Oh no, he won't be home in at least two hours. His classes won't end until six in the evening."

"But—"

"Don't worry, dear. Kyouya _will _be home," said Fuyumi, grinning at my disgruntled face.

"I'm sorry, I thought that when Ichido-san asked me to go here that Kyouya-senpai will already be home," I said tightly. _Asked _was not the word there, but more so _forced _but I didn't want to be too rude to a senpai's older sister.

"Ah," said Fuyumi thoughtfully. And then she laughed. So loud that I couldn't help but looked shocked. When she finally stopped laughing she turned to me grinning, "I guess you'll be eating dinner with us, Haruhi."

"Eh?" I asked, startled. Eat dinner? With the Ootori clan? In a huge dining table? I cursed inwardly, willing for myself to disappear, "I might have to work later." I excused myself lamely.

Fuyumi raised an eyebrow, her face turning into a signature Kyouya look. I almost cracked a smile.

"Don't be silly," she said, "You _will _join us."

I nodded quickly again, and her usual smile returned as quickly as it disappeared. God, she was scary.

After I finished with my second glass of wine, I felt dizzy, and this wasn't very good. Fuyumi sighed and stared up at her mother's picture again.

"Kyouya never really knew our mother," said Fuyumi in a whisper. I stared at her, and I could see a trace of sadness on her face: premature lines from stress.

"He did mention before that she died early," I said quietly.

"That's very true. A few years after his birth, she died out of cancer. We were all devastated, especially my father," said Fuyumi in an undertone, as if the walls were listening in.

"Was that the reason…?" I didn't have to finish my question. She knew what I was talking about.

"Yes. I couldn't really comprehend it, but ever since mom died, father suddenly lost his light. As if every day that she was gone was a second lost in his. Everything, including his children, was shadowed by his rules, his objections, a passive aggressive behavior that none of us wanted to deal with," she said, "Somehow, we all just followed his bidding, not bothering to listen to our own dreams. We didn't want to be overshadowed. But otherwise, despite ourselves, we were shadowed nonetheless."

I blinked at the picture. I imagined Kyouya-senpai growing in such an impossible scenario for him to turn into what he was today. The Shadow King…

I realized that Fuyumi paused midway, waiting for me to respond. I didn't, so she sighed and continued,

"Did you know? Kyouya loves the snow. He loves winter and Christmas," she said, the corners of her lips tugging upward, I could feel mine following in motion, "He used to love engaging into snowball fights with the rest of us…"

"And then?" I knew there was more to it.

"And then… After _her _death on Christmas Eve, he stopped coming out in the snow. He stopped eating Christmas dinner with the rest of us. While the rest of the world celebrates it, we would all be in our individual rooms… doing work that was never even assigned to us like fiends."

"Your mother died on Christmas eve?" I repeated, befuddled. He never told me that.

"I know, it sounds like a total drama," said Fuyumi with a laugh, "But yes, she did. Mom was hoping to celebrate her last Christmas with us. It's true that she did, but she was obviously gone to soon… It's _really _shitty."

I ignored her cursing, because I understood. The death of my mother took a toll on me too, and it sounded like theirs were a much bigger blow in larger proportions.

"I'm sorry," this time I apologized for a reason.

"Don't be," she replied, grinning up at me, "There is something to be said for blessings, you know. We aren't completely unfortunate."

"Oh," I said simply. Fuyumi laughed.

"Haruhi," she said after she hugged me tightly. I stared at her deep black eyes that were wet with tears I didn't see, "You should know that Kyouya is really lucky to have you… his very own blessing."

I smiled at the ground as I blushed madly, "Oh I don't know. I should think that I'm lucky to have Kyouya."

"That's why, my dear, there are two sides in every story," said Fuyumi with a wink.

I couldn't understand her, and yet somehow, I did.

--

At exactly six 'o clock, Butler-san called Fuyumi and I in the living room. I didn't realize that two hours already passed with our chatter.

"Fuyumi-sama, Fujioka-sama, dinner is served. Kyouya-sama will be here in approximately three minutes. Will you be down by then?" he asked in his old husky voice. Fuyumi bounced from the chair, her face completely free of alcohol intoxication and playful banter. It was something said against me. I was feeling really… odd.

"In five minutes maximum, Basu. Please explain to them that I have a few matters to tend to, if they ask why I am late for dinner," said Fuyumi. _Basu _meaning Bus? _Why was his name BUS_? I asked myself inwardly.

Fuyumi stared at me, raised eyebrows. "I think we should freshen you up." Without another word, she grabbed my wrist, pulling me up from the couch without much effort.

As she was dragging me up the west wing of the mansion, I could see, as we passed by the main staircase, a black car pull up in the driveway.

I didn't need to think twice to know who just arrived, because my heart was pumping without my consent again.

Utterly absurd.

--

_**Author's note: **__Okay, this is the beginning of another part of The Shadow Queen. Haruhi will finally be able to meet the whole family in the next three chapters! And there will be a special surprise soon. Yup, you should be excited. Because this surprise is actually a really, really good thing. ___

_Of course, don't despair my dear reader. I won't leave you in the dark again. I promise to update before the end of the weekend. I really am feeling happy again, because my writing machine is working over time after a long time! I do know that my writing skills are a little sketchy as it usually is, so bare with me?_

_Review please! Love love!_

**P.S: I have another story in the works named **_**Curious,**_** my third kyouyaxharuhi story. I will not upload it yet, in fear of forgetting or even abandoning **_**The Shadow Queen.**_** Yes, this has happened before in my past account, so yeah. You should wait for **_**Curious,**_** because it is pretty good in my opinion.**

**The new plot line will be about Kyouya handling the Ootori Group since his father and older brothers have retired (he will be 28 years old here). And he has an assistant named Haruhi, 27 years old. Well, I won't be divulging anything else **_**at the moment **_**but I will, when the story evolves. **

**Yes, I am currently working on chapter three. The story will probably be finished in 10 chapters, though, since I won't make it too long.**

**ANYWAY, keep your eyes peeled for **_**Curious.**_** It's going to be a hoot. Author alert me? :D**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's note: **__Welcome to Meet the Family part TWO! I actually planned to make this meeting a few chapters earlier, but it seemed a little too quick. Anyway, thankfully I managed to get my butt to the computer when I woke up. I had so many ideas from last night that I didn't want to lose them as soon as I got up from bed, after all. _

_Yesterday was really, really tiring (26th of August). It was the NCAE or National Career Assessment Exam that is mandatory for all seniors in high school. The test was finished after 7-8 hours of grueling exams that included whatever you learned the past four years of your life in high school. So for all who took it in the Philippines, Congratulations! You finished it. :D Let's just wait for our results while we continue our final journey to graduation, eh?_

_By the way, I actually forgot the name of one of Kyouya's brothers, so I decided to name him something else. It doesn't really matter, since we happen to not be following the manga for reasons known._

_--_

**TWENTY-EIGHT**

I should have grown used to this when I was still in the Host Club. Weakly occurrences, special parties and balls, overtly stupid dress-up rehearsals… Make-overs were practically part of my life as a Host _and _as a friend to six rich bishounen.

Fuyumi stood in front of me, a brush the length of a foot long hot dog staring straight at me. Her eyes were watchful, scrutinizing every inch of my woe-begotten features. Her black ones narrowed as she looked into my brown eyes.

"When was the last time you fixed yourself up?" she asked, almost in appalled disgust. I smiled at the ceiling bashfully.

'_When indeed? I believe the last time was for my date with your younger brother,'_ I thought balefully. I didn't say it out loud.

"I do fix myself. I just don't go over the top," I said defiantly. Fuyumi smirked and ran her soft fingers in my scalp.

"Well, I guess I can work with you," she said softly. When she finally released my head, she moved into what looked like a huge walk-in cabinet. I followed, mostly out of curiosity.

When she opened the door with one silky push, I stared. I stared because not only was the place filled with the most wondrous, possibly million yen worth clothes, but because it looked like there was a hurricane that took place.

"Um," I said, not knowing what to say. Fuyumi sighed heavily.

"I never really got the knack of fixing things, or even cooking breakfast for my husband," she said, her frown growing more pronounced with frustration.

"You have a husband?" I asked, though I probably did know that from Kyouya-senpai.

"Oh yes!" she said loudly, perking up quickly, "He is currently in Tokyo, though. He works there."

"Ah, it must be hard for you," I said tactlessly. Fuyumi giggled and then sighed again, taking one piece of discarded clothing on the pink flooring.

"Yes it is, but I understand him. He wants to work hard, to save for both of us. But you know, I don't mind being away from him, as long as he calls everyday. Which he does, thank goodness," said Fuyumi, flushing pink. I wondered why she blushed, but I didn't ask. It was probably too personal, "Anyway! We have to get you dressed for dinner."

"I didn't know this was a formal occasion," I said, my eyes widening.

"Oh, not really," she said sweetly, "But we usually dress up for dinner, especially when we have guests and when we eat together."

I could feel my face fix into an anguished look. Fuyumi 'tsk-ed' and pulled one short blue dress, and one silver dress from the racks.

"Here, try these on. I think they'll look great on you," she said, pushing me into the next door that said, _'Shoes'_.

I stared at the door long after it closed.

"I didn't sign up for this," I muttered under my breath. When I finally turned, I gaped. Hundreds of shoes lined the display cases, their heels higher than I have ever seen. Different colors raging from red to green, amethyst to sapphire, mud to crystalline, vanilla to chocolate glared at me, as if they knew I was not worthy to wear such expensive shoes.

I turned away, my left eye wincing. _What was I doing here again? Oh yeah, Kyouya-senpai and the deal. My father is in the hospital._

I stared at the silver and blue dress that was on my arms. Obviously, I had to dress up if I wanted to get to senpai. If I were to choose between silver and blue, I would choose blue. It was a great color, and the darkness of it was unnaturally simple yet somehow it spoke to me.

Placing the silver dress on the nearby chair, I pulled off my heavy grey sweater and my blue jeans, carefully folding them up and placing them on my feet. I took the blue dress and slipped it on.

When I looked into the mirror, I beamed. I couldn't help it. It was such a great dress. I twirled, and as if on cue, Fuyumi entered and crossed her arms, a small smile lining her lips.

"Looks like we have a match," she said, amused at the huge grin on my face. I nodded and she grabbed a pair of white heels next to her. "What's your size?"

"7 and a half," I replied. She threw the heels at me, and I caught them, startled. Nobody should throw a pair of sharp stiletto heels at anyone. It could kill you. Fuyumi watched as I put them on.

As I assumed, they looked awkward on me.

"Fabulous," she said, nodding in appreciation, "They look a lot better on you than on me."

"Oh, not really," I said, embarrassed.

She stared at me, her eyes looking up and down. I suddenly felt like one of those naked statues in the outside of the mansion. After a minute she grinned.

"You can have the dress and shoes, Haruhi," she said, her face friendly, "I think you'd be a much better owner to these, anyway."

"N-no, I can't take these," I said, making a move to take the shoes off. But as soon as I said my last word, Fuyumi grabbed my wrists, making me stand up from where I sat.

"Come on, let's do your make-up," she said, running as her soft ringlets swatted me on the face.

"Please don't," I pleaded, but she probably couldn't hear me.

--

After Fuyumi dragged me—hence ignoring my silent pleading—to the vanity for make-up, we walked down the stairs. I trudged after her slowly, tugging the beautiful yet impeccably short blue dress at its hem.

The dinning area's room was barred by a huge Nara tree made door. Fuyumi grinned at my nervous face and pushed it open. I closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened it, I expected Kyouya-senpai to be sitting with his brother's staring at me, baffled as to why I was there. Instead, when I opened them, I was greeted by a pair of heavily dressed men, they're faces obscured in the darkness. I watched as they walked out of the shadows.

"Haruhi, I'm glad you decided to join us," said Ichido-san at the left. That was when I realized that it was Ichido-san and the other of Kyouya-senpai's older brothers. I smiled weakly. Fuyumi laughed and tapped Ichido-san playfully on the shoulder.

"Onii-_san_, you didn't really give her much of a choice, ne?" she asked, still laughing. Ichido-san chuckled lowly, as he raised his eyebrows at me. The other brother raised his right hand, and moved forward. I took it and shook his hands. They were impeccably hard and broad.

"Ootori Rei, it's a real pleasure to meet you, Haruhi-san," he said. His voice was a lot lighter than Ichido-san's, and yet its smoothness had a trace of roughness in it. I studied his face and I found he had the same deep black eyes as Fuyumi; his hair was brown like his mother's. I realized he was the only one of the brothers who had his hair below his long and in a ponytail, even. He was as handsome as the rest of them, especially with his long pointed nose.

"You too, Rei-san," I said after a second. He let go of my hand and he crossed his arms.

"I hear your father is in the hospital as of the moment. I'm sorry about your circumstances," he said his eyes reflecting business despite his words. I nodded, unable to say anything. I could feel his eyes glaring, even though they were perfectly blank.

Ichido-san placed a hand on his shoulders and looked at him reassuringly, "Kyouya has offered to pay for her bills."

"I see," he said. That was when the warmth appeared in his eyes. "I apologize. I have only been back yesterday, so I haven't heard much since then."

"It's okay," I mumbled. Fuyumi sighed.

"Rei-nii manages the accounts and treasury in the business," she explained softly in my ear, as so that only I could hear. I nodded, finally understanding. Rei-san was probably all about business when it came to hospital bills.

That was when the door opened again, my hands instinctively reaching to the dress' short hem. I jumped and Fuyumi giggled silently next to me. We all turned to face the door, and watched as Ootori Yoshio walked in, his usual cold expression plastered on his face. My eyes followed his every movement as he sat without a word on his seat in the center of the table. Rei-san followed, sitting on the parallel left of Yoshio, a seat between them—most likely for Ichido-san.

Fuyumi took my arm, steering me to the seat at the right. Ichido-san followed, opening both seats swiftly as only a rich bishounen like him could do with flustering. Fuyumi sat two seats between her father. I sat next to her, feeling slightly embarrassed when I realized that Kyouya was meant to sit beside me. Ichido-san sat down on his chair, and only then did Yoshio's head snap to me. I stared back. I could feel my palms sweat under the table.

"Fujioka Haruhi-san," he said, almost like an announcement rather than a term of recognition. I smiled, though it felt forced because there was no trace of friendliness on his lined face. "When I heard that you will be joining us, I was very surprised."

Surprised? It didn't look it at all.

"I'm sorry for intruding," I said quietly, feeling more out of place than ever. It also felt like I apologized more than I usually did.

"Ah, but this is good. We can finally talk, as I have been waiting for quite some time to speak to you about something, Haruhi-san," he said. There wasn't even a short pause or hesitation in his voice. Only a demand. I could see out of the corner of my eye Fuyumi with her head down as if she couldn't maintain eye contact with her father. Rei-san had his eyebrows up. Ichido-san was simply staring at the tablecloth, as if it were impeccably interesting.

I wanted to ask what it was about, except it felt like I already knew what we were to speak about. I nodded slowly, and a miniscule forced smile reflected in my eyes. I stared at the tablecloth as Ichido-san did. It was a lot more comfortable than staring in a pool of black eyes.

--

After the appetizers were served, we all picked on our food in silence. It felt unnatural, as if a thick fog was enveloping us slowly. I coughed in my palm and wiped it on my dress. It was only then did Fuyumi look at me, appalled and annoyed. I looked back at her apologetically. She glared at my dress and went back to picking her steamed vegetables. Yes, the food was delicious. In fact, it was one of the most delicious I have ever tasted. But the fact that there was no friendly atmosphere around made the food taste like brillo pad and vinegar.

When the main dishes were served—roast chicken, sautéed salmon fish, salad and plates of caviar—the door opened with a small thud. Everyone except Yoshio looked up from their plates. I stared with wide eyes as Kyouya-senpai entered, his eyes trained on his father's back.

"I'm sorry I am late, father. I had a bit of trouble in—"

"There is _no_ excuse for being late, boy. Sit down, or would you like to stand there and be late further?" said Yoshio coldly in a loud voice that echoed in my ears. Ichido-san was glaring at his brother and I looked back at my plate of fish.

Kyouya-senpai looked stiff as he sat down next to me. I couldn't tell if he had seen me or not. He waited silently as one of the servants placed a plate of salad and roast chicken on his table. I forked the fish in front of me, feeling my heat thump harder in my chest. How come he wasn't looking at me or even showing any signs that he has seen me?

As he cut the chicken expertly with his right hand, he glanced at me slowly, his eyes blank. I moved away instinctively, bumping my hip on Fuyumi's seat.

"Haruhi, don't you like the fish?" he asked, his voice deep. I could feel three pairs of eyes look up at his voice.

"A-ha-ha-ha," I laughed nervously—my voice was louder than I intended, placing the fish in my mouth, chewing quickly, "I-I do like it, senpai."

I blushed as he looked back down on his plate. I bit my lip. What was wrong with him? If he _did _see me, how come he wasn't smiling or even speaking to me about anything other than how the fish is by my taste buds? I grimaced and stabbed my salad angrily.

As the dinner finished, arrivals of champagne was placed on our fronts. I stared at it, wondering if it was alright to drink more alcohol. I was feeling tipsier than usual, so I guessed it shouldn't be alright—

"Haruhi doesn't drink alcohol," said Kyouya-senpai after the champagne was placed in front of me. Fuyumi stared at her brother.

"None sense, she drank two glasses a few hours back," said Fuyumi. Kyouya-senpai stared at me, a trace of the old Kyouya in his face. He looked thoroughly amused. I sighed heavily, taking the glass in front of me.

"That's right," I said smugly, taking a mouthful of champagne. It tasted good, almost sweet in some way.

"Well, Haruhi-san, you take all the glasses you want," said Yoshio as he stood up, his face blank as usual, "I'll see you in my office whenever you are ready. Kyouya, show her around."

Kyouya-senpai nodded, though suspicion showed as his lips hardened in a straight line. When Yoshio left, he turned to me, an eyebrow arched.

"What does he want from you, Haruhi?" he asked, slightly angry. I shook my head.

"I don't know, senpai. But whatever it is, he wanted to speak it for quite some time," I mumbled. Kyouya-senpai took his champagne, and he downed it in one gulp. I stared at him, watching as he breathed heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked under my breath.

"The fact that he wants to speak to you makes me uneasy, Haruhi," he said roughly. I looked around, wondering if the other siblings were listening in. They weren't there. I didn't know when they slipped away, but I knew they were giving us privacy. And _that _was the reason why I was a little afraid.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I said assumingly. Kyouya-senpai shook his head wearily, refilling his glass up to the brim. He sipped it and looked at me.

"Knowing my father, he is either planning something or he's trying to bastardize me again," said Kyouya-senpai through gritted teeth. I sighed and placed a hand softly on his arm. He did not move away, instead, he shook his head again and took my hand.

I blushed as I noticed that he too was flushing red. I wondered if it was the champagne, the heat or…

"Why are you here?" he asked obtusely after a second. He still hadn't let go of my hand, but I made no move to take my hand off.

"I came to see you," I said. He smirked and rubbed his thumb against my hand. I sniffed.

"Knowing _you, _you're not the type who does anything for no reason, or something appallingly stupid like 'seeing someone'," he said, his smirk growing with every word.

I finally took my hand away, but he didn't seem to notice it, instead he stared at me, waiting for my response.

"Okay, I came to talk to you about something," I said, feeling defeated. Kyouya-senpai frowned.

"What about?" he asked. I wondered why he hasn't heard about it yet.

"Um… Can you guess?" I asked nervously. Why was I stalling for time? He didn't look pleased as he placed his glass on the table.

"Are you seriously asking me to guess what you want?" he asked tempestuously.

I nodded, grinning despite myself.

"Fine, this is about your father, am I correct?" he guessed. I gulped and looked at him in wonder. Of course Kyouya-senpai guessed it correctly. He practically programmed to know things that aren't really out in the open. He knew from the start.

"Yes," I replied, and then I launched into my explanation quickly, "It's just that—"

He stopped me, as he raised his hands in quiet. I shut up quickly as he took the champagne glass elegantly from the table, taking a long sip from it thoughtfully.

"No need for explanations, Haruhi," he said quietly, "I understand why you need my help. You didn't reach your quota as you hoped."

"I wouldn't ask of it if I reached it, senpai," I said timidly. Kyouya-senpai looked up from his glass, his eyes carefully looking into mine. I held his stare as he smiled.

"I would have helped you even if you said no, Haruhi," he said softly, his breath fanning my cheek. I didn't notice that his face was close to mine—therefore proving that I really was unobservant. I closed my eyes as he inched nearer to me, "I didn't like seeing you die in your battles."

I opened my eyes, and I could have sworn his face was almost close enough for me to touch without effort, "I didn't want you to help."

"And yet here you sit," he said into my ear. I smirked even if I felt like shouting.

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you about this," I said when he moved away to lean on his chair. "I don't want to be in debt to you, but if you need anything, I'll _probably_ be there."

Kyouya-senpai paused for a minute and then he laughed sketchily. I looked at him, suddenly apprehensive. Was he going to turn back now?

"Actually, Haruhi, I need something from you," he said, and then he stopped laughing, "And only _you _can help me."

I sighed and my palms tightened into balls. What is it that he wanted? Suddenly, I remembered what he wanted. The only thing he wanted from me. The one thing that only _I _could do for him.

"What is it?" I whispered, as if it were a deadly sin to speak loudly.

Kyouya-senpai smiled and shook his head, "I'll tell you later. For now, maybe you should go speak to my father."

I stared at him. He stared back.

"Please tell me it's nothing that I might regret," I said without a second of hesitation. He sighed heavily.

"I can't guarantee that," he muttered under his breath. And with that, he took my hand as he pulled me up gently. "Come, father waits."

As we walked out the door, I turned to him and glared.

"I thought you didn't want me to speak to him," I said tightly. He chuckled, the same way that his brother Ichido did. I blinked.

"I didn't want you to speak to him _alone," _he said, amused at my naiveté.

"But—"

"He said nothing about me tagging along, right?"

"Yes, but—"

Kyouya-senpai pulled me closer and he stared into my eyes. I glared into his.

"Just trust me, Haruhi."

I nodded and he pulled on my hand, never letting go.

--

_**Author's note: **__I am officially addicted to water. Ice water is outstandingly delicious. I also seem to lean to sliced peaches now. It's very odd. Anyway, how was this chapter? I was a little stressed with it, but I think I managed to fix the timing properly. However, if there are mistakes in my chapters, please don't hesitate to tell me. I really, really need a beta reader, but I can't manage one even if I wanted to. So I leave the reading to the readers who can spot a mistake a mile away. _

_Some of you are probably wondering: What does Kyouya want? Of course, you have to wait for the next chapter to find out! _

_Please also read __**Strawberry Flavored **__and __**One Night. **__It needs some love. Lots of it. :D_

_Thank you!_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's note: **__Who has Vampire Knight Guilty Episodes 7-13? I really, really need them. If you have copies of the episodes in your computer, please send them to my live email that you can find in my front page. Like I said, I really, really need them! Please? Pleeease? Thank you. : 3_

_**PhantomRose605: **__Ah! Another Pinay! Thanks very much for reviewing my story. Sana tuloy tuloy po ang iyong supporta. _

_**roughdiamond5: **__You are officially one of my favorite reviewers of all time. Not only did you make me laugh (I was in Burger King eating when I read your review, and I laughed so hard people were staring), but you also offered to be my sweet betareader. Yes, you did convince me to update after your review. Thanks!_

_**TheVampireWithTheGoldenEyes: **__I am so happy. You reviewed all the chapters! Thank you. Please continue supporting my story/ stories. :D P.S: your name sounds like Edward Cullen. Hahaha! _

_On with the story!_

_--_

**TWENTY-NINE**

I've been to many magnificent and beautiful places before (Courtesy of the Host Club, of course), be no other place caught my breath like Kyouya-senpai's mansion. He was taking me on a tour around his house. And I for one thought that it was more of a museum than a home.

Kyouya-senpai took me to various places that tickled my disbelief: an artificial beach in the middle of the city in their backyard, tennis courts that measured about two football fields all in all, a movie theatre that house more than 150 people, a library that just made me topple over my dress (yes, it was above knee).

"Since I already took you to some of our _special _guest confines, I think next should be our living quarters," said Kyouya-senpai as he stirred me out of the library. I was completely dazzled by all the books that I forgot that he was there. He had to speak loudly directly into my ear so that I could jump out of my asinine revelry.

"Living quarters?" I asked stupidly. He placed his hand in mine as he did the past hour. I blushed, but I learned not to move away.

"Yes, Haruhi, living quarters," he said slowly, as if he were speaking to a child. And then he smiled smugly, "You don't suppose we live in the library?"

I laughed nervously, "Of course not, senpai. That would be, um, absurd."

"Absurd, indeed. And yet I could have sworn you muttered something incoherent in the lines of, '_they can live in here'_ when you first saw the library," said Kyouya-senpai softly, mocking my voice.

I gripped his hands tightly with all my might, signifying for him to stop the teasing. His knuckles whitened with the lack of blood flow, and yet his face didn't reflect any pain. Only amusement. I wondered if he even felt pain.

After a short walk, the light from the white interior's of the Ootori Mansion transformed into a cozier pathway. I looked around, feeling the sudden closeness of the walls and the low ceiling a little odd, since the whole place _seemed_ to have given off nothing but space. Kyouya-senpai grinned widely.

"Welcome to the Ootori Quarters level A," he said, a little smirk showing from the dim lights of the yellow torch-like lights that was stuck with intricate detail on the expensive looking wallpaper.

"How many levels do you have for the rooms?" I asked a little baffled.

"Well, level A is for my older brothers. The first one you will see to your right would be Rei-nii's bedroom. The one in the end would be Ichido-nii's," he said, his finger tracing his lower lip in thought.

"You don't live here?" I asked, this time a little apologetically. Kyouya-senpai laughed.

"Of course not, Haruhi," he said, and then stopped laughing, "Our living quarters signify our personalities. My brothers chose this area, because it was more business like. The others, I will explain when we reach them."

"Okay," I said after a moment of thought. And then I could feel my eyes widen, "Are we going inside their bedrooms?"

He nodded and then stopped midway, "Unless they are not allowing visitors, then we can do nothing but respect their wishes for privacy."

I bit my lip. "I should think so."

"Yes."

With that, he tugged at my hand and we moved forward. It was a long and winding pathway. I could feel the cold air conditioning chill us from above. My left hand started to freeze from the cold, but my right hand—the one in Kyouya-senpai's—was perfectly warm. I suddenly felt the need to change hands so that my left would feel its heat.

When we stopped at a door after a minutes silent walking on the soft red floor carpet, I stared at the door. It was perfectly plain, in its dark, curved simplicity. And yet, I could feel power radiating in it. I turned to my unperturbed senpai, waiting for him to speak. But he remained silent, waiting in front of the door like a perfectly bored mannequin.

He let go of my hand, and I sighed as I could feel a slight disappointment. I rubbed them both together, hoping that friction would help me.

"What do you want, Kyouya?" asked Rei-san's smooth yet rough voice, from where it came, I couldn't tell. It wasn't in an annoyed tone that you usually heard with such a sentence, but a curious one.

Kyouya-senpai grinned at me, his white teeth shining brilliantly for a second before it disappeared quickly behind his pale lips.

"I was showing Haruhi around," he said in a voice I couldn't recognize, "And we were wondering if you would let us disturb you for a while."

I waiting, knowing what he would say. It was obvious, with his less than stellar greeting from earlier, that his answer would be—

"Of course," replied Rei-san. "But just for a few minutes, please. I will be going out in a while."

Kyouya-senpai nodded. I raised an eyebrow. How could Rei-san see him nod?

The door opened slowly, and I followed behind Kyouya-senpai, expecting to see Rei-san's face behind the door. Except it wasn't him. It wasn't anyone.

"Did the door just open on its own?" I whispered below my breath. Kyouya-senpai simply nodded.

"Ah, Haruhi-san, I didn't expect you. Or I would have asked the maids to clean up my mess," said Rei-san who appeared out of nowhere. I jumped like the idiot that I was, making Kyouya-senpai glare at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized. Rei-san cocked his head from his side and gave me a small smile.

"Since my little brother here disturbed my work, I guess we might as well get on with this tour," he said, stepping to my side and placing a hard, muscled arm around my shoulders. I tensed, but he remained indifferent. I looked back at Kyouya-senpai whose eyes were blank as he followed a few inches behind us.

We walked to the open room and I blinked as I stared around. The room was a little like its pathway, except that it was huge. I stared at the staircase that led to a loft above that held what looked like a double king-sized bed.

Surrounding me were tables and tables filled with filed and not filed papers. Either way, his 'mess' was the neatest mess I have ever seen. There was a huge plasma TV that was placed on the wall. It was turned off, but I knew that if I touched it, it would be warm. The love seat in front of it had a deep bump on it, which showed that he was lounging on it before we arrived.

"There really isn't much to say about my bedroom, but since I spend most of my hours working here, it doubles as my home and office place," said Rei-san as he let go of my shoulders.

I stared at the huge wall that cased thick, heavy-looking books. There was a moving step ladder at its side.

"May I ask what—"

"Those are my medical books. Books that I have had since the start of my medical schooling." he said as he cut of my question. I stared at it.

"You read all of them?" I asked, though I knew that I was asking too many questions for my own good. Rei-san didn't seem to mind, though.

"Of course," he said obtusely, "It is part of being a doctor. I suppose you want to be one too?"

I grinned, unable to help myself, at Kyouya-senpai who stood staring at the tables.

"No, not really, I prefer law," I said as I looked at Rei-san's face. His eyebrows had shot up when I looked at my blank senpai. "Though I guess law involves a lot of reading too." I added thoughtfully.

"Ah," he said, and then he looked curious, "Do you have any inspirations for this?"

"My mother."

I knew that he thought I was thinking of Kyouya-senpai, despite the fact that he was taking a pre-med. Somehow though, he was already part of the inspiration. He was one of the few people I told about my dream to be a lawyer, after all.

"I see, well I guess this concludes the end of our 'tour'," said Rei-san slowly, "It was a pleasure, I'm sure."

I nodded, "Yes it was. Thank you for having us."

"No problem," he said as Kyouya-senpai took my arm and led me out the door. His voice followed us as we exited the door,

"You are always welcome here, Haruhi-san."

When the door closed, Kyouya-senpai turned back to his usual self. He adjusted his eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose and he strode forward. I wanted him to take my hand again, and yet he looked a little disturbed to do so.

"Excuse me, but what was that all about?" I asked into his face. Kyouya-senpai stopped and looked at me curiously, as if I were an animal in a zoo.

"Please don't speak of anything useless until I ask you to," he said in a tight voice. I grimaced and without thinking, I grabbed his arm and he stopped walking as he looked at me incredulously and expectantly.

"Why were you all silent when you were with Rei-san?" I asked slowly. Kyouya-senpai sighed heavily.

"I always thought you were unobservant, Haruhi," he said as he took of his eyeglasses and placed them back on.

"Well?" I asked loudly. I knew that I was going over the line with my rudeness, but somehow, I felt the need to know what was going on with him.

"When I am around my brothers… I just feel and hear the air around me whispering that I am a useless extra," he said quietly, that I had to strain my ears to hear. My eyebrows contracted on my forehead.

"I don't understand," I said honestly. Kyouya-senpai shook his head.

"My older brothers have both been given the highest honors as an Ootori, Haruhi, and I, the youngest, have only been looked at… I was forced into perfection, because there was no room for mistakes. Can't you see? When I am around them, I just feel like another normal person. I feel like I'm not part of the family," he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

I sighed and laced my hands around his, "You'll have your time, I'm sure."

Kyouya-senpai closed his eyes and tightened his grip on my hand, "Thank you, but what if I said I wanted something else other than power?"

I paused and I grinned at his closed face, "Then I would say that you are definitely more mature than the rest of them… and that you aren't the Kyouya I knew from before."

--

When we reached Ichido-san's bedroom door, I stared expectantly at Kyouya-senpai. He closed his eyes and knocked at the door. I blinked as it opened instantly, Ichido-san staring at us behind thick frames of glasses. He looked hassled.

"Yes?" he asked in his deep bass like voice. Kyouya-senpai turned to me quickly and strained a smile for his brother.

"Haruhi and I wish to trespass in your bedroom, if that's alright. Father asked me to take her for a tour around the mansion—"

"No, I'm sorry, Haruhi," he said as he stopped his brother from speaking further. He was staring at me, his brown eyes narrowed, "But I am quite busy as of the moment."

"_That's alright_, Ichido-san!" I said much too cheerfully, because Kyouya-senpai was smiling despite himself. Ichido-san nodded and patted my head.

"Please visit us again here, if you may, Haruhi." He said and then he closed the door an inch half of his face visible, "Us Ootori children need a refreshing air once in a while."

He closed the door and I turned to Kyouya-senpai who was breathing heavily.

"Kyouya… Senpai?" I asked, waving my hand on his face. He took it and smiled at me, though it looked painful.

"You are very lucky… My brother's are quite keen with you," he said in an undertone. I looked at him, surprised. He grabbed my forearm and pulled me to what looked like a small staircase. When we finally reached the top of the staircase he sighed. "It's quite rare, you see, that my brothers' feel endeared to a commoner."

"Excuse me?" I asked, annoyed. Kyouya-senpai chuckled lowly and touched my cheek with his thumb, wiping an invisible mark.

"Don't take it as an insult, my dear. It was a compliment," he said as he bent into my ear. I blushed and pushed his hand away gently, maintaining my composure that was slowly ebbing.

That was finally when I got to see the second floor. Of course, I have already been around this place.

'The Ootori Quarters level B, is where my sister and I stay," he said as he waved around the pathway. It looked very much like the rest of that place with its pristine and stark white interiors, but it had the same deep and low ceiling as the one below.

"I assume you have been here, though," he said, staring at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"And why would you assume such?" I asked. He smirked and pointed at my dress.

"Must I say why?" he said dully. I nodded quickly, "I believe you would never own such an expensive designer dress because in my calculation, it is about 4,000,000 yen. Your shoes are roughly 2,000,000 yen… And even without the clothes… Fujioka Haruhi never fixes herself up with make-up. And you ask why I assume such… Really?"

I glared at him in disbelief, "I _do _wear makeup."

Kyouya-senpai laughed boisterously in disbelief. I pouted childishly, taking a cue from Tamaki-senpai as I stood angrily in a corner.

The door suddenly opened nearby and Fuyumi came out in a bathrobe. She looked a little wary, but then she beamed at me when she saw me, "Haruhi! I thought you would have been home by now."

"I'm taking her on a tour, nee-san. And father wants to speak to her, as you should remember," said senpai as Fuyumi jumped to me and disposed a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh right! Of course, Kyouya-chan. How can I forget?" she asked in a baby mocking voice. Kyouya-senpai was fuming.

It was the first time I heard anyone call him 'Kyouya-chan', and I doubted he would let anyone else speak of him like that. It was either her sister was persistent, or he secretly liked his sister to call him that. I doubted it was the latter.

"Anyway, since you have already seen my bedroom, I guess the next one would be little Kyouya-bo's huh?" she asked, winking at me. I blushed at her words. Indeed, she was right.

What would his bedroom look like? Would it be as fabulous and business like as his siblings? Or would it be uniquely 'Kyouya' in stark white with clean cut furniture as I always thought it would be?

Kyouya-senpai leered at his sister, who simply stuck her tongue out at him as he pulled me away, "Have fun, my two _little_ babies!"

I could hear her laughter even though we already reached the final room in the end of the corridor. Kyouya-senpai did something oddly complicated with the wall and the door before it opened with a silent squeak.

"How come you all have odd forms of security?" I asked before I entered. He stopped his body a few inches in his bedroom. He turned and looked at me seriously.

"Each of us are oddly separated by beliefs, too. See, Rei-nii has built-in hidden cameras and microphones installed outside his bedroom, so that he could know who enters _and _who exits his bedroom. Ichido-nii considers that normal lock and key the way to go, as he is the most old-fashioned than the rest of us… If you happened to have been allowed inside his room, you would see the most simple furniture and gadgets out there. But his room is the biggest and _grandest_ of all the Ootori siblings," he said I intricate detail, "Nee-san's has the average key hole, and all of us have a copy of the card as we are all allowed in her room."

"And yours?" I asked, though I knew why. Kyouya-senpai tapped his door.

"I rarely let anyone of my family to enter my bedroom," he said and then he added with mirth, "My security is the highest of the whole family's. And you probably understand why."

I nodded as he smiled and pushed the door further open.

Kyouya-senpai's bedroom was the same as how I thought it would be, but somehow dazzling as the rest. It was a casing of full-white and grey. The floor was hard as marble but had the same shine as granite even though it was white in color. Its furniture, clean-cut and simple as possible, looked absolutely immaculate with the huge artificial lighting from the high ceiling.

A small, thin LCD television set stood on top of the only black piece of furniture in the room, which also housed a huge speaker system and had a case filled with albums and compact disks, records and labels. I felt shock flit on my face when I saw that he listened to hard rock from _Metallica, Led Zeppelin, Guns and Roses,_ and a full set of _Papa Roach._

"You listen to rock?" I asked loudly, my tone an octave higher. Kyouya-senpai appeared next to me, looking at his collection.

"Well, with stereotypes like mine, you would have probably thought that I preferred classic music?"

'Well, yes, that _was_ my initial thought." I said doubtfully.

"Rock music and I are… How can you say this… _One?_" he said, looking flustered at his words.

I laughed and nodded, "I'm sure."

When I turned around to fully examine the room I noticed that he, like Rei-san, had the same loft style bed, but I could see that his was smaller and obscured by a huge table that had a somehow less-fabulous piece of cloth above it. Kyouya-senpai grinned as he looked at what I was staring at.

He put a hand gently on my back, pushing me gently to the stairs that led to his bed. I could feel the heat reach up to my forehead. What on earth was he planning to do? I closed my eyes and then I could hear him tapping something hard.

"This is Tamaki's favorite item of the whole house," he said, and I could hear a slight displeasure in his voice, "The _kotatsu_."

Of course I remembered the kotatsu from his past stories. It was a type of table that cased a whole family, usually used on chilly days or on Christmas nights. It provided meaningful conversation and maximum comfort because of the heater placed strategically below the table.

"You use it often, senpai?" I asked, teasing him. He scoffed and looked at it blankly.

"The only person who uses it would be Tamaki on Christmas," he said in a hard tone, and then it softened, "Did you know? He will be leaving for Paris in a week or two."

"Oh, really?" I said, not knowing what to say. Was I sad? Pleased? I couldn't tell at all.

He nodded and after a moment sighed heavily, "Well, I suppose I should bring you to father now. He might grow impatient if I let him wait longer."

"Okay," I said, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He smiled at me, the smile I knew was painful for him.

--

At the highest level of the whole mansion (the fourth floor) was the room of Ootori Yoshio. Kyouya-senpai explained to me along the way that his father's bedroom was a whole floor—I couldn't imagine it, but I knew that it most likely bigger than the whole commoner park near home.

When we _finally _reached the door, Kyouya-senpai motioned for me to take his arm, which I did. Two burly bodyguards were situated in front of a large, cathedral like door, their bodies stiff and watchful. I gulped, and it felt dry.

"Senpai?"

"Let me do the speaking, please," he murmured into my ear. I said nothing.

"My father requests our presence," said Kyouya-senpai to the bodyguards who eyed him suspiciously. The one with platinum blond hair stared at me up and down, most likely measuring my innocence or probably the opposite.

"Young master has also been requested?" asked the other one, who had a squeaky voice that did not match his huge build at all. I snickered inwardly as Kyouya-senpai nodded sinisterly.

"Let us in. _Now_," he said in a deathly voice, "Or would you like to drown in debt to society when I fire you out of your wits?

The two lost their composure immediately, and Kyouya-senpai looked satisfied as they both opened the heavy door with their hands. As we stepped in, they nodded at me and I smiled at them—a little kindly as they didn't really deserve to succumb under senpai's unavoidable threats.

Kyouya-senpai took my hand from his arm and squeezed my hand lightly. I sniffed and squeezed back, my nerves preventing me from speaking. What_, exactly_, did Yoshio want from me?

His bedroom was indeed bigger than the whole commoner park. It was as if a whole different house was placed inside the huge mansion. We passed a gold-counter kitchen where a tiny, stick-thin maid was cleaning the table tops, we also passed a mini (not small, but 'mini' enough compared to their main one) library, a bar that had wines from different countries and dates, a bathroom door that I knew had a bathroom that was probably larger than our twenty square meter apartment, a double-king sized bed, and another door at the corner.

Kyouya-senpai breathed heavily, as did I. I knew that this was most likely the place where we were going to meet, the only part of the whole suite that was missing: The office.

He knocked loudly on the door, and a deep, demanding voice sounded behind it, "Come in."

Kyouya-senpai opened it, pushing me quickly in. I grimaced as I tripped on the floor. Kyouya-senpai followed and closed the door behind us.

Yoshio's office was smaller than most, but it was grand and maleficent to the eyes. Like the rest of his place, the theme was gold and crystals. The simplest in the office, she noticed, was an ancient looking bronze trophy at the very corner of the room. Yoshio sat behind a black desk that held a thin, silver laptop and piles of papers that held thousands of signatures. I knew that those signatures held more importance than my life. He was behind an armchair that you usually saw in movies.

When he turned, he looked a little surprised for a second as he saw Kyouya-senpai looking back at him, indifferent. But then it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"I'm sorry, but I thought I only invited Haruhi-san to this little meeting, _son_," he said softly. Shivers ran up my spine. Kyouya-senpai looked completely calm, though.

"You didn't," he said. I couldn't help but think he was brave, "I decided to join you both, as I could never leave her here for even for a few minutes."

Yoshio took of his glasses and his eyes narrowed into slits, "And why is that?"

I gripped Kyouya-senpai's hands harder, and that too was the time when Yoshio's eyes flitted to our tangled fingers. His head suddenly crumpled to wrinkles. I felt the need to pull away, but Kyouya-senpai tightened his grip around mine, preventing me from even budging.

"Because, _father_, whatever you want to speak about to her, I must know too," he said loudly. Yoshio stared at his son for a time-freezing second.

"You are being imprudent again," he said in an angry tone. His eyes turned to mine before returning to senpai's, "You better get out now, Kyouya, or I might ask my idiotic pair of bodyguards to force you out."

"Please do," replied Kyouya-senpai in a deep voice. He was glaring, "But speak to me, father. Why must you speak to her alone? Are you hiding something from me?"

Yoshio raised an eyebrow. I could feel the atmosphere turn a notch lower, and that wasn't because of the air-conditioning, "I have nothing to hide." He said coldly.

"Then why must I leave, if you have nothing to hide?" asked Kyouya-senpai, his voice clearly confident. Yoshio exhaled slowly, as if he was trying to control himself—which was probably the case.

"Fine," he said deeply when a moment passed, "But I would ask you to please keep your mouth shut, for I want to speak to Haruhi here in silence."

I froze when he looked at me, his cold black eyes shoving me into its bottomless pit in a second.

"Haruhi-san, I _apologize_ for stealing your time," said Yoshio, and again, it sounded nothing like an apology.

"It's alright," I croaked, making me flush furiously, "I-I am very much pleased to have seen Kyouya-senpai's home."

Yoshio smiled, a smile that did not reach his eyes, "Very good. Very good." He said twice, while nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry, but what is it that you want to speak of with me?" I asked politely. I could see Kyouya-senpai continuing to glare at his father from the corner of my eye, and yet Yoshio continued to look at me as if his son was not even there.

"Ah," he said, and then he finally acknowledged his son, "I believe my son proposed to you a few months ago?"

Kyouya-senpai stopped glaring and his hands gripped so tightly around my hand that I winced painfully.

"Yes, is that why—"

"I have not heard any news about it since I asked him to propose to you, my dear," said Yoshio slowly and then he looked again at our entwined hands, "I wouldn't want to assume, but have you…?"

I looked at Kyouya-senpai's face, and I noticed that his face darkened. His face darkened only when he was very angry.

"No, I did not accept his offer," I said blankly. Yoshio's eyebrows met in the middle, and his mouth tightened.

"I apologize, but I assumed you were here to meet our family. I _assumed _you accepted his offer, as I see you both are closer than I expected," he said, nodding at our hands. I pulled my hand away from Kyouya-senpai's vicer-like grip, and as if it shocked him out of reverie, he smirked angrily at his father.

"You assume before knowing. How can you call yourself a leader?" he asked in a low, furious voice. Yoshio shot up from his chair, his face serious.

"I asked you not to speak, Kyouya," he shot at him lowly. Kyouya-senpai ignored him, as he strode forward.

"Look, Haruhi—"

"Please, let me speak," I said loudly, making them both turn to me. I shook my hair from my face and looked at them calmly. One of us three had to act like an adult, and it was clear that both of them weren't going to play the part.

Yoshio shook his head at his son as he sat back down to his seat. Kyouya-senpai stepped back, and yet his eyes did not soften.

"Yoshio-san, I understand that you want your son to have a wife of your idealism, but as I know your son, he has his own choices of what is right for him. I for one, think that it is wrong to ask him to do something he does not want," I said softly, and then I smiled at him, this time genuinely, "Thank you, even though I never accepted his offer, you made us closer… I owe you as much."

Yoshio looked at me expressionlessly, I wondered if he heard any words from what I said. Evidently, Yoshio did, as he smiled a strained smile. Kyouya-senpai was staring at me with disbelief.

"I originally wanted to offer you a job at the Ootori Group in exchange for your marriage to my son, but now that I hear your words, I can see it would lead to that never the less," he said, his face completely knowing.

Kyouya-senpai trudged forward again, his mouth opened in retort, but I blocked him with one arm. I smiled at him and shook my head. I turned back to Yoshio who was watching the whole scene with a self-satisfied look.

"Please, I too would like to make my own choices. And if it ever leads to such, I would never accept your offer for a job at the Ootori Group," I said tenuously. Yoshio looked curious.

"I _see_," he said curtly. I nodded and bowed down gracefully, something I never really did to anyone.

"I will be on my way now. Thank you for having me, Yoshio-san," I said. I was completely thankful, I never imagined myself to feel a little bit of glamour and familiarity with the Ootori family, and I truly was pleased.

"Visit us again, Haruhi," replied Ootori Yoshio—founder, leader, director and owner of the prestigious Medical and Technology Ootori Group—as he nodded at me, "You may come here whenever you please."

With that, Kyouya-senpai tugged at my shoulder and he led me out of the door without another word. He pulled me outside his father's room, outside the fourth floor, outside the door. When we finally stopped, I felt my breath and heart quicken. Kyouya-senpai closed his eyes and bent to his knees.

I watched him as he opened his eyes slowly. His brown irises were blurred.

I watched him as he screamed at the top of his lungs. The dark crows and birds fluttered out of the trees frantically.

I watched him turn to me, his face finally calm and smooth. I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

I watched him as he took my hand for the nth time of the day. Its tender and gentle softness was welcomed.

I watched him as he reached for my cheek. I did not budge away; instead I stared into his eyes that met mine.

I watched him as he inched forward and placed his lips slowly on my forehead.

I watched him, and yet I was lost. I was lost in the warmth of his kiss and his soft, pale lips. His warm breath that tickled my sensitive skin. He grabbed my torso without another word and pulled me into his embrace. I stood there, surprise etched on my face. That was a first, for him to hug someone out of nowhere, and yet somehow, I was glad that he did.

I smiled, unable to help my self, as I pulled my arms out and hugged him back for the first time.

--

_**Author's note: **__Oh crap, my back is painful as hell. Thankfully, I finished this chapter without any qualms even though it was definitely one of my longest. I'm sorry, I couldn't tell if it was boring or not. Anyway, how did you react? I want to know! I really do! I mean the last part is definitely a dead giveaway for what their future _might _hold, but knowing myself, I _might _let another unspeakable twist… um… twist into the story._

_Again, if anyone has Vampire Knight Guilty Episodes 7-13 in the computers/ laptops/ personal digital assistants/ cell phones, please, please, please, send them to my live email conveniently placed in my front page! Domo Arigatou!!!! _


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's note: **__I used to think it was silly that senior students had college entrance refresher courses. Now that I happen to be a senior, I believe the last laugh goes to them. The fact is, having to review trigonometry and statistics even though I haven't exactly taken them yet, makes for a very stressed little girl. Now, if anyone decides to piss me off in the middle of such a [bleep]ing expensive review, I might just bite his or her head off. _

_Anyway, enough about stress and all that stuff. I just want to say it out loud before I go crazy! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I was very, very pleasantly surprised that everyone enjoyed the story so far. You can't imagine how grateful I am that people are saying good things outweighing the bad. Thank you very much; I don't deserve it, really. But please continue reviewing for my sanity! _

_**Scherherazade**__**: **__First of all, I'm impressed you managed to write all that. Second, thanks for making my day. Haha! I don't know how I should answer any of your questions without launching into a long explanation. But I'll cut it short anyway, for the sake of the others. _

**Although tender and sweet at the end it wasn't exactly passionate, except for his screaming. It was just a hug and a forehead kiss. Does this mean he finds her presence comforting but without any spark?** – _First of all, a guy would never kiss your forehead unless he is serious about that person. He won't be able to kiss her passionately, because he doesn't know exactly how to say his feelings to her without breaking his ego (which is stupid, but men can be stupid)._

**Where is the passion, the spark? In chapter 26 Kyoya finally admits to himself and Tamaki that he loves her and then that Hitomi character shows up. Does he still have feelings for her? How about her for him? Is she the reason for he tepid affections towards Haruhi? ( I know that I'm exaggerating the lack of passion and meaning behind their embrace. I also realize the significance of Kyoya turning to anyone for emotional and physical comfort.) I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop.** –_ Ah, shoe dropping. Well, you have to read the chapter to see one drop. ;)_ _The passion isn't there yet, the spark is. It's just not visible by the naked eye. Yes, he still has feelings for her, in fact I can say without compromising myself that he is very much in love with her. _

**Now that Yoshio knows that Haruhi won't be going to work for the Ootori group if she marries Kyoya, is he now going to be looking for a different wife for him? Or does he deep down feel that Haruhi is emotionally good for him? Is he concerned with his son's personal happiness or the company's continuing profit**? – _I don't know. I haven't gotten around to thinking about what Yoshio wants. This is because of my lack of imagination. :D But I truly believe that Yoshio wants Haruhi and nobody else to be Kyouya's wife-y._

_Thanks to all reviewers, again. And to those who bothered to send me links, I'm sorry, but our internet is the worst. I really need to get the files from a source that isn't going to run slowly because its free. I won't be able to watch VK on youtube either. But thanks for that. _

_You probably noticed that I say thank you a lot, but yeah! Thank you! I hope nothing goes wrong when you read this one, because it's definitely going to raise a couple of well-threaded eyebrows. _

_--_

**THIRTY**

"I'm sorry," he said, as he let go off me gently. I shook my head and smiled through my red-tinged face. Despite _his _sudden burst of emotion—remembering clearly my own—I felt happiness weave in me.

"Why are you apologizing, senpai?" I asked unassertively, as if I were trying to assuage my feelings of annoyance. _Why on earth was he apologizing?_

"It's not in my nature to lose control like this, Haruhi," he said heavily. I sighed and shook my head quickly. I peered under his bowed head to see his nostrils flaring. To that, I laughed.

"Are you feeling guilty?" I asked, feeling a sense of outrage as he continued to glare at the ground. He did not reply, instead he turned away and pretended to clear his throat.

"Forget this," he said in a lighter voice, as if he were addressing the weather, "If you may, please follow me."

I bit my bottom lip and scowled. I couldn't understand him. I knew why he hugged me, and yet he acts as if his feelings and need for comfort was an act of a criminal.

"Kyouya-senpai," I called after his retreating back. He stopped, to my relief. I struggled for words to say, though somehow they simply spilled out on their own accord, "Hugs are part of being… friends. We are… friends… right?" I asked slowly. _Friends?_ Somehow I didn't really feel like we were friends, rather something more special. I did not say it out loud though. I grimaced when he turned to me; his face was with glinting malice.

"You can honestly call me a friend?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't, but if I were to appoint our relationship status, I can't really speak of—"

Without letting me finish his sentence, he strode over quickly to where I stood and placed both his hands on my shoulders. My eyes widened—It was an assuming thought, but my immediate idea was that he was about to pull me into another hug—and he smiled.

"Haruhi, will you come with me?" he asked, his eyes pointed directly into mine. I blinked.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused. He sighed.

"I asked you to follow me, but suppose you decided to say no? As a _friend _you have every right to do whatever it is you want… Seeing as you see us nothing but _friends, _then I ask you now. Do you trust me enough to come with me?" asked Kyouya-senpai, his eyes narrowing.

I gulped. "Is this what you want in exchange to my father's medical bills?"

He shook his head in a millisecond, without a trace of thought.

"No. This is simply something I ask of you, in which your choice has to be considered," he said and then he paused, "I suppose I can ask you my favor right this moment, but it is such a shame…"

I was starting to grow nonplussed with doubt. He was vague with his details, which only muddled my thoughts.

"A shame?" I heard myself say. He nodded.

"Please, just answer me now, so that we can get this over with," he said when I did not respond. I knew his impatience was brewing, "Will you come with me? Or would you rather go home, back to your life?"

I heaved heavily and nodded at him, "I trust you completely, senpai. And yet my nerves are getting to me."

Kyouya-senpai cheered up considerably, but it was hard to see as his face was suddenly obscured by the lack of light. I noticed that the Ootori Mansion's lights were dim, covered by its dark black curtains. The moon disappeared behind the sinister clouds. I strained to see him, and he took my hand, gripping it tight.

"Let me guide you," he said and the moon turned back in view. I was staring at the sky, my face completely blank. He didn't know it, or maybe he did…

But with the dark clouds, the swift billowing of the wind, the tiny drizzle that dropped into my cheek… I knew, without a shred of doubt what was to come.

Thunder.

--

Suppose one day you wake up with tears in your eyes. A dream—a nightmare plagued you last night, and yet relief crosses your face as you realize it was not going to follow you as you continue the rest of your day with peace.

I couldn't explain it, but my fear of the thunder never really stopped even when I grew up. I guess my lack of parental guidance led me to horrors that made no sense to other people. My nightmare continued to follow me, in my sleep, in my wake… I sniffed as Kyouya-senpai pulled my hand to the extreme right. I didn't really know what he would do or even say if he finds out that I was afraid of the thunder. Would he stare at me in disbelief and disgust, when he finds out that my fear was something completely insignificant?

"We are almost there, Haruhi," he said after a while of walking. I could feel the blisters start to ache my sensitive feet. I would give anything to wear my usual pair of cheap slippers. They were most comfortable in any situation. "Are your feet alright?" he asked as he saw me wince. I grinned painfully at him.

"I'm okay," I lied and then I sighed, "I just wish we would reach wherever we are going to in a few seconds at most."

He smirked and gave my hand a small squeeze. _I forgot his hands were in mine_, I thought, surprised. _I didn't know I was _that _unobservant. Or maybe I was simply forgetful._

"We are almost there," he repeated. He then added sarcastically, "Unless you would like to rest your precious feet for a while, while I call my masseuse for a massage?"

"I'm okay," I said through gritted teeth. He bent to my ear and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good, because we have arrived," said Kyouya-senpai whispered. I looked around as we stopped, but I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"Wow, this is really nice," I said with a weak smile. He grinned, a huge smile that I rarely saw. I grinned back, unable to help myself.

He pointed to what looked like a huge boulder at a corner. I looked at him, not seeing what he was seeing. All I could see was a large over-growth of green plants and weed. Trees of different forms and fruits stood high above us. I could barely see a thing in the moonlight.

"Will you be so kind as to shed some light into this?" I asked him. He let go of my hand and looked around his coat pocket for something. I waited patiently as he mumbled something I couldn't understand.

Finally, after a minute or so, he took out a piece of paper. I stared at it and realized it was a picture: A lanky, monotonous but happy looking man was standing next to a young, beautiful woman with hair that fell below her waist. They both had their hands up in a piece sign. The photograph, though frankly was black and white, had a silent magic in it.

Kyouya-senpai handed it to me and I saw that both of them were standing in the same spot as we were, except the place was perfectly clean with nothing but a few flowers nestled near the clean boulder. I looked up to see Kyouya-senpai going around the trees, probably searching for something. I watched as he touched his calloused hands (I should know, of course) on the bark of each tree. Until suddenly, he let out a victorious hum.

"Haruhi, do you know who those two are?" he asked as he peaked at me from behind the tree. I shook my head as I stared at the picture again.

"I wouldn't really know, senpai," I murmured.

"Those," he said loud enough for me to hear, "Are my parents."

I cocked my head to my side and blinked at the boulder that stood in front of me.

"Haruhi, meet my mother."

With one small click, a light appeared above us, glaring at me like a real sun. The whole place was suddenly plunged into brightness and I found myself gasping in surprise.

Etched on the boulder, clearly by hand, were a few words:

**Here lie the remains of **

**O O T O R I Y U K I Z U K A**

**1957-1996**

"_**Taking joy in living would make you stronger. Living in pain and regret would never."**_

--

How ironic it was, to know a person when they weren't even there. Ootori Yukizuka was Kyouya-senpai's mother. She was born in 1957 and she died in 1996. She, I realized, was only 39 when she died… Kyouya-senpai was only four when he lost his mother. I looked up from the boulder and watched as Kyouya-senpai edged nearer to where I stood, looking at my face intently. I supposed he was waiting for my reaction, and yet I remained vacuous and expressionless.

I finally looked up as he glanced at me questionably.

"What do you think?" he asked in a suppressed voice. Clearly, he wasn't too keen as to wait further for my dull-witted slowness. I sighed and touched the smooth boulder with the tips of my fingers. It was wet.

"It's beautiful, senpai," I whispered, "I still don't understand what this has to do with your favor."

Kyouya-senpai adjusted his glasses and stared malevolently at the boulder. I could see a faint trace of softness as he spoke,

"When my mother died, her body was buried in the same place as where my grandparents and relatives were buried. As an Ootori, her name and remains were to be left with the rest of them," he said.

"Eh? Then whose body is in there?" I asked incredulously. He took the photograph from my hand and stared at it.

"My father and mother spent most of their teenage life here. This used to be an open meadow before they got married and decided to build the mansion," he explained, "When mom died, her will was found a few weeks later. Guess what was written in it?"

I knew immediately the answer, "She asked to be buried here."

"That's right," said Kyouya-senpai, looking pleased that I was catching on. Except I wasn't. I still didn't understand. "Would you like to know why?"

I nodded. He flicked the photo and it turned to reveal a tidy scrawl, its ink obviously aged through time:

_Yoshio,_

_Thank you for giving me everything. Every smile, every laugh, and every battle we fought together. Though trials have come and pass, I realized that taking joy in living would make you stronger. Living in pain and regret would never._

_Here's to the rest of our lives together._

_Yukizuka_

"He proposed to her in this very spot, when he read her will, he ran to this very spot and stayed here for days, carving her words on the boulder… And when he came back, he was a completely different person," he said softly, and then he cupped his hands on both sides of his face, "I wanted to introduce you to my mother before I do something that I might regret and lose you completely."

I stared into his eyes, burning bright with intensity that I knew did not come from the light. I could see his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. I could see sweat drip in tiny droplets from his perfect skin. He was _nervous_.

"S-senpai," I said, as though it was a warning. And yet I waited, I waited for what he wanted to say, even though somehow, in the back of my mind… I knew. I knew what he wanted… what he needed. The only think that I could ever do for him that would help him…

"My mother would have liked you, Haruhi," he said, still not letting go of my face. The heat of his palms reached up to my cheeks, "Somehow, you were a lot like her. I now understand why my father would have wanted you for me."

"What are you—"

"My favor. It's something that you can deny of me, because this won't affect my deal to help you and your father…"

I pulled his hands of my contours slowly and wary. I looked away.

"Just tell me what you want. I think I'm ready."

As I looked at him, my eyes clear of doubt; I could see a flash of light from above. It was like a jagged line, a white crack at the edge of the sky. Instinctively, I closed my eyes and placed both hands on my ears, kneeling down on the soft, downy ground.

A deafening roar shot up through my ears, muffled by my hands. It flashed through me so fleetingly that my eyes opened quickly. I suddenly realized that it was warm and dark. I breathed, realizing that Kyouya-senpai's scent was wafting through me.

I glanced up to see him, his knees bent, his coat covering us protectively. I could hear and smell the tangy following of rain at our sides, the pitter-patter of it on the coat. He looked down at me, and I realized that his eyeglasses were nowhere to be found.

"I-I… Where are your glasses?" I asked after a second. He shook his head and I could feel a tiny sense of Kyouya-senpai's sinister smile through his blank slate.

"They fell off," he said matter-of-factly, as if the fact that his million yen signature glasses gone were nothing of any purpose. I sniffed and glared at my knees. The dark blue dress that I wore was completely mud-ridden because of the rain. I didn't even want to think about the pristine white heels I wore.

"How did you know that the thunder…" I stopped midway, unable to finish myself. Kyouya-senpai scoffed and wiped his forehead uncharacteristically on the back of his hand.

"… Scared you?" he finished. I nodded, blushing furiously. He smirked and rolled his eyes, "As usual, you lack the will to give credit to ones skills."

"You call snooping around skills?" I asked, both my eyebrows raised.

"I believe the better term would be collective gathering," he said smugly and then he gave me a small smile that seemed miniscule to the normal eye, "You know, I would have liked it better if you warned me beforehand about this. I would have brought an umbrella… or force my tenants to install a gazebo. You should apologize, really."

"Well then, I apologize with my lack of giving credit," I said, refusing to say sorry for something so stupid. He smirked again.

"I apologize for… Oh dear, what should I apologize for?" he muttered into my ear. I burst out laughing. I didn't know how it happened—maybe it was my other lack of potential balance—but without thought, I stumbled flat on my face, right smack on Kyouya-senpai's chest. Yes, it was the thing of those cheesy teen dramas that showed the perfect and imperfect romances. I did remember being forced to watch one that mirrored what happened to me. It was horrible, I slept through half of it.

Kyouya-senpai pushed me off as gently as possible, his face smooth and unsurprised. It was as if he _expected _me to stumble on his chest just like that. We both stood up, and he took the coat from our heads. I realized that the rain and thunder was over. It was only a quick shower. I bit my lip.

He stood in front of me, his eyes suddenly betraying his emotions. The pair of brown eyes looked down on his clothes and widened considerably.

"Did you know how much this cost me?" he asked in a deep voice. I couldn't tell if he was angry or simply shocked to find himself in such a state.

"I really don't want to find out," I muttered under my breath. He looked up at me, his eyes narrowed. Yep, he was angry. "I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly.

He puffed and bent to pick up his discarded coat. "It doesn't really matter. This is just a suit."

Apprehensive, I stepped a little further back. He caught that action and he stepped forward.

"I believe we were talking about something considerably important before your act of imprudence."

He was right of course. I forgot to keep my poseur while the thunder came and ruined most of my confidence. Kyouya-senpai didn't seem to look emotional anymore as he launched into his next words.

"Do you remember Koizumi Hitomi?" he asked in an innocent tone that I nodded quickly without much thought.

"Yes, she was the girl that made you cry right?" I asked tactlessly. Kyouya-senpai's lip twitched.

"Correct," he mumbled and then his voice came out louder, "There will be a two-week convention for the Medical and Technology Ootori Group and the Japanese-French Medical Constitution in Kyoto in a month. Apparently, Prime Minister Koizumi was invited by both parties, and Hitomi insisted to come."

"Wait," I disturbed him, before anything else, "How did you find out about this?"

Kyouya-senpai's fist tightened and he stared at something insignificant darkly. "She found out that I was still in town, and decided to dig deep in the spider web of contacts. Somehow, she looked me up and found the university I was attending… It wasn't a very good surprise to see her, really."

I scratched my chin involuntarily, "Okay, I understand that, senpai. I know you told me that you wanted to let her go because she is the past… But what puzzles me the most is what I have to do with this."

He sighed heavily and then looked back at me, I did not flinch or look away, I just waited unable to guess what he wanted now.

"Hitomi has been looking for me with a reason, Haruhi," he said in a grave tone, "And you, only you, can be the one to help me."

"I _get _that," I said, starting to get frustrated. He was beating around the bush, and it was a rare occurrence when that happened. "Please. Just tell me what you need."

Kyouya-senpai stepped a few inches from me. I could hear his heart beat in his chest. I could hear his ragged breath.

"The fact is, I would have chosen many other options, but it seemed the only way to get her off me was this. Please do not judge me quickly, or even do anything rash at my words. I repeat to you, this is something you can easily deny."

I nodded and he took my hand.

"Haruhi, the first time I asked you to marry me, you did not accept me. At that time I simply wanted you to wed me in order for me to get the latest project of my father…"

My eyebrows contracted, and I could feel my chest pump underneath the wet silk.

"What are you saying?" I asked slowly.

Kyouya-senpai raised my hand close to his lips as if to kiss it. His eyes watched me, and I watched him.

"Fujioka Haruhi, rejection, I realized was part of you and I. But it won't stop me from asking you twice, this is something that I can truly accept. Not because of my father or because of my job. It would seem like Hitomi is just my excuse for asking you this, and maybe you are right… I will admit it," he said. I knew what he was about to say, despite myself.

In the most beautiful place ever, where love was found, where love was lost, where death did they part. A soft breeze swept to where we stood, and then the world stopped. It felt frozen as Kyouya-senpai reached into his pockets and pulled out a round, flat ring. I stared at it, and yet my mind did not return to its former place. All I could see was him and the ring.

He put it up to me as he bent on his knees, his face completely warm. It was a first of me to see him like that. Despite his exterior the worst I have ever seen him in, I could have sworn that my heart palpitated and my eyes fogged.

It was as if he were the most handsome man in the world. And maybe, just maybe, he really was.

"Will you marry me?" he asked softly as the silver ring found my eyes.

It was beautiful and simple. It perfectly suited me. I knew it cost him a lot, as there was a small diamond stud on its middle.

But this wasn't the same ring. It wasn't designed to impress me or force me into submission. The ring, I knew, was just there waiting for me to accept it.

I could see his usual firm hands shake as he waited for me. His eyes traced the lines of my face—I could see my reflection in them.

_Will you marry me?_

I shook my head and ran away.

--

_**Author's note: **_

_Man, I wrote more than I intended to. Okay, never mind. Let me clear my head first… 1… 2… 3… KYOUYA PROPOSED?! Who on earth wrote that? Oh. Me._

_Fine, before any of you ask any questions, let's clear the air here. You have read in the past chapters that Kyouya is indeed in love with Haruhi. But when Hitomi arrived to ruin his life yet again, he thought of a plan as to ward her away. He admitted it, that it was simply another excuse to propose to Haruhi. So do you think that Kyouya—though is completely in love with Haruhi—proposed only out of will to keep Hitomi away? Or did he do it as another brilliant plan of his to get the woman he loves to marry him? Yes indeed, in the story Haruhi _did _say that she was glad Yoshio brought them both together. And though she denied Kyouya's offer, it didn't mean that she might not do it again! But why oh why did she shake her head and run away? Is she crazy? We all know that she is probably in love with him but is in full denial because of her dense nature! We could see very clearly her reactions to his proposal! But why? WHY? _

_Now that we made you extra confused, please tell me what you think! Ask more questions about it, and I _might _just answer them. :D I suggest you re-read the whole thing before you ask questions, though. I think I made it too long. But I seriously, seriously, wanted him to propose somewhere special while introducing his mother in the process. Two birds with one stone? Tell me if you hate it! Tell me if you love it! Tell me if you just want to stop reading from now on! REVIEW!_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's note: **__How long has it been since my last update? It feels like three months. And yes, it has been three months. I know, I promised that I wouldn't leave you guys out of the blue—and with a cliffhanger too! I'm really sorry, I'm a horrible person. I admit it._

_Yes, the past few three months have been exactly how I expected them. It wasn't bad enough that two typhoons decided to ruin all the fun, but the fact that I also was facing entrance exam blues and heartbreak at the same time was just enough to drive me into insanity. I will tell the truth, there were a couple of times that I wanted to update, but whenever I face the computer, I just can't bring myself to type out the words that my head translates…_

_I didn't know how to deal with my heartbreak at all… I wanted to channel it into my writing, but it was almost impossible. And pretty soon, I forgot about the story. It was only until a few days ago, when I finally got over my Writer's block through blogging that I remembered to update. It was like a spark of light, and it was purely releasing for me to write again. Guess what? I feel a lot better. I feel like a new person and I'm happy I survived the pain in my heart. I worry though, that my writing is a little bitter or if its skill level slipped a notch lower. I haven't been practicing after all. I need you guys to judge so I can make my next chapters better!_

_When I finally logged back in my account, I received a couple of well-written threats and such. My reviews were filled with bribes and 'pleases'. I'm sorry I haven't exactly catered to you, dear reader, for the past few months. I will be in debt forever if you even decide to continue reading this story._

_Now that I've got that out of the way (breathes heavily), I have a couple of people to reply to. Sorry it took so long!_

_**JenovaJuice97: **__wrong. Haruhi wouldn't have said no because she doesn't realize that she's in love with him. Also, Kyouya didn't exactly tell her that he loved her. And the fact that he had to use Hitomi as an excuse was purely idiotic. :P_

_**PhantomRose605: **__Why is he hesitant indeed? Well, Kyouya isn't exactly the type who would easily admit his feelings to a girl. Plus, he already had his share of rejection from Haruhi and of course, Hitomi. So you could bet that he was getting a little bit paranoid about the whole thing. If he tells Haruhi that he loves her, and then she tells him that she thinks of him as nothing but a friend—that just isn't going to do that Shadow king any good, right?_

_**Katarina H: **__Wow. That is a lot of questions. And yes, it will all be answered in this chapter and in the next ones to follow. _

_**Roughdiamond5: **__Yes, I don't make it easy. Haha. In fact, I think I'm turning into the darkness of the story. The one who ruins happy endings. Of course, the story will have a good ending, so don't you fret._

_**Cute18386: **__I'm sorry about that. But my mind is such a bitch that I actually decided to deviated an extremely complicated twist out of nowhere. Just Haruhi saying 'Yes' seems like her being out of character. It's sad that you decided not continue on with the story, but I know I'm not one to stop you. If ever you want to continue reading again, then you may do so with your own free will. __There will be nine chapters left, though. Wouldn't you want to stick out until then? LOL_

_**BEAUTELLiGENT: **__My update for you, my dear. Please review or I'll track you down. Haha_

_**Never-ending94, Oh-So-Vogue: **__Your reviews made me laugh big time. I think you guys deserve a couple of cookies to go with this story. :D_

_**Danielle Winters: **__Yes, the typhoons were such a bother. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the flood coming in. _

_To all those who experience Ondoy and Pepeng, I hope you guys are okay now. _

_On with the story! (Finally!)_

_--_

**THIRTY-ONE**

Running around the wild jungle, I could feel my feet start to bleed and my heels crack under pressure. I ignored them, concentrating on the fact that I have to find my way out of the darkness, or at least get away from the man that seemed to be following me—despite what I thought (I seriously thought he wasn't going to follow). I could hear the upbeat thump of our shoes on the soft mound that was the muddy ground, but I didn't look behind me, afraid of what I would see.

"Haruhi," I could hear the smallest of whispers a few inches behind me.

I didn't realize it immediately—that I stopped somewhere near the exit of the tiny forest. I could see the faint light of the Ootori mansion. My breath was wavering.

"Haruhi," he repeated, still in the same tone of voice when I didn't turn around to look at him. He didn't seem to be out of breath. My eyes slipped shut as his warm hands enclosed around my shoulder. I shivered involuntarily and turned around, ready to face the truth.

I looked up at a pair of dark brown eyes that looked more anguished than curious—my heart fell precariously on the foot my ribs.

"Please," I said softly into the night. I didn't know what I was begging for: _a little time to think, perhaps?_ He shook his head, small droplets of water falling on my open palms.

"No, I am not going to force you to answer me now," he said in his cold unrelenting voice. I stared, transfixed as his eyes narrowed into slits. I did not flinch away and waited—watching—as they returned to the expression from earlier. "I just want you to know… That I understand your answer… That you don't have to run away from me..."

I sighed heavily and he smiled at me, a painful smile that I didn't want to see at all.

"Kyouya-senpai," I whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," He said roughly, almost coming out in an angry snarl. I stepped back unconsciously and shook my head.

"No, this is what I have to do," I said in my normal voice, as if we were discussing nothing more than the latest news about political degeneration, "The reason why I can't marry you is not because of that _girl… _It's because I haven't figured myself yet."

My hands started to shake, but he made no move to hold them—and I understood completely.

"What is it that you have to figure out, Haruhi?" he asked. I smiled and laughed humorously at his words.

"I can't tell myself, senpai," I said at the absurd aspect of it all. He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Rejection. It really is part of you and me," I could hear him say under his breath. "You mustn't worry about me, I will be alright… After all, it's just business."

"I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely. I wondered if he heard my words… He made no move to acknowledge them.

There was silence, a stone cold silence that could be shattered easily with one sound. I could hear nothing. The darkness stilled and the night seemed to embrace us both without preamble. After what seemed like a whole minute of silence, Kyouya adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and glanced sinisterly at the sky—his expression almost unreadable, disguised by the ebony sky.

"I have to get you home," he said in his business-like voice, "You have to rest. And you don't have to worry about your father… He's still in good hands."

With that, he gave me a soft touch on the shoulder and moved to the light, a small grimace showing for one infinitely slow second on his pale lips.

I could see a limousine pull out of nowhere. _So, he isn't driving me home? _I thought quietly in my mind, not helping my own sanity when I felt the slap of sadness and disappointment push me into the point of annoyance with one's self.

His back seemed to disappear as I stared after him. He didn't look back at me. It was then that I could only remember moving, when I could see him behind the dark door of the mansion… the faintest of his final touch lingering on my skin.

--

When the limousine dropped me off at the front of our apartment, I stared—almost bewildered—at my surroundings that stood so different from the place that I have last been in. It was like a jolt of fresh water to find myself back in the real world.

As I walked up the metal rails, I started to think again—as I did in the limousine.

I thought of Kyouya-senpai… I remembered the scent of wet mud and grass… of leaves that almost bent to our direction… I remembered him, of how his eyes sparkled as he bent low to his knees—not a care in the world about his expensive clothes. The ring—of how beautiful it's melancholic glimmer showed under the artificial light above us.

"Kyouya-senpai… I don't understand… Why would you propose to me, when all you want from me is help against her? How could you ask for my hand in marriage, if you don't even love me?" I asked loudly. I waited, as foolish as I was, as if he would answer.

If you want to ask me right now, then go on. I know what you want from me.

_Why did I run away? _

Really, when I think about it now, it's not very clear. It was more of the doubts, the heavy feeling in the heart, the shock and the surprise. I knew for one that Kyouya-senpai was sincere. I could see it in his eyes, in his actions.I used to know him so well, as if his stone cold demeanor was what made me comfortable. But now, with his surprising warmth, I can only guess what he really wants._ Somehow_, he wanted _me_.I just have to be honest with myself, and admit that I want him too.

My body froze and I gripped the doorknob tight.

Realization slapped me, as if it was there all along and I was too dense to realize it. I stood on the foot of my door, my palms on the doorknob that was untainted and real as the final words escaped my lips, words that remained uncaught by the wind,

"I love you…"

--

Three days later, I was awaken by the shrill ring of the telephone. My eyes shot open and I could feel the redness of my eyes. I stood up, my feet heavy. I could feel the rigid pain on my back as I opened the lights of the 'living room'. I crossed the hall, counting my steps. I stared swiftly at the wall clock, and it said, "4:30 am."

By the third ring, I answered in a voice I hoped didn't sound too sleepy and frustrated at such an early call,

"Hello, good morning. Haruhi Fujioka speaking," I said, failing as I may to sound normal. There was a short pause, as the person behind the line seemed to be speaking to someone else. I could hear him say, 'Yes, we need a by ten heart bypass surgery at 7. Please get Kire sensei by then.'

"I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep, Haruhi, this is Ichido. I'm afraid you have to rush to the hospital as soon as possible. Your father has awoken from his slumber," he said softly and then there was another pause in it dragged on, "We need you to convince him for surgery."

My eyes widened in surprise, and I could feel my sleepiness evaporate along with my sanity, "Ichido-san, please, what time is the surgery?"

"When the patient agrees to do so, we can start surgery—but your father is quite… resistant… if you may," he said. I could hear his voice turn a few notches downward. Obviously, he was very tired. What time did my father wake?

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," I said into the receiver before placing it back on the phone. I didn't know what to feel as I ran out of the door, completely forgetting that I was still in my nightgown, that I had no coat on, and that my feet were bare.

All I knew was that my father was awake, and that if I didn't convince him soon, he might be breathing his last.

--

As I ran, the streets remained silent, the ground frozen and the sky darker than black. I could smell the morning air that I grew accustomed to in my early job as a newspaper delivery girl. I could see my breath slicing through the air as I jogged up the gravel tainted hill. I could feel my feet bleed under the pressure, but I ignored the pain. The chill continued to run up my spine as I ran down the hill, my night gown wavering in the wind. It was cold. Very cold.

I could sorely remember the times when my father used to wake up in the early mornings as a child. He would jog around the park, bare footed. It was a little after my mother's death that it started and it only ended when I begged him not to. I didn't understand why he did it in the first place, but it is very true that I don't know much about how my dad's mind functions.

Suddenly, to my relief I spotted a cab nearby. I ran as fast as I could, waving my arms to signal his approach. The cab driver looked surprised to see me, night gowned, barefooted and all, but he stopped anyway. I sighed and entered the cab, happy to finally feel the warmth again.

"Ootori General, please, as quickly as possible," I said, slightly out of breath. The man looked up at me from his mirror nodded and took off into the night.

I stared out at the sky, and I could see the faint remnants of the night gloom away as the soft yellowish light of the sun came into view. It struck me as beautiful, despite my situation, to see the sun come out. The open windows of the cab brought in the fresh wind—the smell of the beginning of winter. I continued to stare out the wind as we passed by the park. I spotted a buff man who was wearing a sweat suit panting around the blocks. I also saw a small couple exiting the grounds, beaming at each other. I wondered what they were doing so early in the morning—unless of course, they spent the night together. I blushed at the thought.

Finally, the Ootori General came into view. It was a familiar sight. My heart started to pump a million times a second as we entered the metallic gates of the prestigious hospital. I clutched at the soft fabric that was my nightgown and breathed heavily.

I didn't really know what I was feeling… but it was a mixture of dread and pain. It felt like the end, even though I knew my dad was going to be safe. I knew the Ootori family won't let him die like that.

"That's 3,000 yen, miss," grunted the driver from his seat. I looked up at him and nodded. That was when I realized that I was indeed practically naked—without a shred of clothing other than the flimsy nightgown I wore. My eyes widened as I realized that I didn't have anything to pay the cab driver. He looked at me expectantly.

"I-I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten my purse…" I mumbled at him. He turned from his seat, his face now fully in view. His features were dark and sweaty, and his eyes were narrowed.

"You also seem to have forgotten your coat and shoes," he noted, a slight edge in his voice. I blushed and edged a little farther away from him.

"I will pay you soon, I promise you, sir. I just have to get to the hospital right now. I'll leave you my number—"I said reassuringly, that was when he snorted and let out a rage of laughter. I stared at him, completely frightened as he twisted from his chair, grabbing hold of my arm. That was when I saw clearly that his eyes were red and that his breath smelled of alcohol.

"My dear, being a taxi driver, I've come to know that early morning calls with scantily clad ladies only meant one thing," he said, his voice now husky. I glared and kicked him straight on his over-flowing chest. He gasped back, clearly in pain. I fumbled for the door, my hands completely sweaty. When I finally got out, the driver let out a scream of rage and he flung himself out to the night.

The man caught hold of my left leg and I tripped and fell to the ground. My heart was slowing and my breath was coming out slowly as fear started to slip into me.

"Now now, if you can't pay me, I wouldn't mind if you pay me with your body…" he said softly into my ear as he climbed on to off me. He gripped my protesting hands and a slow smile drew on his thick, chapped lips.

"Please, don't do this—I need to get to my father," I gasped after I tried unsuccessfully to resist against his rough grasp. He simply laughed as he unbuttoned his pants expertly without his hands.

"Don't worry. I'll treat you well. I am considered fairly good at this," he whispered into the night, as if his words would assure me of his potential.

"No…"

My scream was muffled by the air in my chest. It was a silent call for help, but I knew nobody could hear me.

--

I didn't know what was happening; all I knew was that the man was now on top of me, his whole weight a pressure of uncomfortable pain. I opened my eyes—I didn't realize I had them close—to see that there were two people standing a few inches from us. The first person was a man almost as tall as the pole that flickered nearby his black hair was up in a short ponytail, and his eyes were obscured by a pair of dark eyeglasses. He was wearing a suit and a lapel mic—and he was carrying what looked like a thick piece of wood. He was a _bodyguard._ I then realized that the driver that was almost about to take away my innocence was slightly unconscious and out of it.

I almost expected the next person to be Kyouya-senpai, but I was proven wrong when the person stepped out from behind the bodyguard's back. Her hair was long and stick-straight, and it fell to her thin waist. I could see her bright grey eyes flashing as she kicked the man on top of me furiously with one white boot.

The driver let out a loud sound that sounded like, "Oughf!" and fell off me gasping for breath. The woman strode to him and kneaded his stomach angrily.

"Why do men like you disgust me so?" she asked furiously. I stood up, carefully dusting and smoothening out my dress. I could see scratches on my knees and blood slivers on my elbows. The bodyguard looked at me from behind his shades—or so I thought.

"You can't blame me! That whore over there is wearing a nightgown for cripes sakes! I thought she was a hooker!" the driver screeched under the woman's impenetrable stare.

_Whore? Hooker? _

I turned away from the bodyguard, and I could feel my eyes glaze over, "Did you just call me a hooker?" I asked, I could hear my voice come out unnaturally angry. The man whimpered and grinned at me, his teeth were yellow stained.

"Answer here, you idiot," said the woman, kicking him directly in his—thing. He cried out in pain and shot me a look of disdain.

"I thought you were! Please, just let me go home!" he cried out literally. His face was red and tear-stained. The woman shot him a death glare.

"You disgust me," she spat out and she snapped her fingers, signaling him to leave. "Leave now before I ask your name and send it to an assassin." And so he did, running back to his taxi—his pants still unbuttoned to reveal a pair of flowered briefs—and driving away in a speed that was enough to get him a speeding ticket.

The woman flipped her hair to her side and turned back at me, smiling dazzlingly. She didn't look like she just beat up a man twice her size, in fact, she looked like she just came fresh out of the cover of a magazine. Her body was well-fitted in short white dress, coupled with a dark black blazer that blended well with her hair and features. Suddenly, recognition struck.

"Oh, you're that woman from the park," I said loudly and apologetically, bowing low as she nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you immediately, and your hair seems to be longer." I noted. The last time I saw her, hair was chin length and very wavy. Still, she looked very much exquisite in both looks it was almost enough to drive one into insecurity.

The woman laughed and spoke in her smooth voice, "Yes well, I was actually wearing a wig last time. I have a lot those. Indeed, it helps with privacy and such."

"Ah, I see," I said, blushing when I realized that she was staring at my night gown. She pulled her blazer off and placed it securely around my shoulders.

"You are a beautiful girl, you should know. If you continue to traipse around here looking like a hooker for Victoria's Secret, then you might as well wave a flag around saying, 'Come rape me!" she whispered.

"But how about you? You might get co—"

"Don't be stupid. I can handle a little cold once in a while. And anyway, this dress was made to be shown off, don't you think?" she asked, shaking her hips and turning around once. She was right. The one-shouldered top of the dress looked absolutely fantastic on her.

"Thank you very much," I said and then I added, "If you leave your address I'll get it delivered back to you…"

"Nonsense. You keep it," she said sternly that there wasn't even enough energy in me to argue back. Plus, I had to admit, the blazer was warm and cozy.

"I better get going, my father awaits me. Thank you very—" I was about to thank her again, but she cut me off with one raised hand.

"Your father is in the hospital?" she asked curiously, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry about that."

"He was under a coma the past couple of weeks, and I got a call about fifteen minutes ago saying that he has finally opened his eyes… I have to convince him to get his surgery, or he might not be able to live long anymore," I said, my voice choking in the wrong places. The woman reached out and took me into a hug. I was surprised in a way, to get a hug from a complete stranger—let alone someone who looks rich enough to not even care.

"I'm very sorry. Please accept my condolences and luck," she said softly into my ear. And then when she let go of me she grinned at me, "I'm quite sure it will all be alright."

'I-I… Thanks. Thank you very much for helping me back there. I didn't know what I was going to do," I said, trying my best to control my voice. She nodded and turned away to face her bodyguard.

"That's alright. It was a pleasure really, some men don't know their position," she mumbled and turned back to me, her swift movement making me jump an inch away, "Anyway, Haruhi-chan, I have to go now. I have a date with someone in a few minutes… The best of luck."

"Thank you," I said as walked away with her bodyguard as a dark limousine pulled up out of nowhere and as if on cue. I suddenly remembered I didn't even know her name, "Wait, what's your… name?" but she didn't hear, for she was already entering the limo. She cast me a final glance and winked. I smiled and waved. I realized I have never thanked anyone so much in an entire morning.

I didn't know her name, or even her intention for helping. But all I knew was that she gave me enough hope for my father, because somehow, the fact that there were still kind hearts in the world that was unkind meant that life for my father still had something worth living for.

I watched the limo leave the grounds before I turned and to run to the hospital, my cold feet carrying me and the blazer trailing behind me.

--

_I could remember the time when my mother died._

_I was nine and I just came from school. I remembered the coldness of the small apartment, and I realized that I was alone and that neither of my parents was waiting for me._

"_Mom? Dad?" I called out, my tiny voice vibrating in the walls. The room wasn't dark, but it was swallowing me, bit by bit. "Where are you?"_

_Suddenly, the door opened and I turned to find my father, his eyes blank and unstaring. Below his eyes were dark circles that I have never seen before. "Dad? What's wrong? Where's mom?"_

_Without a word, my father swooped down and knelt in front of me. His eyes bore upon mine and I could see traces of tears that I could remember weren't the ones I was used to seeing. See, my father loved to cry especially when he was happy. But those tears were filled with sadness. He took me into his arms and he kissed my forehead._

"_Haruhi… Your mother is in a better place now." He said as he wiped away his tears._

"_Where? Is she in Disney land?" I asked furiously. Dad almost cracked a smile at my words, "I told you I wanted to go."_

"_No, honey. She's above us now… You won't see her until your time comes," he explained. I grimaced, unable to understand his words. And suddenly it occurred to me, and I could feel tears stinging _my _eyes._

"_I won't see mom anymore?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled—a painful smile._

"_You'll see her again… But not soon. Maybe when you get older," he said softly into my hair. I shook my head as I cried._

"_Dad?" I whispered softly into his ear after a short while of silence. _

"_Yes, honey?" _

"_You won't leave me yet, won't you?"_

"_Of course not. You'll see me until my time comes, and eventually you might grow tired of my face."_

"_I won't." I said pouting and then there was silence again, "Dad?"_

"_Yes, honey?"_

"_I miss mom."_

"_Me too, Haruhi. Me too."_

_--_

123rd floor was busy when I entered it. There were two doctors in the corner, huddled together with a cup of coffee in their hands. One of them was speaking so roughly that I could have sworn the other one was close to tears. In another room, a girl in a bed was screeching, saying that she was in pain as a nurse held her tight. A doctor in a white suit held a large injection and he placed it slowly in her shoulders. The girl whimpered as the doctor threw it in a bin and took another one from the basket. _How many shots did she already have?_

It took me a lot of willpower to look away and move further. A nurse held a bag that looked distinctively like blood. She smirked as she looked at me, surveying my clothes and my breasts or the lack of having both. She giggled and turned away to the elevator nearby.

Finally I found his room, the one with the white oak door. I shoved it open and walked in slowly, taking the scene in front of me. The yellow walls were understating the whole place. The cream colored love seat was shoved in a corner, and it was replaced with a large machine that held pumps. Doctor Ichido-san stood a few paces from it, examining it with his eyes full of concentration. The nurse nearby bowed at me as she took in whatever he was saying.

I walked forward, and I could see my father's eyes open and his face was staring up at the ceiling. Whatever he was looking at, I didn't know. There were large tubes in his nose that led to his throat. I could see tubes on his wrists that led to blood. I suddenly realized that the blood that I saw earlier was my father's. I shuddered and gripped my fingers as I neared him.

When I did, my father's eyes snapped to me and then suddenly they filled with tears, "Haruhi… Haruhi…" he whispered in a raspy voice. Goosebumps started to crawl up at me when I looked down at him. His eyes were red and crusted. His face was pallid and wrinkled. He looked older than I have ever seen him. And what was more shocking was that there were chunks of hair that were on his shoulders… his red hair… And that his head was hairless. I could see a huge bruise sitting on top of his skull—I imagined his tumor slowly eating him whole…

"Dad? Can you hear me?" I asked him, and I realized that my voice was choking again. I touched his face and he sighed heavily.

"Yes I can, dear… It's just a little too hard to speak… In my condition…" he gasped out and he groaned. I sat at the chair beside him and glared at him.

"You should be in surgery… You should be in there getting yourself fixed," I said angrily. He shook his head and coughed several times. The nurse patted his back as she grabbed a piece of cloth to wipe off his lips.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to have surgery," he said quietly, quiet enough for me to wonder if he really spoke. I inched nearer and breathed heavily.

"Dad, you're so stupid. You won't be able to live if you don't get over this surgery!" I said loudly, inebriated with fury, "I won't let you die like this…"

Dad smiled and he raised one heavy finger to trace my lips.

"I'm ready… It's my time…" he whispered. I grimaced and shook my head at his words, "While I was in my coma… I was with your mother."

I looked at him, my eyes intent despite myself. My mother…

"You were?" I asked, almost doubtfully. Dad laughed and he looked at my medals.

"Yes… We watched your graduation together," he said in his normal voice that it almost gave me hope that he would get better with simply his laughter, "I'm proud of you, honey. Twelve medals. That's quite a feat…_ We're_ proud of you."

"Please dad, stop this. You were probably dreaming…" I told him, my voice shaking. Dad shook his head and he took my hands. His were cold.

"Even in my coma, I heard everything you had to say… I also heard all the voice around me. I was aware of my surroundings even if I couldn't move or speak back. The whole time, in the darkness, I didn't know what to do… I didn't want to be there anymore. Then one day, I couldn't understand it, but your mother just appeared out of nowhere, here hands tugging against mine, she got me out of the darkness…" he said, and then his gaze softened as he stared at something from nowhere, I turned—almost expecting to see my mom. There was no one there.

"Dad…" I begged him. He ignored me as he spoke again, this time his voice was losing life, and yet his face was soft,

"I didn't want to leave the place where we both were, but then she told me that I had to go back for a while… She told me that I had to say goodbye to you, to ease your pain and burden. I told her that I understood, and so here I am… back with you…"

"Stop it. This is nonsense. You don't understand what you're saying! You hit your head, for cripes sakes. You have a tumor there! If we get that off, then you'd be—"

"No," he said firmly. He looked as if he was now in real pain as he tried to sit up, he was unsuccessful. "Listen to me, I know you've been working hard for me that past couple of weeks… And I want you to go use that money and get an education."

"But I'm not going to use it… The Ootori—"

"Do you actually think that even a surgery can stop my destiny?" he asked deftly that it was almost tender. I stood up and stared down at my father. He looked back at me, his face was serene and yet he looked as if he was going to cry again.

"Please get the surgery, for me… Please?" I asked him. He shook his head and tugged at my wrist, pulling me down to him. I sat down and glared at his sheets.

"I love you, Haruhi," he breathed out. I stared back at him and I could see a glimmer of tears shine down his cheeks, "I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this ordeal… I'm sorry that I'm taking myself away from you…"

"Do you really think that your time has come?" I asked quietly, and then my voice got an inch louder, "are you really leaving me?'

"Please don't think of it that way, honey," he said. I almost wanted to say out loud that it was exactly what his words were saying. _That he was leaving me, for the sake of following a dream he didn't know was real. _"If I know there's hope, then I'd never leave you like this—"

"But you are. You're leaving me," I said, and then he smiled out of nowhere, making me annoyed beyond belief. It wasn't the time to smile at all.

"Guess who dropped by one day to tell me his secret?" he asked under his breath. I glared.

"What are you talking about now?" I asked loudly, looking around to find that the room was empty. I didn't realize that Ichido-san and the nurse left.

"You should have heard him. He was almost crying last night," he said nimbly and then he stared at me, "Ootori Kyouya… he asked you to be his wife the second time, am I correct?"

"I-I… How did you know?" I asked, my face turning into an exquisite red. He smiled and smirked at my reaction.

"Dear, I already told you—I heard everything," he said and then he closed his eyes his face burning with sudden malady. I inched and gripped his hands.

"Dad? Dad?! Are you okay?" I screamed as his face twisted in agony. "Nurse! Please help—"

"Haruhi…" he murmured as he placed both his hands on my face. ""Haruhi, I don't want you to be unhappy. I want you to find love, and I knew from the beginning that Kyouya was the one for you... I love you, honey."

I shook my head, and I could feel tears springing my face. They tasted bitter against my lips. Dad smiled and kissed my hands.

"I'm sorry," he breathed his face turning white. I could see another tear roll down his cheeks, this time I caught it with my thumb. He smiled at me, a smile so meager that it was almost unseen. I could feel his heart, his heat, the light in his eyes slowly disappear in an eclipse.

"Dad..." I gulped as he closed his eyes, serene look encumbering him, "Dad, I love you too. I'll miss you."

"I love you too… Haruhi… Take care of yourself…" he whispered silently, "Kyouya… he loves you too…"

"W-What?" I asked. Dad's chest heaved as he opened his eyes again, this time his irises were red.

"He told me… that he loved you…"

"That's… absurd… you must've been imagining it…"

"No. I wasn't," he said, and then he smiled, this time it showed, "Be happy, Haruhi…"

And with that, his grip on my hands slowly lessened, and then it fell down with a thud on the bed as the beeping of his lifeline slowed down to nothing… I could feel my body shaking as my tears started to flow helplessly. My hands shook as I grasped my father's body tight—his cold body contrasting against mine.

Suddenly, a hand touched my back, a huge hand.

I turned to see Ichido-san standing next to me, his eyes focused on only me. I have never seen such eyes before, the kind that showed nothing but regret and apology. I tried to smile, assuring him that it was not his fault, and yet I couldn't—my tears were my downfall.

"Time of death… 5:00 a.m," he announced in a muted voice. I didn't remember how long I sat next to my father. I didn't remember much of what else happened that day.

All I knew was that my father was gone…

And that I was alone in the cold, unkind world.

--

**Author's note: **I feel like crying. Please review!

With the last of nine chapters to go, I have a special announcement. Starting tomorrow, I will be updating daily, depending on the outcome of this chapter. You see—though I understand it is completely my fault—I don't want to update daily if it means that I only have a few people left that wants to read this story. I hope I can get enough reviews to convince me.

Review onegai!

_Follow my blog at blogspot: super-something_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for all those who reviewed! It drives me insane with happiness, knowing there are people who still like reading my stories! Thank you very much; you've all been too kind and patient. _

_**Meganine: Oo nga eh. Sana okay na kayo diyan. **__**What I have to say about your review is this: Don't write off Hitomi just yet, there's something about her that I still haven't let out. **_

_**TheVampireWithTheGoldenEyes: Nope. It wasn't a Zuka Club member, dear. Read a few chapters back to see who it is. ;)**_

_**Scherherazade: I am happy you didn't flame me. To be honest, if you did, I wouldn't have thought twice of abandoning the story. I guess I got traumatized with my past account, where most of my stories got flamed badly (of course, I was 12 when I wrote those stories, but that's beside the point, right?). **_

_**I guess you're correct over there. Some of my twists could be pointed out as meaningless, only tasks the couple has to accomplish before they actually admit their feelings for each other. I would have grown frustrated if I were ever the reader too. I admit, I tend to forget that I too am a reader and a writer at the same time. I forget to put myself and your shoes, seeing if the twists would be a good thing or not. With eight chapters left, having three chapters for Haruhi's mourning would never do. In fact, I already planned it until the end. **_

_**Thank you for your criticism. I appreciate it very much, as I rarely get it these days. I love the fact that you take your time in pointing out our mistakes. I will definitely use it to make my writing much better in the future. **_

_**QuickCookie: Thanks for the virtual cookies. I was craving for some a few minutes back. LOL**_

_**Blackcat0707: Correct. As I said to meganine, don't write Hitomi off just yet. **_

_**TheEvilMuffinToaster: Weird. I ate waffles this morning for breakfast. *shuffles around the kitchen making waffles* Here are your waffles to go with the story. Please enjoy and review! :D**_

_Here you go! Chapter 32-san desu! _

**THIRTY-TWO**

"I'm sorry about your father."

"He was a great person."

"If you need any help, you can come to me, okay?"

"Condolence to you, Haruhi."

"Good luck."

A week after my father's death, a funeral was held in the same place my mother was cremated. A number of people attended, and the amount of people who came was over-whelming. The news of his death was spread wide enough to reach even the tightest held ears.

Three days after his death, his will was found by is lawyer (who happened to be my mother's best friend). It said simply that all the belongings and the apartment were to be given to me. I also had control over his huge collection of wo-_men _clothes and shoes, as if I had anything to do with them.

He also asked to be cremated.

I stood a few inches from the place where my father's ashes stood. I continued to stare at the small vase in which he was held. I stared at him, wondering what he would say if he sees how many people loved him, how many people wished he was still there, living and breathing. It was overwhelming, the fact that he had a lot of friends to live for. I understood of course, my father was the type who'd go after something and never look back… and that something just happened to be someone—my dead mother.

I gripped the shirt I was wearing, preventing myself from crying any further. I had no reason to cry, _why should I?_ It's all well and done. He and my mother left me a considerable amount of yen to last me for a while—I didn't have to worry about my financial problems until then. But God knows that isn't the reason why I felt like crying… It wasn't the gold or the fact that I had to live for myself. It was because I was lonely.

The night when I came home from the hospital, I just sat on the foot of our dining table, staring at the door, as if I were waiting for my father to come home. I could hear the stillness of the room, the quiet was almost deafening. I couldn't shake myself. I just fell asleep, my head buried under my shoulders. I didn't know how long I sat there, crying. My phone continuously rang, and yet I ignored it. I shut my cell phone and my doors the whole time. It was only when I left home that I found ways to busy myself. I talked to the lawyer and she agreed to help me with my father's funeral. I went to work, enduring the apologetic stares of my boss.

Life was slowly turning back to normal, and yet the heaviness in my heart just wouldn't decrease. Ever since that night, the first night I truly felt alone, I stopped crying. It felt like a faucet being forced closed. I didn't want anyone to see my tears—especially on a day like today.

"Haruhi," greeted a voice next to me. I turned, adjusting my face to a blank slate. I couldn't help my surprise, though, to see the Host Club standing next to me. They were all gallantly dressed in the darkest of matching black suits. The one who spoke was Hikaru. They all had identical sad faces. I then realized that Kyouya-senpai was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, hello, thank you for coming," said the tape-recorded me. I spoke the same words, over and over again for the past few hours.

"We're sorry about your loss," said Kaoru softly. I didn't sound like him at all.

"I'm sorry too," said Haruhi the tape-recorder. Hikaru sighed and put a hand on my shoulders.

"You don't have to feel alone, we understand the pain you're going through," he said gripping my shoulders tight. I glared at the ground. How could they say they understand? Their families are all whole and happy; they have people to love… people to care for besides themselves.

"Do you?" I asked, almost with a slight edge. They all nodded solemnly.

"Haru-chan, it doesn't seem like it right now, but we've all suffered losses," sqeaked Honey-senpai.

"I see," I said coolly.

That was when Hikaru pulled me into a hug, his hard body overwhelming me. Suddenly another body pressed into me, and I realized it was Kaoru. Honey-senpai jumped to hug my leg and even Mori-senpai put a hand around my shoulders.

"Don't be sad, Haruhi," said Hikaru into my ear. "You may not see it now, but even if you don't have a family, you still have a back up one in us."

I smiled, this time it didn't feel fake at all. The fact was, their words were warming me up, making me feel alive for the first time in days. They were right—I still had a family. I still had a reason to be happy. Kaoru and Hikaru suddenly made a jerking movement and then I gasped as a hand pressed the side of my belly. I didn't know what happened, but suddenly I started laughing. I should've known. If there were people who knew where my tickle spots were, it would be Kaoru and Hikaru. They grinned at each other and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai moved away.

I could see them disappearing behind the snack table. I almost smiled as Honey-senpai marveled at the cakes around the table. Mori-senpai was at full speed, practically clearing up the table from the sweets. I should've told me that they should leave some food for the other guests, but I didn't. It made me laugh to see Honey-senpai all giggly with the sweets he consumes.

"You know what we do to depressed people?" asked Kaoru smoothly. Hikaru nodded.

"We hate it when people are sad and depressed, it dampens the mood and makes the sweetness sour," said Hikaru, winking at Kaoru.

"That's right. Depression is such a burden, so we decided to carry around the ultimate laughter inducer," said Kaoru in a loud enough voice to make most of the guests look to their direction.

"Mini-tono!" they both cried at the same time. Out of nowhere, Kaoru produced a small puppet that looked like Tamaki-senpai, only his hair was like a tuft of yellow strings and that his face was a portrait of him glued on a sock that wore something that resembled the Ouran High School men's uniform.

"Haruhi~!" cried the puppet that sounded remarkably like Tamaki-senpai—of course it was Kaoru talking.

"Oh please, will you cut that out?" I asked, failing to sound stern but I was mostly amused.

"You don't like me, my beautiful princess-sama?" asked the puppet as he disappears in a corner, with Kaoru's butt poking out, of course. I blushed as two girls from the corners cried,

"Oh my God is that Tamaki-kun?" they shrieked at the same time. Hikaru laughed from the sidelines as he winked at them.

"Yes it is, miss. And those are in an affordable price. A 120,000 yen a puppet and you get to bring home a mini-tono! Of course, you have to spread the word—"

"Okay, that's enough," I said, my mouth twitching as the two girls shrieked happily (as if 120,000 was such a small number, really).

"Kyaaaaa~!" They shrieked as the twins produced a number of other puppets such as, Mini-mori, Mini-honey, Mini-kaoru, and Mini-hikaru and of course, Mini-haruhi.

I wondered why they were even there in the first place. I glared at the twins who looked both amazed and jubilant with their money-making schemes.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I suggest you continue business elsewhere if you would like to respect the dead," said a voice from behind me. My stomach sent shivers down my spine as I recognized the voice immediately.

I turned around slowly to see Kyouya-senpai, his arms crossed and his eyes behind a pair of dark aviators. His back was leaning against the wall—making the wall look like an instant magazine worthy backdrop. He wore the darkest suit among the guests and his mouth was a thin line. I could almost see the glare behind his shades as the twins twitched away.

"Ehehe," said Kaoru, "Sorry, senpai. I guess we got carried away, you know, trying to make Haruhi laugh…"

"That's enough, I reckon," he said smoothly as he walked over to where we were, "Let's show respect to Haruhi here, shall we?"

"Kyou-chan!" bounced Honey-senpai from out of nowhere. This time I laughed as his face was covered with cheap, over-sweetened commoner sugar. Mori-senpai held on to his shirt, as if thinking or maybe even knowing that if Honey-senpai was released into the world, he'd be a sugar rushed crazed little 'man' that could tear down buildings against his path. Usa-chan the bunny wobbled from behind his jean pocket. And I stepped away, as the dark beady eyes stoned me with its evil stare of potential doom.

"I didn't think you'd be here! I thought that you decided not to come!" shouted Honey-senpai's high-pitched voice. Mori-senpai placed Honey-senpai slowly on his shoulders, as if to calm him down. I felt like laughing, but I didn't when Kyouya-senpai's head turned to look at me.

"And now I decided otherwise," he said quietly. I could feel my heart beating tenuously, it was almost painful.

The man standing right now was the man who I realized I was in love with. The fact that I knew I was in love with him, made it twice as worse as the heat flooded into me in torrents. Suddenly, a soft wind came from where the ashes stood and I could feel a soft hand touch my hair briefly. It then disappeared quickly and the air went back to normal. My eyes widened in shock and my knees gave out below me. I fell to the ground and my breathing became uneven. Kyouya-senpai suddenly knelt beside me, as if he was jolted down too. The others stared at us, not knowing what to do. He looked at me as he took off his dark shades. I could see his dark brown eyes reflecting my shocked expression, and somehow I knew that he understood.

My father made his presence known to both of us. It felt like he was telling us both something. I turned to stare at the ashes, my face the color of puce.

"_Dad," _I thought angrily, _"I know you want us to be together. But please don't force it in if it isn't meant to be."_

I could almost hear my father's chuckle of transvestite laughter. And I could have sworn another laugh was accompanying him—my mother.

"Are you okay?" asked Kyouya-senpai from the corner of his mouth as he took my hand and forced me up from my position. I knew I was blushing not from embarrassment from the sudden show of idiocy, but from the odd feeling of his warm touch against my skin. Though it was already a week ago since we last touched, my feelings for his touch was unwavering as it always was. It felt colder than before when he finally let me go to dust off dirt from my jeans.

"Of course I am. I simply… tripped," I mumbled. His eyebrows shot up as he placed his shades on his coat pocket to replace it with his eyeglasses.

"That's not what I meant," he said softly. I put my hands in my pockets and turned to look at the other Hosts. They were now gathered around the desert table, staring at us both expectantly. I knew, without a doubt, that they thought there was something going on with us. I wouldn't look past the curious eyes of Honey-senpai, the disturbing and slightly troublesome smirks of the twins, and the stare of Mori-senpai.

"If you must know, I am much better now," I said through gritted teeth, "I don't need your condolences."

"I know," he said and then he touched my face briefly to make my eyes snap to his, "But I'm more than willing to give them to you."

And with that, he turned away to walk to the other hosts. I stared at his back before turning back to my guests. It wasn't the time to think about him and my feelings for him—my father comes first.

--

By the end of the day, when all the guests have left and the Hosts had their fair share of commoner delights… After all the people have said their final goodbyes, their thank yous and their inclinations to wish me luck… After the Hosts gave me their finals hugs, and the small evil kiss I got from Usa-chan the bunny… After the candles were all blown out… After the doors were shut tight…

I grasped hold of my father's ashes and breathed heavily. I was alone again. I used to be the kind who enjoyed the feeling of being alone. I marveled at the fact that I could turn away from the unnecessary disquiet that was life with other human beings. But at times like these, there was never anything good about being desolated…

"Hey dad," I whispered. I knew he was still there, his presence was still there. I could feel his happy light, as if he was only simply invisible—as if he never left at all. "You know when life leads you to roads where you have to choose between the easy one and the rough one? I think it's happening to me again… The one about Kyouya-senpai..."

"Talking to ones self… The first sign of schizophrenia."

I jumped, almost dropping my father's ashes before it was caught by the expert connoisseur hands of Kyouya-senpai. He stood so still right next to me; I didn't realize he was there until he made his presence known. _Was it that dark? Or was he really just quick? _

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left with the Host club?" I asked. I knew I was being rude, but my heart was palpitating so quickly, being rude was practically inevitable. Kyouya-senpai had his black suit over his shoulders, showing a dark midnight blue shirt below. His tie was the color of gray, practically the color of my father's ashes. I didn't realize I was staring; until he shook his head, smirking as he took the ashes from me, placing it gently back to its place.

"You were speaking to your father… about me?" he asked in a voice that was thick with implications. I blushed madly and turned away. Though it was true, he didn't have to be ludicrously ascertained so quickly.

"Of course not, I know a lot of Kyouya's," I said quickly. Kyouya-senpai laughed and walked to where I faced. His eyes were glinting as he adjusted his tie around his neck. I suddenly realized that it was swelteringly warm inside the room. I wiped my upper lip hastily with my index finger.

"Do you now?" he asked softly. I gulped as he put a hand on my back and placed me gently on his chest. It took me a lot of self-control to push him away and when I finally did, I could have sworn I could see a trace of ill-disguised hurt flit on his stony features before it disappeared behind a small smile that would have said, _"What? Me? I did nothing."_

"What are you doing? This is hardly the time or place to take advantage of someone," I said loudly. He stopped smiling and he let go of me with one swift movement. I almost lost my balance before he caught me and placed me gently to my feet. I flushed angrily.

"I? Take advantage of someone who is quite troubled?" he asked coldly, "I apologize if my comforting skills aren't quite raised as the others."

"That's not—"

"So what did you mean, then?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. I shivered as he took a step closer to me. I couldn't move away.

"I don't know. Please leave me be. I would like to be alone," I said in a hard tone that was hardly mine. He glared down at me, and then his eyes softened and he let out a sigh.

"I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't be arguing with you…" he apologized, looking so sincere that it stunned me without fail.

"That's quite alright… What are you still doing here, senpai?" I asked in a much different voice than earlier. He looked straight at something that I imagined was a very interesting picture. I didn't look at where he was staring at; sure that it was nothing at all.

"I was waiting for you; I thought it would've been best if I drive you home. It's very late, and I hear there are a lot of rapists and drug addicts around these parts," he said flatly. My hands started to sweat vigorously. _So he still wanted to drive me home, despite the fact that I rejected him twice for an engagement?_

"It doesn't change anything… Even if you did not accept my offer… my favor… I am still here for you, Haruhi," he said tonelessly. I bit my lip softly, not knowing exactly what to say.

I gulped, "Thank you. I don't need your help anymore—"

"About your father… I am sorry about—"

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault he—"

"But he was under our eyes, It is our fault we—"

"Please don't apologize," I said firmly before he could cut me off. He sighed again, this time deeply. It sounded like a huff of frustration.

"If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask me. I don't need an exchange from you, Haruhi," he said roughly, "I just want to help you."

"I don't need your help. I have money. I can fend for myself," I said softly, as if I were assuring him. Kyouya-senpai nodded as he forced a smile on his face.

"I understand. I know you can do it… But like I said, if you need anything---"

"—don't hesitate to ask. Yes, I heard you once," I said, "And like I said, I don't need your help. I'll be going now."

What happened next was one of the memories that I'm sure I'd never forget. As I was about to leave, what was left of my dignity still intact, hands suddenly grabbed a hold on my waist and I was pulled into a hug.

"Don't turn away from me anymore," he whispered into my ear, his hot breath sending goose bumps to places I never thought I would ever even experience goose bumps. "I'm tired of seeing your back all the time. I'm tired of having to chase you just so that I could feel you. I'm tired of playing games, Haruhi."

He whipped me around and then I felt myself start to melt as his dark brown eyes came an inch from me. I could feel his body against mine and the heat from our temperatures melded together in one.

"I want you to be happy…" he breathed.

"Kyouya-senpai…" I gasped out breathlessly, to my surprise. My cheeks were hot as he let go of my waist to touch the spots that felt red. There was a moment of silence as I took in his features. They were so close, I could practically see nothing. His face was flawless, even under close inspection. I could see a faint flush of pink on his cheekbones and his brown eyes were narrowed as if he _too _was taking me in. Naturally, if I were this close to someone, I would feel my insecurity come out—end yet what happened was purely the opposite… I felt myself grow closer to him, as if I wanted him to see myself from the core out.

"I care for you, Haruhi," he said, almost as breathlessly as I was after he closed his eyes for a long time. Suddenly, out of nowhere he took of his glasses and let it fall on the ground. The sound of glass breaking was almost deafening in the quiet room. I twitched, but his hands held me in the harness of his grasp.

He placed both his hands on the side of my jaws and then the sudden direct intensity of his brown eyes was enough to drive me off the wall shamelessly—and I wouldn't even have cared.

"Would you reject me now… If I tell you that I…"

"What is it?"

"Would you reject me now… if I tell you that _I love you_?" he sighed softly into my ears. When his eyes came back into view, I could see nothing but sincerity in them. I could feel my eyes burn up. I didn't know if I felt like crying or if it was because his stare was burning holes into me.

Suddenly, as if it were a flashback not a preamble, memories started to flood back to me. Of the time when I first spoke to him about my dreams, of the time when we had our first date, of the time when he proposed in the place where his mother's soul was buried… I didn't realize it, and I didn't want to admit it to myself… I knew that it started from the beginning, when his beautiful deep eyes first bore into me…

"I love you too, senpai," I said ethereally, my words practically coming out in a windy whisper. His eyes lit up and his mouth showed a remarkable smile—one that I never saw. It almost dawned to me that he probably never even thought or expected me to say those same words to him. With that, he brushed my lips with one finger, his soft thumb tracing the rims of my lips. He let go of my cheeks and cupped his right hand on my chin.

"Well then, I love you, Haruhi," he said, his voice echoing in the night as his soft lips crashed into mine. His lips were soft against mine. He moved me gently as his hands gripped my back, making me shift closer than ever in the most intimate position I have ever been in. He tasted like nothing I have ever tasted before. I never knew anything could be so delicious—as if the taste of his cinnamon tainted lips were ones that I felt I had to take in, before it would gone. I blushed at the thought. I never thought I could ever feel like this for someone, someone who never even showed a hint of feeling to others. One that hid behind a mask that was aphotic and somber in all the aspects of hiding his real face from the world. I was in love with the Shadow King, and I didn't even know if what I felt was right.

I sighed into him as he inclined his face to look back into my eyes—his face was as flushed as mine. The winds swirled around us, like a dancing fan. I knew my father was happy for me, and so was my mother. I knew that everything was going to be alright. _"What did I tell you, huh? I told you he loved you," _said Dad in my mind. I laughed and Kyouya-senpai let go of me, his eyes curious, amazed and bright.

"Nothing," I said intricately as he pulled me into his arms. I was happy. Happy that my parents are in a better place now. Happy that things were going to go well with myself after all.

He didn't know it. I didn't know it. But we both knew it just the same. It was only a kiss, but a kiss could lead to bigger things…

Things left unknown, and things simply left unsaid.

_Kyouya walked into the darkness that was Ranka's hospital room. He could see only a glimmer of light from the window outside, and the only sounds of life was the empty beating of Ranka's lifeline. He walked forward, and he bent down to sit next to Haruhi's father. Kyouya sighed and placed a hand on top of his. Ranka's hand was warm, and yet it was cold at the same time._

"_Ranka-san," he spoke softly and yet his words were loud and clear, "I really do love your daughter, and somehow, I can't even explain the absurdity of it all. Today I proposed to her for the second time in my life, and yet again, I was rejected…"_

_There was a pause as he shook his hair from his face, a sudden look of pain undisguised and dour than it had ever been._

"… _I don't know if I should even continue being there for her," he said and then he smiled a hard grimace, "And even with my doubts, I continue to seek her, as if I don't really care about how I feel anymore, as long as _she's_ happy."_

_The lifeline picked up for a few seconds before it died down to its usual rate. Kyouya-senpai sighed heavily._

"_Ranka-san," he repeated, "I love your daughter. And I don't think I can help myself anymore…" _

--

_**Author's note: **__they kissed! Okay, okay, sorry for putting this off. They've been in denial for the past 31 chapters, and I thought it was high time for them to REALLY be together, right?_

_So here we are, back to __**daily updating**__! 8 chapters to go! Thanks again, people! I appreciate it._

_Cheers! Review please! :D_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Author's note: **__Sorry I updated four days late. I was grounded temporarily, so I didn't really have any time to update. Thanks for all who reviewed! I'm still hyping about it until now._

_In other news, has anybody watched New Moon? I want to watch it even though I've been hearing and reading really bad reviews about it. I'm still going to watch it, though, as I am quite excited to touch—err… see Jacob's (Taylor Lautner ftw) abs. seriously._

_**Bren: **__um, yeah, if it isn't obvious, I know you very well. Again, the smiley was really what made it obvious! Keep on reviewing. Haha_

_**DevilHeart13: **__I have been thinking well about the 'sequel' idea, and I do have a lot of ideas for the idea. LOL don't be confused. I think I'll make one, though, depends on how good the reviews will be for the final chapter. I want the readers to be the one to tell me if it's a good idea or not, after all, you guys will be the one to review. ;)_

_**Cactus2008, Ayume Hanachi: **__Yes, Tamaki is currently in France. He will appear in a few chapters, though._

**THIRTY-THREE**

I woke up one morning with the sounds of my cell phone ringing. My eyes shot open as I turned to my side, mumbling incoherent things, to look for my phone. When I finally found it lodged between the latest novel that I borrowed from the nearby library, I flipped the cell phone open and grinned as I could see Kyouya-senpai's name flash brightly against the darkness of the room.

I was temporarily blinded. I didn't know if it was because of the sudden lodge of light from the small screen or from the sudden incomprehensible feelings that enveloped me. I smiled and then slapped my self mentally for being sappy. I knew very well that senpai did not exactly have the patience to wait for me to do something trivial as answering the phone. I pressed the answer button quickly.

"Hello, senpai?" I called into the phone, my face bright red. There was a soft sigh of impatience.

"Good morning, Haruhi. I was wondering when you'd answer the phone. Did I interrupt your slumber?" he asked. I stared at the wall clock and bit my lip. It was 8 am in the morning on a Saturday. As far as I knew, my job at the drugstore was 1 pm in the afternoon, so I rarely woke up early in such an event. And yet, I knew that he was going to tell me that I am such a sloth for sleeping until such an hour.

"Oh no, I was simply cooking my breakfast," I lied smoothly. I could hear his soft chuckle from the other side of the line, which only caused me to blush harder. My face was unwittingly warm even in the cold morning.

"I've been to your apartment quite a lot of times before, my dear, but I've _never_ seen a stove inside your bedroom before," he said softly through the phone. My eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" I asked after a short silence of panic from my side.

"Open your door," he ordered. I jumped up from my futon, rubbing my eyes. When I opened the screen door, I almost fell back down on the bed.

Sitting on the floor was Kyouya-senpai, his face remarkably amused. His eyes were smiling as an obtuse smirk was tainted on his dark features. I gulped—unable to believe that I was caught with a lie. I watched as he flipped his phone shut and my line went out.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I closed my phone with a snap and he gestured for me to sit down. I glared, feeling my embarrassment deepen as I followed his orders—as if it were his own home.

"How did you get in here?" I asked angrily, mostly trying to assuage the feeling of utter disgrace. I felt more exposed, realizing that I wasn't even wearing pants. All I wore was an oversized teddy bear t-shirt and a pair of purple panties.

His smirk grew as his index finger rose to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ears. I did not twitch away; instead I smiled and gestured for him to explain. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"As usual, you display your lack of memory," he said as he placed his hand back into his coat. I glared again.

"I asked you a question, and yet you give me an insult," I said warningly. And yet there I was, still smiling like an idiot, "As usual, you display your lack of respect."

I knew he was holding his tongue because there was a pause before he spoke again, "The time I drove you home after your father's funeral, you invited me in your apartment for tea. And then you told me that you left your keys below the third to the fifth potted sunflower plant a few paces away from the door."

I had to give it to him for his impeccable memory, but I didn't praise him out loud, knowing full well that he was only going to accept it and say that he need not be reminded.

"I wonder how you remember such details, I clearly remember only saying it once, senpai," I said. He smiled and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Haruhi, you should know that with my selective memory, I never forget anything about you… What you say, what you look like—it's all here for me to remember, especially when I think about you," he said, suddenly looking away. It was the first time in days since he said anything particularly romantic. The last time was definitely after the funeral, and a few hours after that, it was as if we were back to normal.

It has been about two weeks since we admitted our feelings for each other. It has also been two weeks since our last kiss and absurd feelings of want for it was utterly disgracing that the need to slap my self internally was practically bleeding into me… Yes, I wanted his kiss… I wanted to taste the feeling and sensation of his soft mouth against mine… I wanted to feel him so close… I wanted to—

"Haruhi," said Kyouya-senpai. I turned back to see him frowning at me, his head cocked to his side. I finally slapped myself internally twice. One, for even thinking about him like that yet again. Two, for letting him see me think about him like that yet again. "_Really_, are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely. My voice was an octave higher, "I drifted off for a minute there…"

"I understand. I apologize for interrupting you sleep… Let's talk about this some other day… I'll be leaving—"

"Wait!" I shouted. He paused, midway from standing up. I grabbed hold of his hands and pulled him down. I knew my face was red again as I spoke out in a blubber, "I didn't mean it that way—please, just continue what you have to say… I'll listen…"

He eyed me for a second before he put a hand on the side of his face as he usually did. My eyes closed, as if his sudden touch was a force of calm. It was warm, his hand. I could smell his expensive perfume as I inched nearer.

"… Let's talk about this tomorrow, _if _you don't mind," he said softly in my ear. My eyes opened an inch to see his face inclined to me. He was smirking again, "I have a meeting with the board in an hour—there's a little crisis over at the hospital, that even I am needed. I really just wanted to give you this…"

He let go of my face, and I wanted to protest, but held myself as he produced from behind him a smartly wrapped bento box. As he placed it on the table and unraveled it with expert hands, I caught a whiff of the most delicious scent ever. And then my hands started to shake as I realized what it was…

"_Ootoro,_" I gasped half-wittedly. Kyouya-senpai grinned and nodded as he placed the meal in front of me. I could have sworn that saliva was slithering down my mouth. And I was probably right, because he was already laughing silently, "Thank you…"

"Yes, well, I do realize that you have never even eaten this dish," he said, "I wanted to be the one to give it to you."

"Thank you," I said again, with that I took his cheek and placed a soft kiss on it. I knew that it was a brave un-Haruhi like move. But I really did feel like it. I marveled at how smooth his face was. Kyouya-senpai touched the place where I kissed him, a fleeting second of emotion on his eyes. I knew he was as surprised as I was with such a brave move.

"Well," he said after he cleared his throat. I watched as he stood up to dust his coat. I stood up too and he pushed me back down, "Please enjoy your breakfast. I'll have a car bring you to work later—"

"Oh please, _no_, I'll be alright with walking—"

"Haruhi," he stopped me with a raised hand, "I don't appreciate you walking in alone to work anymore. There are a lot of criminals out there, and I don't think I'll be able to stand the guilt if ever something happens to you just because I can't bring you to work for a day."

The past two weeks, Kyouya-senpai never failed to bring me to work—or in any place I had errands to in particular.

I rolled my eyes at his words. Really, it was sweet, but he was much to over protective for his own good, "It's only a few block away. It's in the middle of the afternoon. I am perfectly able to do it myself, thank you—"

"Haruhi," he stopped me again. This time he knelt beside me and looked at me imploringly, "I don't know where my protectiveness is coming from… You know that I care for you… Please promise me you'll wait for the car… And that you won't at least leave to do errands by yourself."

"That's too much," I grumbled. He waited patiently, as if he thought I was going to say something else other than that. I sighed heavily, "Fine, but this _is _too much you know. I am a big girl; I can handle myself without bodyguards and anything in particular. Even though I am a woman, I can hold off men by myself. You can't see it, but I'm pretty strong."

I knew he didn't really hear anything after 'Fine' because he looked satisfied enough to stand up.

"By the by, please dress properly tomorrow for our date. I wish to bring you to this good restaurant," he reminded me as his hands touched the door knob.

"_Date?_" I asked dumbly. Kyouya-senpai smirked and opened the door swiftly. I could see the hard gush of cold air from the outside sweep his hair. He looked like a model, enough to make me blush again.

"Haruhi, as usual, you display your lack of memory," he said softly as he shut the door with a loud thud behind him.

I glared at the door before I looked back down at the fish that was right in front of me. I picked up the chopsticks that were taped below the bento box. My eyes narrowed, as there was a sticky note also perched behind the box. I grinned.

_Dear Haruhi, Good morning. I hope you enjoy this meal. I was the one who cooked it, for your information. It wasn't much work, as I already have the best chefs here to teach me… but I wish for you to taste it well… it has my heart in it. Yours, Kyouya._

Really, Kyouya-senpai was a true romantic. Even if he didn't want to say it, it was written all over him with permanent marker—enough for me to want him even more.

As I took a bit of the pink tuna, my eyes closed in pleasure. I didn't really know that it tasted so good—but the feeling of knowing that the one you loved was the one who cooked it for you was enough for you to taste the most delicious thing in the world.

--

That afternoon, I arrived to work in the most flashy wheels I have ever seen. I think they called it a _rolls rose_ or whatever brand they call it. I exited the car, feeling a few pairs of eyes stare at me. I felt myself burn. That was the reason why I never wanted any of Kyouya-senpai's cars bringing me to work—they were much to flashy for their own good, really.

When I entered the drugstore, I could see my manager Ayatsumi-san come near me, her face bright and full of understanding. As I came near her to present myself, she placed a soft well-manicured hand on my shoulder. They felt almost like talons against my uniform.

"Haruhi dear, I can't help but notice… You seem to be a lot happier now," she said, her eyebrows raised almost in accusation.

"I don't really know what you're talking about. I feel the same, _really_," I could hear me say. Yes, I was a lot happier. I didn't really expect myself to be happy anymore, especially after my father's death—but I was happy… and in denial.

"Well, you don't really see yourself. You're practically glowing with happiness!" she said boisterously. I blushed, "Look at you! I really did expect a mental breakdown after all the crap that's been happening to you, but I've been proven wrong!"

"Um, thank you?" I said, unsure of what you say. She laughed and pulled me nearer.

"If I don't know any better, I'd say that you have a boyfriend," she whispered loudly. I blinked in hyper speed and jumped an inch away. "I mean, those flashy cars that drop you off to work, are surely not yours—not that I'm insulting your money."

"A-a boyfriend?" I asked stupidly. Manager winked and fronted at me so quickly that I almost fell to the ground.

"So is it that Kyouya? Have you finally admitted your love for him? Have you finally understood the aesthetics of the thing called l-o-o-o-o-o-v-e?" she asked in sing-song, her eyes bright. I stammered,

"W-Well, okay… Fine, all admit it… I told him that I loved him…" I said slowly. Ayatsumi-san squealed silently as she pretended to examine a bottle of water from the drinks section.

"And so he's your _boyfriend_ then?" she asked, her teeth showing as she beamed.

I didn't really know what to reply. To be honest, I couldn't tell what Kyouya-senpai and I were. Yes, we do spend a great deal of time together. Yes, he does _somehow _act romantically inclined to me. Yes, we have both admitted that we have deeper than deep feelings for each other… and yet, _what were we?_

Surely, we were a pair or a couple. But he never exactly referred to me _as _his girlfriend—not that there arose an occasion to do so. He never really came to that point where he'd ask me to be his girlfriend… I wasn't even sure if he was going to do so, as I already (gulp) rejected him not once, but twice on his offer for marriage. Yes, well, that was an entirely different matter.

The question here is: What on earth am I to him? His friend? His _special_ friend? His _girl_friend? _WHAT?_

"I don't know," I admitted, "I… Well, _we _haven't discussed it yet."

Manager put back the bottle in its place and eyed me, looking completely unsure.

"You don't mind then, if I ask you a favor of sorts?" she asked lowly that only I could hear. I nodded, curious. "You see, I'm asking this as a friend, really. I don't mind if you say know—but I am _completely _willing to pay you for this."

"What is it, Ayatsumi-san?" I asked.

"My little brother, Jurusu, is coming to town for the week, and I was wondering if you can keep him busy for evening… The family is planning on throwing him a surprise party, but we can't really surprise him, if he's at home… It's just for the evening, I promise," added Manager quickly, her blue eyes wide. I blinked.

"So you're asking me to act as his distraction… as his date?" I asked, catching on. Ayatsumi-san nodded.

"Jurusu is a great guy, Haruhi, I'm sure you'd have a good time," she said assuringly, "And I'll pay for you for—"

"I don't need you to pay me for a favor," I said, interrupting her. Ayatsumi-san smiled and winked at me again, this time cheekily.

"Okay, that's very sweet of you, dear," she said happily, "You don't have to do this, you know. I can force someone else if you think this will affect your um… relationship."

"I don't think he'd mind if I do a favor for my boss," I said, thinking of how he'd react, "It's just like working, only that I have to do it with a person."

Manager laughed and shook her head, "I assure you again, you'll have a great time with him."

"How old is he, by the way?" I asked, now curious about my 'blind' date.

"He's currently 21, and he's studying at the University of Tokyo. He just got home to spend the rest of his sembreak here," said Ayatsumi-san.

'_Sembreak', _I thought. '_Oh that's right. It's November… I didn't realize that time was moving so quickly…'_

"Okay, well, I guess I'll keep him company for you then, if you are sure that we'd have a good time," I said, smiling as Ayatsumi-san bounced to hug me.

"Great!" she said in my ear, "I'll tell him later. He'll pick you up at around 7 in the evening. Thank you, Haruhi!"

"It's okay," I said, and then I looked around to see a girl hovering over the tampons section. She looked unsure of what to buy, "I'll be working now; I don't want you to think I'm slacking off…"

"Think nothing of it!" chirped manager, "If you would like, I'd give you the rest of the day off to prepare for your date! "

"That's alright," I said, my face pinker than the usual as more eyes turned to stare at us, "I don't really need that much time to fix myself. 30 minutes and I'm out…"

"Okay," said Manager. She turned away as she smacked a small child on the head. The kid ran away, not before throwing the boxes of soap on the ground that came from inside his oversized shirt.

I grinned and sniffed, thinking off Kyouya-senpai… Would he mind if I go on a date even if it were a favor for my boss? He didn't seem the type to be jealous of something so trivial… And yet I still wondered.

--

Jurusu-san was not what I expected at all.

When I opened the door, I was shocked to see myself facing a body instead of a face. Yes, Jurusu-san was impeccably tall, that it was almost hard to look up at him. When I finally did, it was only when I invited him for a drink.

As he sat down, I finally got a glimpse properly of his face, and I almost dropped the teapot in surprise. Jurusu-san was undeniably handsome, with his beautiful blue eyes the same shape as Ayatsumi-san's almond shaped ones, his perfectly shaped nose, his lips that were curved up in a smile and his light brown hair that fell perfectly on his head.

If I didn't know any better, I would have mistaken him for a celebrity—or a basketball player from abroad.

"Haruhi-san," he finally spoke as I placed a cup of hot tea in front of him, "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you are beautiful."

I flushed as he grinned, his white teeth blinding me for a second. I blinked twice before my vision cleared again. I took a sip from my cup.

"Thank you," I said demurely. I wasn't sure as to how to act to this completely flattering stranger, "And I hope you don't mind me asking, but where do you plan on taking me?"

"Well, this was kind of last minute, so I didn't really plan anything. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie and then we can eat anywhere you want after?" he said running his hand unsurely into his hair. I grinned and nodded.

"Okay, well, I think we should get going if we want to catch up with that new comedy by what's-his-name," I said, my voice higher than I intended. Jurusu-san laughed and drained his cup quickly. I wondered if his throat was burning, as it was a newly brewed cup. As it seemed—I was correct.

His blue eyes started to water, and his breathing quickened. I stared at him with worry.

"Jurusu-san? Are you alright?"

He smiled at me painfully as he used his thumb to wipe away some stray tears from the sides of his eyes, "Yes, I'm fine… your tea was a bit too hot for me to handle. How embarrassing."

I laughed as he laughed at himself. He had a good laugh, one of a friendly nature that it was impossible for me not to laugh back I knew that I was going to have a good evening after all. It was good that humor always works for awkward situations.

But I knew one person, who never really used humor to fix awkward situations. In fact, he never used anything at all… I glanced at Jurusu-san as he talked about how his Osaka seemed a lot different than Tokyo… Somehow, even though I was with some other guy, I continued to think about Kyouya-senpai. I guess it can't be helped anymore.

--

"The movie is completely juvenile," whispered Jurusu-san as we exited the theatre, our hands carrying our drinks. It was true, the movie was completely juvenile—not to mention pathetically predictable, "I mean we already saw it coming, and yet they went on and on about how hard it was blah blah blah…"

I grinned at him as he continued to criticize the movie we just watched. How odd it was, to find someone who actually likes talking about something he disagrees with so feelingly.

"Have you ever thought of being a critic, Jurusu-san?" I asked as he huffed his final words of impatience at the stupidity and orating novelty of such a thing they called 'entertainment'. He looked down on me (literally) as he closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Well," he paused and bit his lip, "I'm currently studying film at Tokyo, so I guess I can take up that field incase my decision to be a world 'effing' class director doesn't work out… I can also be an actor, but I can't really see myself as one."

"You don't see yourself as an actor?" I asked, almost ludicrously indignant. Of course, I should understand his sentiments—not all good looking men want to be an actor. Look at Kyouya-senpai; he never really expressed any interest in being in the public eye other than ruling an empire called the Medical and Technology Ootori Group…

"Nah, I guess it's not exactly my calling," he said and then he touched my arm briefingly, making my head snap idiotically at his direction, "Anyway, what course are you taking?"

"Oh well, I'm not really eligible to go to college as of today… Money matters are quite tight as of the moment," I said quietly. Jurusu-san raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to one side.

"Are you aware of scholarships? You look like an impeccably intelligent woman; I'm thinking you'd get accepted in a university in a snap… I understand you were a scholar in high school," he said knowingly. I blinked, realizing that Ayatsumi-san probably told him all the details about her dear past. I wondered if she told him about her being in a relationship…

"Of course I am," I muttered heavily, "But it just so happens that Japan doesn't cater full scholarships, only part time… so that means, eventually I'd have to stop because I don't have enough money… I plan on being a lawyer, you see."

"Oh. Well that certainly is a challenge," said Jurusu-san. And then he smiled and winked (very much like his sister at that aspect, "Ever thought of going abroad for college though, Haruhi-san? You did say that _Japan _didn't do full time scholarships, but I'm pretty sure other countries do."

"I did think of doing it, I mean I now have the money to do so—I guess I haven't really gotten around to handling whatever it is I have to do," I said. He nodded and sighed.

"I'm sure you'd get in if you come around to doing so. Anyway, I'm craving for some French fries… Are you?" he asked, staring at the nearby food chain. I practically beamed in anticipation.

The last time I was over at such a place was a few years ago. It was almost outrageous to think that I haven't been to such a place in years, but honestly, I wasn't very surprised anymore. With the host club and Kyouya-senpai trailing after all the things I do, they wouldn't even approve of me just standing in the grease-ridden buildings.

I could clearly remember the last time I was at a fast food restaurant. It was with Kyouya-senpai, who most definitely didn't bother to disguise his disgust as he channeled his inner 'commoner' as he ate his burger with only his fingers.

Really, I too was quite surprised he even knew how to do it, seeing as he grew up in such a life that eating with your bare hands was practically a crime to elite society. But I digress, obviously, he knew too much for his own good.

"I am, though I must say, all that popcorn isn't very good for the digestion system," I said. He laughed and put a hand on my back. I flushed, remembering clearly who the last person was to touch me so closely…

"I'm sure you can hold it," he said and then he laughed harder, "If you need to go do your thing, there's a washroom a few stores away. I'll be happy to accompany you in your endeavor."

--

By the end of the date, I've learned a couple of things from our date. Jurusu-san was a model in his early teens. He was allergic to shrimp. He hated the color green. He loved watching soap operas as a child, but then grew tired of them as he grew up ("Too juvenile, really," he said. And that he liked talking to me very much, and would like it if we could have another date.

Wait, _what? _

"A-another date?" I stuttered as he paused a few paces away from the apartment's building. He grinned and shrugged.

"You know… if we can see each other again for another time… I honestly did like talking to you, Haruhi. You make for intelligent conversation."

"B-but…"

"But what? Don't tell me I didn't do very well… I honestly can't stand rejection," he said almost pleadingly. Obviously, this dude didn't have any reason to be rejected for in the first place.

"Well, I can't really say it… but as of the moment… I believe I'm taken," I said softly. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're in a relationship? You have a boyfriend and you went out with me?" He asked, his eyes slowly transforming into a straight line. I wiped the tip of my nose edgily.

"I can't really say it, I said… I'm not sure where I stand."

"Well then, why won't you go out with me again? I'm good-looking aren't I? I happen to have the money to give you anything you want! I can show you a better time than today… Please, just go out with me again," he said, practically bending on his knees to plead.

Honestly, was his ego so inflated that he couldn't even stand a simple 'no'? How can someone be so narcissistic?

"I… No, I said no," I said firmly, "I had a wonderful night, and I am exhausted. Good night to you…"

"Wait!" he screamed as he grabbed hold of my hand, "I'm begging you!"

With that, a hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere—like the darkness from behind—grabbing him like talons around his neck. My eyes widened as Jurusu-san was suddenly grabbed in a choke hold. Before I could scream about bloody murder, the hands let go and Jurusu-san fell to the ground in a heap as we both stared at the sinister mass that came out of the darkness.

But it wasn't darkness or a mass at all—it was Kyouya-senpai, his body completely dark by his black tuxedo. I could feel my heart beating in its own undeniable accord as he came completely out of the shadows.

"Please—please, don't hurt me! Not the face!" he gasped as Kyouya-senpai approached him slowly. He smirked as Jurusu-san scampered farther like a blind rat.

"You heard her the first time. I believe 'no' means 'no', or do you have the power to change the meanings in the dictionary?" he asked sarcastically, his words coming out in a low voice. Jurusu-san closed his eyes as Kyouya-senpai finally reached him. His back was faced to a wall, so obviously, there was nowhere else to go.

"Okay, I'll let her be! Just let me go, please!" he gasped out stupidly. Kyouya-senpai exhaled heavily as if to calm himself as he grasped Jurusu-san by his shirt. He looked scared out of his wits as Kyouya-senpai straightened him and as he dusted off his shirt.

"You're lucky that I feel less than murderous today," he said in a whisper. Jurusu-san sighed with relief as Kyouya-senpai turned away to face me. His eyes were dark, angry and… sad… as his pair met mine. I could feel my heart drop to my feet as his expression seemed to be carved permanently on his beautiful face.

"Senpai…"

"Wait, are you her boyfriend, boy?" asked Jurusu-san out of nowhere. Kyouya-senpai whipped around and punched him heavily right on his perfectly shaped nose. I could have sworn there was blood trickling down his nose as he fell, unconsciously down the ground.

"Oh dear, I believe my fists fell on your face by accident," he said softly—a trace of utter evil in his tone—as he wiped his knuckle on his pants. I approached him and slapped him angrily on his arm. He didn't seem to feel it though as he turned and walked away.

I stared after his back, before deciding that I wasn't going to let him go away. I didn't know what got into me as I grabbed a-hold of his expensive tuxedo jacket. He finally stopped as he turned around and stared at me expressionlessly. There was no trace of his former emotions—only that off blankness… His usual mask.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, half angrily, half annoyed.

"One, for asking such a question. And two, for calling me 'boy'," he said tonelessly. I glared at him and yet he remained blank. I felt like slapping him silly.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "Where you following me?"

That was when his expression finally came out. His breathed out quickly once before his hands balled into fists.

"Believe me, Haruhi, it wasn't my intention to follow you," he said through gritted teeth, "At exactly 6 in the evening, and I was tired from out board meeting. I wanted to see you—I wanted to surprise you so I decided to go to your apartment, sure you were only there. Imagine my surprise when I caught sight of a man in front of your door. I was about to go up and demand who he was, but suddenly, I saw you open the door and welcome the man in… I sat inside my car, waiting for him to leave—it was one of the longest hours I have ever waited—"

"Hours? We only had tea for about five minutes, senpai," I said, my eyebrows raised. Kyouya-senpai cleared his throat.

"_Hours?_ _Minutes?_ What's the difference?" he asked, clearly affronted. _A hell of a difference_, I wanted to say, but I held my tongue anyway. He continued as if I never interrupted, "I sat there waiting, until you both finally came out… I was surprised to see you dressed up for the night…"

He gestured to my blue jeans and white ruffled blouse, "So I realized immediately… that you were on a date…"

"It was a favor for my boss. The guy you just beat up is her younger brother," I muttered. He ignored me.

"So I decided to follow you, I had nothing else to do anyway… I followed you to that movie you watched, but spent the whole time staring at your backs. It was most agonizing, Haruhi, really, as you both talked the whole time… I wasn't even able to hear what you were saying!" he said, appalled.

"Well, we were mostly just making fun of the whole thing, " I assured him, and yet he ignored me as he continued on.

"I even followed you to the greasy place they called a restaurant. I was sure you'd spot me there, but you were quite into conversation with him to even notice," said Kyouya-senpai, his eyebrows raised, daring me to say otherwise. And so I did,

"We were just talking. I'm not exactly the type of person who has wandering eyes, you know," I said, starting to get angry at him. He sniffed and continued his tirade,

"And then, I was relieved that he was bringing you home. The only thing I found quite well about him is that he happens to be the type who brings dates back to their homes—he just doesn't know how to end it well, I suppose," he said, smirking as we both turned to stare at Jurusu-san who was busy crying about his nose near a corner.

"I don't get why you're bothering to do this, senpai. We aren't exactly together!" I said, feeling more angry than happy that he was concerned about me the whole time.

Kyouya-senpai raised his hands, and for a second I thought he was going to slap me so I closed my eyes, but then I could feel him touching lids. I opened them and then he shook his head as he put his hands down.

"This was exactly why I wanted to speak to you in the first place," he said in a heavy voice, "I wanted to talk about it tomorrow, because I wanted it to be special…"

"W-What?" I asked, visibly winded by his words.

"I know that I haven't asked you to be my lady, or my girlfriend in commoner speak," he added, rolling his eyes. I could feel my lips twitch upward, "and I apologize for being an utter fool thinking that I could get away with doing such a task…"

"I don't understand," I admitted, "I really accepted manager's offer to date her brother was because she thought that I was primarily still single… The only reason I said yes, was because I didn't think it would affect you—because I thought that it wouldn't matter to you, as you haven't exactly asked me… we aren't official…"

Suddenly, Kyouya-senpai took my arm, twirled me in the air like a ballerina and caught me as I thumped heavily into his warm arms. I smelled the scent of his signature perfume as he buried me deep into his chest, his hand wrapped around my head.

"Haruhi," he whispered into my ear, "I never thought you could be so naïve, and yet obviously I am mistaken... You know that I love you…"

I looked up with his words to see his eyes warm with emotion. I felt a shiver run down my spine as his hands move downward to my décolleté. He smiled.

"I hate the thought of thinking that you think that way of me, Haruhi," he breathed as I smiled back, "You really are naïve."

"I think you made that perfectly clear," I huffed. He laughed the laugh that sounded beautiful in the night.

"Well then, looks like I have no other choice but to do something important—and I believe your only answer is nothing but a 'yes' here," he said, pretending to sound thoughtful. I practically stumbled to the ground as he bent down to his knees, like he did not once, but twice… He looked up in my eyes as his hands wrapped around mine.

My heart started to pump as I remembered the times he proposed in this manner. But then suddenly, it was different. He held my hand as he kissed them both gently with his soft lips. He then stood up again, his face close to mine.

"Fujioka Haruhi, would you like to be my lady?" he asked, a small smirk on his lips. I grinned.

"Of course, I don't have a choice anyway," I added in a mumble. He laughed as he took my face between his hands and kissed me softly on my forehead, then on my nose and his lips finally found my more than willing mouth.

His kiss, as simply as I will put it, took my breath away without a shred of doubt. When he finally let go, his eyes closed tightly and his jaws hardened.

"Please, Haruhi, this I ask of you with all my heart… Please, never go out with another guy again, especially without my permit," he said roughly. I laughed and raised an eyebrow tauntingly.

"You know, you don't really have to tell me that in the first place. In case I ever go out with some other guy again, I wouldn't need your permission, as we would most likely have broken up if that happens," I said, amused. His eyes snapped open and he adjusted his eyeglasses evilly on his nose.

"Well we won't let that happen, now, won't we Haruhi?" he said, taking my hand as he pulled me to his car that was sitting ostentatiously near the dark bushes. Suddenly I felt like laughing.

"Senpai," I said. He didn't look at me, instead he spoke in such a serious voice, and you'd think I was a child.

"I think it's best if we drop the honorifics, it would seem awkward, won't it?" he said. I bit my lip. That was easier said than done. His name was practically linked to –senpai. I never called him anything but.

"Kyouya-sen—" I said, and then was cut of by his acute side glance, "Okay, Kyouya…"

"Yes, Haruhi?" he asked, sounding as if he thoroughly enjoyed torturing me.

"You were jealous weren't you?" I asked, hiding my grin behind my lips as his fingers tightened around mine.

"Jealousy is not in my vocabulary. I have no reason to be jealous whatsoever."

"Whatever you say, if it makes you feel better, all I could think about was you the whole time."

"Please don't feed me lies, Haruhi, I've heard enough from the board members today," he said scathingly.

I laughed and grinned at the ground our feet were walking on. That's what he thinks, really, but the fact that he practically barked at a couple of men for staring at me was enough proof to my conclusion. Kyouya-sen—oh wait, Kyouya (really this takes a lot of practice) is an absolute and utterly absurd over-protective green eyed bishounen. And yet I was glad I was finally his, because to be honest—I didn't think I'd ever enjoy dating someone else ever again. That experience was certainly traumatizing.

"By the way, from now on, I'm assigning a couple of bodyguards to keep watch on you—"

"Please, don't. You're ruining it."

Okay, maybe not that much. Really, some people never learn. And I'm probably one of them.

--

_**Author's note: **__Gah, that chapter was tiring to write. I spent the best of three hours writing this filler chapter. Well, I can't really call it a filler, but to some people it can be practically irrelevant. I thought it was cute though, for people to see how they finally became official._

_Anyway, tomorrow's chapter will be important, I promise, as we will finally tackle the "Hitomi crisis" as I like to call it. I'm a little anxious about writing it, but I hope you like the next few chapters. It will be quite a blast to see some reactions. _

_Review!_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Author's Note: **__First of all, before anything, Merry Christmas and a Happy New year everyone! __I hope you all had a great holiday! Now I think I haven't exactly updated in a few centuries (yet again), and it's only now that I finally got the chance to update this story again. I have to admit, it's starting to tire me, because my life outside writing is getting more hectic by the minute. _

_With the final two weeks of The Shadow Queen, and its final six chapters currently on works, I would like to thank everyone for keeping the support despite my inconsistency. I do plan on finishing this story as soon as possible before the 22__nd__, and I wish everyone will continue to review as much as they can! _

_Thank you very much to the reviewers of the 33__rd__ chapter. You guys have been incredibly patient. Well, not everyone. Haha. I'm sorry, I won't reply to your reviews for today. _

_**Deidara-kunisMine**__, I took advantage of adding your suggestion to my list of ideas. I hope I can incorporate it, because it sounds so cute. I apologize; I won't be adding names to my chapters. It's much too troublesome if I do it now, especially at this stage. Thanks for suggesting though!_

_On with the next chapter!_

**THIRTY-FOUR**

It has been a month since we both became an official couple. And if I were to be perfectly honest with myself, the past month has been a mixture of two undeniably queer aspects in my otherwise tragically average life: one, Kyouya (yes, I am really trying my best to drop the honorifics) has been spoiling me rotten to the point in which I am much too used to it for my own good. Two, people now recognize me everywhere I go, despite the fact that Kyouya isn't exactly what you'd call a 'celebrity'. Sure, those two conditions were good for _other _people. But seriously, it was very distracting and nonetheless, I try my best to keep up with my averageness. And yes, I was failing miserably.

I should be happy; indeed, being Kyouya's girlfriend had its advantages, like I wouldn't have to worry too much about transportation or safety. But they were coupled with great amounts of disadvantages like that fact that I have no privacy and much less a little time to breathe my own air. And with much strength, courage and utter idiocy, I decided that it was time he and I had a talk about this issue.

Today was the usual freezing December air. I stepped out of the tiny apartment and breathed heavily, rubbing my hands together. I looked up at the sudden looming shadow from my left and was not surprised to see _my _bodyguard Morita-san standing beside me.

"Good morning, Fujioka-sama, where to?" he asked in his light, almost feminine voice. There was something to be said about the irony of this man. He was tall, and his black hair was in the usual 'bodyguard' brush-up. Despite wearing a uniformed black suit, the evidence of an ostentatious set of muscles was very much clashing with his girly voice.

I sighed, "Good morning to you too, Morita-san. I already told you that you didn't have to call me by that. Please call me Haruhi."

Morita-san nodded and smiled slightly. I knew that was one order he wasn't going to follow. Even though he was under my command, the higher powers (aka, my over-protective boyfriend) were set in higher priorities than mine. I knew that Kyouya without a doubt would have told Morita-san that he was to call me by that.

"Anyway," I said as my train of thought drifted away. Morita-san was waiting as patiently as he usually did. It was amazing how different he was from Kyouya, "I need to go to the Ootori mansion. There are some things that I have to—discuss—with Kyouya-sama."

As you can see, even though I was allowed to call him 'Kyouya' to his face, I was still very much respectful to his name in public and to other people. I knew I didn't have to be... the choice was very much mine. But I chose to be respectful, not only because I wanted him to be respected, but because despite the casualty of our feelings for each other, I respected him above anyone else in my life. And that was something huge—I was never really the type to bow down ever so subtly to anyone.

"Ootori-sama is currently in his working quarters in the Ootori Grand Ballroom," stated Morita-san. I blinked and bit my lip. It has been a while since I last been to his office. The last time being a fairly long time ago when he and I experienced our first date out.

I wondered if it was ever alright for me to barge into his privacy like that without preamble. There was a high chance that I was only going to get kicked out. I grimaced at the thought and yet I held myself firm. I had to talk to him if I wanted to get my privacy back. Of course, I could speak to him some other time... but then I realized that my sudden burst of feeling was pretty much the epitome of my will. I knew that if I decided to confront him some other time, it would be easier for him to bend the chances in his favour.

"Alright then," I muttered, somehow a little flushed at the way the bodyguard stared at me. Morita-san nodded in response and spoke swiftly into his expensive looking Bluetooth earpiece. There was a soft hiss as a light coloured beige car pulled up in front of us. I noted that this looked brand new for I haven't seen it before. Plus, the lack of a plate number was evident. Though I was a little flustered at the fact that the Ootori family purchased another new car, I was relieved to see that it wasn't as grandiose as the usual but still quite flashy in some ways compared to the other run down cars across the street.

The bodyguard held the door handle and waited for me to get in. I watched from the window as he looked around him, obviously making sure that nobody was having any strange intent to kill me or whatnot before he strode over to sit beside the driver. The air from the outside was cut abruptly as we zoomed smoothly out the commoner village.

On the way to the Ootori Grand Ball, I started to think of what to say to Kyouya. Sure, I was decided to telling him what I really felt about the bodyguards, the drivers, the service, the constant delivery of food supplies and overly expensive goods, but I didn't know how to tell him without it ending up in a fight.

It should be easy, if he were just another regular guy. But he wasn't a regular guy at all. He was going to be the heir of the Ootori name, and he was a billionaire without even trying. Not only that, he was incredibly handsome with his dark brown hair, and his strikingly mind blowing set of eyes. I suddenly felt a surge of equivocal affection and pleasure as I remembered how his amazingly simple deeds would cause my heart to palpitate to the point of discomfort. How he would hold my hand when we would walk, not a care in the world who was watching. How he would place his hands on the small of my back leading me to places both known and unknown. How he would whisper nothing more than three words—I love you—and how it would cease to give me a heart attack. How the tiniest of kisses from the end of the day would force me to admit—there was no one in the world who can drive me as incoherent than Ootori Kyouya.

In the past month, I learned things about him that were revealed from the days that we would spend with each other. I found that he owned two charities, one which supported rape victims and another which focused on the less fortunate. I never thought of him as the 'giving' type, as he wasn't exactly one to throw money away—at least, that was how he would have distinguished it.

"I only started recently," he admitted _almost_ flushing red as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"And what exactly inspired this sudden force of kindness?" I asked in a dangerously low voice that spoke implications. I knew what his inspiration was, but I didn't know if I liked it or not.

"Well, in time, I realized that I haven't exactly been sharing my riches despite the fact that I have a lot of it—"

"Wait, when did this start?"

He laughed his gloriously smooth laugh and reached up to stroke my cheek, "You're really too curious, Haruhi."

"I think I have every right to know, as I seem to be the inspiration for your helping the _poor_," I said almost scathingly. He smirked.

"I didn't say you were the inspiration," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes at him, waiting for his explanation.

"I was merely stating the obvious," I said, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out. It was easy to be childish with him around—a quality that was established despite the fact that our relationship was still in an early stage. Oh wait, never mind.

He paused and then his smile slipped away, "It started when your dad was in a comatose state. I wanted nothing more than to help you, but instead you decided to shove my intent away..." He then looked straight into my eyes as I gulped slowly.

"What does that have to do with...?" I was not able to finish my sentence, and yet it trailed off into silence before he spoke again,

"I was overwhelmed with emotions; I didn't know how to help you without going against your wishes. I knew that I had to transfer some of my feelings and the need to help to something else—I was overly upset to the degree that I had to _do _something. I had a lot of money, so it wasn't much, but I decided that doing charity work was the way to go..." he finished and then he smiled gently at the look on my face. I knew that my face was heated, in a painful grimace as I remembered the past... the wounds of my father's death was everything but healed,

"Haruhi, please don't think badly for yourself. It's because of _you_ that I turned into a better person who can see beyond the flashing bright lights of the rich and the famous. You, my love, are the reason why I stand happily despite the troubles that I continue to face."

In the past month I also learned about his fears. I was curious. Ootori Kyouya rarely showed emotion to anyone else, and when he did, they were usually marred by the past—things that he experienced without anyone else to guide him. He did not have a mother to hold him when he cried... and so I asked him one day, my curiosity getting to me.

"Kyouya."

"Yes, Haruhi?" he asked, an amused smile on his face as he heard his name being called out loud without an honorific. I ignored his delight pointedly.

"I continue to wonder, what do you fear other than the usual?" I asked softly. His mouth twitched upwards further.

"The usual?"

"Yeah, you know—the fear of a loved one and the fear of death," I said as matter-of-factly as I could.

"I do not fear," he whispered before he looked away. I grimaced and raised my eyebrows.

"Nobody is fearless, no matter how much you deny it," I said quietly, though I started to doubt myself. This was Kyouya after all. Maybe he was dauntless... maybe he simply did not have any sort of fear in him. I almost felt disappointed.

Kyouya looked up from the paper he held and his glasses tipped to his nose, revealing his stellar beautiful eyes. I stared into them, intent to see beyond his blank posterior.

"What do _you _fear?" he breathed out. I didn't understand why we were so quiet, as if we were afraid of being heard. It was impossible though, as the confine of his room was soundproof enough to keep away the eavesdropping people. Though really, I couldn't imagine anyone even trying to eavesdrop any of the Ootori siblings in particular.

"I already told you... I fear the loss of a loved one... I fear death..." I said slowly, trying my hardest to keep my voice straight. Kyouya flicked the paper he held carelessly as if it were simply just a piece of trash to his side. He looked straight into my eyes, as if he was looking for something beyond my words.

"Why?" he asked after a moment, when he saw nothing. I maintained a blank disposure, unsure of where his curiosity was coming from.

"I don't have to explain really," I murmured, staring at my hands. His eyes narrowed and then he picked up my chin with one long finger. I found myself a few inches from his mouth, his breath fanning my cheeks. I flushed madly, unable to look away.

"Explain," he commanded in a low voice. I sighed heavily.

"I don't want to lose anyone else in my life anymore... I lost my mother, and now my father—I can't even imagine the pain I'd experience thinking of how it would feel to lose a friend... I can't imagine the excruciating agony—even the thought of you dying is enough to kill me mentally," I said as naturally as possible. The laugh that followed sounded painful, and I knew from his expression that he was not fooled.

"And the fear of death?" he followed. I sighed again, this time in exasperation.

"Like I said, these fears are the usual. They are rational fears most people experience, especially when they are loved and are loving someone in return—I imagine you fearing these too, despite what you say," I said. He grimaced and I continued plainly, though I was already eager to move on from the conversation, "I fear death—easily, I don't know what I'd find in my other life. And... I really can't imagine myself leaving anyone in our world... I can't imagine leaving _you_ just yet."

He seemed to ponder this as I stared at his right cheek. His eyeglasses were low on the tip of his nose, as his head was bowed. I waited, wondering if he was going to say anything in response. Soon, after what seemed like a whole minute, he spoke, his voice muffled by his hand,

"I only have but one fear," he stopped as if he continued to think of what that was, or maybe he was only simply pondering on what he should say,

"As a child, I grew up without a mother. It never really bothered me much, as I didn't remember much about her—I loved her, do not get me wrong, but I simply was too young to remember all the memories we had together. I was too young to feel the gravity of my mother's death as much as my family did...

"My father, as you know, made a big show of bringing me up in a strict household. He had me in an iron clad fist. I grew up, one fear only enveloping my mind... I feared failure as much as the rest of human kind feared the loss of their loved ones or their own death. I did not think I loved my family, because I was all too eager to leave—and at the same time, I wanted to stay, to prove to my father that I _was _worth it.

"Failure brought the worst and best in me. My fear for it drove me to perfect everything, and soon, I learned to succeed in everything I did. The horrible thing was that the one person who brought me this much pain continued to look past me, as if I was nothing but a child that only spoke in gibberish."

There was silence.

"Failure?" I voiced out, as if trying to get it clear from him exactly. He nodded and then he grinned, flashing his dazzling white teeth in my direction.

"Would you believe that as of today, my fear isn't failure anymore?" he asked. My eyebrows shot up in response and he laughed, pressing his hands on my forehead, as if he was checking if I was sick or something.

"Ever since I found love, my fear—as of late—is only seeing you die before I do," he said. I blinked and he shook his head, his words coming out slower than usual, "Quite selfish, I must say... but believe me, I do not think I can live another day in this earth without you with me..."

I stared up at his eyes, and then I chuckled, stunning him.

"How odd, I think I just realized I can't live without you too..."

He smiled. I smiled. He reached closer to me to brush his lips against mine. I reached closer to him to kiss him full in the mouth.

I laughed loudly at the memory, and then I could see the driver in the front watching me from the rear view mirror. I grinned at him and he shook his head, probably wondering what on earth was wrong with me... or if he should just skip instructions and bring me to the mental hospital instead.

After a few more minutes, I could see the familiar outline of the stark white building of the grand ball greeting me as the car pulled up with a smooth stop in front of the gates from around a mile away. I wondered why we couldn't get in, but then it was soon answered by the soft buzzing from Morita-san's earpiece.

"Hai," he said crisply, "I will inform Fujioka-sama of this."

I looked up expectantly at him and he turned around from his seat, his huge body awkward against the small seats.

"The guards have called. They said that car entry has been banned at the OGB until further notice. Ootori-sama has asked to be alone until then," he said.

I frowned. Why was he banning entry from his office if there are only a few people who know about it? That would be me, him, and his body guards. I couldn't see the point of banning entry at all. My frown deepened as a thought flashed into my mind uncomfortably. _Kyouya doesn't want to see me._

I racked my brain of the last time we have seen each other. The last time, I remembered, was around a week ago. He brought me to work after we had breakfast with Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and the the twins.

It was a small event that was also the day when we announced our relationship to the others. There were mixed emotions from the Hosts. I could see that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai was happy for us (though really, Mori-senpai was as blank as ever, so I honestly couldn't tell), but it was the twin's reactions that caught me off guard.

I didn't expect them to become angry—or even stand against Kyouya for even a second. How many times have I seen their expression? I did remember that they showed this when they were jealous... I thought about it, and I almost laughed despite myself. What was to be jealous about? I knew that I could get them to accept our relationship, even though it would be quite a task, but it wasn't the time to plan.

When he dropped me off to work, he didn't look angry or upset at all by my actions. I couldn't understand his reason for not wanting to see me at all.

My thoughts lingered for a few seconds before I looked up at Morita-san's curious face.

"Wait," I almost shouted. He waited. I beamed as I looked at my reflection in my bodyguard's shades. "He did say that _vehicle _entry has been banned, but he said nothing about a person sneaking in, right?"

Morita-san raised his eyebrows. I flung the door open without another thought, running to the gates, not thinking of how much time I had left before Morita-san's bulky body or the guards would catch up to me. I could hear heavy footsteps a few paces behind and suddenly, my feet started to ache.

I looked down to see a pair of high wedges on my feet. I grimaced, realizing that I shouldn't have worn heels. It was so unnatural of me, and it only brought me pain—how stupid. I should've known heels did nothing good to me.

With that final thought, I slipped out of my open toe wedge heels and ran faster. I laughed, exhilarated, realizing that they were far away—confused looks on their faces as they stared at my discarded shoes. It felt nostalgic to be back, my bare feet leading the way as it always did.

Determination indeed brought me to absurdity. My actions usually got the best of me. But sometimes it did well to not think... sometimes the best decisions come from sudden actions. And I knew one person who wouldn't agree with me there. I can almost hear him:

_How stupid. How idiotic. How absurd. _

I laughed. I was fairly sure I was losing my mind, and yet I laughed.

_How stupid. How idiotic. How absurd._

"Fujioka-sama! The pole—"

I didn't realize that I was running into a tall metal pole. My mind was too thrilled, to filled with an inept high and so I bumped my head. I fell to the ground. I twitched.

_How stupid. How idiotic. How absurd._

I laughed and closed my eyes.

--

I didn't know how long I was asleep, but I could feel something soft and halcyon on my forehead. I realized that it was a piece of cold cloth wrapped just right on the painful bump. I pressed my fingers on the bump and winced. My eyes opened and it took some time before they adjusted to the sudden bright lights. I could see that I was in a beautiful room that smelled of the Jasmine and Lilacs that were placed decorously on a tall white table nearby.

My body shot up when my mind reached coherency. I looked around, ignoring the pounding pain on my forehead. The room around me was one place that I have never been before. It was decorated with a bright pink and yellow combination (very bright, considering that there was no shred of light out the window). Its furniture—a desk that held an expensive looking laptop and a telephone, an armchair and an ambry wardrobe—was painted in a creamy white.

I smoothed my hands on the bed that I laid on, and the touch of silk almost made me want to creep back into a deep slumber, but then I knew that this wasn't good—I had to get out of this place, at least to know where I was and why I was there.

"Ah, hello?" I croaked out. My voice was so different sounding; I wondered how long I was asleep. I guessed vaguely that I was asleep for the most of the day, since the dark sky teeming from the huge window across the bed was obvious. Nobody answered, so I jumped out of bed. When I looked down, I realized I was wearing a white pinstripe pajama that looked too big for it to be mine. It also smelled wonderful, as if it was simply brand new. I blushed, wondering where on earth my clothes were.

There was a soft knock on the door and my head whipped ingeniously to the sound. My eyes narrowed as my head pounded along with my heart. I didn't know what I was doing in this strange, alien-like room. I didn't know who was behind that door. I sure as hell didn't want to open the door and let some axe murderer in. It was almost laughable, my thoughts, but I exhausted all my hilarity and it led to stupidity beyond belief.

"Haruhi let me in. I know you're awake," Kyouya's voice called behind the heavy looking white door. I flushed a deep pink, as his faint voice echoed in my mind.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes. Let me in. We have to talk."

I didn't like his tone. He sounded upset and tired at the same time. Was he angry that I attempted to barge in his office unannounced, ignoring his rules and orders? It seemed likely. He wasn't very lenient when it came to ignorance. Swallowing my saliva, I crossed the room and opened the doorknob apprehensively.

When the door opened with a silent squeak, Kyouya pushed pass me quickly, his face blank and dark. I stared at his back, unsure of what to do or say.

"Close the door, please," he murmured. I followed obediently. When the door shut slowly, he turned to face me. And I stared back.

"Okay, before you say anything—"I started, but he cut my sudden burst of speech with one raise of his hands. He walked to me and he took my anxious face gently into his hands. He didn't look into my eyes; instead he gazed into the huge bump on my forehead. He brushed his right index finger tenderly. I winced again.

"Does it hurt much?" he breathed into my ear as he finally peered blankly into my eyes. I shook my head, ultimately in denial. He cracked a sinister smile before he grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. He placed both his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to sit.

Seconds passed as he took a small box from inside the white desk's cabinet. It had a huge red cross on it. He took my face—this time none to gently—and took one small cotton bud that smelled of some sinuous liquid. My nose wrinkled in response, and his eyebrows shot up at my expression.

"Your bruise needs to be treated with a mixture of cabbage leaves and apple cider vinegar at least until it lightens," he explained as he dabbed it expertly on my bruise. I blushed, not because of the pain, but because Kyouya's intent eyes were burning deep in concentration, enough to kindle a familiar feeling of want in me, "I don't understand why you had to run into the grounds like that. But I'm appalled that you got yourself into an accident because of such an act—did you know that I was worried to the point of absurdity thinking about your condition?"

"Well," I paused, my face turning redder as his blazing eyes narrowed into mine, "I had to talk to you, and yeah, you sort of decided not to have any visitors... so I decided to run in and surprise you."

My explanation sounded stupid and juvenile. I could see that his thoughts were in the same line.

"Did you not think of calling me before hand? I had a reason for keeping vehicles out of the grounds, Haruhi. I didn't say that I didn't want to see you," he said tempestuously. I winced as the pressure in his hands deepened. He lightened his touch with an apologetic glance and he sighed heavily, "What is it that you wanted to talk about exactly?"

"I-I... I think it's time we talked about your um, over protectiveness," I stuttered. He stopped dabbing, and he leaned a little bit backward to stare at my face. His head cocked to his side, almost amused.

"Over protectiveness? Damn it, Haruhi, you didn't have to act so like an idiot to talk to me about something that I am not even guilty of!" he sounded appalled. I looked back at him, a furious frenzy ebbing in.

"Yeah well, my feelings were burning with determination! Anyway, how can you say you aren't _guilty_ of such a crime when I don't even have a chance to get out of the house without a battalion of bodyguards and secret service dwelling _around_ me? How can you say that you aren't over protective when you installed a _call block_ into my phone, having your assistants answer it before it gets handed to me? Do you not know how _frustrating_ it is_? I don't have a life outside anymore_, just because my other friends are afraid of speaking to me, thinking they'd get hurt by those damned bodyguards in the process!" I shouted at him, my words coming out in a flurry. When my speech was done, my chest heaved up and down, the anger abating almost as quickly as it came.

Kyouya stood up and the amusement was gone in his eyes. I watched as he sat slowly next to me, and I could see that his chest was heaving too.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I blinked, not expecting an apology, "You don't have to apologize, Kyouya—"

"No," he replied almost sternly, crossing his legs in the process. I suddenly felt small, "I apologize. I didn't realize I was crossing the boundaries. I don't want you to feel like you are in a leash. It's just that, though I want nothing more than to let you be happy and do whatever pleases you—the thought of you getting hurt in the process is..."

His words trailed off, as if he didn't know that right word to use. I understood what he had to say, so I clamped my hand gently on top of his. He did not move away, nor did he make a move to acknowledge my touch.

"I only think for what the future holds, Haruhi. If I think that I can prevent any hurt to happen to you, then I would do all I can to prevent it from happening. That is how I care for you," he said.

I grinned unable to help myself. And his brows deepened as he frowned. "That wasn't a joke."

"I know, I know," I assured him, laughing, "It's just that, if you really want to show me that you care, you don't have to shell out a thousand bucks and all that just to do it. As my boyfriend, I don't need a battalion of body guards, all I need is you. A simple act as bringing me to work is enough for me to know how much you care."

Kyouya rolled his eyes to my logic, "Don't be stupid. Bringing you to work won't ensure your safety."

I sighed as his hands wrapped around mine protectively. It was warm, despite the cold air from the outside.

"I'm a big girl. You know me. I can handle myself. I've been trained since birth to take care of myself without a trillion servants following me," I said. His thumb started creating small circles on my hand. I could feel my concentration slipping.

"I know," he said and then he admitted, "I guess I've overdone myself with the whole 'protection' thing..."

"Exaggerated would be a good word there," I said quietly, my eyes dropping as his hands continued to massage mine. He chuckled lowly before he nodded.

"Okay, we'll talk about this tomorrow when you're more coherent," he whispered into my ear sweetly. I frowned through my almost closed eyes.

"You promise that?" I asked. He nodded again as picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed my forehead softly.

"Indeed, we have a lot to discuss tomorrow morning," he said, his eyes darkening for a mere second. But I could see it as he lowered me gently on the bed. I wondered what about. I breathed the sheets and his scent deeply before I spoke in a slurred tone,

"Hey, Kyouya?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that you banned car entry from your office when there are only a few chosen people who know about your office?" I asked. He grimaced.

"It's to keep Hitomi out," he explained. Then he could see the curious expression on my face and he sat down next to me, brushing a stray piece of hair from my cheeks, "I know I told you that only a few chosen people know... but I do recall telling you that those are the people in our _country. _On the contrary, another person knew about it... and that would be her."

"But... But... Why do you think she'd want to visit you in your office?" I asked, my curiosity instantly replaced by anger. A small smile crossed his face.

"Because I know that she wants to talk to me—and having that in mind, I would surmise that if she doesn't see me around the city, she'd instantly assume that I am in my workplace."

"Why only vehicles, though?" I asked.

"Hitomi is the granddaughter of the prime minister. There is no chance that she'd enter the grounds without her limousine. Also, I thought about you... I knew that you would've wanted to visit me sometime, so I decided to limit only cars," he said and then he shook his head with disapproval, "I thought your mind would have at least registered that you should've called me so that I could pick you up in the gates. But instead, you decided to sneak in and bump your head on a pole."

I smiled obtusely, embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't act before I think."

"Yes, you shouldn't," he agreed with a smirk, "I assume you are sleepy?"

I shook my head, realizing that discussing Hitomi drove all the sleepiness out of me. "What time is it, anyway?"

He glanced at his watch quickly, "I believe it is dinner time... Would you like to join us?"

My eyes widened, "Us?"

Kyouya laughed and patted my head as if I were a puppy, "Where did you think you are?"

"Um, a really weird looking hotel?"

"No," he said, his amusement evident now, "You are currently in the Ootori Mansion's guest room. And you are sleeping in my brand new designer pajama set."

"Oh," I said, biting my lip and looking down, wondering if I should take it off. He shook his head at my lowness and he picked up my chin.

"Get dressed," he ordered, "I'm going to get one of my maids to deliver up a dress for you... I'll see you at dinner, Haruhi."

"Wait, will your whole family be there?" I asked, nervousness colouring my tone. He stopped midway from the door and turned around, staring at me thoughtfully.

"I think so," he said in a much lighter tone than before. I gulped and then he winked at me unexpectedly before the door shut behind him.

I didn't have time to even think of what I was going to do next before the door opened again, and Kyouya's handsome face peeked in with a huge, not-very-Kyouya smile on his face.

"By the way, fix yourself up well. I think it's time I formally introduced our relationship to them, they seem very suspicious."

The door shut with a loud click as I stared at it in horror.

_**Author's note: **__What do you expect to see in my next six chapters? There are still a few more bombs left to expose! We still haven't finished with the Hitomi issue (IS SHE AN EVIL BITCH OUT TO RUIN KYOUYA'S LIFE or NOT?). And there is one issue that I'm sure you can spot if you read the past few chapters._

_Please bear with my slowness! There are only two weeks left! Review please, I can't write without them. _

**VISIT MY BLOG AND DROP ME A MESSAGE AT: **

_(www) (dot) (super-something) (dot) (blogspot) (dot) (com)_

**ADD ME ON FACEBOOK FOR THE SHADOW QUEEN UPDATES, SEARCH MY NAME: **

_MYCA ERMITA_

**INTRODUCTIONS PLEASE. :)**


End file.
